Not Enough
by kurisleen
Summary: Kuroro Lucifer returns to make Kurapika's life a living hell. But it's not enough for him. What else does he want aside from making the person who stole his freedom and deprived him of his nen suffer? Full summary inside. YAOI story. If you don't like yaoi, please refrain from clicking this story. No flagging please. For the others out there, ENJOY! Please read and review. :
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood in front of that certain grave, soaked in the rain and wet with tears. He pleaded silently inside his head, hoping that that they could hear and respond to him. He desperately needed to hear them- hear what they have to say. He could do nothing but cry. He was so tired. There's nothing else that could comfort him but the hope that he could feel them-even just for a moment.

_I'm so sorry._

He cried.

_I'm so tired. Please..._

He pleaded.

_I want to stop._

He thought.

_Let me rest... Let your souls rest..._

He begged.

A gentle pressure landed on his right shoulder, as if there's someone patting it with his hand- only that there really is no one. The wind blew his golden strands tenderly and it carried with it a message that only he could hear.

_Go on. Live happily, my son..._

A smile made its way to his lips as he slightly parted his them to reply softly to the whisper.

_Thank you, Father._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _Help! I'm having a writer's block! Oh, man! I'm desperately trying to write two stories at the same time. Now I've decided to add a new one! And it's YAOI! That's right... boy x boy. In other words, this fic is purely KuroKura without the gender bending. This is my first time writing yaoi so please be considerate... hehehe... Please read and review and tell me your thoughts. Should I continue writing this or make a new yaoi story with a whole new plot?_


	2. 1 What I Want

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Kurapika, bring me my shoes and Kuroro, massage my back!_

**Kurapika:** _Do you want to die?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: What I Want

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been two years since the incident with the Genei Ryodan in York Shin and the memory somehow managed to instil itself inside a certain blond's head. The pain is still there and so is the regret. Kurapika have always wondered what would have happened if none of those had taken place.

What if he did not chase after the Ryodan when they were headed towards Beitacle Hotel? Surely his friends won't be captured in the first place.

What if he had killed the Genei Ryodan leader instead of letting him go? Then the Spiders will not be as strong as they were in the first place even if they managed to find a new leader.

What if he sacrificed his friends for the sake of what the revenge he wanted? Then they wouldn't be sitting right in front of him, chatting happily with snacks between their arms and cups of sweet-smelling hot chocolate on a table in front of them.

Kurapika smiled at the sight before him and his friends didn't seem to notice that his thoughts had wandered far away. Gon had matured a lot ever since he had met his father, Ging, in the last Hunters' Association Chairman Elections. Killua looked very much contented and much happier ever since he had finished travelling the world and sight-seeing with his 'sister', Alluka. Leorio have also changed as he no longer easily loses his temper over simple things. Money is also no longer his priority since he had started working as a doctor in his hometown.

And he himself had finally managed to become mature, contended, and happy in his life; something he did not expect to acquire ever since he set off on his journey for vengeance. He also changed. Although the pain is still there, the hatred had faded away slowly in the past two years. Kurapika no longer wanted to chase after the Genei Ryodan. There's no point, he realized a long time ago. The blond had other responsibilities and one of them is continuing his bloodline. One day in the near future, he would find a suitable girl he'd fall in love and have children with. Not only will he be able to live a peaceful life but he will also be able to fulfil his father's wish of having grandchildren. That's not a bad plan.

"Oi, Killua! That's mine!" Gon whined out childishly as he tried to peel away the plate away from his best friend. The said best friend had his right hand on Gon's face, pushing him away, while the other is holding the plate full of pasta.

"Just share it, baka!" Killua grinned mischievously as he successfully pushed Gon far away, giving him enough time to jump from his seat and escape with the delicious pasta.

"You two, stop it!" Leorio had yelled, but it seems like the two aren't listening and just continued running around the table where they are eating.

"Give up. They won't listen." Kurapika chuckled heartily as he sipped his hot chocolate calmly, not the least disturbed by the ruckus created by his friends.

The four of them are currently in the garden in Kurapika's house, which he bought right after resigning from his job as Nostrad's bodyguard. He was given enough pay to buy his own house and lot and support himself for five years. The house was situated at the edge of a cliff, where the location is very remote and the view of the ocean is clear; something Kurapika found suitable. He is a blacklist hunter after all and having that occupation is very much dangerous. He had to find a place where criminals won't be able to discover him.

The ruckus had finally settled down with Killua eating almost all of Gon's pasta. The latter gave his best friend a hard smack behind his head, which Killua returned with a playful punch on his shoulder.

"That hurt, baka!" Killua angrily bellowed as he sat down once again to finish his hot chocolate.

Gon pouted. "You ate my pasta!"

"I said to stop it you two before I throw you into the ocean!" Leorio nearly lost his temper.

At this, Kurapika stood up. "I'll get more pasta if you'd like."

"Honto?!" Gon asked cheerfully and the blond nodded, heading back to his kitchen to get the promised pasta.

As he entered the kitchen, Kurapika searched for the pot where he cooked the pasta. After living alone for a time now, he learned how to cook proper meals for himself and his visitors. So far, the only people who know that he lived here are his friends, Senritsu, his nen master, and a few of his partners in his job.

Leorio had been particular about him staying as a blacklist hunter. He didn't like it and insisted on him changing his job. But the blond disagreed, saying that even though he no longer desired for revenge, he's still a man of unwavering justice.

Sighing, Kurapika opened the pot and took out a considerable amount of food for Gon. That boy eats a lot and too much. As the blond started walking back to the garden, a sudden strong pressure assaulted his entire body, making him unable to move. The pressure was only for a few seconds then it was gone. A few moments later, Kurapika heard rushed footsteps heading towards the kitchen. The door swung open and Gon, Killua, and Leorio entered, looking very much worried and tensed.

"Did you feel it?" Killua asked but he already knew the answer.

"The aura seems so familiar." Gon whispered and looked around. "It doesn't feel like Hisoka's"

Kurapika nodded as he put the plate of pasta down on the table. "Hisoka's aura is malicious. The one we just felt..." he paused, looking at his friends while carefully searching their faces. "...is more or less determined."

"Determined?" Leorio asked. He didn't quite get what the blond meant but seeing that Kurapika has no intention of answering or explaining, he just kept quiet.

For a long time, the four of them just stood still, waiting for something to happen. They waited and waited patiently. Surely the aura they felt doesn't belong to a person who just happens to pass by this area. Even if it is, the probability is very low. The cliff is more isolated that the Rukuso village and travelling here is dangerous. Only nen users could tread the paths heading here.

"We should leave just to make sure." Killua finally suggested and his three companions agreed.

But before they could even get out of the small kitchen, a powerful ocean breeze swept through the house, breaking the glass windows and blowing the entire utensil away, including the chairs. The four people inside crossed their arms in front of their faces and stood their ground, preventing themselves from being blown away as well.

When the wind died down, Kurapika opened his eyes and saw the damaged it has done to his house. Then, he turned to look at his friends to make sure they're safe and not injured. But his eyes widened at the scene before him.

"Let go!" Gon yelled angrily as he struggled with all his strength to get out of his captor's grasp.

"It's no use, boy." The familiar feminine voice said. "Struggle some more and I'll cut your hands off."

Kurapika could not move from where he's standing. Who would have thought that they would encounter them once again?

"Gon!" He heard Killua yell as well when he saw his friend's hand that were pinned behind his back bleeding.

"What the hell!" Leorio shouted. "Kurapika get out of here!"

That's when Kurapika realized that he was the only one who wasn't captured. Leorio was being held by a giant man with somewhat green complexion while the silver haired boy was being stopped by a threatening sword pointed against his throat. Gritting his teeth in seething anger, Kurapika summoned his chains even with the thought that he won't win this battle.

"Make one move and your friends will die." A short man with green hair and wearing a veil covering his face spoke, and his words were enough to immobilize the Kuruta. As if for emphasis, he made a small cut on Killua's throat and blood oozed out.

Kurapika did not say a word but his eyes told everything. The situation is futile even if he does everything to reverse it.

"Why are you still standing there?! GO!" Leorio once again shouted but he was then muffled by the giant man who held him.

"That's right. Why don't you run away and save yourself?" the green-haired man snickered. "That's the kind of coward you are, aren't you?"

"Feitan, that's enough." The blue-haired girl coldly spoke to the one called Feitan. "Danchou will be here soon."

"Tsk. Fine. He's lucky that Danchou didn't include Nobu in this mission."

Kurapika's body tensed up as soon as he heard the word 'Danchou' for the second time. He looked at his friends. Gon's hands were bleeding badly while Killua is having a hard time maintaining his posture since one slight movement could deepen the cut. Leorio is struggling to breathe since the giant man is covering his mouth and nose.

"_Damn it."_ Kurapika cursed inside his head. He felt utterly useless now. He can't do anything but watch as his friends get hurt. How could he let this thing happen?

"Kurapika! Escape while you still have time!" Gon suddenly yelled again.

"Shut it." the boy's captor spoke, pulling her nen strings and making Gon cry out in pain as more of his blood flowed out.

"Just go, Kurapika. Don't-ahhh!" Gon bowed his head in tremendous pain. The strings around his hands must have already penetrated his skin and muscles. A bit more and they'd incise through his bone really cut his hands off.

"Gon, don't..." Kurapika trailed off, not knowing what to do. True, he can escape now but...

_That's the kind of coward you are, aren't you?_

Just then, another aura entered the scene, an aura that Kurapika was so familiar with. The blond waited for the owner to walk inside and when the time came, he wasn't surprised. Right before him, the man he _once_ hated came into view, still wearing that slicked-back hairstyle and the trench coat with the inverted cross insignia. Kuroro Lucifer looked around and kept his obsidian eyes on the fuming Kuruta, whose eyes turned scarlet. He smirked.

"Good job, Machi, Feitan, Franklin." He spoke in his deep baritone voice, highly amused at the sight. He must be the one who sent the strong breeze, seeing that he arrived later than his companions.

"Bastard." Kurapika hissed. That's all he could do.

"You're pretty hard to find, chain assassin. Who would have guessed you're living here?" as if for emphasis, Kuroro wandered his eyes around the room. "The place is nice. Too bad you'd be leaving soon." The man whispered the sentence to himself, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Shut up and tell me what you want!" the blonde shouted indignantly, knowing full well that the Spider head had a purpose in finding him. Does he want revenge on him for killing that giant monster and the woman named Pakunoda? Is he really that kind of person?

Looking back, Kuroro took a few steps forward until he was a few feet away from the boy. He wasn't the least scared that Kurapika might suddenly throw his chains at him. Even if he would, the blond wouldn't dare kill him, seeing as his friends were at stake.

"Do you know what's sweeter that revenge, Kurapika?" he asked tonelessly, his eyes staring back at the Kuruta's glaring ones, and the blond felt rather uncomfortable with him using his given name. When Kurapika did not answer, the raven-haired man smug smirk returned. "I don't know either but I want to find out."

"Stop speaking in riddles. What do you want?" the blond repeated his questions again with a venomous tone.

"You really want to know what I want?" Kuroro asked then proceeded to answer his question. "I want to make you _suffer_." The last word seemed to pierce the blond's ear and Kuroro continued. "I want to stain your hand with blood. I want you to entertain me. So I want you to become one of us."

"No, thank you, bastard."

"Or, I want you to decide for yourself." The man said, making the blond confused. "You could either come with me without struggling or..." he smirked at him once again. "...kill one of your friends yourself. When you do, I'll free you and the remaining two." Kuroro looked at the three people being held by his Spiders. "Wouldn't the latter choice be more befitting? You could choose to kill the weakest person in your group. Someone who doesn't benefit you at all. Let's see..." the man covered his mouth with his hand, a thinking gesture known to his Spiders. "...the doctor, perhaps?"

At this, Kurapika's chain that contained tremendous amount of nen flew towards Kuroro. However, the man did not jump nor dodge and let the chain pierce his right shoulder. The Spiders seemed irked at the sight of their leader being injured but they did not say a thing, trusting his plan on this.

"Shut up!" Kurapika shouted angrily. "Just shut up!"

Kuroro closed his eyes, chuckling darkly. Then, he stepped forward while the blond dtepped back in retaliation. "Or, I could give you a third choice. I will you to escape alone and it will be up to us what we'll do with your friends. We could kill them on the spot or use them for some time." He stopped walking. "So, which choice will it be?"

His heart sank. What should he choose? As far as he's concerned, he'd rather die than join the Spiders. What is their leader thinking? He had long abandoned the hope of avenging his tribe mates and when he was happily and peacefully spending time with his friends, they suddenly appear again to ruin his life. First, his family and now, his friends.

Kurapika bowed his head in surrender and realized that the method he devised to capture the Spider head two years ago was used against him. He used total darkness as distraction while the Spider head used the recently strong wind to mask their presence. How clever of him.

But now is not the time to praise the killer of his family. Fists clenched, the blond parted his lips to speak. "Release them once I join you." The words seemed too hard to get out of his throat and he felt like choking. He certainly had no idea what the Spider head really wanted with him but if he can save his friends with this, he's willing to give up his freedom or even his life.

"No, Kurapika-ow!" It was Gon again, and this time, the girl called Machi had wrapped multiple nen strings around the boy's throat.

"Fine. I will release them as long as you keep your word." The Spider head spoke coldly, his eyes narrowing a little.

"But let me heal them first." The blond quickly added, raising his head to look directly at the enemy before him. Kuroro looked at the bleeding spiky haired boy then gestured for Machi to loosen the strings around him.

"Go on." He deadpanned. "But make one wrong move and they're good as dead."

The blond nodded and proceeded to walk towards Gon, who's now kneeling on the ground and still bleeding. Kuroro took his sweet time observing how the healing chain works, knowing that he'd be amused and curious at the sight. He had always wanted to steal the Kuruta's ability, but since he doesn't have the required scarlet eyes, it'd still be useless.

The boy was glaring daggers at Kuroro and so were the silver-haired ex-assassin and the doctor. The man's only purpose in finding the Kuruta is to eliminate him since he's a threat to his organization's existence. Ever since the Judgement chain disintegrated from his heart, he returned to his Spider in Ryuusegai and devised a plan to capture the chain assassin and finish him off. Months of searching lead him from one clue to another until he finally found him in this isolated cliff. He allotted a few weeks to observe the boy's movement to know what course of action to take.

Occasionally, the Kuruta would train in his garden and every time Kuroro sees him summoning his chains, he can't help but wonder how string the Ryodan would be if they have that kind of power. To be able to manipulate all nen types is surely something worthy of joining the Genei Ryodan.

But would the boy agree to it?

The answer is already obvious.

Kuroro likes experimenting and right now, the Kuruta is his guinea pig. He just wanted to know how far the boy would go for his friends and how long will he be able to survive being a Spider. Since he knows the boy's personality, he will make him suffer the consequences of going against the Genei Ryodan, just like what he did to the mafia community in York Shin two years ago. This might even entertain him for a while.

The Spider watched as Kurapika finished healing his friend's hand. Then, Machi immediately grabbed the boy back to restrain him just in case he does anything funny.

"Let go! Kurapika, you can't be serious! You can't go with them! No! I won't allow it!" the spiky-haired boy angrily yelled, tears stinging his eyes. Like Kurapika, he also felt useless for only being able to watch as his friend gets kidnapped right in front of them.

"GON!" Kurapika suddenly retorted, taking the boy aback. He looked at Gon's determined eyes directly, not even wavering a bit. "No matter what happens, don't chase after me."

Gon can no longer hold it back. He felt like his chest is going to burst.

"How can you say that?!" he cried out, tearing freely streaming down his cheeks. "You're my friend! I can't let this thing happen."

"Thank you." The blond whispered with a light smile on his face, _for being a good friend. I'm really grateful._

"Damn." He heard Killua curse and Kurapika can imagine him clenching his fists in anger.

Then, the blond turned and looked at Kuroro.

"If they get hurt, if you land a hand on them, or even touch a single strand of their hair, I will personally see to it that you'll face hell." Kurapika had threatened venomously, his chains starting to clink wildly against each other. His eyes were pure scarlet, powered by anger and reviving hatred. "I will kill you and your group. Don't take my words lightly."

Kuroro smirked. "I won't." He replied casually and shoved his hands inside his pocket. "It's time to go." He told his comrades and they nodded in response.

The man summoned his Skill Book with his right hand and a few seconds later, the all disappeared with Kurapika, leaving Gon, Killua, and Leorio baffled and stumbling down the ground.

"What-." Leorio breathe out heavily.

"Teleportation." Killua deduced, dusting his clothes. He then saw from the corner of his eyes that Gon was walking out of the kitchen. "Gon, where are you going?"

"To Kurapika." The boy whispered audibly and as he was about to step out, a hand grabbed his, effectively stopping him. "Let me go, Killua." He ordered darkly.

"You need to clear your head. Stop acting reckless-." But Killua stopped when he noticed the trembling hand of his best friend.

"Kurapika..." Gon started, barely suppressing his sobs. "...just when he was moving on... I can't forgive them..." his hands clenched into tight fists. Leorio could do nothing but look how helpless Gon is.

"We will find them." Killua assured him with a determined voice. "We will find them and bring Kurapika back. But first, we need a plan so calm yourself first."

It took a few minutes before Gon nodded and stopped trembling. He brought a hand to his face to wipe the tears then faced his best friend.

With a voice just as determined as Killua's, he nodded. "Yeah, we will find them."

Leorio nodded with a smile as well and Killua felt relieved.

_Wait for us, Kurapika._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _1__st__ chapter of Not Enough (NE for short). I have nothing to say for now. Please read and review and enjoy. Tell me your thoughts about this! Love you all! Next chapter of Forced Beginnings is halfway done. Please be a little more patient, ne? Our Midterm examinations just finised. (YAY!) :)_

**Next:** _As promised, Kuroro is going to make Kurapika's life a living hell. But isn't it unusual for the Spider Head to actually want revenge for what the chain assassin did to him? What exactly is his clear purpose? Even his Spiders don't know. Well, Kuroro was never a clear person in the first place._


	3. 2 Innocent Blood

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Innocent Blood

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He wanted to believe that everything is just a dream, that he would wake up anytime and find himself lying on the comforts of his bed. He repeatedly opened and closed his eyes, hoping that things would go back to the way things were. However, reality was harshly slapped on his face when every detail of the events that happened dawned his head.

Kurapika found everything horribly and sickly true.

He found himself sitting on a lone corner of an abandoned building in the outskirts of a certain faraway city, with several eyes on his figure. His head was bowed low, golden bangs covering half of his face to conceal his glowing scarlet eyes. There was one certain samurai who sent deadly glares at his direction and the blond felt pierced by those looks. The others were quiet and only minded their own businesses.

When Kuroro Lucifer kidnapped him- well, it wasn't technically kidnapping since he agreed to go with him with some conditions—he was sure that the man will take him to their hideout and give him to his Spiders to be tortured and killed. But what surprised him is that his limbs are still intact. The Spider head only ordered him to sit quietly where he was sitting at the moment while he discusses some things with an ever cheerful sandy-blond guy, who is always carrying a cell phone and a laptop with him.

Raising his head slowly, Kurapika's lifeless scarlet eyes burned through the semi-darkness of the place. He roamed them around carefully since he didn't get the chance to look at the surrounding properly when he first arrived. He can see the other Spiders playing poker with what probably was Hisoka's abandoned deck of cards, others were sleeping, while some were observing him from afar. In the middle of the premises, Kuroro Lucifer finally finished talking with the sandy-blond guy. He bowed his head again, feeling the light dizziness in his head, which was probably caused by his excessive use of scarlet eyes.

It has been six hours since he was kidnapped and how relieved he was when he found that none of his friends tried to follow him or track down the Spiders. In those six hours, his use of the scarlet eyes was nonstop. Not because he was fighting but only because he was very angry. He's awfully tired and he hadn't move from his spot.

Kurapika started muttering silently to himself; a Kurutan prayer that he'd always pray when he's in distress or in need of help. Right now, he's _both_ distressed and in need of help.

"Alright everyone, listen up." The voice of that cheerful guy rang through the building.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned their attention to the guy, including the captured Kuruta. Kuroro on the other hand, had back away and sat down on a neat pile of debris nearby, also listening to his Spider as he talked.

"In the next few days, we are all going back to Ryuusegai." He announced. Kurapika's eye widened in shock at this and did not notice that the Spider head is looking at him. Horror was literally written all over his face. "But we will have to stay low to prevent anyone from recognizing us."

"Eh? We'll be taking public transportation again?" a black-haired girl with glasses spoke up with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She looked so normal and innocent to Kurapika that he can't believe the girl is actually a Spider.

"That's right. You now know what to do." The guy paused and looked up to Kurapika with that cheerful and also innocent smile. "Well, except for you, of course." He casually added. Upon meeting his gaze, Kurapika immediately turned away as quickly as possible. He's going to curse himself to his grave if he becomes all buddy-buddy with any of the Spiders. The blond is sure that everything the cheerful guy is showing him is just a facade anyway.

"He's not the sociable type, Shalnark." Kuroro explained nonchalantly as he managed to get his hands on a canned grape-flavoured cola and opened it smoothly, fizz coming out of the mouth of the can. "Leave him be. He's my concern." He then brought the opening of the can to his lips and drank slowly.

"Oh. Okay." Shalnark replied with a nod and continued. "But our main problem is the money."

"We never had any problems with money before." A man without eyebrows spoke up lazily this time.

"That's true. But now's a different situation." Shalnark began to explain. "We spent many months in this mission without undertaking any other missions to replenish our supplies. That's why we have to do something about it." By the mission, he meant capturing the chain assassin.

"We are all going to steal some valuables from some of the parties that will be held in this city." Kuroro explained to his Spiders with a light, mocking smile.

"Parties?" some of the Spiders echoed.

The sandy-blond guy slightly cocked his head sideways. "Don't you guys know? This is the month when people in this city hold parties for their patron saint. Most of the hosts are rich people since this city is prosperous as well." Shalnark explained briefly. "Therefore, we'll go to different parties to loot the. We' go with Danchou's assigned groups."

This time, the leader stood up and shoved his free hand on his pocket while the other is still holding his canned cola. "Each group will have three members. Machi, Shizuku, Phinx. Your group will go to the northern part of the city."

"Alright!" the guy without eyebrows, named Phinx, pumped his fists in the air excitedly.

"Nobunaga, Feitan, and Franklin." Kuroro continued. "Your group will be looting the parties in the south." Then, he turned to Coltopi and the others. "Coltopi, Bolonelov, and Kalluto. Head to the west. As for Shalnark and Kurapika, you two will be in my group."

_Shit_. How could the bastard decide things for him? Since when did he allow him?

Kurapika stood up in defiance. "I refuse to take part in this." He firmly said, staring at Kuroro with the fierceness he could muster.

"In case you've inconveniently forgotten, you're a Spider now. That technically means you'll have to follow the rules and my orders." The man smirked smugly at him. "Forget your principles, kid. Need I remind you that your friends' lives will depend on your actions?"

At the mention of his friends, Kurapika immediately stiffened, his fists clenched, and he gritted his teeth. The man's blackmail was effective enough to render him speechless. Seeing that the boy has consented, Kuroro turned to ignore him and focus his attention to his Spiders.

"Now, mission start."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's one thing to be with the Spider and it's another thing to be with the Spiders while _helping_ them in their crimes. Kurapika felt sick to his stomach. When Kuroro shoved a couple of dark suit in his arms upon arriving in his temporary room in the abandoned building, the blond knew that there's no escape to this. He hated doing things like this no matter how small the crime may be. He's a black list hunter for goodness' sake.

He, Kuroro, and Shalnark attended the most extravagant and the most unlucky party in the eastern part of the city. Every one of the guests was dressed in the best expensive clothes. It practically shouted 'rich' wherever they go.

The plan Kuroro devised was simple. He knew that rich people always kept safes and vaults in a certain room in their mansion. Those vaults may or may not contain their valuables but t was worth a shot. Shalnark is ready to disable the security system with just a push in his cell phone once Kuroro gives the signal. The problem is to know where the vaults are. That's when Kurapika comes in and enters the picture. The Spider head knew how his Dowsing chain works, much to the blond's annoyance, so he already provided him the blueprint of the mansion that Shalnark got while hacking the security system.

It took him almost an eternity, not an exaggeration, to agree wholeheartedly in finding the innocent family's vault room. It turned out that it was near the master's bedroom, just the room beside it.

The start of the mission was smooth. Kuroro and Shalnark disguised themselves as well and acted like normal guests, talking and socializing with others. Kurapika on the other hand, was obviously uncomfortable, seeing that he distanced himself from the two. His thoughts wandered to his friends, thinking what they might be doing right. He hoped they're not actually planning to track him down and rescue him. They wouldn't stand a chance no matter how strong his friends have grown. Kurapika wanted to contact them, but his blasted phone was confiscated by the Spider head and is now being handled by Shalnark.

When, he noticed Kuroro and Shalnark excuse themselves to use the comfort room, Kurapika knew that was the signal. He saw Shalnark push a button from his mobile phone and the three of them walked inside the mansion casually, with the blond trailing a good three feet behind them. They reached the vault room in the second floor and with the security cameras not working; Shalnark picked the door knob and successfully opened the room.

The blond gritted his teeth in seething anger. He wanted to yell at them to stop whatever they're doing. Why is he even here in the first place? They could have chosen for him to remain in the hideout while someone guards him. Now he totally felt sick to his stomach as he stepped inside the spacious room that was filled with amazing collection of old paintings. He was angry at himself for being useless at a time like this.

Kurapika said nothing and continued fuming in anger, eyes almost burning scarlet, while he watched the sandy-blond guy do his work in doctoring the vault. When Shalnark finally got the lock combination right, the vault door opened slightly, revealing tons of cash and jewelleries. Just like what Kuroro had expected.

"We'll take everything." Kuroro looked around and smiled to himself. "Including these valuable paintings."

The blond was about to retort about how they're going to carry everything back to the hideout when the Spider head summoned his Skill Book and then used a certain ability stored in it. A large, red cloth immediately appeared on his left hand.

"The Fun Fun cloth is always useful at times like this, right, Danchou?" Shalnark mused.

"Get started in tearing off those paintings. You too, kid." The man motioned at Kurapika.

"I have a name, bastard." The blond retorted.

"So do I." Kurapika was then again ignored when Kuroro simply walked towards the opened vault and stuffed the items inside to the Fun Fun cloth.

Shalnark have already started peeling off the painting himself while Kurapika only stood firmly on his ground, clearly refusing to touch anything. Noticing this, Kuroro inwardly sighed. The Spider head couldn't believe how stubborn the kid is. But then again, that makes this more interesting.

"If you'll just-." Kuroro was interrupted when he noticed the knob of the door being opened. Then, an old man in his late 50's entered, followed by two little girls about six to seven years old.

The three newcomers didn't seem to notice them presence of the thieves until one of the little gilr pointed out.

"Oh! Onii-san? What are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"What the—." The old man finally looked up and noticed them. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You're thieves, aren't you?"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, sir." Kuroro replied at the old man with a knowing smile on his face.

Kurapika looked at the children and the old man then back to Kuroro and Shalnark.

"I guess we have no choice, Danchou." Shalnark thoughtfully said to his boss.

The Spider head nodded and took out a pocket knife hidden inside his sleeves. That's when Kurapika knew what's going to happen next. As Kuroro approached the newcomers with an obvious intent to kill, the Kuruta immediately stood right in front of him and blocked his way out of instinct.

"No." He glared at the man venomously. "I won't let you hurt them."

"I can't let them live. It's unfortunate for them to see us." Kuroro replied, his voice cold and detached.

"Ne, Kurapika. We really have no choice." Shalnark intervened.

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Kurapika almost yelled at him and the poor guy felt the need to wince from the blond's sharp words.

At his, Kuroro stepped back a little. "Very well then. You don't want me to kill them?"

"K-kill?" the old man asked nervously as he tried to back away with his granddaughters. However, Shalnark was quick to go behind then to guard the door, the only exit path in the room.

"Then you should do the job." The raven-haired man continued and held out the knife to Kurapika.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"You heard me. Kill them."

"No way will I do that, bastard!"

"You're a Spider now."

"I don't care."

"Even with your friend's lives on the line?"

That almost instantly stopped the Kuruta from retorting further. His breathe hitched a little at the thought of his friends.

"They're three people, you have three important friends. Kill one of them and you save one of your friends. Kill all of them and your friends will be safe. For now, that is." His words made it sound like it was easy.

"What if I kill you instead?" Kurapika's eyes burned brightly as she glared at Kuroro. Now that the Spider head had gotten a real close look at his eyes, they were actually bright red, like fresh blood. He couldn't deny that they were beautiful... and dangerous.

"I have no problem with that. But that's a stupid question." He replied nonchalantly. "Now, do your job and kill them."

Kurapika took a tentative glance at the people he's protecting behind him. They so scared that their faces can't be painted, that they couldn't speak, and that they felt utterly helpless. He looked back at Kuroro with the same determination.

"No."

With a sigh, Kuroro took out his phone. "You know, I had Hisoka follow one of your friends. What was his name again?... Ah, yes. Leorio, right?" he smirked upon seeing the blond tense up visibly. "One call from me and he'll not hesitate to kill him."

"You..." Kurapika trailed off, not knowing what to say. The lump in his throat is hurting him even more.

"One call." The man repeated. "Now, choose. Kill those witnesses." He held out the pocket knife once again to the boy.

It took all of Kurapika's will and strength not to grab the knife from him. Whom should he choose? Leorio or the innocent children? His friend or the old man who was a stranger to him?

If he were heartless, his choice would be obvious. In the end, he took the knife and slowly turned around to face the witnesses. The two girls were crying while hugging their grandfather. Such scene made Kurapika want to turn back around instead and bury the blasted knife into Kuroro's chest. Kurapika closed his eyes shut while gripping the knife tightly, raised his trembling hand, and then...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the members of the Spiders arrived with their missions successful. Some of them bought beer to celebrate for getting the needed supplies for their journey back to their home land. Kuroro's group was last to arrive, and he was pleased upon seeing how much his Spiders got. He and Shalnark immediately joined them in drinking beer while the Kuruta proceeded to go to his room.

But before he could take the flight of stairs leading to the second floor, one Spider, particularly Nobunaga, had the nerve to say something to him.

"Hey, brat." He called out mockingly. "Congratulations on having your first innocent murder."

Kurapika stopped on his tracks, his back facing the rest of the Spiders. Some of them, particularly Shalnark, scolded Nobunaga while the others only looked and waited for some reaction. When the blond decided to ignore the stupid samurai, another comment was heard.

"You reek of the smell of blood today. You must have killed more than one." The samurai snickered and drank his beer. "Come on. We didn't get to kill anyone in our mission so tell us the story."

"Nobu." Kuroro warned.

But the samurai wasn't listening. "What did they say when you killed them? Did they beg you? How did they look like? Come one, share some details." Nobunaga was obviously drunk. When he took another sip of his beer, he suddenly felt something his his can, sending it flying back. The next thing he knew, chains were wrapped around arms. Kurapika had turned his body towards them and threw his Chain jail on the drunk samurai.

"What the hell?" Nobunaga stood up but failed to do so when Franklin snuck behind him and knocked the daylights out of him.

"Thank you, Franklin." Kuroro whispered and also took a sip at his beer while looking at Kurapika. The blonde was sweating and his eyes were scarlet. "You may go to your room now."

Without another word, the blond quickly retracted his chains and paced towards his room , locking himself inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside, Kurapika locked the door and rested his back on it. Then, slowly, he slid down the floor with terror in his eyes. The next thing he knew, his eyes were brimming with tears. The salty droplets rolled down his cheeks endlessly.

He just killed three people tonight. Three _innocent_ people for the life of his three friends.

He couldn't handle the guilt that came with it. He would have already burst into tears on the way to the hide out if it weren't for the fact that Kuroro and Shalnark will see him in such vulnerable state.

Kurapika looked very much pathetic.

Nobunaga's words rang through his head, much to his dismay and anger.

_What did they say when you killed them?_

The blond remembered clearly, when the man was pleading for his granddaughters to be spared.

_Did they beg you?_

He did. He was begging to be spared along with his granddaughters as well.

_How did they look like?_

They looked like they were ready to trade their soul to the devil if in exchange they could live through that situation.

For a couple of hours, Kurapika only sat down, crying and praying. His hands had been stained by the blood of the innocent meaning, he had become an official Spider now, whether he like it or not. The blond felt so guilty that he could practically see the ghost of the old man and the two little girl, frowning deeply at him and asking, _"Why?"_

With a deep sigh, Kurapika whispered his answer. "I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _Here you go... 2__nd__ chapter. Maybe I made Kuroro a bit too harsh. Please forgive me if the characters are OOC. That's all for now._

**Next:** _Kurapika's hellish life will officially start. What other sick surprises will be waiting for him once they start their h=journey back to Ryuusegai?_


	4. 3 Aniki

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... make out!_

**Kurapika:** _Do you really hold less value to you life?!_

**Kuroro:** _... _

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Aniki

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting heavily, Kurapika woke up with a start. Beads of sweat trailed down from his fair forehead to his pale neck. He blinked a few times to clear his head before the thought of checking the time came down to him. But soon, the blond realized that there's no clock in the room that was given to him. Instead, he took a glance at the broken window and saw that the sun has yet to rise.

Kurapika shook his head desperately, trying to shake away as well the nightmare that haunted him just a few moments ago in his sleep. Black circles were forming below his eyes because of lack of sleep in the past few days, ever since the day he killed three innocent victims.

Unconsciously, Kurapika's grip on his thin blanket tightened as the memories flooded his head. His nightmare was about that time and he can't help but laugh at how pathetic he is right now.

For the rest of the night, the blond did not bother closing his eyes once again to gain more sleep. He feared that the nightmare will come back again to haunt him mercilessly. Those spirits had every right to do so. He had the chance to save them, yet he did no such thing because he feared more for his friends lives than with theirs.

He waited until the break of dawn, before finally getting out of his makeshift bed to proceed down for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast with the Spiders felt completely normal to Kurapika. They ate normal food like any other human beings and drank normal drink too. We'll what did he expect anyway? That they're feasting off their enemie's flesh and bathing on their blood? They're not Chimera Ants, Kurapika reminded himself.

Though Kuroro announced five days ago that they'd be heading back to Ryuusegai, which Kurapika found utterly repulsive, the Spiders did not move so far. It seems like they're waiting for their Danchou to give his signal before they take any course of actions. Sullenly, the Kuruta watched from his usual dark corner as Shalnark and Shizuku (he finally leaned the names of all the members) distributed Styrofoam packages of their breakfast.

The others started eating right away while chatting with each other amiably. Kuroro sat on a new pile neat of debris as he drank canned coffee while reading a new book he had stolen in a public library a few days ago. The thought stealing books made the Kuruta cringed, but he had no say about it.

He was pulled out from his train of thoughts when he found a Styrofoam box being held in front of his face. Then, he saw Shalnark smiling at him as if they're friends.

"Here you go. I'm sure you're hungry." He said as he held the box closer to him. Kurapika eyes it sceptically like he always did every time food is given to him. Seeing this, the sandy-blond guy sighed. "Again, it's not poisoned." He added to assure him.

Finally, without so much of a 'thank you' Kurapika took the box and waited for the guy to go and distribute the remaining food to the others before he starts eating. However, Shalnark did not budge from where he's standing in front of the Kuruta. He's busy rummaging through another plastic bag and he finally pulled out a canned coffee, similar to what's Kuroro drinking.

"Here, you might need this." The Spider said cheerfully.

Wordlessly, Kurapika also took it with a nod. Did the guy know that he hadn't been getting enough sleep?

When he finally left, the blond opened the box and started eating silently. He heard the others bickering and shouting foul words against each other and they were probably Franklin, Nobunaga, and Phinx. The three had been in constant quarrel every morning ever since the samurai woke up with a bump on his head and realized whose fault it was. He first blamed Kurapika, but when the blond Kuruta did not say anything since he was too tired to bicker senselessly with him, he turned to the Frankenstein look-alike. Eventually, Phinx joined in to break off the two but was dragged into the fight. Being the proud man he was, he did not let the insults pass right at him without doing anything. So, this is now the end result of everything.

Kuroro and the others seemed unfazed, as if it was a normal daily routine to see those three trying to rip each other's heads off.

"You big oaf! Even if he attacks me, I can fend off myself!" he heard the Samurai yell at Franklin. "And you! Remind me again why you're in this?"

"How dare you forget, you butt wad!" Phinx shouted angrily before slamming his half-finished breakfast into the Samurai's face.

Unfortunately, Nobunaga managed to dodge in the last minute and the hearty breakfast ended up in Franklin's face instead.

"Phinx..." the big guy growled, making Phinx tense up.

"Uhh... my hand slipped?" that's when both Nobunaga and Franklin went after the eyebrow less guy's throat.

Suddenly losing his appetite, Kurapika put down his breakfast and drank the canned coffee instead.

"You guys should stop before Danchou gets irritated, really." Shalnark's loud voice echoed throughout the building, effectively stopping the three figures from afar. They all shifted their heads to their leader, who doesn't seem to mind the commotion and is just peacefully reading.

Sighing inwardly to himself, Kurapika stood up and proceeded to walk out of the building.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Shalnark asked when he saw his figure. Of all the Spiders, only Shalnark can talk to the blond casually as if he's already a long time friend.

"None of your business." He replied sharply and continued walking out.

"But..."

"Shal." Kuroro called out in a warning tone. "He's not gonna escape." He assured his Spider.

Hearing this, Kurapika almost snapped. But he kept his dignity by walking out of their hiding place casually without looking back with a scowl.

The abandoned building that they're staying in is situated in the outskirts of the city and is near a forest. Kurapika always wanted to get inside the said forest but he didn't have the chance until now. Either Kuroro or Shalnark would usually stop him and he would comply, but not without giving them a glare of two. That's why he was a bit surprised when Kuroro allowed him to get out of the building.

He really needed to do some de-stressing to calm himself. The coffee that Shalnark offered him did not do a good job in keeping him awake as he yawned a little and stretched his arms. Then, the blonde walked towards the forest, intending to find any water source where he could bath.

A few minutes of hunting later, he finally found a clean and beautiful river. Almost immediately, Kurapika took off his shirt along with his pants, leaving only his blue boxers on him. Then, he submerged himself completely into the cool water. A sigh managed to escape his lips and soon enough, he felt his eyelids droop down and eventually, he fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro Lucifer glanced at his phone, not to check for messages but to check for the time. It has been two hours since the Kuruta went out and he's starting to think that the blond really did escape. But he knew that Kurapika is too smart to do that stupid thing. He got lost, perhaps?

That was the only logical thing he could come up with, as impossible as it may sound. Shalnark would take cautious glances at the door every now and then, thinking or expecting that the Kuruta would some in any time now.

Standing up, Kuroro himself went out of the building as well, with every intention to bring back the boy no matter what. As he was about to exit the room, his phone rang and the man answered the call without bothering who's calling.

"Yo! Kuroro" a cheerful voice rang at the other line and the Spider head recognized that voice anywhere.

"Fritz." The man whispered with clear contempt.

"What's with that? Not happy that I called?"

"Frankly, yes."

"Ouch." Fritz dramatically exclaimed. "Anyways, I heard you got _him_."

Kuroro paused, thinking if he should answer truthfully or not. In the end, he replied honestly. "Yes, I have him. Who told you?"

"I have my sources." The guy said with a mischievous voice. "Where are you right now? I'm coming there."

"Ryuusegai." He lied.

"You big fat liar. I know you're in the outskirts of Seiko City."

"Then why did you ask?" this time, Kuroro is getting annoyed and only Fritz could make him feel this way.

"Nothing. See ya after two days, kay? And don't dare leave for Ryuusegai or I'll hunt you..." Before Fritz could even finish, Kuroro had pushed the 'End Call' button and faced his Spider.

"Fritz is coming in two days. Make you sure you welcome him properly." He ordered at them.

"Really? Ha! That bastard still owes me two million Jennies!" Phinx exclaimed excitedly.

Kuroro did not further stay for he's still focused in finding the 'missing' Kuruta. He completely exited the building and walked casually into the forest, hands shoved in his trench coat pockets. The man did not need to walk very far because he immediately spotted the blue shirt and dark blue pants that the blond wore, hanging on one of the branches of a tree near a river. He walked closer until he found Kurapika's slumbering form that was half submerged in the water.

Seriously, the boy is careless. He could catch a cold in that position. And if he did catch a cold, no one would take care of him. Not that Kurapika would be willing to let one of the Spiders touch him.

Sitting on a fallen tree trunk, Kuroro decided to wait until the blond opens his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was again. The nightmare.

Three restless souls haunted him over and over again, their cries forever echoing inside his head whether he's sleeping or awake. Having enough of this, Kurapika managed to abruptly snap his eyes open and break his trance. He then realized that he's still in the water and was grateful for it. Cupping his hands, Kurapika scooped up a handful of water and splashed it to his face. He did it for a couple of times before finally deciding to get out of the water.

Before he could even properly stand up, he heard a low voice rumble behind him.

"You better put some clothes on before getting out."

Kurapika turned around quickly and saw Kuroro Lucifer's figure staring at him.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" he managed to croak out. When he realized that half of his body is exposed to the man's view, he immediately sunk down until the water reached his neck. A shade of red crept up to his cheeks and he wasn't sure whether it's the cold water or the embarrassment.

Kuroro sighed and stood up. "Hurry up and get dressed if you're uncomfortable in that state. It'd be a bother if you catch a cold."

"Then get out of here. You're the reason I'm uncomfortable. I can't get dressed with you watching" The blonde retorted.

"I'm a guy. _You're_ a guy. We share the same body parts. What is there to be uneasy about?"

"Just shut up and get out of here"

"Fine. I'm giving you twenty minutes. If you don't meet the time limit, I'm dragging you back to the hideout." And with that, Kuroro started walking back to the hiding place, much to Kurapika's relief.

The Kuruta immediately got out of the water and got dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving back at the hideout, Kurapika was a bit stunned at the scene before him. What did he miss?

In front of him, the Spiders are hovering around a gray-haired man who's about Kuroro's age and is carrying twin swords in his right hand. They're all smiling at him and stuff, something the blonde found really disturbing. He just stopped at the foot of the entrance door, observing silently. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that the Spider head wasn't joining what he dubbed as the 'hugging session'. The man just sat there, still reading his book.

"I see your leader is still as boring as ever. Books? Seriously, you should have fun and get out, Kuroro!" the man skipped towards Kuroro with a grin on his face.

"I thought you're not coming until two days." The man deadpanned, not taking his eye off the book.

"And I thought you know me."

"Hey, Fritz! My where is my two million dollars?" Phinx bellowed.

The guy named Fritz scratched the back of his head. "Some other time, Phinx. I'm kinda broke right now." He turned his attention to Kuroro. "Pay for me, please?" he asked.

"Pay for your own debts." The Spider head said coldly.

"Stingy..." Fritz muttered before Kurapika's unmoving figure caught his eyes. "Ah... is that _him_?"

Kuroro finally looked up from his book and saw Kurapika standing near the entrance door. "Yes." He replied curtly.

At that, a small smile graced Fritz's face. "He really looks like him, don't you agree, Kuroro?"

"Whatever you think." He bent his head down again to resume reading. "And don't hit on him." He added when Fritz skipped towards the Kuruta instead. The other Spiders already went back to what they're doing- sleeping, drinking, playing cards, and etc.

"Hello there." Fritz greeted at the slightly confused Kurapika. "I'm Fritz, Kuroro's best friend in the whole world!" as if for emphasis, Fritz opened his arms and circled them, drawing the globe.

From afar, a small scoff escaped Kuroro. "Since when?"

"Ignore him. He just doesn't want to boast about his amazing best friend. He's too humble for his own good." The cheerful guy waved his hand dismissively. "Anyways..."

"Are you a Spider?" Kurapika suddenly interrupted.

"Hell no!" Fritz exclaimed, taking the blond by surprise. "Are you serious? I wouldn't let that man tell me what to do. Heck, I'm a free man. And besides, I hate stealing and killing"

_Then why are you here?_

Somehow, the way the man acted is familiar to him. Kurapika felt a warm emotion spread all over his chest as he watched and listened to Fritz, rambling about how terrible Kuroro had been to him in the past years that they've known each other. It was as if Fritz was his older brother or something.

The notion is too impossible and too ridiculous.

"Hey, you haven't told me your name yet." Fritz suddenly informed him.

"Kurapika."

With a smile, Fritz took his hand and shook it eagerly. "Nice meeting you, Kurapika. I'll be staying here for a while so treat me like your big brother, kay?" At loss for words, Kurapika could only nod dumbly. Well, at least he now had someone he can confide to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That same night, Fritz stayed inside Kuroro's room. The usual cheerfulness in his voice was gone as he talked to the Spider head. Strangely enough, their topic was no other than a certain blond Kuruta, who's sleeping inside a room that's not too far away from theirs.

"He asked you to spare him. Not to make him a murderer." Fritz said with an underlying warning tone. He's sitting by the window sill, facing Kuroro, who's settled at the edge of his makeshift bed.

"This is none of your business, Fritz. The request was given to me so I have the right to fulfil it. You have nothing to do with it." Kuroro countered calmly.

"I have every right to, Kuroro. He'd be very disappointed with what you're doing to Kurapika."

"This is the only way."

"By making him one of you? I don't think so. I won't allow you."

Kuroro's eyes turned dark. "What do you know Fritz? You weren't there. You left."

"And I regret that decision even until now. I could have stopped you if I didn't." Fritz said with remorse in his voice.

"What's done is done. Nothing can be changed now."

Standing up, Fritz decided that he finally had enough of Kuroro's whims. "I'm going to protect him from anything no matter what. Even from you."

"You do realize you just declared war against me?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't agree with the way you do things."

"You never did in the first place."

Sighing, Fritz ran a hand to his gray hair and frowned. "Kurapika is the last memento _he_ left. So why are you soiling such precious person?"

"Think whatever you like to what I'm doing to him. But I must remind you that Kurapika is my responsibility, no one else's." Kuroro narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Don't meddle in."

Unfazed, Fritz stood his ground defiantly. "I'm not your Spider so you can't tell me what to do. If I want to butt in, I will, and you're not stopping me." Then, the guy rushed out of the room to head to the one prepared for him by Shalnark. Fritz already had enough of Kuroro's stubbornness so he will do everything in his power to protect Kurapika from anything Kuroro throws at the blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, everyone!" The Spiders, including Kurapika, turned their head to look at the newly awakened and refreshed Fritz, standing straight and stretching his muscles. "A fine morning, don't you think?"

"Good morning to you too, Frtiz." Shalnark greeted as he proceeded to distribute the usual Styrofoam breakfast packages that he and Shizuku buys in the nearby city market.

Upon receiving his share of food, Fritz skipped happily to where Kurapika is and sat down beside him casually. Surprised at his actions, Kurapika could only look at the man beside him.

"Good morning, Kurapika." He greeted as he opened his breakfast and started eating.

"Uh... good morning, Fritz." The blonde greeted back.

"Hey, call me aniki. A-ni-ki."

Befuddled, Kurapika nodded but then smiled. "Hai, aniki."

"I have a younger brother now!"

Kurapika can feel that there's nothing wrong with befriending this Fritz guy. Aside from being Kuroro Lucifer's 'best friend', he's not a Spider, not a thief, and definitely not a killer. He couldn't see anything dangerous that Fritz is carrying around except for the twin swords he saw the other day.

And besides, he felt that he knew Fritz even before they met yesterday. The feeling of nostalgia is always there whenever he sees him.

'_Aniki!'_ a sudden voice rung and Kurapika looked around to see if he's just hallucinating. Looks like he is.

"Is something wrong, Kurapika?" Fritz asked and the blond shook his head.

"Nothing. I just..." the voice came back again.

'_Aniki! Kuroro-oniisan!'_

What the hell was that? Kurapika looked around again, and saw that Kuroro is, as always, immersed in reading his book than eating his breakfast. What is happening to him? Are these memories or just his imagination?

"Tomorrow, we'll start moving to Ryuusegai..." Kuroro started upon closing his book and standing up in the middle. He grouped the team with three members each. The group was the same during their stealing spree in the parties almost a week ago. Only this time, Fritz will be with them and the blonde was glad.

When the Spider head finished talking, he went back to where he's sitting and resumed reading. Frist, on the other hand, noticed the distress on Kurapika's face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked genuinely.

"Yeah. I just miss my friends." He lied; though he really did missed his friends and wished that they're okay.

"Why don't you call them?"

"The jerk took away my phone."

"You can use mine, if you want." Fritz suddenly offered and took out his phone with his free hand then held it out for Kurapika to see.

"R-really?" he asked while taking a cautious glace at Kuroro. But when he was about to take the phone, Kuroro's voice suddenly echoed.

"Don't even think about it, Fritz." He warned, looking at the two coldly.

"Pshh... Don't mind him. Here, take my phone."

"Kurapika." It was Kuroro again. "You know what I can do, don't you?"

The blonde tensed up and quickly pushed away Fritz's offering hand. "No thak you, Fritz. It's okay." The man nodded and turned his head to Kuroro. The Spider head looked back fiercely, not backing down.

The intensity between the two radiated all over the place that even the Spiders felt uneasy. For the Spiders who knew, Fritz is actually as skilful, as intelligent, and as powerful as their Danchou is. It can't be helped since the two grew up in Ryuusegai and studied under the same mentor.

"You know what, Kuroro? Let's settle this like what we always do." Fritz suggested as he stood up.

"Fine with me. State the conditions." Kuroro replied as he closed his book.

"If I win, you will give Kurapika's phone back. But If you do, I'll stop offering my help."

"Fritz, you don't have to." Kurapika almost annoyingly tried to stop his 'aniki'. He felt like a girl in this kind of situation. But the guy just won't listen.

Kuroro knew that Fritz is someone who cannot keep a promise but it's worth a shot. "Alright then."

And with that, the two stepped out of the building. The Spiders followed, with some of them looking very excited with the upcoming clash.

"It's been a while since I last saw Danchou fight with Fritz." Feitan said, which Kurapika's ears caught.

"Yeah. It'll be exciting!" Nobunaga exclaimed along with a pumped up Phinx.

"I just hope they don't burn down the nearby forest." Shizuku whispered thoughtfully to herself.

Finally finishing contemplating, Kurapika also walked out of the building to watch the so-called exciting match between two powerful nen users.

How did a mere cell phone made a situation like this?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you for all you reviews! I love you all! So here is Chapter 3, where I introduced a new OC of mine. Enjoy and review! _

_**Next:**__ Who is really Fritz? What is his relationship with Kuroro? Why is he so fond of Kurapika? And what are the two 'best friends' talking about? Answers will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. _


	5. 4 Reasons

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Reasons

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fritz stood straight and proud as he held his twin swords in both his hands while he looked at Kuroro Lucifer, also standing and looking back at him with the same determination. The intensities of their stares are so intimidating as if they're already going after each other's throats in their minds. Kurapika could do nothing but watch from behind the other Spiders. Some of them have placed bets on who will win and it seems like some are having a hard time deciding.

"For sure, Danchou will win this time." Feitan confidently announced. "7 million Jennies."

'…_this time?"_ Kurapika thought to himself. _"Did their Danchou lose the last time they fought?"_

"But I think Fritz improved during the years that they did not see each other." Shalnark thoughtfully muttered, which Kurapika heard nonetheless. "Alright, 5 million Jennies on Fritz."

"I'll bet on Danchou. 5 million." Machi said with full loyalty. It seemed to surprise the blond that Machi would join something like this since the woman is always very cold and distant, often uninterested with whatever her comrade are up to.

"You always bet on Danchou. Mine's on Fritz. When he wins, I'll get back my 2 million from him." Phinx said with a wide grin, betting 10 million on his Danchou's best friend.

The betting continued. Nobunaga and Coltopi bet on Kuroro while Shizuku and Franklin placed their money on Fritz. The rest just contented themselves with watching the incoming fight along with Kurapika. If Kuroro did lose the last time he and Fritz fought, that means there's a chance that Fritz will win again. In that case, he'll be able to get back his mobile phone from the bastard who took it. It was unexpected for Fritz to do something like this but he was grateful.

"Ne, Kurapika, who do you think will win?" Shalnark asked jovially and Kurapika found him standing next to him. The blond wanted to say Fritz but he kept quiet. Seeing that Kurapika had no intention of answering, Shalnark continued talking. "Danchou and Fritz are true friends, despite the fact that they're opposites. Danchou may appear that he's annoyed at Fritz but actually, Fritz the first person he'd cared for truly." Shalnark smiled to himself.

"Why?" Kurapika suddenly asked and it seems like he did it in impulse. He's too curious about Fritz. Why he seemed attached to him, Kurapika wanted to know.

Now that the blond replied to him, the sandy blond guy can't help but grin widely. "All I know is that Danchou and Fritz are both citizens of Ryuusegai, but they did not meet each other. They came to know each other when they studied under the same mentor." The guy started. "Their mentor taught them nen, swordmanship and archery for two years that's why they're so close."

'_That bastard can use a sword and a bow?' _Kurapika thought again, and by bastard, he meant Kuroro.

"But there was one time they fought each other seriously and things began to grow ugly between them." Shalnark continued. Kurapika wanted to stop him from saying anything further since he refused to know more about his enemy. However, his curiosity got the better of him. Well, who knows? Maybe he'll get valuable information from the blabbermouth beside him.

"What happened?" Kurapika asked again, not taking his eyes off Fritz and Kuroro.

"Well, Danchou did something and Fritz considered his actions as very stupid and insensitive."

"That's enough." The blond muttered loud enough for only Shalnark to hear. Then, he walked back a few steps to get away from the sandy blond guy. His actions clearly took Shlanark aback but he did not mind it. The battle is starting anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuroro, let's make things interesting, what do you say?" Fritz said, smirking at his best friend.

"Interesting? How?" Kuroro asked back, eyes calm but cold enough to send chills down anybody's spine. Fritz seemed unaffected though.

"If you win, I won't interfere with whatever you'll decide for Kurapika." Fritz answered while twirling his twin swords.

"And if you win?"

"I'll take Kurapika and I'll be responsible for him."

Kuroro's eye twitch slightly at the thought. "That's unacceptable."

"Are you afraid you will lose? Well, I did win when we fought a year ago." Fritz confidently remembered that time of the year.

"Kurapika is not to be used for these kinds of situations. Especially on bets." The Spider head said sternly, as if implying that no more arguments should follow.

Fritz got angry at this. "Oh? And he can be used for murder? For your sick games? I don't think so."

"This was never a game from the start and you know that very well." Kuroro was getting angry as well, an emotion that only Fritz could pull out of him any time.

Without warning, Fritz suddenly unsheathed his swords and lunged forward with every intention of cutting up Kuroro. But the Spider head was fast enough to dodge and pull out one needle. He threw the needle at Fritz's back, but then again, the gray-haired guy shifted to the left and the needle pierced the ground instead.

If Fritz is gifted in swordsmanship, Kuroro is definitely good in aiming and it is the end result of him mastering archery and applying it on daggers and needles.

"Still as sharp as ever, Kuroro." Fritz grinned, enjoying their longed-for battle.

"You haven't rusted yourself." Kuroro complimented back. "Why don't you use your nen? You defeated me by doing that."

Fritz smiled knowingly. "You're right. I want to end this as soon as possible."

Suddenly, Fritz's twin swords glowed brightly and were surrounded by green-colored nen. Just when he swung it towards Kuroro, even the place that the swords did not reach was cut off. It amazed Kurapika that he used Gyou to see how the ability works. It seems like Fritz applied tremendous amount of nen on the swords and manipulated it in order for the nen to extend and act like the extension of the swords. To a normal person, the sword may look like about two feet long, but with nen, it becomes so long that anyone would be having a hard time measuring it.

"A new ability?" Kuroro asked when he landed on an undamaged ground, far away from Fritz.

"Not really. I just reinvented my nen whip." Fritz replied. Then, with a sly grin, he swung his sword again and this time, the nen on the swords acted like whips. They followed Kuroro restlessly while the Spider head dodged them.

Kuroro summoned his Skill book and used an ability that Fritz found a little disturbing. A nen bow appeared on his left hand and the Spider head let go of his Skill book, which floated in the air and followed him everywhere, then pulled the bowstring with his right hand, aiming at Fritz. Almost instantly, a nen arrow appeared as he pulled the sting and when Kuroro let go, the nen arrow landed on the ground near Fritz and exploded. Fortunately, Fritz jumped away from where he is and effortlessly landed on a higher ground. He looked at the damage and whistled; there was a deep hole left by the explosion on the ground.

"I see you've kept that ability." The gray-haired man said and smirked. "Why are you using that when I fully know how the bow works? It's originally my ability after all, before I gave it to you."

"I was just testing it out." Kuroro also smugly smirked at him and Fritz frowned, suddenly realizing what his best friend had been scheming all this time.

"Stop wasting my time, Kuroro and fight seriously."

It seems like Fritz has grasped what is really happening. If there's one thing that can defeat Fritz, that would be his lack of stamina. Kuroro is purposefully fooling around, prolonging their battle until Fritz has reached the limit of his stamina. That is why Fritz is very good at quick battles because he's making up for his weakness.

Their battle continued, with Fritz throwing every attack he can muster towards Kuroro and the Spider head dodging those said attacks while also counter attacking. The damage on the surroundings was so great that even Kurapika had a hard time believing that only two nen users can do this kind of destruction. It was even worse when he fought the giant monster named Uvogin. Also, Fritz's fighting style is very familiar to him. The way he clutched his twin swords, the way the swings them, how he dodged Kuroro's attacks- all are familiar. Where did he see them before?

The fighting was getting more and more intense. Kuroro is a master strategist and he's a genius when it comes to wisely preserving his energy. That is why he's very good in long battles; a complete opposite of Fritz. The last time he fought his best friend, it was finished quickly because Fritz suddenly went all out against him in a closed space. He had no time to actually counterattack, leaving him defenseless against the series of attacks that Fritz showered on him.

But this time, they're fighting in an open area, allowing Kuroro to move around freely and for Fritz to chase him endlessly. In this way, Fritz's stamina will gradually decrease in the prolonged time.

True to Kuroro's predictions, Fritz is starting to pant heavily with all the nen he had exerted on his newly invented ability. The Spider head decided it's time to end it.

Kuroro flipped the pages of his Skill book and suddenly, Fritz cannot move from where he's standing. That's when the audience noticed that the Spider head's left hand is holding what looked like Fritz's shadow.

"The Shadow Trap!" Kurapika heard Shalnark exclaim excitedly. He was too engrossed with the amazing battle that he had forgotten that he bet his money on Fritz.

The Shadow Trap ability is extremely difficult to use. The victim should not be moving too much from a spot to activate it. That was what Kuroro had been aiming all this time; exhaust Fritz and use the Shadow Trap on him. With the shadow being held by the user of the ability, the victim's body paralyzes and becomes a puppet, following only the movements of his shadow that is controlled by the user.

"It's over, Fritz." Kuroro announced his victory calmly.

It was unacceptable to Fritz, but he knew there's no escape. He let out a bitter smile. "Alright, I give up."

With his words, Kuroro released his shadow and Fritz was able to move again. "Keep your end of the bargain and stop helping the Kuruta." He said seriously.

"Hai, hai, Kuro-chan." Fritz jokingly replied with a sheepish grin. Kuroro knew that when the guy calls him 'Kuro-chan', he's not serious at all. Well, Fritz was never serious with anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Though he did not show it, Kurapika was utterly disappointed with Fritz not winning. He had been silently but vehemently praying that he would win. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side and so are the rest whose money was on Fritz. Phinx looked like he's ready to kill someone since he lost 10 million Jennies at once. Shalnark didn't seem to mind his loss and so did Shizuku and Franklin. In fact, Shizuku had even forgotten that she placed a bet on Fritz.

When the two nen users walked back to the hideout, Kurapika made a slight eye contact with the victor. He glared at him, but Kuroro only closed his eyes with tiny smile, which the Kuruta failed to notice. Fritz is walking a head of him, scratching the back of his head while shooting Kurapika an apologetic look.

"Sorry I didn't win. I did my best though." Fritz said upon stopping on the ground where the Kuruta stood.

"Doesn't matter. It's just a phone." Kurapika shrugged.

As he watched them, Kuroro shoved his right hand into his pocket and pulled something out. Then, called out Kurapika. "Kuruta." The blond looked—no, glared—at him, but was suddenly surprised when he found a white object flying towards him. He caught it with one hand and stared at the said object.

It was his phone.

"What-" Kurapika was about to question Kuroro's motives but suddenly stopped when he found some Spider looking at him with a disbelieving look. Did their Danchou just do that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Kuroro and Fritz were left alone inside a private room, talking about the Kuruta. It was actually Fritz who pulled his best friend inside the room when Kuroro passed by to head to his own room. The Spiders are all outside, doing whatever they want to do. However, the Kuruta was not allowed to have the same freedom as the others since Kuroro is watching him.

"I was surprised that you returned his cell phone even when I lost." Fritz whistled harmonically as he polished his swords.

"You'd still offer your help to him anyway. You were never the type to keep your promises." Kuroro shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah, you know me too well."

"Kurapika won't be able to call his friends anyway. I applied nen on his phone to make sure he doesn't attempt to call anyone for help."

Fritz sighed and looked at his swords. "Before Sensei died, what exactly did he tell you?"

This time, Kuroro bothered to look at Fritz's unmoving figure by the window. "Why do you want to know?"

The guy before him smiled. "Did you know, before I left the village, I asked Kurapika which he likes the most; books or swords. And did you know what he said?" Fritz turned towards Kuroro with a light smile. "He choose books. When I asked him why, he answered that _you_ introduced him to your world."

The Spider head almost froze, but his stoic mask did not show any of it. He knew that dwelling in the past is not good and is almost unhealthy. However, he cannot forget it no matter what. He had been driven by the determination of repenting his sins towards the man who stood as his father even if it's just for a while and to the innocent child that he treated like his brother.

Bits and pieces of memories suddenly came flashing in his head…

XXXXX

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Reading."_

"_Reading what? Scrolls?"_

"_Books." Kuroro looked at the blond boy beside him. "Would you like to read, too?"_

_The boy nodded enthusiastically as Kuroro handed him a leather-bound book. They sat side by side, immersed in their own worlds._

XXXXX

"_I think bow and arrow suits you." The blond boy grinned at him._

"_You think so?" Kuroro asked with a slight smile and the boy nodded._

"_You have sharp eyes. Maybe it's because you're reading too much."_

_Kuroro laughed lightly. "Look who's talking."_

"_Ne, Onii-san, Can I borrow your book? The one about ancient tribes?"_

"_Sure." he replied, ruffling the boy's golden mane._

XXXXX

"_I know why you have to do this and I understand."_

_Kuroro remained quiet, gripping his dagger tightly._

"_Do what you need to do. But before that, I'd like you to know that I'm very proud to have a brilliant student like you, Kuroro. It's such a shame that I won't be living long enough to see what you will be in the future. And Fritz, too."_

_His chest contracted at the gentle smile on the man's face._

"_Will you do this old man a favor before I die?" he asked, still smiling. "Spare my son, will you? Please take care of him. Don't let him hate you because Kurapika have always looked up to you as his inspiration and his older brother."_

_The guilt is overwhelming. Kuroro nodded, raised his dagger, and threw it at the man. _

XXXXX

"_I swear Kuroro, I'll kill you!" Fritz shouted with indignation when he grabbed Kuroro's collar and pushed him against the wall hard. "Sensei… sensei had been nothing but kind to you! How could you do that to him and his family?! Shit, you bastard! And Kurapika…"_

"_He's safe." Kuroro answered, unfazed by his friend's anger. "I brought him with me."_

_Almost immediately, Fritz let go of Kuroro, but still glaring at him. "Where is he now?" he asked, voice rather croaky and shaky._

_Shalnark suddenly entered the room, carrying on his back an unconscious blond boy. The Spider put him down on a nearby sofa gently, careful not to wake him up. Fritz immediately walked over to the boy, checking whether he really is okay. Kuroro just stood not far from him, observing._

"_Erase his memories." Kuroro suddenly requested. _

"_Why?"_

"_You know why."_

_Fritz sighed and out his palm on the boy's forehead. "I do."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Danchou, is it okay to leave the boy in Fritz's care?" Shalnark asked, voice sounding very cautious._

_Kuroro looked back at the house he just left before nodding lightly. "He'll be safe this way. Someday, he will come running back to me, just like the old days. Although it won't be the same"_

_Even though confused with his leader's words, Shalnark kept quiet and stopped asking more questions._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up from his trance, Kuroro's eyes snapped open and the first thing he did was to glare at Fritz. His friend was still, looking at him with an expression that is half-angry and half-worried.

"Stop messing up my memories, Fritz." He sternly ordered, voice cold and demanding.

"I'm just reminding you, Kuroro." Fritz replied.

"You don't need to. I can never forget."

Fritz sighed heavily as if the whole world in on his back. "Whatever you're doing to repent for your sins is _not enough_." The Spider head scoffed. Him? Repenting? Such word does not go along with him. "Just let the boy go and everything will go back to the way it was. Just watch him from afar. I will help you with it."

Kuroro closed his eyes. "No."

"And the reason? Pray tell?"

"Ryuusegai knew of his survival."

Fritz suddenly tensed up. "Shit." He cursed to himself.

"Now you understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kuroro first met Kurapika, he hadn't recognized him. Maybe because of the disguise he wore. But when he took off the russet wig and the pick lisptick, he knew exactly who he was. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he tried to provoke him more, to see if it really was him. When Kurapika's eyes turned flaming-red, he needed no more confirmation. It's him.

He received the punches from the Kuruta without any objections. He deserved them, Kuroro thought at that time. But it did not stop him from acting like himself because he had a plan a long time ago and when he sees the Kuruta, he will set it in motion. When the boy asked him if he's the leader when the Kuruta clan was massacred, he didn't answer. Not because he doesn't know the answer, but because he knew that if he doesn't, Kurapika will continue chasing after him. It was all part of his plan

The thing is, he didn't expect for his nen to be sealed by him. It was a setback and it took him almost a year to find a nen remover. When his nen was restored, he expected for the Kuruta to feel it too, thus, he will come after him again and the plan will be resumed. But another year has passed and he saw no sign of him. That's why he came to get him himself no matter what. That's the _only_ way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **_From now on, I'm going to respond to the reviewers in the previous chapters. I want to interact with you guys. :D… BTW, rating may go up to M in chapters when Kuroro and Kurapika are soooo in love with each other. That's what Yaoi is to me. So if you don't like Rated M contents, you've been warned early. But don't worry since the contents will not as graphic as other rated M stories. Just a bit of this and a bit of that to make it tolerable for conservative readers. :D_

**Next: **_More secrets will be revealed. Kuroro and Fritz's friendship will be tested once again. What is Ryuusegai's involvement in Kurapika's safety? What will Kuroro do to protect the boy and keep his promise to his 'Sensei'?_ _Kuroro makes another move that will give Kuruta new nightmares._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Larakrystlelane****:** Thank you for your compliment about me being a brilliant author *blushes*. I'm also glad you liked my OC Fritz. Usually, others would kinda dislike it when OCs are added. The friendship between Kuroro and Fritz will be tested in many ways… and one reason will be Kurapika… There, I gave you a nice glint in the future chapters. Hehe.

**Harco8059****: **I'm also glad you're liking this Yaoi story of mine. I will try to update as fast as I can. Semestral break is coming and I'll have three weeks' worth of writing.

**Yuthero****:** Kuroro and Kurapika's relationship will progress slowly in this story. I want romances like that. Fritz will be one of those who will test the two. Kuroro's cold heart is yet to be melted by Kurapika's gentle heat… (Oh my gosh, did I just quote that?) Haha. Anyways, thanks for liking this new story. Keep reading and reviewing, ne? :D

**LordOfTheWest:** Haha. I'm glad you did not expect the twist. I like it when I surprise my readers. My college friends often say that I have an unpredictable personality. Maybe I applied my unpredictable-ness in writing. Thanks for the support! Keep reading and reviewing!

**sayurijaina0839****:** I hope the questions in your head will be answered in this chapter. There are more to come though. Fritz is Kuroro's classmate and I guess you pretty sure know who their teacher is after reading this chapter. Hehe.

**Florallover****:** I'm glad you found the twist interesting. Sometimes, I actually base the twists on my dreams. I kinda have a dream notebook, where I look for ideas. And thanks for liking Fritz's name. (It's my past crush's nickname). :D

**AUehara**: Really? I didn't notice. Thanks for pointing it out. But don't worry, though the summary says that Kuroro will make Kurapika's life a living hell, he's actually doing it for a reason. Hehe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. 5 The Five Friends

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

The Five Friends

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Many Years Ago...**_

In Ryuusegai, the Council is the centre of the city and it is responsible for the protection of the people and of the city. In order to fulfil its responsibilities, the Council would choose strong and talented children in the city every other year and train them until they've reached adulthood. When they grow up as powerful nen users, they will be sent to missions everywhere in the known world.

Kuroro Lucifer and his Spiders were only a few of those chosen children. They were trained by the Council for many years and when Kuroro reached 16 years old, he formed his notorious gang of thieves. Then, they received their very first mission and returned to the city, victorious. Ever since that day, whatever the Ryodan did, the Council would expect great results. Of course, the chosen ones are free to do anything they want as long as they just follow whatever the Council wants them to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro liked to travel whenever there's no mission from the Ryuusegai Council. He would travel in the desert, in forests, in other countries, and explore the vast oceans. It helps him keep his mind off things. Right now, he's walking aimlessly in what seemed to be a dirt road. He didn't know where he's going but his mind opted to follow the road till the end. The road is an indication that there may be small settlement somewhere in these vast mountains and valleys.

He had been walking for two weeks now and he had to replenish his supplies. The fruits from the forests and water from the river are not enough so he would be grateful if he comes across a small village.

Fortunately, Lady Luck was on his side. A few more minutes of walking later, he caught sight of a village not far from where he's looking at. The young man hastened his steps, quite excited to meet the settlers there. He just hoped they would be welcoming.

Upon entering the village gates, a young man about his age caught sight of him. Quickly, the man approached him with a wide grin.

"A traveller. It has been a while since we saw one." He greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to the Kuruta village."

"Ah, thank you, sir." Kuroro bowed a little, also smiling lightly.

"Please, call me Hiro. I'm the village leader's eldest son. And you are?"

"Kuroro."

Hiro smiled widely and began walking further towards the village while Kuroro followed him. "So, Kuroro, what brings you here?"

Kuroro briefly explained his situation and Hiro nodded here and there. "Well, you can buy some of your supplies in our market." Hiro then showed him the market he's talking about. Though small, it has everything Kuroro needed. "And if you're looking for a place to stay, there's an inn here."

"Yo, Hiro, a new friend?" Both Kuroro and Hiro turned to see who it was-or rather, who they were.

"Hey, Janus, Karee." Hiro greeted two young man about his age, both having blond hair and hazel eyes. "This is Kuroro. He's a traveller."

"Nice meeting you, Kuroro." Janus held out his hand and Kuroro shook it. "I hope you'll find our peaceful village in your satisfaction."

"Peace is just what I needed." Kuroro smiled lightly at his new found friends.

"Karee, greet our visitor." Janus whispered to the guy behind him.

"Hi." Karee greeted, which Kuroro acknowledge with a light nod.

"Sorry. My brother is not the sociable type." Janus explained.

"I see."

Janus, Karee, and Hiro accompanied Kuroro in every part of the village. They toured him around, teaching him where to get his water supplies, where the village school is, the village leader's house (Hiro's house as well), and helping him pick out the food he might need in the market. The people in the Kuruta village are much like the three men he met. They all greeted Kuroro as if he's a resident of the village as well. Maybe the Kurutas are really this friendly towards travellers. Kuroro could not sense anything that may make him suspicious of the people helping him.

"By the way, where is Fritz? I thought he's always with you." Hiro suddenly mentioned as soon as they finished helping Kuroro in replenishing his food supplies.

"Yeah. Karee, have you seen him somewhere?" Janus asked his brother and Karee shook his head. "That's weird. I thought today is his break from Nakami-sensei's training."

"I hope he's not causing any troub-" Hiro was suddenly interrupted when they heard a loud shriek from another nearby fruit stand.

"Get back here, thief!" an old lady carrying a broom emerged out of the stall and was swinging her weapon wildly around.

"It's just an apple!" another playful voice yelled. Kuroro looked up and saw a gray-haired man standing on a tree branch, munching a green apple. "Just give it for free, grandy."

"Get down, you thief and pay!" the old lady lashed out. "Is this what Nakami-sensei taught you? Get down here."

Kuroro the heard his new friends sigh hopelessly.

"There he goes again." Janus whispered to himself, which Kuroro heard nonetheless. He concluded that the guy must be the Fritz they're looking for.

"We better stop him." Hiro suggested while looking around. The other people that are witnessing the commotion only shook their heads. Others even looked angry.

"But how?" Karee spoke up, voice still very low.

Seeing this as an opportunity to repay their kindness, Kuroro offered his help. "Let me." He said, surprising the three of them.

Wordlessly, Kuroro opened his travelling bag and took out one green apple he recently bought. He threw it up and caught it with his hand again. "If it's an apple he wants, then he will get it."

Suddenly, without so much as a warning, Kuroro threw the apple towards Fritz, aiming for his head. He threw it so fast and hard that Fritz only managed to sense the flying object in the last second. Unfortunately, Fritz turned his head during those last seconds and the apple hit him flat on his face. Because of the strong impact, he immediately fell down from the branch, hitting the ground face-first.

"Nice shot." Janus whistled and patted Kuroro's back

"Ouch. I think you just broke his nose." Hiro laughed out loud, not feeling sympathetic at all, and the four of them approached the unconscious figure. Hiro quickly helped Fritz get up. Janus, on the other hand, handed a few coins to the old lady to pay for what their dear friend stole.

"Itai, itai, itai..." Fritz rubbed his nose. "I hate you, Janus. I'll kick your ass for this."

"It's not me, stick-ass." Janus replied while grinning, obviously delighted at his friends' unfortunate 'accident'. "And Nakami-sensei will get to you first before you can even do that."

When Fritz looked up, the first one he noticed was Kuroro. "So, you're the one who did this, huh?" he hissed at him, still rubbing his nose. "Apologize, jerk"

"Though it's unfortunate for you to end up that way, I don't feel sorry at all." Kuroro said nonchalantly, making Janus and Hiro (even Karee) laugh. "And shouldn't you be the one who should apologize to the owner of the fruit stand?"

"What? Why you-."

"Aniki!" All five heads turned to where the shout came from and they saw a blond boy with bright aquamarine eyes, about 10 to 11 years old, waving at Fritz. After waving, the boy ran towards the five men, smiling mischievously and Kuroro is starting to think that more people will come and join them.

"Well, if it isn't Kurapika-kun. How's training with Nakami-sensei?" Janus asked, ruffling the boy's head.

"Mou, Father is really strict, you know." The boy still grinned. "Eh? Who are you?" he then asked upon landing his eyes on Kuroro.

"Kurapika, it's rude to suddenly ask someone who they are." Hiro reprimanded, but the boy is not listening.

"A traveller. Is he the one Sannah-san has been talking about?" Kurapika asked.

"Yep. And he's the one who stopped and did this to Fritz." Janus quickly pinched Fritz's broken nose, making the poor guy flinch in pain.

"Shut up!" Fritz demanded. "And try touching my nose again. You'll lose all your fingers before you know it."

Kurapika chuckled a little. "Anyone who does that to aniki is a village hero." Janus and Hiro laughed again and Fritz scowled at them. Kuroro also couldn't help but let out a small smile at the boy's remark. "By the way, father is looking for you, aniki. It seems like he heard that you're causing trouble again. You're up for some punishment again."

Fritz cringed at the word 'punishment' and he turned his attention to Kuroro. Kurapika noticed this and then skipped towards the man, grabbing his hand. This surprised Kuroro but he did not say anything.

"Ne, onii-san, come with us. Father would want to thank you." The boy dragged Kuroro, urging his to really go with him. "What's your name?"

The dark-haired man looked down on the beaming boy before parting hi lips to answer. "Kuroro."

"Ja, Kuroro-onii-san, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back to the Present...**_

The day has finally come for the whole Genei Ryodan, with Fritz, to start their journey towards Ryuusegai. The first group to leave at the break of dawn was Phinx's group and they will be taking the Seiko city's train express. A few hours later, Nobunaga's group left the hideout to head towards Seiko city's airport and book the earliest airship flight. Then, Coltopi's group left as well to take a ship on another nearby city. As for Kuroro, Kurapika, Fritz and Shalnark, they will be travelling by bus from city to city until they reach Ryuusegai. Such decision confused Kurapika. Why can't they just be straightforward and quickly take an airship flight towards the nearest city from Ryuusegai?

However, he did not voice out his complaints, seeing that Kuroro is particularly preoccupied with Fritz's constant pleading.

"Come on, Kuroro. This city is not so bad. Let's stay for a while and postpone going to Ryuusegai, ne?" the gray-haired man had been pestering his best friend. Kuroro ignored all his pleading as he slung around a thick, dark jacket over his shoulders. The man will not be wearing his Danchou attire to keep a low profile and ward off bounty hunters.

"If you don't want to go to Ryuusegai, then do as you like. Stay here. Stop bothering me." Kuroro deadpanned as he walked over towards an empty chair, where a lone blue jacket is hanging. He took the jacket then headed towards where Kurapika is standing silently.

The Kuruta was sort of oblivious to the approaching man since he had long taken off his attention from the two best friends and focused himself on the view outside. When he heard his name being called out by a deep voice, Kurapika turned his head, only to be surprised when Kuroro shoved the blue jacket between his arms. Does he really love shoving things towards him?

"Wear that." He ordered silently and turned towards Shalnark. His Spider grinned at him knowingly while Fritz smiled lightly. Kuroro only raised his eyebrows, as if questioning them with what he did wrong.

Kurapika quietly complied, wearing the blue jacket. Then, he remembered that Shalnark and Machi left yesterday night to buy some supplies in the Seiko city's night market for their journey today. The jacket must one of those they bought. But, unknown to him, Kuroro actually ordered his Spiders to specifically buy a thick, _blue_ jacket that is especially for the Kuruta.

Kurapika loved the colour blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why the hell am I back here?" Kurapika muttered to himself with clear contempt as he watched the scene before him.

"Why? What's wrong with York Shin?" Fritz asked innocently.

Yes, they are currently in York Shin, which surprised the Kuruta utterly. When they left the hideout yesterday afternoon, the blond hand no clear idea where they will be stopping next since only Shalnark, Fritz, and Kuroro know how to get to Ryuusegai. They took a 3-hour bus ride towards an unknown city, and then took a flight towards another unknown city, which turned out to be York Shin. The blond didn't know that Seiko is only a flight away from York Shin.

Kuroro and Shalnark are currently negotiating with the manager of a certain auction house to auction off the painting they have stolen about a week ago. Kurapika and Fritz were sitting on a nearby couch talking with each other to let time fly. It seems like the negotiating has finished when the manager and Kuroro shook hands. It also looks like they received a good price for all the paintings they brought with them.

"Everything." Kurapika replied as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his new jacket. Everything is definitely wrong with York Shin. He had spent two years avoiding this place no matter what so he can't believe that he's in the city right now, with no other than the people (except for Fritz) that made his stay in the city very 'memorable' (insert sarcasm here).

Fritz pouted a little. "Wanna get out of here? Without Kuroro knowing, of course" he asked. "I'm quite bored."

Kurapika sighed. "You know I can't." He whispered, head a little low in dejection.

"But..." Fritz was about to convince him some more when Kuroro suddenly turned his head towards them, watching intently with his alert eyes.

"See?" Kurapika chuckled a little in sarcasm.

"Man, Kuroro sure is like an eagle." The gray-haired man complained.

"More like a guard dog..."

"Or a vulture..."

"Or..."

Fritz suddenly stood up, donning a very mischievous smile, not letting the Kuruta finish what he's about to say. Just as sudden as he stood, he grabbed Kurapika's hand, causing the blond to gasp and stand as well. Then, Fritz quickly bolted out of the building, dragging along with him a surprised Kuruta.

Upon seeing Fritz's new prank, Kuroro could only sigh. Shalnark also saw what recently happened and he only looked at his Danchou to hear what he will do.

"Take care of things here." He simply ordered and walked out of the building, intending to follow the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice place, isn't it?" Fritz whistled, crossing his arms and looking around the bull market. "There are so many rare items here. This is my favourite place in this city."

Kurapika looked like he wanted to strangle the innocent man at that moment. Now Kuroro is going to think that he asked Fritz to help him escape. The man knows that Fritz will not hesitate in doing so. He just endangered his friends' lives with this crazy stunt that he didn't even pull off. He had to go back now!

The blond turned his body and started walking back to the auction house. Fritz noticed this and quickly grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him.

"Whoopsie, where are you going?" he asked, clearly oblivious to Kurapika's dilemma.

"Back to the auction house. Let go of me." The blond demanded.

"No worries. Kuroro knows we're here."

Kurapika's eyes widened. "He does?"

"Yep. Look over there." The guy pointed at a certain direction and Kurapika followed his finger. True to his words, he saw the Spider head casually approaching them, hands shoved into his own jacket. Kurapika tried to read his expression for assurance but failed. Kuroro is not the type to show emotions even when he's very _irritated._

"Fritz." The man said when he stopped a few feet away from his friend. "Do that again and I'll rip your head off." His voice was cold but definitely true.

"Hai, hai." Fritz grinned. Kurapika fought the sigh that was about to escape his lips. "Kurapika and I will be shopping. Wanna come?"

Fritz then took Kuroro's silence as a yes and he skipped towards one stall that is selling gems. That left Kuroro and Kurapika alone together. The blond was awfully silent and Kuroro knew why.

"I'm not going to hurt your friends for what Fritz did." He assured him. "Let's go."

Kurapika looked up and stared at the man's back, quite surprised in knowing what's he's thinking. Finally, he sighed and followed his lead (or rather Fritz's lead). The two trailed Fritz in every stall he decided to go to, often buying things that are sometimes useless. He bought Kurapika a rare sapphire necklace while he tried to give Kuroro the pure golden chopsticks he won, which the Spider head firmly refused, saying that he's not going to carry something as useless as those. ("But it's a lucky charm!" Fritz insisted.)

Just then, Fritz saw another object that caught his attention, and he dragged Kurapika with him. Kuroro also did his searching, looking at things that might interest him. After all, he knows how to appreciate artefacts. His scanning eyes then caught sight of a golden necklace that looked painfully familiar to him. When realization dawn over him, Kuroro's eyes widened considerably and he quickly approached the stall that displayed the necklace. He saw that three people placed their prizes on the item.

"You have good eyes, young man. That necklace is said to belong to a village leader of a certain extinct tribe that was massacred a long time ago." The owner of the stall explained.

Kuroro knew to whom it belonged to and he quickly named his prize, writing down five times the money that was last on the list. Upon reading the prize, the stall owner immediately gave Kuroro the necklace, knowing full well that no one would compete with such incredibly high prize. The Spider head then pocketed the necklace he just won, careful to not let Kurapika or Fritz see it.

"Yo, Kuroro, hurry here!" Fritz, with Kurapika, suddenly called out and Kuroro approached them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Stay still." His best friend ordered. "Can you feel it?" he asked.

Kuroro stayed still like what Fritz wanted and he immediately understood what he meant. "Someone's following us." He whispered.

"Apparently, they recognized who you are."

Kuroro nodded and looked at Kurapika. "You have a new assignment, Kurapika." He said, lips quirking into a sadistic smile. "Find the person following us and finish him."

The blonde's eyes widened. Did he just order him to kill someone... again?

"What the hell?"Fritz exclaimed angrily. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No." Kuroro replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to maintain a low profile. If I go after the stalker, my identity will be revealed. It'd be a convenience if Kurapika does the job. He's a Hunter so he won't be labelled a criminal if he kills someone."

Fritz clenched his fists. "Shut up. Kurapika is not going to do that." He gritted his teeth.

"He won't, if you do the job instead." Kuroro suggested, making Fritz flinch. "As far as I'm concerned, you haven't killed anybody, have you?" Fritz remained quiet. "Kurapika have."

"Shut up, you two." Kurapika suddenly interjected, surprising them. "I'll do it." His voice was detached. If these murders continue, he'll eventually get used to it someday, and he dreaded that time.

"No, I won't allow you." Fritz said, stopping the blond just as he was about to walk away to find the stalker.

"Stop acting like a hero all the time." Kurapika almost exclaimed. "You haven't killed anyone."

"Oh yeah? Wait and see."

And with that, Fritz disappeared. Kurapika looked around, looking for any signs of the man and Kuroro only sighed inwardly, noting how Fritz did not change during all these years. He's still the same; sacrificing everything for the people he holds dear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro and Kurapika returned to the auction house without Fritz and they saw Shalnark waiting for them to arrive. He informed his Danchou that he already booked a hotel room in a nearby hotel where they could stay for the night. Kurapika had been restlessly trying to contact Fritz, but it seems like he can't get through. So, he finally decided to patiently wait for the guy to come back.

Kuroro is in the same room where he's staying, also waiting for Fritz to arrive while reading a book. Kurapika looked at his figure wearily, and felt a sudden surge of anger towards the man. He didn't think he could be this heartless.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurapika asked, clenching his fists angrily.

"Doing what?" Kuroro asked back, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Making me do all these murders."

The man hummed. "Isn't it obvious already? You hate murder and I'm making you do what you hate. You can't become an official Spider without getting your hands dirty."

"And who said I want to become a Spider?" Kuroro did not answer and Kurapika was at loss with what to do.

A few more hours of waiting later, drowsiness started to creep up the Kuruta's eyes. He leaned back more on his soft chair and closed his eyes. Tough he didn't want to sleep, his body doesn't agree with him. Minutes later, Kurapika's breathing became even, indicating that he's now fast asleep.

Seeing this, Kuroro stood up, grabbed a blanket and gently put it over Kurapika's slightly shivering body. The man looked at the boy silently and unconsciously wanted to ruffle the golden hair, just like the old times. But he stopped the urge to do so and just backed away from him.

He reminded himself, that he no longer had the right to be the older brother Kurapika once had.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's Note: **__Hunter x Hunter is the best! I just finished watching the latest episode of 2012 HxH and it was ah-mazing! Can't wait for the next episode (Kuroro with his hair down)... Yipee! Also can't wait for the 2013 movie!_

_**Next:**__ Kuroro and his team finally arrive at Ryuusegai. What waits for them in the city? The continuation of Kuroro's days in the Kuruta village will be in the next chapter. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Guest:** I will! Thanks for reading!

**Larakrystlelane****:** Thank you for liking my OCs. If you noticed, There are many OCs in this chapter. I hope you like them too. And yeah, Fritz's real ability is to manipulate other people's memories. He's like Pakunoda in a way. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Tsubaki-Revolution****:** If it gives you chills, then my plot must be good. I appreciate your review! It inspires me to work more. Enjoy this chapter.

**LordOfTheWest:** Time will eventually help them realize their feelings for each other. Kuroro still sees Kurapika as a younger brother because of the guilt of killing his beloved sensei, who is Kurapika's father. He will be very much protective of Kurapika in the next chapters, more protective than Fritz. Hehehe. Read and review! :D

**kusarihime143****:** That's okay. Maybe the future chapters will explain why Kuroro is being mean to Kurapika, or why Fritz is very caring of Kurapika. Hehe.

**MARYLOVER****:** Don't worry, I won't be leaving this fic unfinished. Although I'm having a little difficulty in writing the next chapter of Forced Beginnings since I've been recently watching a lot of Yaoi doujinshis and anime. I can't picture out Kurapika as a girl whenever I watch Yaoi. And there will be a lot of Angst, Drama, and Adventure... especially when lots of secrets will be revealed in the future chapters.

**Yuthero****:** Thank you for your kind compliment. :D... and Yes, Kurapika and the Spiders will become very close in the future chapters. Just be patient, ne?

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. 6 A Visit to the Past

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

A Visit to the Past

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Many Years Ago...**_

"Just because Kurapika is still ten doesn't mean you have to go easy on him!" a crazed middle-aged man, with blond hair and aquamarine eyes, yelled indignantly at a gray-haired teen. "How many times should I tell you that, Fritz?!"

Fritz frowned and crossed his arms defiantly. "And what do I get when I accidentally hit your son during sparring practice? More scolding and yelling!"

Kurapika also frowned, looking back and forth at Fritz and to his father. He scratched the back of his neck and finally walked away from the battle ground, heading towards where a certain teenage raven-haired man is sitting, also silently watching the bickering student and teacher with a light smile on his face. Kuroro noticed the young Kuruta making his way towards him and the teen immediately scooted over to make some space for the boy to sit on.

"Seriously. They're driving me crazy." Kurapika complained as he pouted and sat beside Kuroro.

His calm companion hummed. "Well, you have to admit that the scene is rather amusing." He whispered loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Kurapika chuckled at his remark.

"True." Then he grinned mischievously. "Watch this." The boy told him and Kuroro had to raise his eyebrows in curiosity. "Hey, otou-san!" Kurapika called out and both Fritz and his father turned their attention towards him. "Aniki punched me on the head yesterday for misplacing his twin swords. It rather hurt."

Nakami, Kurapika's father, looked at Fritz onerously before growling in anger. "You knuckle head! Hitting my son just because of that shallow reason?" he yelled angrily.

"What the-" Fritz turned to Kurapika. "What made up story is that, brat?"

"Now you're calling my son a liar!"

"Yes! And it's because of you!"

"Me? How dare you!"

"Oh yeah? You're letting him off with his pranks that he's beginning to get those bad habits. Don't blame it on me!"

The bickering continued between the two. Nakami-sensei is not usually this improper and wild; only when it concerns his trouble-making student and the well-being of his beloved son. True, the man had been spoiling Kurapika too much that the boy can easily get out of trouble every time he creates one. Kuroro sighed hopelessly and looked at the humming and smiling boy beside him.

"Naughty boy." Kuroro grinned and the blond only laughed.

"They look cute when they're bickering." The raven-haired man then ruffled his hair, making the golden strands stick out to every direction. Everyone seemed to be fond of ruffling Kurapika's soft hair. Kuroro seemed to be addicted to it.

"Kuroro, come up here and spar with Kurapika instead." Nakami-sensei suddenly called out with a rather calm voice and the two stood up to walk over to the battle field.

Unlike Fritz, Kuroro doesn't hold back his strength, that's why Kurapika preferred sparring with him. Ever since the 18-year old had been accepted by Nakami-sensei as his new student, he had become Kurapika's favourite 'big brother'. They share a lot of things in common, including teasing people and reading.

The main reason why Kuroro wanted to become a student is because of the fact that Nakami-sensei is a very capable nen teacher. Kuroro's nen is unstable, that's why he's having a hard time trying to control his Skill Book ability. But two months of staying with Kurapika's family proved to be rather helpful. He can now quickly summon his Skill book and easily use the skill he wanted. Though he had undergone rigorous and inhuman training in Ryuusegai, his trainers still failed to fix his problem with his unstable nen.

"Start!" Nakami-sensei yelled and both warriors lunged at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itai! Slowly, please!" 11-year old Kurapika wailed when a small drop of moringa leaves sap touched his bleeding knee scrape.

Kuroro could only sigh. "Remind me again how you got this wound?" he asked as he continued applying the sap as gently as possible. Kurapika continued wincing in pain.

"I fell off the tree." The boy explained. "And don't tell otou-san." He added, tone very demanding.

"I won't." Kuroro assured him and quickly wrapped the cloth he tore from his shirt around Kurapika's scrape. "But I still can't believe you fell off. Seriously?" he chuckled as he backed away from the boy. He then threw the remaining leaves aside and observed his work.

"Yes, I'm serious. And stop laughing, nii-san!"

The two are currently situated on a nearby river, cleansing Kurapika's large knee scrape. Actually, it was only Kuroro who was sitting on a rock in the river, peacefully enjoying the day, when Kurapika Kuruta suddenly turned up, looking quite battered. The boy then explained to him that he was trying to hunt down the fox that was terrorizing all of the villagers' livestock. He chased the poor mammal with every intention of catching it and roasting it alive when he suddenly slipped on a tree branch and fell unceremoniously on the ground.

Seeing the large scrape and his torn white pants, Kuroro immediately explored the area to find some moringa leaves, which are used in disinfecting wounds. He even tore the sleeve of his own white shirt to use it as a bandage.

"Anyway," the blond spoke up. "What are you doing?" Kurapika suddenly inquired as he tried to stand up.

"Reading."

"Reading what? Scrolls?"

"Books." Kuroro looked at the blond boy beside him. "Would you like to read, too?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically as Kuroro handed him a leather-bound book. They sat side by side, immersed in their own worlds. The two didn't notice how the sun is going down every minute. Kurapika narrowed his eyes as if he's glaring at the letters of the books. He then noticed that the surroundings are dark.

"It's getting late." Kuroro muttered. "Let's go back before I get a scolding from Nakami-sensei instead."

"But how am I going to explain this to otou-san?" Kurapika asked as he referred to his scrape.

Kuroro sighed once again. Looks like he's got to save this boy's neck from being strangled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bull's eye!" Janus yelled and punched the air triumphantly. "Kuroro's aim is much better that yours, Fritz!" Beside Janus, Karee nodded lightly, agreeing to his brother's comment.

Fritz scowled at his friend. "Oh, shut up! He just got luck-." he stopped midway when Kuroro drew back the bowstrings once again and aimed for another bull's eye.

"He just got lucky, huh?" Kurapika raised one eyebrow and looked at his dear aniki with a mocking smirk.

"Ever since Kuroro came here, all you guys do is ridiculing me!" Fritz angrily yelled in frustration.

"Well, he is better than you." Hiro intervened, making the rest laugh.

"Not at everything. I'm clearly much better in handling twin swords." The poor guy reasoned, but Kurapika only snorted.

"At least he can handle the swords pretty well. Unlike you, who's hopeless when it comes to archery." The blond boy grinned at him.

"Argh! You little-." For the second time, Fritz stopped midway when a sharp arrow passed right above his shoulder, almost hitting his left ear. The said arrow then hit a nearby tree. It took a few more seconds before Fritz could react and register shock all over his funny face.

"Wow! Nice aim!" Kurapika yelled at Kuroro, who was taking a second arrow from a nearby table.

"Let's put an apple on Fritz's head next time." Janus suggested naughtily and the rest chuckled. Even Kuroro smiled a bit.

Recovering from his initial shock, Fritz gripped his twin swords and unsheathed one. All of them thought that he's going to lunge at Kuroro for revenge, but they all were stunned when he senselessly threw it at Kuroro instead. Fritz really doesn't have a good aim.

It was Kuroro's turn to be a bit shocked as he dodged the flying sword. He turned his head to the fuming Fritz then crossed his arms. "Is that a new way to use the twin swords?" He asked, rather amused.

"FRIIITZZ!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the training ground.

All of them turned their heads to the direction of the voice, and saw their fuming Nakami-sensei, striding towards them. His hands were clenched and he's gritting his teeth. If one would look closely, smoke is actually coming out of his nose. Fritz tensed up and realized what he had done wrong again.

"Those swords belonged to my great grandfather. So you can say that otou-san cherishes them very much." Kurapika whistled as the five of them watched Fritz being yelled at once again by Nakami-sensei. He then saw Kuroro approaching them and it was Kurapika's turn to scoot a little to the side to make space for him.

Kuroro sat down beside him and watched the scene before them, as if it was some kind of television series. "You have to give his credit sometimes. Twin swords are actually hard to handle." He whispered to Kurapika, who only smiled delightedly.

"If I were you, I'd stick to archery." The blond whispered back. ""I think bow and arrow suits you." The blond boy grinned at him.

"You think so?" Kuroro asked with a slight smile and the boy nodded.

"You have sharp eyes. Maybe it's because you're reading too much."

Kuroro laughed lightly. "Look who's talking."

"Ne, Onii-san, Can I borrow your book? The one about ancient tribes?"

"Sure." he replied, ruffling the boy's golden mane.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurapika, what are you doing?" Kuroro asked one night when he spotted the 12-year-old boy sitting on one of the branches of a certain tree, clearly focused on something.

"Sshh..." the boy shushed at him. "Come up." He whispered.

Kuroro raised an eyebrow at this and deftly jumped up without making any noise. The said tree where the two are is actually hovering above the village leader's house, which is also Hiro's house. When he landed on the same branch that Kurapika is on, he looked down on the house and noticed hushed voices. He looked at the boy, who is listening to the conversation intently.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping, you know." He said in a low voice.

"Pshh. I've done this a lot of times before." The blond waved his hand in dismissal. "Today, it looks like they're talking seriously about something."

Sharpening his hearing, Kuroro looked down once again and focused himself in listening. True, they were talking seriously that they even had their voices low to make sure no one could hear them. With the help on nen, Kuroro could make out many familiar voices. He could hear the village leader's voice, Nakami-sensei's voice, and some of the village warriors' voices.

"...there were 36 of them." One warrior said, voice very shaky and low.

"This is bad. Ryuusegai will definitely come after us."

Kuroro's eyebrows furrowed and he can feel Kurapika's stare at him. The boy knows that Kuroro is from Ryuusegai and so is Fritz.

"But we don't know anything about it." Nakami-sensei's voice came up this time. "When we helped Daigaku tribe, we didn't know that we'll be up against Ryuusegai's people."

"It doesn't change anything." The village leader replied. "They will still be after us. They'll have their revenge."

"What should we do then? Should we evacuate the women and children?"

There was pregnant silence until the village leader's voice resurfaced again. "Nakami." He called out. "You have Ryuusegai citizens as student, don't you?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. Fritz and Kuroro. Why?" Nakami asked back.

"Is it okay for you to send one of them back to Ryuusegai and let him explain about our tribe's situation? Tell one of them that Kuruta tribe has no idea about the feud between their city and Daigaku tribe so our involvement in the battle a few weeks ago was purely because we owe the Daigaku tribe something." The village leader instructed.

Nakami-sensei sighed. "I could try and send Kuroro. He's the most sensible one."

"Please do. If by any chance this plan of mine fails, the Kuruta tribe's existence will surely be in danger. We all know how strong Ryuusegai is and its protectors are."

It was enough for Kuroro. He sat up straight and stopped eavesdropping altogether. He then felt a pair of eyes stare at him and he glanced back. Kurapika was looking at him, face donning a worried and scared expression. Kuroro reached out and patted his golden crown gently, assuring him.

"Don't worry. I'll convince the Ryuusegai Council."

"Thank you, nii-san." Kurapika almost whispered and the man can't help but ruffle his hair. "Do your best, ne?"

"I will."

It has been two years since he first set foot in the Kuruta village and stayed here, becoming one with the villagers. He thought of himself like a Kuruta as well, although he doesn't possess the scarlet eyes. He temporarily refused missions that came from Ryuusegai council, wanting to have a break once in a while and focus on his nen training.

Nakami-sensei had become a second father to him and Kurapika was already a like little brother to him. He had never thought that having a family could be this enjoyable. His Spiders were his family, but this one is different. For one thing, Kuroro felt extremely protective of Kurapika, which he had never felt towards his Spiders because he knew that they can protect themselves from anything.

He, Fritz, Janus, Karee, and Hiro shared deep friendship with each other. They were the first ones to have greeted him and accepted him in the village. They introduced him to Nakami-sensei, who'salso their teacher. The five of them often brew trouble in the village, though Kuroro mostly sat on the sidelines with Hiro and Karee and let Janus and Fritz do all the work. But when Kurapika joins them, things just get worse. Though there are children of Kurapika's age in the village, the young blond preferred spending his time with the five of them.

This time, looks like the Kuruta village crossed path with Ryuusegai, which is always a bad thing. Kuroro will do anything to spare the village of whatever the Council Head is planning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back to the present...**_

When Fritz returned to the hotel, Kurapika immediately woke up from his nap, sensing his presence. He blinked a few times and realized that the gray-haired man is smiling like nothing happened. And it seems like nothing did happen. Kurapika can't smell any trace of blood on his body. He didn't change his clothes and his twin swords didn't show any signs of being used or unsheathed. He sat up hastily on the couch and the blanket over his body fell on his lap. The blond furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't remember using a blanket when he fell asleep.

Shaking his thoughts away, since he has a little idea who draped the mysterious blanker on him, he looked back at Fritz with a frown.

Noticing his apparent confusion, Fritz grinned at the blond widely.

"Worried much? Don't worry. I didn't kill anyone." He assured him as he dropped himself to a nearby couch.

"But- how?" Kurapika managed to ask.

"Well, let's just say I posses a certain ability that allows me to do so." He grinned once again and reached out for an apple on a nearby fruit basket. "I'm starved!"

Kurapika had almost forgotten that Kuroro is present in the room until the man spoke up. "Shalnark's in the lobby, Fritz. Go down there and eat dinner. Take the boy with you." He ordered and his best friend immediately stood up.

"Hai! Come on, Kurapika."

Fritz pulled Kurapika up and the boy had a little time to react. Soon, he found himself being dragged down by his big brother once again to eat dinner with Shalnark. The blond felt slightly annoyed at the fact that the Spider Head called him 'the boy' when he clearly has a name. When the two left, Kuroro opted to stay in the room to contemplate about his next step in his plan.

As far as he's concerned, the Kuruta is not yet entirely converted into a Spider. He still has those stubborn principles inside him and Kuroro has to crush it down to pieces in order for his plan to work. His mouth twitched a little at the thought. He never wanted this to happen. All he ever wanted is to protect the boy from Ryuusegai's hands. He knew from the moment when the Council found out, that a Kuruta survived, that Kurapika will be in danger, that is why he was given no choice but to deprive Kurapika of his current freedom and take him into his gang. That way, he'll be able to keep a close watch on him.

But what if the Kuruta questions him about his protectiveness? What should he tell him? _Hey, I killed your family seven years ago and I have to protect you. _Kuroro scoffed at his thoughts. He was never good with words in the first place that's why he always lets his actions speak for him.

_"Why are you doing this?"_ Kurapika's earlier question brought him back from his brooding.

_"Making me do all these murders."_

Why indeed...

Of course, Kuroro Lucifer has a reason and that is to give the Kuruta a reason. Confusing? To put it simply, he'll make the Kuruta think that he's extracting revenge on him by making him do all these dirty works. Also, it will give Kuroro a reasonable excuse to the Ryuusegai Council why he's keeping the young Kuruta. _He's a valuable asset to the Genei Ryodan and has proven to be a convenience in every mission we take._

Sighing in contentment with his simple plan, Kuroro opted to close his eyes like what he Kuruta did and take a short nap as well. Unknown to him, the murders he made Kurapika commit are slowly taking its toll on the Kuruta's mind and body.

Who could blame him? He had been detached from emotions ever since the Kuruta massacre.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Many Years Ago...**

"What?"

"You heard me the first time, Kuroro." A stern female voice spoke. Obsidian orbs stared fiercely at hazel ones. Kuroro found himself trapped.

"I can't." He replied seriously.

The female voice laughed and her tone had a sadistic streak in it. She looked down on Kuroro and smiled bitterly. "This is why we've always been teaching you to never have any emotional attachment on anyone." She propped her elbow on the table and lazily leaned her chin on top of her palm. "You're getting weak."

"I'm not weak." Kuroro's voice was as stern as hers, as if saying that he's not backing down with whatever he woman has to say next.

"Then what is the meaning of this request of yours?" the woman asked as she straightened her herself up and leaned further to look at Kuroro clearly. Her features were then heightened by the light and it was revealed that she has jet black hair like Kuroro's and bright hazel eyes that somehow had a dangerous glint to it. "Spare the Kuruta tribe from Ryuusegai's wrath?"

"The Kurutas have no-"

"36!" the woman exclaimed angrily, interrupting Kuroro from finishing. "Do you know what that number means, Kuroro?" she asked but the young man remained quiet. He knows what that number means, of course. "That's the number of Ryuusegai citizens they killed. And you, of all people, should know what happens to those who go against our city."

Kuroro openly frowned at this. "Like I said, the Kurutas have no idea about Ryuusegai and Daigaku Tribe's conflict. They merely helped Daigaku tribe because they owe them for helping them in the past as well." The Spider head tried to explain without snapping at the woman in front of him.

"It doesn't matter. Still the same thing."

"That's unreasonable!" this time, Kuroro can't help but lash at her angrily. "They have no conflict with Ryuusegai in the past so why are you including them in this?"

It took a long time for the woman to answer, and when she did, it was accompanied with a smirk. "Why are you so protective of that tribe, Kuroro? You're not one of them. You're a Ryuusegai citizen. Have your loyalties changed in the past two years that you did not return?"

Kuroro stiffened a little and his action did not go unnoticed by the woman. Her smirk even got wider as she spoke again. "You belong to Ryuusegai no matter what you think, and as a Ryuusegai citizen, you must always do what is best for the city." She paused, expecting for Kuroro to respond. When nothing came, the woman continued. "Your precious Kuruta tribe killed 36 of our people in a battle that they were not involved. They involved themselves so it will be their fault why their existence will be wiped out on the face of this world."

"W-what?" Kuroro stuttered, which was rare of him. He clenched his fists in anger and shot the woman a reproving glare.

"Here's a new mission for you and your Spiders, Kuroro." She spoke and returned Kuroro's glare with a more intimidating one. "Kill all members of the Kuruta tribe and bring back 36 pairs of their scarlet eyes in honour of the 36 Ryuusegai warriors they slaughtered."

Kuroro was stunned. Did he just hear it right?

"No." Was his firm reply. "I refuse this mission." He's willing to go against them even if it means betraying his own homeland.

"No? Well then..." the woman stood up from her seat and looked at the other council members on her left and right sides, who remained silent as she exchanged words with Kuroro. "...I guess the Council will have to do the job instead." She looked back at him, her eyes donning a scheming glint in it. "Choose Kuroro; either you accept the mission or we will execute it by ourselves." She then chuckled maliciously. "And you know what I can do. I will kill them all slowly yet painfully. I will choose the brightest of those scarlet eyes and gauge them out myself. Then, I will completely annihilate their tribe and burn them to hell. I'm sure you wouldn't like that, would you?"

Kuroro gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists. He wanted to kill her right now, right here, this very minute. But he can't. Not when he's overpowered and outnumbered.

"I suggest you accept the mission and give the Kurutas quick and painless deaths." She sat down on her chair once again, clasping both her hands together. "Now, what will it be, Kuroro Lucifer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's Note:**__ I know... I know... I should be updating Forced Beginnings... Sorry! I'm just a little not myself right now because of some issues in my university (my grades and my mother's wrath). My mother is blaming it in my fanfiction writing! I can't believe her... I have pretty high grades... she's just not contented. Sorry for ranting. Anyways... here's Chapter 6 of Not Enough, giving you a glimpse of what really happened in the past. I hope you all like it! Read and Review!_

_**Next: **__Who is the woman that Kuroro was arguing with? What will be his decision? (pretty obvious, don't you think?)... Fritz suggests something to Kuroro in order to help the Kuruta be eased in the Spiders' presence. Kurapika becomes a little detached with his emotions when he once again commits another murder for the Ryodan. What will Kuroro do? Teasing between our favourite couple will start next chapter. :D_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Larakrystlelane:** Thank you for sending me those cosplay pics! They're sweet! Well, Kuroro really is getting soft every minute and you were right about him not a cold-blooded ruthless killer/thief. In this fic, he was once a sweet and loving person *wink* *wink* (I know... it's OOC... tee hee)... About the summary of the plot... hmm... well, I'm still dealing with the past of Kurapika and Kuroro so it will seem like the story is not following the original plot. I really do hope I come up a good twist after this 'past stuff' is all done. Thanks for taking your time to review!...

**LordOfTheWest:** I've always like the thought of Kurapika and Kuroro sharing the same experiences in the past. Kuroro does need to learn to become sensitive, especially now that the thrill of killing is starting to corrupt Kurapika's mind. NOOOOO! (wait, I'm the author... tee hee)...

**kusarihime143:** No worries! Thankfully, Fritz remained loyal to his record of 'no murders'... he can manipulate mamories so all he has to do is to find the stalker and erase his memories so that he could forget Kuroro's real identity. See? No bloodshed. More teasing will come when Kurapika warms up to Kuroro. Tee hee...

**Yuthero:** Haha! No worries... When Kuroro starts becoming protective of Kurapika, the other Spiders will join him as well, since they will soon realize how important Kurapika is to their Danchou. Keep reading and reviewing!...

**Harco8059****: **Thanks for loving Fritz! And of course, there's nothing that can melt Kuroro but only Kurapika. :D...

**Kanon58**: Here's the next Chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it and find it satisfactory. If you have any questions or clarifications about the plot, don't hesitate to PM me. Read and review! :D...

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. 7 The Kuruta Massacre

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... _

**Kurapika:** _Shut up!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Okay...  
_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

The Kuruta Massacre

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Many Years Ago...**

It took Kuroro almost a week to travel back to the quiet Kuruta village to bring back his news of his negotiation with the Ryuusegai Council. The day of his arrival was bright and good. The nearby lakes were in the bluest colour and the reflections of the pristine skies were reflected magnificently in them. It seems to Kuroro that other than the people present in the meeting a long time ago in the village leader's house, none of the Kurutas knew about his recent departure. Only Kurapika and probably Hiro have an idea of his purpose.

He didn't expect to be greeted by the young blond once he stepped inside the small village gates. When he did see Kurapika's figure and his grinning face, Kuroro couldn't help but stop on his tracks to smile lightly at him. _After this day, I wouldn't be able to see that smile again._

Kurapika skidded happily towards him, still grinning. "Nii-san." He greeted when he was a feet away from him. He looked up to meet Kuroro's dark eyes. But somehow, the boy could sense something amiss in his eyes. They were somehow a little darker and blank. He frowned. "Are you okay? Did something go wrong?" he asked, creases forming on his forehead.

To reassure the boy, Kuroro shook his head lightly. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything went fine." He said and took off the back pack he's carrying, opened it and took out two books. "Here are the books you requested." He gave them to the boy and Kurapika happily hugged them to his chest.

"Thank you, nii-san!"

Kuroro nodded. "Ja, why don't you go to our usual place near the river and read them? I'll be coming right over after giving the news to the village leader."

"Hai!" and with that, the young Kuruta hurriedly disappeared into the nearby woods to head to his and Kuroro's favourite reading place.

Kuroro continued walking towards the village leader's house, eyes unblinking and more detached. He finally secured the boy's safety so all that's left is to do his job quick. Fortunately, Fritz had 'graduated' a week ago from Nakami-sensei's training and left the village to explore the world and apply his learning. It would be a great trouble if he's still here. He's one powerful nen user so fighting him is the last thing Kuroro wanted.

Upon arriving inside the village leader's house, the village leader, and some warriors have been waiting for him. They looked tensed and somewhat fearful with the news he's about to tell them. Kuroro and the village leader looked at each other, the silence between them suffocating, until the village leader himself asked the dreaded question.

"Kuroro..." he started, gulping a dry lump in his throat. "...what did Ryuusegai say?"

Kuroro could feel intense gazes coming from the people inside the room directed solely towards him. Now his eyes were completely blank when he parted his mouth to reply.

"The Council Head says that..." he stared at the village leader. "...she cannot forgive you."

Everyone present stood up from their seats in shock, but before they could utter something, multiple nen strings suddenly were wrapped around their necks and all of them were lifted up into the air, the string choking them all. Some tried to struggle, to break free from the strings, but none of them prevailed. Kuroro only stood in the middle of the struggling, waiting for them to breathe their last breath, and when the bodies stopped moving altogether, the nen strings disappeared, causing the corpses to fall on the ground with large 'thuds'.

"Machi." Kuroro called out and a blue-haired girl suddenly showed up right beside Kuroro. "Tell the others to officially start the mission." The girl nodded and disappeared as fast as she appeared.

Kuroro had other things to take care of. He quickly got out of the house and when he did, the first thing he heard were painful screams and cries, and dead bodies on the ground, showered with blood. The young man closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again, convincing himself that he's not a bit affected by what's happening.

"Kuroro!" a sharp cry was heard and Kuroro stopped walking, glancing behind him to see who it was.

It was Janus.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he yelled angrily. Janus was covered with dust and blood, a sign that he engaged himself in the battle early. "Shit! We trusted you!" he then charged at the calm figure of Kuroro, wielding a sword that is covered with nen. But before he could even reach Kuroro, some other figure appeared right in front of Janus and quickly pierced him with a samurai sword through his left abdomen. When the figure pulled out the sword, Janus fell on the ground, face first, covered with his own blood.

"Nobunaga!" Kuroro found himself yelling, his voice tinted with anger. "I ordered you not to harm him!" he reminded his comrade.

"He was charging towards you, Danchou." The samurai reasoned out, not a bit scared under his Danchou's glare.

"I can protect myself."

"But you're not planning on dodging, were you?"

With his question, Kuroro found himself speechless. Amidst the bloodshed, he smirked and proceeded to walk towards Nakami-sensei's house. "Go back and finish your assignment and remember not to harm the people I showed to you guys."

When he reached the house, the first thing Kuroro did was to stare at the training grounds where he, Fritz, Janus, Karee, Hiro, and Kurapika used to train and spar with each other all the time. Good times. He might as well forget them. He no longer needed these pathetic emotions. The Council Head was right when she said he's getting weak.

Emotions really do make a person soft and feeble. Kuroro wondered what he would be like if he doesn't have any.

He took his time just staring, not minding the screams of agony that were getting louder and louder. He could hear Uvogin's battle cries, saying that he's enjoying the killing spree. A few moments later, Kuroro heard the creaking sound of door opening and the person he least wanted to see came into the view.

Nakami-sensei stared at him, brilliant aquamarine eyes never accusing. Though Kuroro had decided to throw away the memories he made in this house, one smile from his second father could make him crumble once again.

And he did smile.

A smile so understanding and knowing, as if calling back a son that has strayed away from him. Kuroro's blank face was immediately broken. He clenched his fists and turned away from the man's gaze, ashamed of what he has become. All this time, Kuroro thought that he stayed for two years for the reason that he needed training from a capable teacher. But he soon realized that what made him stay was the fact that he wanted Nakami-sensei's acceptance. He wanted to be the student he would be proud of and a son that he could be boast around. He wanted to stay by Kurapika's side, teach him things and be the big brother that Kurapika wished for.

"Loud morning, huh?" Nakami called out. Kuroro tensed up and finally looked at his sensei again. "It has always been peaceful around here. It sure is nice to have a change once in a while, don't you think?"

_Please, don't act like that, sensei. _Kuroro took out a dagger from his inner pocket and gripped it tightly. Of course, Nakami-sensei did not miss his action, but he did nothing to protect himself from any of Kuroro's sudden attacks.

"So, Ryuusegai still decided to annihilate us." Nakami spoke again, and this time, he's walking towards Kuroro. "I thought so. Even if we do hide, they'll eventually find us." When Kuroro did not speak, Nakami continued smiling.

"I know why you have to do this and I understand."

Kuroro remained quiet, gripping his dagger tightly.

"Do what you need to do. But before that, I'd like you to know that I'm very proud to have a brilliant student like you, Kuroro. It's such a shame that I won't be living long enough to see what you will be in the future. And Fritz, too."

His chest contracted at the gentle smile on the man's face.

"Will you do this old man a favour before I die?" he asked, still smiling. "Spare my son, will you? Please take care of him. Don't let him hate you because Kurapika have always looked up to you as his inspiration and his older brother."

The guilt is overwhelming. Kuroro nodded, raised his dagger, and threw it at the man. The dagger pierced right through his chest and he fell back unceremoniously to the ground, coughing up blood. Kuroro could only back away a few steps while looking at the weakly breathing body of his beloved father. It seemed like an eternity to Kuroro before Nakami-sensei finally closed his eyes. His hands trembled and he dropped himself to the ground as well, no longer able to maintain a stoic demeanour.

And for the first time in his life, Kuroro shed long-quelled tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to the Present...**

Three days of travelling from city to city by boat, train, or bus finally allowed them to reach Ryuusegai. Kurapika knew that the city is the dumping site of the whole world, but it is worse than he expected. Can people really live in this trash-infested place? How do they survive? Why the hell would they stay here in the first place? The questions remained unanswered inside Kurapika's head.

The wind blew hard as the sun fell towards their direction, carrying with it the foul stench from the heaps of garbage from the city. Kurapika had to wrinkle his nose and cover them with his hand to prevent himself from inhaling the undesirable smell. Fritz and Kuroro, along with Shalnark, didn't seem disturbed by the smell at all. In fact, Fritz and Kuroro had been in a serious conversation for a while now. Often, he would see Fritz playfully put an arm around Kuroro's shoulders and the latter would shove him away in annoyance.

All the while, the Kuruta would observe them. In the three days they travelled, he was barely alone with Kuroro in the same room. Fritz is always with him, like the protective big brother he is. Kurapika was grateful that Kuroro did not give him anymore killing assignments since Fritz practically yelled at him about that certain topic yesterday.

"_He already killed three people! That's enough!"_

"_Alright. I guess it's enough"_

Kurapika gripped the jacket given to him tightly to his body as they officially entered the city. The blond was surprised to see that the inside was more orderly than compared to the outward appearance. Though there were still garbage, it was lesser in quantity and causes less foul smell. The place was also surrounded by old building and some of them were partly destroyed but still fit for human habitation. In the middle of it all, a tall building stands, and that's where Kuroro is heading. He, Shalnark, and Fritz were instructed to go to where the Genei Ryodan HQ is. The said headquarters is actually not far from the building Kuroro went into.

When they entered, almost all of the Spiders were already there. Some of them were playing cards, others were sleeping, while Nobunaga and Feitan were sparring at each other in the middle of the rubbles.

"Ah. It's Danchou's team!" Shizuku yelled, causing some Spiders to stop what they're doing and look at the entrance. "Eh? Where's Danchou, Shal?"

"At the Council Building." Shalnark replied. "The trip was so tiring. I need to catch a few winks." He yawned comfortably and approached an empty space near where Shizuku is sitting. He sat down and closed his eyes to rest.

Fritz looked at Kurapika with a grin. "I'm quite tired, too. Since Kuroro is not here, you can do whatever you want. I suggest you explore the city."

"Sure." Kurapika replied. That's exactly what he's been planning to do. Fritz stretched and immediately looked for a comfortable place to sleep on.

Kurapika then walked out of the building, but not before receiving unsure gazes from some Spiders, particularly Nobunaga. He's probably thinking whether to let him go or not. But they have nothing to worry about him escaping. This is Ryuusegai, their territory. The last thing Kurapika wanted is to make a wrong move and risk his friends in danger.

As he was walking aimlessly around, he can't help but notice the stares of some residents of the city even though the night is getting deeper. There were children, dirty and scrawny; men, drunk and smelly; and a few women, quiet and suspicious. So, this is the environment where Kuroro Lucifer and the rest of the Spiders grew up. Kurapika mused some more on how the Spiders got their ruthless personalities. He's not really interested in them; he's just trying to figure out Kuroro's real purpose on why he bothered kidnapping him and threatening him with his friends' safety. The man was an enigma.

Rounding another corner, Kurapika noticed some sort of commotion going on. He tilted his head sideways and saw a man and a child. The blond furrowed his eyebrows and his jaws clicked in irritation when he witnessed how the man grabbed a nearby metal bar and slammed it right into the child's body. Kurapika did not wait for the man to have another opportunity to hit the child with it as he quickly ran towards the scene and grabbed the metal bar to stop him.

"What the-?" the man, clearly drunk, yelled angrily as he turned to see who stopped him. "You bitch! Let go!"

Kurapika said nothing as he used some force to rip the metal bar away from the man and threw it far away as possible. He looked down and saw that the boy was hugging something to his chest safely. With a closer look, it was actually a pack of sandwich.

"Get away from the boy before I rip your head off." Kurapika venomously threatened, but the drunkard seemed unfazed.

"Ha!" the man just laughed as he delivered a massive kick towards the boy, making the poor child yelp in pain.

With that provocative action, Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet in anger and he delivered a strong punch towards the man's face. He was not even contented as he gave another punch and then a kick. It seemed like Kurapika suddenly lost his senses, eyes blazing red and mind onl focusing in punishing the bastard in front of him. It was just like what he felt two years ago, when he captured Kuroro Lucifer and showered him with several punches. Howeer, it's different this time. Leorio or Senritsu is no longer with him to stop him. He's now smirking at the poor man, who's lying on the ground, bloodied up.

"Pigs like you should just die and go to hell." He muttered under his breath and step down on the man's chest. He was about to end it once and for all by materializing a knife when he felt someone grab the hem of his jacket and pulled him away. Kurapika let out a strangled gasp and found two restraining arms embracing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" that familiar baritone voice spoke, causing Kurapika's senses to resurface. His eyes turned back to its normal blue hue and he blinked rapidly, trying to register what just happened.

Kuroro looked down at the unconscious body on the ground and then to the child hugging the sandwich. He gestured for the child to escape now before the authorities of the city come and investigate what's happening. The child nodded and scrambled to his feet to get away as fast as possible.

"Let go!" Kurapika suddenly screamed and broke free from Kuroro's embrace. "Don't touch me so familiarly." He hissed at him.

"You almost killed that man." Kuroro bluntly pointed out. What he didn't expect is for Kurapika to laugh coldly at his remark.

"Well, aren't you proud of my achievement?" he asked sardonically. "Isn't this what you wanted, you bastard? So why did you stop me?"

Kuroro's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and was about to answer when another person joined the company.

"Kuroro Lucifer!"

Both Kuroro and Kurapika turned to see who the person was. Kuroro furrowed his eye brows, recognizing the newcomer as one of the Ryuusegai Council's chosen protectors.

"Kitu." Kuroro greeted calmly and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "On a night patrol?" he asked.

Kitu nodded, his jet black bangs swaying. He eyed Kuroro and Kurapika with his blue eyes and then smiled. "Having a lovers' tryst under the moonlight, Kuroro?"

The question unexpectedly caused Kurapika's face to heat up from either embarrassment or anger. What's worse is that Kuroro nodded while smirking.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have more privacy with my lover."

If Kurapika wanted to react, he didn't. He's a smart person and he knew exactly why Kuroro is saying those shameless stuffs.

"I believe I can't do that. She nearly punched a Ryuusegai citizen to death. I'll take her to the Council building." Kitu replied, shaking his head.

"_What the-? He thinks I'm a girl?"_ Kurapika thought to himself. It can't be helped since he possesses a too effeminate body structure for a guy.

"Kitu." Kuroro warned coldly.

"I'm just doing my job, Kuroro." Kitu reason out and step forward in attempt to grab Kurapika's arm. But Kuroro instinctively moved himself in front of the blond in a protective manner as he glared down at Kitu.

Kitu also glared back at the man, refusing to back down.

"She's a Spider, Kitu. You do not have any control over the Spiders. Not even the Council."

Kuroro's words seemed to shock Kitu for he backed away a few steps and blinked rapidly, trynig to register what he just heard. Then, he frowned a little.

"I see." he muttered. "Then come with me and explain everything to the Council. Especially to the Council Head."

This time, the idea seemed agreeable to Kuroro. He turned and looked at Kurapika. "Don't say anything unnecessary in front of the Council." he whispered loud enough for only the blond to hear. When Kitu started walking back to the direction of the Council building, Kuroro and Kurapika followed, with the latter still fuming about being mistaken as a girl and Kuroro's lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, that blond brat shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere he wants." Nobunaga mumbled annoyingly as he gently polished his samurai sword. "I personally think Danchou favours him."

Machi looked at the bored samurai and so did Phinx and Feitan. Shalnark, who had been trying to sleep, opened one eye and directed his gaze to him. Shizuku looked up from the book she's reading while Franklin and Coltopi stopped playing cards to also hear what their resident samurai is about to say next.

"I mean, can't you feel that he's being overly protective of him?" he asked and heard a few Spiders sigh, notably Shalnark. "What?" he asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion. "I'm right, right?"

This time, Shalnark got up and took a sideways glance at Fritz, who had been snoring the whole time.

"If I were you, Nobu, I'd start being nice to Kurapika." the techy-guy said, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, Danchou is being protective of Kurapika. I'm surprised you only noticed it now."

Machi rolled her eyes. "Why I am not surprised?" she muttered to herself.

"Eh? I noticed it, too. But why?" Shizuku asked.

Feitan looked at Shizuku. "I doubt you'd understand since you were not one of the original members of the Troupe."

"Hey!" Phinxs called out. "I was there when it happened, ya know!"

"When _it_ happened?" Shizuku asked once more, more confused than before.

"Oh, yeah."

"But Nobunaga was there, yet he forgot about it all." Franklin added.

"What? What did I forget?"

"Oi! Explain, will you?" the bookworm whined out this time, getting more and more impatient with the play of words. "Why is Danchou so protective of Kurapika?"

Looks like Shizuku also voiced out what Nobunaga, Coltopi, Bonolenov, and Kalluto wanted to know. Shalnark took the liberty of explaining since he was the one who looked after Kurapika during the time of the massacre.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Many Years Ago...**_

"_Make sure he doesn't come back to the village once the mission starts." _that was his Danchou's specific orders to him. Shalnark sighed and looked down on the river from where he's standing. A blond boy of 12 years is happily splashing his feet into the water while reading a blue, hard-bound book.

Shalnark wanted to go to the village and help with the mission, but it seems like Kuroro wanted him to look after the boy instead. He can't understand why Kuroro bothered with the kid. He even bought those books for him before they set off to the Lukuso Region in order to accomplish their given mission.

When the Spiders met up after along time, Shalnark can sense a great difference in his Danchou. Kuroro may seem cold and stoic to others but actually, the man knows how to smile genuinely, especially when he is pleased about something. But when they met, Kuroro changed a lot. He's a lot more serious with everything, he's very distant, and he no longer smiled like he used to. He used to joke around with them, sometimes even secretly helping with some of Feitan and Phinx's pranks. Even the other Spiders noticed the changes.

There were of nine them; him, Machi, Pakunoda, Nobunaga, Phinx, Feitan, Uvogin, Franklin, and Kuroro. They were given different tasks, but Shalnark was surprised when he was a given a much different one than the others.

Kuroro showed him a picture with seven people in it. There are two blond guys with hazel eyes, both smiling happily towards the camera. Another guy with seaweed-like black hair and green eyes is making a two-finger salute. What caught Shal's attention is the gray-haired man with a cocky smile, whose arm is around his Danchou's shoulder. Kuroro himself is also smiling when the picture was taken, one hand inside the pocket of his Kurutan clothes while the other on a blond boy's shoulder in front of him. The boy had bright aquamarine eyes and is donning a mischievous smile. The last person is also a serious, blond man who is standing beside Kuroro, hands crossed above his chest. Shalnark then remembered his Dachou telling him about finding a capable nen teacher in the Kuruta village.

Kuroro specifically ordered not to harm the people in the picture and the boy was especially given to Shalnark as his mission. He has to make sure to keep the boy busy while the mission is going on.

"Kuroro-niisan is taking sooo long." The boy suddenly whined out loud, causing Shalnark to stop his musings to check up on him.

"Nii-san?" the sandy-blond guy asked, confused with the way the young Kuruta addressed their leader.

To his slight horror, the boy had closed his book and started jumping up on trees towards the direction of the village. Shalnark quickly jumped away from the tree he's on to block him. However, the blond is too fast and Shalnark is getting confused to where he is. It can't be helped since the boy is used to the terrain in this area while Shalnark... well, let's just say Shal is still learning his way around.

Now, to his greatest horror, he spotted the boy getting inside the village gates already. But then, the blond stopped on his tracks, eyes wide in horror, and body frozen in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's... happening?" Kurapika managed to ask himself. Dead bodies of his clan members greeted him when he stepped inside the village. He took one step, then another, and the next thing he knew, he was running fast towards the village center. More dead and bloodied up bodies greeted him as he ran.

He stopped and looked around. His eyes turned scarlet when he saw a moving figure in the middle of the corpses. It was Janus.

"Janus-niisan!" Kurapika frantically yelled and ran towards him, dropping down to his knees beside him. "Nii-san! What happened?"

"Kura..pi..ka." Janus managed to whisper. "Run..." he coughed up blood and winced in pain. That's when Kurapika noticed the large wound on Janus abdomen.

"Nii-san, you're bleeding." tears started to sting the boy's eyes as he frantically searched the area for help. "Please, nii-san. I'll be back." Kurapika stood up to look for his father but he was then stopped when Janus grabbed his wrist.

"Go... Run."

"B-but..."

"Oh, a survivor." a deep, growling voice suddenly spoke, and Kurapika looked up, only to tremble in fear when he saw a white-haired brute grinning down at him. The brute is wearing a leather jacket, making him even more intimidating in Kurapika's eyes. The brute raised his hand, clearly to punch Kurapika. Instinctively, the boy crossed his arms in front of him and closed his eyes in a futile attempt to protect himself. He waited for the painful blow, but nothing came. When he opened his eyes, Janus' back is already in front of him, blocking the powerful punch from the brute with his sword.

"Ni... Nii-san..."

"Kurapika, run!" Janus yelled angrily.

"You're still alive, huh? Tough guy." the brute growled and used his free hand to punch Janus, sending the wounded guy flying back.

"Nii-saaan!" Kurapika screamed and ran to where Janus landed. Janus fell unconscious and when Kurapika got to where he is, his breathing stopped. "Nii-san! Nii-san wake up! Please..." he shook the unmoving body, hoping that Janus would open his eyes and look at him. But nothing happened. It was too late. He's dead. Kurapika cried even more, clutching Janus' torn shirt.

"Uvo-san!" another voice yelled, causing Kurapika to look up. He then saw a sandy-blond guy arguing with the brute that just killed Janus. "Danchou ordered not to harm the boy! You are sooo dead."

As the two argued even more, Kurapika took Janus' sword and gripped it angrily. Standing up, he directed his blazing eyes towards the brute and suddenly lunged forward with a battle cry. The newcomer quickly turned to stop him, but before he could even reach them, someone else had stopped him, making him drop the sword and lock his wrists behind his back.

"Wew. Thanks, Machi." the sandy-blond guy told the blue-haired girl that stopped Kurapika.

"Isn't he your assignment, Shalnark?" the girl, now named Machi, asked, causing Shalnark to laugh nervously.

"Well, yeah, but things just happen."

"That's so unlike you, Shalnark." The brute name Uvo said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Kurapika struggled helplessly as Machi held him. "Let go! Let go! You murderers!"

"What should we do to him?" Uvo asked Shalnark.

"Certainly not kill him. Danchou will kill us instead."

"Danchou's coming." Machi intervened, looking at her left side.

Kurapika stopped struggling and looked at where the three murderers of his people are looking. His eyes widened in horror and turned as red as blood when he saw that familiar figure walking casually to where he is, hands inside his pockets and being followed by five more people behind him. One of them, a man with no eyebrows, was carrying a glass with several eyes inside them. Shocked and speechless, Kurapika can only stare at him blankly while letting his tears fall down restlessly.

"What's-" Kuroro stopped midway when his eyes landed on Kurapika's small figure being held by Machi. "Kurapika..." he trailed off, voice almost breaking.

This time, Kurapika managed to find his voice. "You... how could you?"

"Machi, release him." Machi immediately obeyed and let go of the boy. Kurapika, feeling weak, could only drop to the ground, terribly shaking.

"Kuroro-niisan... how could you?" he asked once again, head bowed in grief as he cried his eyes out. "...how could you?"

"Kurapika..."

The Spiders had obviously seen the sudden change in their Danchou's demeanor. It was as if that their Danchou is more afraid of the boy hating him for what he did. Kuroro approached the boy, but Kurapika's head suddenly snapped up when he noticed and quickly scrambled away from the man.

"Kurapika..." Kuroro called out once again and tried to reach out for him.

"NO! Stay away from me!" the boy yelled angrily. "Where's my father? What did you do to him?!" he screamed.

Kuroro retracted his hand and mouthed an order. "Shal, knock him out." he said and Shalnark quickly obeyed, going behind the boy to deliver a sharp chop at the base of his neck, causing Kurapika to quickly lose consciousness. Shalnark caught him and looked up to his Danchou, asking what to do next.

The others looked at Kuroro as well, noting how his eyes changed while gazing at the young Kuruta. He approached Kurapika and kneeled down. "I'll carry him." he told Shalnark and his Spider could only nod numbly as he transferred the boy on Kuroro's back. "Shalnark, come with me. The rest of you, go back to Ryuusegai to report the success of the mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back to the Present...**_

"You mean, he's that boy?" Nobunaga asked, most certainly surprised. Shalnark nodded and grinned when he saw his comrade turn a shade of blue, if that's even possible.

"And you've been expressing ways on how to kill him. Lucky for you, Danchou did not comment on it." Phinx said and laughed. "Like what Shalnark said, start treating him nicely."

"You really should. He's Danchou's beloved little brother after all." Shalnark grinned.

The rest who heard the story only kept quiet, pondering on what kind of relationship their Danchou shared with the blond.

Unknown to all of them, Fritz, who had been listening the whole time, smiled lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** I was planning in posting this chapter yesterday (because it's my birthday!) but then things just got rough. So here's Chapter 7... i hope you guys like it.

**Next: **Kurapika gets called by the Council because of his incident with one of the Ryuusegai Council. What will Kuroro do to protect Kurapika? What did Fritz suggest to Kuroro? The Spiders start being protective of Kurapika as well, especially Nobunaga.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harco8059: Thanks for the encouragement. Don't worry. I'm not planning on stopping to write in the near future. I hope you like this chapter. The real deal will come once Ryuusegai threatens Kurapika's safety.

LordOfTheWest: Thanks! Yeah, Kuroro could have warned them so that they could evcauate... But then I thought to myself that Ryuusegai will be able to find them anyway and Kuroro will not be able to protect them anymore... So here is what happened after Kuroro made his decision. Hope you like this chapter! :D

MARYLOVER: Yeah. Crazy as it might sound, I've always thought that Kuroro's personality in the anime is caused by a past experience. That's why I made this fic. And yeah, things would be different if the Kuruta clan was still alive. They would be good brothers. But then again, maybe the reason for the massacre to happen is because they're meant to fall in love with each other. Hehehehe.

Kanon58: Kuroro teasing Kurapika also activates my fangirl mode. Though in this chapter, it will only be slight teasing. More will come in the future chapters. Gon and his friends will appear again once the flasback scenes are over. No worries! :D

kusarihime143: I agree with you. 36 people barely makes it a tribe/clan. That's why I had this idea. And about Fritz erasing Kurapika's memories... hmmm... just read the future chapters, ne? hehehe. I will definitely add you suggestion to my story. Maybe in the next chapter. Thanks! :D

Yuthero: Haha! I really do like it if the Spiders are protective of Kurapika. In this chapter, I'm giving Nobunaga a reason to be protective of Kurapika. Hope you like this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. 8 The Pride of a Kuruta

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro..._

**Kurapika:** _Shut up!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Okay..._

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

The Pride of a Kuruta

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika could have sworn that he saw Kuroro's stoic expression break when he stepped inside the Council building. Behind them, Kitu followed, making sure that they do not escape in case they're thinking of it. The hallway they're walking in right now is dark and dusty, but at least clean though the air around is stale. The three of them continued walking silently, with him having his guard up just in case someone jumps on them.

They suddenly came into a stop and Kurapika realized that they've arrived in a large hall, with a high platform at the centre. On the platform is a long table and high chair where different people are sitting. It was dark around, only candles as source of lighting. Kuroro continued walking in front of the platform and stopped in the middle, looking up to meet the person sitting on the centre chair.

"What is this about, Kuroro?" a female voice broke through the silence. The voice was cold and intimidating, causing Kurapika to unexpectedly flinch at the sound of it.

Kitu also stepped forward and stood beside Kuroro. "He's here to explain about the commotion in the Plethora Dumps."

The woman leaned forward and her face was illuminated by the nearby candles. She's a brunette and her eyes were of sparkling gold, but somehow, there's something wrong and malicious in the way she gazed down at Kuroro and Kitu.

"And what happened in the Plethora Dumps?" she asked.

This time, Kuroro scoffed. "And I thought the Head Council would know before anyone does." He mocked and the woman glared at him.

"Head Council?" Kurapika muttered to himself and stared more at the woman. Strangely, the other people sitting on her left and right side are not speaking. Maybe they will during the right times. He was suddenly pulled out of his musings when Kitu spoke again.

"One of Kuroro's Spiders almost killed a Ryuusegai citizen. She almost bludgeoned an old man to death." Kitu explained.

"And who is this Spider of his? Nobu? Fei? Or that annoying Egyptian?" the Head Council asked, making Kuroro chuckle a little.

"A new addition to my group." Kuroro replied and turned to look at Kurapika, who's still a few meters behind them. The woman followed his gaze and when her eyes landed on Kurapika, they widened considerably.

"The Kuruta." She almost hissed. Feeling that she's threatening him, Kurapika did not back away but glared back at her instead. But the woman's glare is icier and more priercing than his. She's no ordinary human. "So, you took in a Kuruta in your group, Kuroro? What for? _Atonement_?" she continued, still looking at Kurapika venomously.

But the blond is no longer glaring at her. Instead, his face registered shock_. Atonement? What did she mean? _

"Kitu, take Kuroro's Spider back to their hideout." The Council Head ordered and Kitu bowed in compliance. "Stay here, Kuroro. We have to talk."

Kurapika can't help but furrow his eyebrows when Kuroro did not say anything. Kitu then approached him, gesturing him out of the building to take him back to the hideout. Before he completely left the hall, Kurapika saw the Council Head walking down the platform and approaching Kuroro, her golden eyes shining in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Shalnark's storytelling the Spiders practically went back to the usual things they do. However, one certain samurai is particularly flabbergasted by what he had discovered tonight. Without their Danchou around, the Spiders are strangely quiet, well except for Phinx and Feitan, who had been secretly planning a prank to get their resident samurai in trouble.

It was half an hour later when they heard the entrance door of their hideout creak open and two figures entered, causing all of them to direct their attention towards the entrance. Kurapika was walking inside, followed by Kitu, whom the Spiders know since they've trained together with him in the past. Kurapika sauntered towards where Fritz is sleeping and sat beside him, not minding a little bit that the grey-haired man is snoring loudly.

"Good evening, guys." Kitu greeted with a grin. "Just came here to deliver your Danchou's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" some of them chorused and turned their eyes towards Kurapika.

This seemed to irritate the blond for he glared a Kitu. "First off, I'm not a girl. I may look like one, but I'm not. Second, I'm nobody's girlfriend. Especially not their bastard leader. Get it?" he huffed angrily. "And your job is done. Get out of here." He even added as if he owns the entire area.

That seemed to take Kitu aback for his face registered obvious shock. "You're not… a woman?"

Kurapika did not bother answering. He's already used to people mistaking him as a girl. Many guys have tried hitting on him but were immediately discouraged once he tells them he's a guy. Some others were a little persistent but he managed to ward them off with a bit of force.

The Spiders clearly took delight in Kitu's reaction for some of them laughed out loud while others just chuckled and went back to what they were previously doing.

"Ne, Kitu. Have you seen Danchou?" Shalnark asked.

Kitu scratched the back of his head. "He's still in the Council Building. The Head Council is giving him a long scolding for taking in a Kuruta in your gang."

Everyone froze and took a hidden glance at Kurapika. The blond is trying to ignore his surroundings, just quietly sitting in that far corner and silently musing to himself. However, Kitu's next statement pulled out the demon in him.

"I thought he annihilated the entire Kuruta clan. I can't believe he missed one and that clan was weak as- whoah!" Kitu was not able to finish his words for long chains hit the ground near the place where he is standing. Fortunately for him, he was able to dodge in time and jumped away from the chaos. Dust filled the entire room, but the Spiders didn't mind it.

"Shut up..." It was Kurapika's voice cutting through the dust. Even with the thick smoke, one can clearly make out his eyes, which had turned blazing red. "…or I'll kill you."

"That was uncalled for, Kuruta." Kitu yelled as he landed on a high ground to see clearly below. "It seems like you really want to fight."

Without a word, Kurapika dropped into an offensive stance and took Fritz's twin swords that were lying right beside him. Since Kurapika's chains are only used for the Spiders, he can't use it against Kitu. Kitu also jumped down to the ground once the smoke cleared and then took out a hidden gun from his belt. He pointed it at Kurapika as the blond crossed his swords in front of him.

"Oi! You can't fight in here!" Phinx yelled, trying to get their attention. However, the two fighters refused to listen. Pride is on the line here. Kurapika's had been wounded greatly by Kuroro. He won't let another person insult his clan no matter what.

"Take back what you said about the Kuruta." Kurapika hissed angrily, reminding him of how Leorio insulted his clan as well and their argument ended up in a fight.

"About your clan?" Kitu chuckled darkly. "They're nothing but a bunch of weaklings. They're even afraid of Ryuusegai."

"Bastard!" the blond yelled and charged forward.

"Wait! You two, stop!" Shalnark tried to halt the clash. The other Spiders back away, knowing full well that the Kuruta will not appreciate it if they interrupt with what the blond wanted.

Kitu pulled the trigger of his gun continuously, aiming for the blond's arms and legs. However, Kurapika is gifted in twin swords so he managed to block the high speed bullets by using the swords as shileds. He gradually decreased the distance between them and slashed his swords towards Kitu. Because of the small distance, Kitu had a hard time aiming for Kurapika and just kept on dodging. He suddenly caught Kurapika's right wrist and twisted it hard, making the Kuruta wince a little in pain drop his sword. Seeing no other option, the blond elbowed the man on his face and Kitu's grip loosened, allowing him to jump away from him.

Kurapika was quite satisfied with the damaged he had done. Kitu's nose is bleeding badly and the man bent down to get the other sword that Kurapika dropped.

"They're not gonna stop, are they?" Shalnark muttered helplessly to himself.

"Just let them be since this is his fight. Kitu's not gonna kill him." Machi said as she, too, watched the fight. It's a rare moment to study the Kuruta's fighting abilities. Strangely, the way he moved with the swords earlier resembled Fritz's.

Back to the fight, Kitu now decided to use the sword instead. He twirled it expertly with his and then dropped into a fighting stance. Kurapika used both hands to grip his sword and lunged forward again. This time, Kitu followed, and the two met each other in the middle, their swords clashing with each other.

Suddenly, Kurapika felt something sting his right shoulder blade. When he looked at it, he found Kitu's sword piercing it. It all happened so quickly. Kitu smiled sinisterly and twisted the sword, doubling the pain for the Kuruta. The blond gritted his teeth and groaned in pain. He dropped his other sword and Kitu quickly kicked it away, far from his reach.

"What the-" Nobunaga almost yelled and he quickly gripped his own samurai to come to the blond's rescue. But he rapidly stopped when he noticed Kitu was suddenly coughing up blood, spilling some on Kurapika's cheeks.

Kitu's left side is bleeding and Kurapika is now holding on a dagger which was buried in his opponent's abdomen. The Spiders did not see the dagger before the fight so the Kuruta must have conjured it and masked its presence with _In_.

Angry, Kitu was about to pull out his gun again when someone else had grabbed his moving hand and twisted it behind him.

"What the hell?" he cried out loud.

"What's going on here?" Kuroro's voice echoed, making the Spiders unexpectedly flinch.

Kurapika quickly fell on the ground and the sword slid out of his shoulder. Kuroro looked down and upon seeing Kurapika's bloodied state, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Let go, Kuroro! I'm not your Spider!" Kitu yelled.

"You harmed one. I'm not gonna let you off that easily, Kitu." Kuroro replied calmly. "Fei, Phinx, hold him." He called out and the two Spiders immediately jumped down from their seats and took over Kuroro.

"Shalnark, what happened?" he asked again.

"Well, Danchou, you see-"

"He insulted the Kuruta. He deserves to die!" Kurapika suddenly answered, his eyes now turning a dark scarlet hue. Kuroro was a little surprised at the sudden outburst and so are the other Spiders. "I'll kill him." He added and stood up. But because of the blood loss, he stumbled a little and Kuroro grabbed his good arm to support him.

"You're not killing anyone." Kuroro firmly ordered,

"Let go!" the boy protested but Kuroro only proceeded to drag him upstairs, to an empty room.

The Spiders watched as the two disappeared and that's when Fritz had choosen to wake up. Perfect timing (insert sarcasm here).

"My, that was a good nap. Eh? What happened here?" the man asked, rubbing his eyes lazily.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I said let go!" Kurapika wailed again for the nth time as they entered and empty room. Inside, Kuroro practically threw him on the waiting mattress, causing the blond to wince again in pain as his wound contacted with the soft sheets.

"Heal yourself." The man ordered, looking down at the Kuruta. Of course, he knew about the abilities of the blond's chains and he knew that one of those chains can heal wounds.

"Wouldn't it be much better if I just bleed to death?" Kurapika answered, smirking defiantly at the man as he got up. He's not going to heal himself to burden the bastard in front of him.

Kuroro narrowed his eyes. "Heal yourself." He repeated, but the boy remained obstinate.

_Alright, if that's how you want to play it._ Kuroro summoned his Skill Book and quickly used an ability he used against Fritz; the Shadow Trap. He disabled Kurapika's movements, making the boy even angrier than before. His eyes now glowed bright red, a sign of how seriously angry he is. Kuroro strode forward, kneeled in front of the Kuruta and suddenly zipped down the jacket he's wearing, revealing the white shirt underneath that is now stained with blood.

"Wait. What are you-"

"If you're thinking that's I'm going to do something carnal towards you, then no, I'm not going to do anything." Kuroro interrupted as he slid down the jacket off Kurapika's body. It made Kurapika flush hard but not as hard when the man suddenly ripped his shirt apart, leaving his milky skin exposed to his view. The blond shivered when the cold air hit his exposed skin but more so when he noticed that Kuroro is examining his wound.

"It's quiet deep." He whispered and stood up, walking towards the corner of the room where a cabinet is standing. Kuroro chose this particular room because it belonged to Machi, and the nen-string user always has bandages and disinfectants ready in her room. The man then went back to where Kurapika is and set the bandages down.

Silently, Kuroro treated Kurapika's shoulder wound as gently as possible, but the blond still kept wincing as he applied the disinfectant. Even with one hnd, since the other is holding the Skill Book to keep the Shadow Trap aability intact, Kuroro managed to do a clean job in cleaning the wound.

"You wouldn't undergo this pain if you just heal it." Kuroro whispered, but Kurapika only became more defiant than before. Noticing this, Kuroro sighed inwardly. "Suit yourself."

"Let me move. My body is stiff." The blond complained.

"Only if you won't struggle."

It took some time before Kurapika finally answered a 'yes'. Kuroro then closed his book, freeing Kurapika's body from the Shadow Trap. As promised, he did not struggle. He just let Kuroro do his work from stopping his wound from bleeding to bandaging it. Everytime his hands ghosted over his skin, the blond can't help but shiver involuntarily. He has always been a conservative person, like any Kuruta is, and no one has ever seen him without his shirt, until now.

Somehow, Kurapika felt like the scene before him is like a replay, a déjà vu. It's like someone had treated his wounds before and that someone looked a lot like Kuroro.

_"Itai! Slowly, please!"_

Kurapika's eyes widened. It was that child's voice again. But no one's around except him and Kuroro so it had to be his imagination.

"_Nii-san!"_

"Nii-san…" Kurapika repeated, voice a little empty.

He did not notice it but Kuroro's eyes widened in surprise and he stopped bandaging Kurapika's wound.

"What did you just call me?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he asked back, rather annoyed.

Kuroro did not answer and just resumed bandaging his wound, mumbling a "nothing" as he did so. A few minutes later, it was finally done and Kuroro put back the things he used in the cabinet. Meanwhile, the blond quickly grabbed his jacket and wore it, eager to cover his body.

"Go to your room and rest. I will need you for a mission four days from now." Kuroro ordered. Kurapika is almost too keen to comply since he left the room in a hurry to proceed to the one given to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro went downstairs again to check the extent of the earlier battle's damage. Fortunately, it was small. He looked around again and noticed that Kitu is still in the hideout and has been freed by Phinx and Feitan since Kurapika is no longer in sight. Kitu can't help but glare at Kuroro when he saw him coming down.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked. "That Kuruta started it."

"Kitu." Kuroro called out, voice so cold and almost angry that even the Spiders felt shivers run up their spines. "Lay a finger on him again and I'll kill you."

Kitu gulped a lump in his throat. "You can't do that, Kuroro."

"You think I can't?" Kuroro smirked at him. "I can kill you right here, right now and the Council has no say to it."

When Kitu did not answer, Kuroro ordered him to get out of his sight. Kitu let out a 'che' before marching out of the hideout angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"If I were you, I'd stick to archery."_

_"Naughty boy."_

_"Thank you, nii-san!"_

_"Let go! Let go! You murderers!"_

"_Kurapika…"_

_"NO! Stay away from me!"_

Those voices, they're haunting him again.

Kurapika lay awake late at night. No matter what he does, he just can't sleep. He kept on hearing voices. A child and young man. Are they memories or dream. He's not sleeping yet he can hear them. They had to be memories. But whose? He can't remember those voices. But it's got to belong to someone!

The blond clutched his head as he felt it throb in pain. He can't take it anymore. If he hears those voices again, he might go crazy.

"_Kurapika…"_

It's the young man's voice, calling out to him. Unconsciously, Kurapika stood up and saw an image of a man in front of him, but his face was blurred. His hands were held out to him and the blond felt compelled to grab it as if his life depended in it.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"_Kurapika…" _he called out again.

Kurapika raised his arm, ready to take the hand that was offered to him. But before he could even grab it, a scene suddenly was playing behind the man. There was a small viallge on fire and people were running away from the place. And then he saw it; the villagers falling down one by one, dead and eye sockets empty. He hasn't seen this scene for two years… why now?

"N-No…" Kurapika retracted his hand and back away until his back hit the concrete wall. "NO! Stop it! Stop!"

"_Kurapika…"_ the voice is getting near.

The bodies on t ground suddenly rose up and walked towards Kurapika. He slid down to the floor, as he closed his scarlet eyes and covered his ears.

"_Kurapika…"_

"NO!"

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika gasped and the images were gone. The only image he saw is Kuroro's figure. His hands were gripping his arms firmly, shaking him to go back to his senses. When was woken up by the shouting from Kurapika's room, he quickly got up and made his way inside, only to see the blond trying to move away from something he can't see.

"Wake up!" Kuroro yelled, shaking him once more to make sure he's truly awake.

But seeing him made petrified the Kuruta as he struggled to get away from him.

"NO! Stay away from me!" he yelled angrily, causing Kuroro to be taken aback. Willingly, he took a few steps back to give the boy some space.

And then, without sparing him any more words, he quickly exited the room to head to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he got out of the room, he found Fritz waiting for him, hands crossed above his chest and leaning on the wall. He looked at Kuroro with a sad frown.

"It's your fault why he's getting those nightmares." He whispered. "It might be a good idea for me to return his memories."

"Don't." Kuroro quickly answered. "He doesn't have to know."

"He has the right to know."

"He'll be in a worse situation than this if your release hi memories."

That got Fritz thinking and he smiled. "You really don't want Kurapika to know that his beloved nii-san is the one responsible for the death of his father, do you?"

"Go back to sleep, Fritz." Kuroro then proceeded to walk back to his room.

"Whether I do something or not, he'll regain his memories eventually. You better prepare yourself when that time comes."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** Finally! I finished this chapter! I'm soooo tired! I need Reviews! Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D… I won't reply to reviews for now since I'm too tired to type now… Sorry!

**Next:** A new mission is given to the Spiders again. Killua and Gon make their move when they finally received reliable information about Kurapika's whereabouts. Meanwhile, the psychological effect of the crimes Kurapika was forced to commit gets his distracted during a battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. 9 Manipulator vs Manipulator

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro..._

**Kurapika:** _Shut up!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Okay..._

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Manipulator vs Manipulator

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have two missions today; one from the Council and the other from me." Kuroro announced one fine morning to the Spiders. Not everyone is present during the meeting. Fritz, who's not a Spider, is still sleeping heavily in his room. Kurapika, for some reason, is still locked up inside his own room as well, and Kuroro did not allow anyone to wake him up for the meeting. The Spiders did not say anything since Kuroro himself will brief him of it.

"The mission from the Council is a raid. Two days from now, the Rutherford family will be hosting a charity auction and I want to get all the treasures. All of you except Shal, Fei, Nobu, Coltopi and Machi will be in this mission." The Spider head continued. "Those called out for the second mission, follow me."

Kuroro started walking upstairs, followed by the four Spiders he called assigned for the second mission. To the man, the second one is more important than the first because it deals with Kurapika's past. A few days back, when they were still travelling to Ryuusegai, Fritz had been restlessly bugging him about something; the scarlet eyes.

The idea came to the grey-haired man when he noticed Kurapika's weary state every time he does something against his principles. Kuroro seemed oblivious and insensitive about it so Fritz took the liberty of suggesting an idea to the man that may at least ease Kurapika's chest. Fritz thought that if he cannot take Kurapika away from Kuroro, then he must at least do something in order for his stay with the Spiders to be reasonable. And what other way can that be but letting him join missions involving scarlet eyes retrieval?

Kuroro may not show it but he was seriously considering the suggestion. He was, after all, doing all this in order to protect Kurapika and seek atonement. In the end, after hearing Kurapika's frightened shouts the other night, he decided to accept it.

Another thing Kuroro is worried about is the Council Head. Though she had been greatly angry about Kurapika's presence in the Council building, he did nothing but listen to her ranting. Like what he planned a long time ago, he gave her pretty much the same reason why he took him in. _He's a valuable asset to the Genei Ryodan and has proven to be a convenience in every mission we take._ The Council head knows that Kurapika is the only son of his Nakami-sensei and because of that, he has to be careful not to show any favours towards him.

Kuroro sighed and finally entered an empty room where he can have the meeting. As soon as the others entered as well, they took their own seats and then directed their attention towards their Danchou.

"In this mission, we're going to steal back a pair of scarlet eyes from the national Heppner Museum-Casino." He started, waiting for his Spiders to respond. When he noticed no particular reaction, he continued. "And none of you should inform Kurapika about this."

This time, Nobunaga unexpectedly voiced out his thoughts. "If it's about the scarlet eyes, shouldn't it be more appropriate to tell the bra—I mean, the kid?" he asked as he hugged his samurai sword while sitting cross-legged.

Kuroro clasped his hands together before explaining. "Let's just say that I happen to set my eyes on the precious artefacts in that place and the scarlet eyes happen to be there as well."

"We're also going to steal the other displays there?" Shalnark asked for confirmation. He thought they'll just take the scarlet eyes and nothing else.

"That's right. But only a few of the displays such as the Hope Diamond and the famous Magdalene sculpture. We could get a good price if we sell them in the black market."

They went on with the meeting and Kuroro made it clear not to steal the scarlet eyes. Kurapika is the only one who should do it and they will only assist him-that is if the blond wants their help. Outrageously, the person responsible for the suggestion, namely Fritz, is not around until the end. Kuroro had to wake that annoying guy himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere faraway…_

"Ah!" Leorio suddenly exclaimed in front of the lap top when his eyes found something as he scrolled down.

"What is it, Leorio?" Gon asked and was quickly right beside his friend, looking at the screen. The Hunter website is open and for days, Leorio had been monitoring the information entering it-specifically information about the Spiders.

"What did you find old man?" Killua asked when he approached Leorio.

"Shut up, brat! I'm still 21!"

"Hurry, Leorio! What did you find?" Gon exclaimed.

"Alright, alright." Leorio then took the mouse and clicked at a certain article in the website titled "Phantom Troupe in Heppner. "This article just came in a few minutes ago." The man explained.

"Do you think it's true?" Killua asked. "Whoever posted this might be trying to trick us."

"We just to believe it's true. This is our only lead right now." Gon replied.

"Besides, it's the Hunter website. Everything here is true." Leorio also explained as he re-read the article once more.

"Yosh! Let's go and buy tickets towards Heppner country!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika stood numbly as he watch two gorgeous young men in black suits in front of him. He blinked again, trying to clear his eye sight.

For one and a half day, he, Kuroro, Fritz, and some Spiders travelled towards the humble country of Heppner. Once they got into the country, they immediately booked a hotel room in the city where the national Heppner Museum-Casino is located. He had been briefed by Shalnark about their mission in the city and that is to steal some treasures in the Musuem. Strangely enough for the Spider, Kurapika did not say anything or even twitch his eye in anger or annoyance. All he did was sit and listen then leave after everything has been said.

When they got inside their room, Fritz immediately insisted for the blond to rest before they initiate the mission tonight. Since the place is not only a museum but also a casino, there will be lots of people—especially rich ones. That's why Shal and Machi took the liberty of buying (or rather stealing) the suits they needed to disguise themselves as one of those in the upper class.

Shalnark then woke Kurapika up to also wear the disguise. What then greeted the blond's eyes when he stepped into the common room are two, flashy, and gorgeous men; one grey-haired while the other raven-haired.

"Pika-chan is awaaake!" Fritz exclaimed happily in a sing-song manner and skipped towards where the blond is standing. "What do you think? I look very handsome, no?" he asked, twirling like a ballerina to display his clothes.

"Uh… who are you?" Kurapika asked rather bluntly, unsure about who is in front of him.

"It's your aniki, silly!"

"Aniki?"

Fritz's face then displayed a horrified look. "Y…Yo…You forgot?" he clutched his chest as if it was hurting. "The pain! Oh, the pain!"

"Stop the drama, Fritz." A raven-haired man ordered, causing Kurapika to look at him. The Kuruta's eyes narrowed into slits, quietly examining the man in front of him.

It was actually Kuroro.

His looks quite changed a little, wearing an elegant-looking black suit with matching red ascot tie. His hair is down, but he's not using a bandage around his forehead to hide his cross-shaped mark like he did when they robbed some mansions in Seiko City. Instead, he's using his bangs to hide them perfectly. Maybe that's why he looked kind of different and innocent. No one would ever think that he's a criminal. In Fritz's case, his grey hair that is always very messy is now slicked back in a formal and elegant fashion. He's wearing a button-up, black suit, with the first two buttons undone.

"Hurry up and wear these." Kuroro suddenly shoved the suit he prepared for the blond and Kurapika grumpily took them and went inside the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, he emerged out, looking a little not himself, with his hair sticking at different directions.

Fritz laughed out loud. "That won't do! You need a hairdo, Kurapika." He patted a chair nearby. "Come here, I'll fix that." Without a word, Kurapika went and sat down on the chair. Fritz immediately tried to 'fix' his hair, as the others fixed their appearances as well.

"Why bother looking good if we'll just escape right away after stealing." Kurapika muttered annoyingly, which Kuroro heard nonetheless.

"To avoid getting suspicious looks and getting into trouble." The man replied, making the Kuruta flinch since the boy didn't expect that he'll hear.

"My, my, Kuroro-chin is being mean, isn't he?" the grey-haired man teased as he tried to style Kurapika's golden hair. Such nicknames annoyed Kuroro to hell. Even Kurapika can't hide a mocking smirk.

"Kuroro-chin?" the Kuruta whispered, chuckling silently to himself.

Kuroro's eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "Move, Frederic. I'll take over." He ordered and Fritz blushed furiously.

"I told you to never call me that!" he yelled at Kuroro.

"What? Frederic?"

"Kuroro!"

The Spiders inside the room chuckled, including the cold-hearted Machi, upon hearing their Danchou utter the most forbidden word in Fritz's presence; his real name.

"Who's Frede-." Kurapika was cut off when Fritz suddenly covered his mouth and laughed nervously.

"Now, now, Kurapika-chan. Don't say anything unnecessary, kay?"

"Frederic Ivankov, move." Kuroro ordered once again, this time using Fritz's full name.

"Ah! You punk!" the poor guy yelled, removing his hand from Kurapika's mouth, and tried to punch, Kuroro, which the Spider Head easily avoided.

"This is not a good time to challenge me again, Fritz." Kuroro sighed and walked behind Kurapika. Fritz gave out a 'hmp' and proceeded to sit on a plush couch beside Feitan to chat with him. "Stay still." The Spider Head then ordered as he combed Kurapika's hair with his fingers. He styled it according to his taste, putting most of his bangs to the right side to make him look flashier.

Kurapika can't help but flinch every time Kuroro's fingertips make contact with his neck. He also can't help but think that he's slitting his throat every time he does so. The blond had long decided to ignore Kuroro ever since the man interrupted his fight with Kitu back in Ryuusegai. He could have won that fight, but Kuroro just have to interrupt. Damn bastard. The blond even thought that he wouldn't be included in tonight's mission because of his unhealed wound since it will burden him, but Kuroro unexpectedly brought him along. Damn sadist.

When the man finished styling, Kurapika didn't bother looking at himself on the mirror. All he cared about is to get this over with and nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If Kurapika was to describe what he's feeling right now in one word, that would suffocating.

The entire Heppner Museum-Casino is more like a casino than a museum. Nobody is giving the displayed artefacts special attention. The people are all focused in gambling and it irritated the Kuruta more than anything. Well, at least some ladies had their attention on the Hope Diamond, discussing among themselves how the precious gem is supposedly cursed.

When they entered the place, Kurapika can't hide his scowling face at how rich, fat men gambled with their money and throwing them away as if it was just nothing to them. He was reminded of Nostrad, who was willing to throw away any amount of money to make his daughter happy. His former boss was confident that Neon will bring back the money he lost. Tough luck for him since Neon lost the ability to prophesize.

They were heading towards one poker table when a group of girls wearing suggestive bunny costumes approached them. Kurapika had to cring when one of them grabbed Fritz's arm, looking up at him with wide eyes and a cute smile. Fritz seemed to enjoy the attention.

One girl also went over to where Kuroro is and the man smiled charmingly at her. She then hugged his arm and also beamed suggestively towards him.

"We'll be taking good care of you, sir." She said with a sultry voice.

"Please take care of my companion as well." Kuroro gestured towards Kurapika, who backed away a little.

"Hey, handsome." One girl, brunette, greeted him and tried to grab Kurapika's arm as well. However, the blond moved away and smiled wearily.

"No, I'm okay."

The girl seemed a little disappointed with his rejection but nonetheless respected his wishes and went away to entertain other newly arrived guests. They then proceeded towards one poker table, where he, Kuroro, and Fritz sat down to play. Nobu, and Feitan are on another table playing baccarat while Machi is walking around, looking at the displays. Shalnark and Coltopi are absent since they were assigned to infiltrate the control room of the building.

"Man, this is the life!" Fritz exclaimed as he put one arm around his girl and took a peek at his cards. On the other hand, Kuroro is just silently playing (and winning at the same time), while ignoring the girl beside him. She seemed mesmerized by the man.

Kurapika had been waiting for the signal from Shalnark, all the while absentmindedly playing as well. He lost a lot of games but it did not bother him since he won't be paying anyway.

A few more games later, a guard from the control room suddenly burst inside, looking very horrified. He went over towards another guard, presumably the leader, and whispered something to his ear, which caused the leader to visibly flinch. Kuroro smirked, knowing that Shalnark is controlling the guard with an antenna. The leader then went up on a centre stage and spoke on the microphone.

"Everyone," he started, successfully grabbing the people's attention. "In an orderly manner, please exit the building. A bomb threat has been received. Please do not panic and follow the stationed guards inside to ensure your safety."

However, his 'do not panic' statement seemed to be ignored when the guests, mostly women, screamed and ran as fast as they could towards the only exit, causing others to do the same as well. Kuroro, Fritz, and Kurapika stood up and calmly made their way towards the exit.

A few minutes later, the building is now empty and only the guards were inside, searching the whole place for the planted bomb. They searched every nook and canny, but found nothing. Their leader was about to call the city's bomb squad when he noticed one of his men suddenly collapse to the ground.

"Oi, what happened to him?" the leader asked as he approached the unconscious guard.

"H… he's dead!" one guard yelled, terrified.

"What? That's impos-." The leader suddenly stopped and the next thing he knew, he was out of breath. His fellow guards were airborne as well, struggling to breath. They were clutching their necks as if something invisible is choking them.

A few seconds later, they're all dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good job, Machi." Kuroro said with a satisfied smile and watched as all the bodies drop dead.

Feitan and Nobunaga had taken care of the guards stationed outside and they had finished them without making any commotion. Shalnark and Coltopi then came out from the control room to help with the stealing of the artefacts. Fritz and Kuroro proceeded to where Shal and Coltopi are, but the former decided to just watch because he doesn't like stealing, like what he declared a long time ago.

Kurapika followed the two, looking around with blank eyes, and upon seeing the corpses, he strangely felt nothing. His eyes wondered around the displays and then he saw it. Kurapika stopped walking and just stared.

Kuroro felt him stop and he turned to look at Kurapika, who was petrified from where he's standing. The man followed his gaze and saw it as well; the scarlet eyes.

"Coltopi, make a copy of everything here." The Spider Head ordered. He then summoned his Skill Book to conjure the Fun Fun Cloth ability and prepare it.

Shalnark continued opening the glass cases of the displays while Machi took out the artefacts to give them to Coltopi. Coltopi then made a copy and Machi would put them back to the cases.

"Shalnark, take out the seventh display first." He ordered and the Spider quickly made his way towards the seventh display. Shalnark was quite surprised to see that the seventh artefact is actually the scarlet eyes.

As careful as possible, the Spider did his job and finally, the glass case opened up. Kuroro then turned towards Kurapika, who's now standing beside Fritz.

"Go get it. You want that, don't you?" the man asked, making it sound like he doesn't care about that certain treasure at all.

Though reluctant at first, Kurapika slowly made his way towards the scarlet eyes and then carefully pick it up. Coltopi approached him and made a copy of the eyes for replacement. After doing so, he walked back to Fritz, hugging the eyes to his chest. Though he collected almost half of his clan's eyes, he had no idea that one pair is being displayed in this distant country. Even if he does, he doubted that he'll do anything to get it back because the only way seemed to be stealing it. He felt somewhat grateful though he didn't want to express it openly towards his clan's murderers.

They were almost finished with stealing everything so Kuroro ordered for the artefacts to be gathered together, along with the scarlet eyes, so he can cover them with the Fun Fun cloth. The Spider Head and the Spiders were a little surprised when Kurapika helped, which was then followed by Fritz helping as well.

Kuroro was about to use the cloth when he sensed someone else inside the building. Quickly, he covered the artefacts and they shrunk to a very small size. He then returned the ability back to the Skill Book and looked at his Spiders.

They were already on alert mode, and so are Kurapika and Fritz. Someone knew that they'll be coming, but how did they get the information? Drat.

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed and several armed black, human-like creatures jumped down and attacked the six of them. Kurapika and Fritz partnered and took down many of those creatures. Machi, Shalnark, and Coltopi were surrounded, but they were able to defeat them as well. Kuroro also had to trouble fighting. He didn't even summon any ability from his book and just used needles.

The black creatures that were defeated suddenly liquefied and turned into some sort of fluid. Shalnark bent down and touched the liquid with his finger to examine it.

"Ink?" he asked himself and looked up. "They were probably controlled by a manipulator." He said.

Kurapika then summoned his Dowsing chain and looked for the intruder. If what Shalnark said is true, then the nen user is just nearby. The chain then pointed at a certain door and the blond narrowed his eyes.

"Over there." He pointed and Fritz immediately used his sword ability to break down the door. True to Kurapika's word, the nen user was behind the door, covered in a white cloak with different ink drawings.

"As expected from the Spiders. You found me easily." The intruder chuckled as he landed on the ground. He was holding a paint brush in his right hand and a blank paper on the other.

"He's quite stupid to fight us alone." Machi said, voice too cold.

"He's underestimating us." Shalnark chuckled and stretched.

"Who wants to fight him?" Kuroro asked and Shalnark quickly raised his hand. "He's yours then."

Shalnark stepped forward with a grin on his face. A manipulator vs another manipulator. The fight seemed interesting. The rest backed away to watch the fight, and Kurapika can't quite comprehend the care free attitude of the others, including Kuroro.

The intruder furrowed his eyebrows and his right hand quickly drew something on the paper. The next thing they knew, a dragon came out of the paper and was being controlled by the intruder. Kuroro smirked knowingly.

"Interesting ability." He whispered. "Shal, as much as possible, capture him alive." Kuroro then called out.

"Sure thing, Danchou." He yelled back and quickly dodge when the felt the ink dragon attack him.

The intruder furiously drew more ink creatures, keeping Shalnark away as much as possible. Shalnark kept on dodging, all the while observing his opponent. Of course, he did not miss how the ink-guy is desperately trying to widen the distance between the two of them. He doesn't seem like he's carrying any weapon underneath his cloak.

"In other words, he's weak against close-range battles." Shalnark grinned and suddenly charged towards ink-guy. Because of his speed, the ink creatures had a lot of difficulty catching him.

"You won't get near me that easily!" Ink-guy yelled and drew something again. This time, it was a large snake that wrapped its tail around the ink-guy to protect him. The head then attack Shalnark, causing the Spider to jump back.

"Come on, Shal. Finish him." Fritz yelled, laughing all the while.

"Not as easy as it looks!" Shlanark managed to yell back.

Nobunaga and Feitan suddenly arrived and sat down to watch the fight beside Machi.

Since he can't use his Black Voice ability against something that has been first controlled by another manipulator, Shalnark finally resorted into using his Autopilot ability. He quickly typed some instructions in his mobile phone and then pierced a small antenna on his arm. Right on that instant, Shalnark's eyes turned black and his hair rose. Kurapika was surprised to see this ability and he can feel the enormous amount of nen radiating from Shalnark.

"Is his opponent that strong?" Kurapika heard Nobunaga ask Machi.

"Sort of. They're both manipulators to Shal will have a little difficulty." The girl explained.

"Che. I could finish the fight within minutes." Feitan said with airy confidence.

Back to Shalnark's battle, he managed to take down almost all of the ink creatures in his autopilot mode and the last creature is the large snake. He jumped up and dodged the snake, and then kicked the back of the snake's head as hard as possible. As expected the head of the snake tore up and turned back to its liquid ink form. The snake disappeared, leaving the ink-guy defenceless.

"G…get away!" the Ink-guy yelled and suddenly, all the scattered ink all over the floor rose up and shaped up into sharp spikes. They not only attacked Shalnark but also the others that were watching. Kuroro and the rest jumped away when the spikes attacked them.

Kurapika landed on a safe distance when suddenly, he heard those voices again. _Not now…_ he begged.

"_Kurapika…"_

"Shit. No." the blond pleaded and clutched his head in pain.

"Kurapika!" Fritz yelled when he noticed the blond in pain. "Damn it." He cursed since he's too far away and is still dodging the spikes. "Kuroro! Kurapika's in-." Before he could even finish, Kuroro already made his way towards Kurapika.

But behind the blond is another pool of black ink rising up and formed into spikes.

"Kurapika, behind you!"

Kurapika turned around and before he could even register what's happening, dark red blood was spilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _OH MA GAWD! I watched the new HxH movie trailer and I almost cried. I want to watch it so bad right now! Yosh! Please enjoy this chapter as I go and watch the movie trailer again (and rape the replay button)! *flies away* If there's something you don't understand, don't hesitate to ask me! I'll try my best to explain._

**Next:** _Love starts to bloom. :D_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

kusarihime143: Well, a certain lovable aniki will find a way to bring his memories back :D. Enjoy reading!

Kanon58: Yep, Kuroro and Kurapika have different personalities so it's no wonder if they fight like dogs and kittens. Haha! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

LordOfTheWest: Kuroro is definitely going to regret everything he made Kurapika do in the future chapters. Kurapika's losing his sanity every minute he's with Kuroro… NOOOO! Enjoy the chapter!

MARYLOVER: Yep, I also wrote a part where Kurapika uses his dowsing chain though I deleted it to make the fighting scene shorter. Let's just say that Kurapika would have used his dowsing chain to defeat Kitu if Kuroro did not interrupt his fight with him. And about the bullets, I kinda wanted Kurapika to do another stunt of deflecting them instead of using the dowsing chain. Hehehe. Hope that explains. :D. Enjoy reading!

Larakrystlelane: Aw… thanks. *blushes*. Kurapika will get even more violent than before if Kuroro continues his psychological torture towards the blond. Well, he's doing it to protect him after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. 10 Blood Type AB

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro..._

**Kurapika:** _Shut up!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Okay..._

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Blood Type AB

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's so warm. Is this what death is supposed to feel?

It feels very comfortable.

And nice…

And if feels like… someone is holding him…

Embracing him tightly…

"KURAPIKA!"

The sudden jolt quickly woke the blond out of his haze. His aquamarine eyes abruptly snapped open and the whole surrounding came into a hasty blur. It was the broken ceiling he saw first, and then his eyes travelled to the floor, where he saw thick red and black liquid mixed together. His body feels heavy.

"D—Danchou!"

"Kuroro!"

Kurapika's eyes widened when he noticed a pair of arms wrapped around him and a taller body covering him. What shocked him more is the black spike pierced on the person's back. His hands travelled up to touch the man's back, and when he withdraw them away, thick blood stained his hand. The next thing the blond knew, the person pulled away from him, staggered a little, and dropped to his knees, bringing along Kurapika with him.

What shocked him more is to find that the person who protected and covered for him is no other than Kuroro Lucifer himself.

The blond stared numbly at the man in front of him, his blood-stained hand holding his shoulders to support him. Kurapika gasped when Kuroro coughed up blood, causing some to drip from the corner of his lips. He was having trouble breathing since the spike seemed to have pierced his diaphragm.

"W—Why?" Kurapika managed to ask even though he knows that Kuroro will not give any answer in return.

"Damn it." The raven-haired man cursed instead. His hand travelled behind him, gripped the spike tightly, and pulled it out of his body, causing more blood to flow out. He looked like he was about to collapse from the rapid blood loss, but Kurapika held him tightly.

More of those spikes came flying towards the two of them, but Nobunaga suddenly jumped in front of them, samurai sword ready, and sliced the spikes.

"Hurry! Take Danchou away from here!" the samurai shouted as he continued covering for them.

Fritz, who just finished battling the newly-drawn ink creatures, quickly made his way towards where Kurapika is to help carry the wounded Kuroro away from the battlefield.

Shalnark and the Ink-guy are still fighting each other. This time, the Ink-guy used the ink-creatures he drew on his white cloak as his last resort and attacked Shalnark restlessly while controlling the ink spikes at the same time.

"Shalnark! Stop destroying his creatures! You're just adding more ink!" Feitan yelled at Shalnark, briefly forgetting that the guy is in his Autopilot mode and therefore cannot hear anything. The diminutive man is currently fighting side-by-side with Machi and Coltopi. Though the spikes are easily defeated, there's a great number of them and endlessly aims for any of the Spiders.

Fritz and Kurapika now managed to take Kuroro away from the ink-stained floors. The man is breathing heavily and it seems like he's about to collapse anytime soon if the bleeding doesn't stop. However, more spikes came to attack them and Kurapika quickly summoned his dowsing chain to deflect them all. But they just turned back into liquid ink and form into spikes again. Looks like the only way to stop them is if Shalnark manages to defeat the manipulator.

"Heal him, Kurapika." Fritz suddenly blurted out, his eyes registering fear in them. When he saw the Kuruta's hesitant reaction, he closed his eyes while clenching his fists. "Please. Don't let him die." He whispered. "He saved your life."

Kurapika bit his lower lip and clenched his chain-clad fist as well. "His wound is deep and it will take me some time. Cover me." He finally said and Fritz's eyes snapped open. With a small smile he nodded, stood up, and shielded Kurapika and Kuroro as the former said so.

The blond flicked his thumb and the Holy Chain appeared. He let it hover above Kuroro's wound. It seems like the ink-spike pierced right through his abdominal cavity. Like what he said, it really took some time but since Nobunaga and Fritz are both working together to shield them, he just have to focus in healing him. A part of him is telling him to just leave him be and let him die. But every time Fritz's words resurface in his head, he couldn't help but feel immense guilt. Kuroro, no matter what angle you look at, just saved him from death. He would have been the one bleeding and breathing heavily right now if Kuroro did not use his body to shield him.

But why did he do that?

It confused the Kuruta.

A few second later, the wound finally closed up, and the bleeding had stopped. However, Kuroro is still too pale and weak. It can't be helped since he lost a lot of blood. He's, after all, still a human no matter how strong of a nen user he is.

Kurapika looked around. There's too many ink stains on the floor. Maybe it would be a good idea to help Shalnark since he's taking so long. Suddenly, he caught sight of a pipe line and he followed it until his eyes landed on the broken ceiling again, where many pipe lines, large and small, were criss-crossing against each other. Summoning his Dowsing chain, he threw it upwards and hit one of the pipes. A small water shower then escaped out of the broken pipe and an idea suddenly came into him.

"Machi!" he called out as loud as possible. "Break those pipe lines!"

Machi, who briefly stopped fighting, furrowed her eyebrows and looked up. When she saw the small water shower, she immediately understood what Kurapika wanted her to do. She jumped up and used her nen strings to loop them around several pipes and cut through them. A strong shower of water quickly came down and immediately washed away the inks on the tiled floor.

Seeing this, Fritz and Nobunaga looked at each other. They grinned and suddenly charged towards a nearby fire extinguisher while dodging hundreds of spikes. Fritz quickly unrolled the hose while Nobunaga loosened the water valve. A strong flow of water flowed out and Fritz directed the head of the hose towards the incoming spikes and once the contact was made, the spikes immediately melted back into its liquid ink form and were washed away.

"Take this, you freaks!" he yelled with joy as Feitan and Coltopi did the same with another fire extinguisher near them.

With the whole place wet, Shalnark was finally able to defeat the Ink-guy, whose paper got wet as well by the unavoidable water shower above them, caused by Machi. With his ability useless, Autopilot-Shalnark immediately charge forward to where the defenceless Ink-guy is and threw one of his antennas, hitting his opponent on his neck. After doing so, the Ink-guy had stopped trying to escape, his eyes suddenly blank and empty. Since the instructions Shalnark had given to himself is done, he finally snapped out of his Autopilot mode.

"Ouch, ouch! I really hate using that ability." He said as he stretched his body. "I wonder how much time I took up. Well, doesn't matter though. Danchou, I got- Eh?" he exclaimed when he saw the state of the building; wet and chaotic. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular. Every time he uses Autopilot mode, he doesn't remember what happens while using the ability.

"You finally got him. You've lost your touch, Shal." Feitan mocked, almost angry. Shalnark only laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry." He replied, but he stopped smiling when he saw his Danchou. "What happened to Danchou?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Kuroro, who's now trying to stand up while being helped up by Kurapika. The trace of blood is still in his suit and as well as with Kurapika's. When he was finally on his feet, Kuroro staggered a little as he pushed back his hair, revealing the cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead.

"You scared me a little back there, Kuroro-chin. I thought you were a goner!" Fritz said when he suddenly came up behind the man and gave him a playful yet sharp pat on his back, causing Kuroro to almost fall down along with Kurapika.

"Stop it, Fritz." Kurapika scolded him with a glare.

"Hai, hai."

After making sure he's not going to fall again, Kuroro finally withdrew his arms that was around Kurapika's shoulder and walked forward with the same cool and dignified demeanour, as if he was not fighting for his life just a minute ago. Kurapika glared at his back and crossed his arms.

"Why, you're welcome." Kurapika muttered to himself and Fritz, who heard him, chuckled.

"Then I'll thank you in his behalf." He said. "He's just prideful."

"Stubborn pride." The blond replied.

Shalnark took out his cell phone and controlled his new toy. With a few instructions, the Ink-guy said some information about himself, then he touched Kuroro's Skill book, and finally the Skill Kuroro wanted was added in his book. Shalnark then instructed for the toy to go to the city outskirts before the antenna can be removed. The rest of the Spiders came to check on their Danchou as well, worry clearly written all over Nobunaga and Machi.

"Ne, Danchou. What really happened to you?" Shalnark dared to ask and his Danchou shrugged.

"Nothing." He replied and looked around the place. "I think it's about time to let the world know that the Spiders have come back from the dead." Kuroro smirked smugly.

Shalnark chuckled. "I guess so. We've remained in the shadows for far too long now."

"Well, this is going to be fun. I've been bored the whole time." Feitan smiled a little mischievously.

Taking out one of his needles, Kuroro suddenly pierced his hand, drawing out blood. Using the blood, he approached a large part of the building's wall that was not destroyed and started writing. After doing so, he stepped back, quite satisfied with his work.

_Damn him. I'm not healing that hand of his. _Kurapika thought angrily.

Suddenly, they all heard police sirens coming their way. It seems like one of the earlier guests have called them when none have turned up for far too long.

"It's like a movie." Nobunaga said. "The police come during the ending."

"Alright. Let's proceed with the escape plan." Kuroro ordered and all of them ran towards the back of the building where a car (stolen by Nobunaga and Feitan) is waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eh? What happened here?" Gon exclaimed when he saw the state of the Heppner Museum-Casino building. The place outside the building is pack by curious bystanders, the guests, and the police.

The police force secured the area as they investigated inside the building. Gon, Killua, and Leorio squeezed themselves through the crowd and raised the yellow police line to pass through. One officer saw what he did and approached them.

"Civilians are not allowed here. Go back before I arrest the three of you."

"We're Hunters and we're here to investigate as well." Killua coolly replied and showed his licence card along with Leorio and Gon. The officer stared at the cards before grunting and letting them pass.

When they entered, Killua and Gon quickly explored the whole area while Leorio talked to the officer in-charge of the investigation to ask about its progress. Some polices are moving away the displays that were not harmed, but Killua quickly stopped them when he sensed something amiss about the artefacts.

"Gon." The boy called out for his friend, who was staring blankly at the wall. Killua shoved his hands in his pockets and approached him. "What are you-." But he stopped midway when his eyes saw what his friend is looking at.

A large spider with twelve legs was dawn with red blood on the wall.

"We're too late, Killua." Gon whispered angrily while clenching his fists. "We should have come here sooner."

Killua sighed frustratingly and directed his gaze towards one of the unmoved displays.

"They're made out of nen." The silver-haired boy said and Gon tore his gaze away from the wall. "Use Gyou, Gon." He instructed.

Gon concentrated his nen on his eyes and saw that the artefacts are all made out of a conjurer's nen.

"The Spiders really have been here." Gon gritted his teeth and Killua tried comforting his friend.

"Let's go and look around in the nearby cities." He suggested. "They might still be escaping."

Gon nodded and they called back Leorio so they can start searching.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After driving for 45 minutes, Kuroro finally ordered for Shalnark to stop in front of a clothes shop to steal some decent clothing before they proceed to one of the inns in the run-down city they came in. It was Machi and Feitan who did the stealing and a few minutes or so, they came back with the clothes without raising the alarm in the shop. They then drove towards a nearby inn where Shalnark booked three rooms for the seven of them. As expected, Kuroro and Kurapika are in the same room while Fritz, Fei, and Nobunaga will share the second room and Machi, Coltopi, and Shalnark take the last one.

But before they came inside, Kuroro and Kurapika, whose clothes were both stained with blood, wore the new jackets inside the car to hide them from public view. In a run-down city like this, Coltopi would even look suspicious to the ignorant eyes of the people.

Upon entering their room, Kuroro quickly dropped on the bed and closed his eyes, quite tired from everything that happened. Kurapika was tired as well, but he first stepped inside the bathroom to have a clean shower and change his blood-stained suit. After doing so, he stepped out, clad in his new clothes and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kuroro quickly asked.

"None of your concern." Kurapika replied and slammed the door shut.

All Kurapika wanted is to be alone for the night and get some fresh air while he reminisces what happened about an hour ago. He headed towards the front porch of the inn to sit there and watch the sky. Shalnark, who was holding a net book that he did not see before, was walking towards his shared room when he met the blond.

"Where are you going?" Shalnark asked as well.

"The porch." The Kurapika decided to respond this time as he continued walking.

Shalnark then shrugged and made his way towards his Danchou's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Somebody did post information two days ago about our attack in Heppner country, Danchou." Shalnark started explaining when he gave his net book to Kuroro, who's sitting up on the bed. "Not only that. Two more articles have come up just a few minutes ago. One about the return of the Spiders and the other about a missing person kidnapped by us."

"A missing person, eh?" Kuroro muttered as he clicked the very first article entitled 'Phantom Troupe in Heppner'. He scanned through the article and it says that the Genei Ryodan members are still alive and will be attacking the Heppner Museum-Casino in order to steal the artefacts.

"The Ink-man must have read the article and headed in the country to see if it's true."

"Even the time and the plan of the attack was posted, but with a large price." The Spider Head furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

"Whoever posted that must be a member of the Troupe with a Hunter's licence card." Shalnark said. "But you and I are the only ones with licence cards." The guy frowned a little.

"Yes, we're the only_ Spiders_ with license cards. There's another one but he's not a Spider." Kuroro replied and Shalnark's eyes widened, immediately understanding what his Danchou meant.

"You mean-."

"Fritz, come out already." The Spider Head suddenly called out, interrupting Shalnark from finishing his conclusion.

Fritz jumped inside the room through the window, wearing a wide yet guilty grin with him. Kuroro glared at him but the guys only sat down on a nearby couch and looked at Kuroro.

"What were you doing on the roof?" Shalnark asked, skeptic.

"As expected, you caught up fast." Fritz ignored the guy's question as he complimented the Spider Head.

"Why did you do such reckless thing, Fritz?" Kuroro asked, clearly angry.

"I was hoping the message will get through Kurapika's friends and rescue him." The man casually replied. "But I didn't expect that it almost got him killed."

"_I _almost got killed."

"I thought you don't hold any value for your life, Kuroro."

"I don't. But for Kurapika's, I do. I could have cancelled the mission and kill you if I've known earlier." Kuroro's words were full of venom that even Shalnark almost felt poisoned by it. "In fact, I'm itching to kill you right here and right now. If I find out that Kurapika got hurt because of your stunt, even if it's just a scratch, I won't hold back even if it's you. " his voice was full of anger that Shalnark had never heard before.

Oh yeah, he did hear it once and that was when he raised his voice against the Council Head. Kuroro rarely gets mad.

"My, my. You're such an overprotective and doting big brother." Fritz scoffed. "And as if you could. Judging from how pale you look, you won't be able to fight in your full potential in the coming days. You lost too much blood and blood type AB is hard to find." He even had the nerve to chuckle as if he wanted Kuroro dead.

"Um, Phinx is blood type AB." Shalnark happily pointed out. "Machi can perform a blood transfusion if you want to, Danchou." Kuroro stared at his Spider questioningly and an imaginary teardrop formed on his forehead as if reminding him of his silliness. "Oh yeah, he's not here."

Fritz stood up from where he's sitting and walked towards the window. "Alright. I'm sorry for what I did." He simply said before jumping down.

When he was out of earshot, Kuroro muttered an order that only Shalnark can hear. "Shal, keep an eye on him every now and then." The Spider nodded hastily as Kuroro gave back his net book.

"Danchou, are you sure you don't want Machi to find you a blood donor? You look extremely pale."

"No need. A few days of rest will do. Kurapika already healed my wound so it wouldn't be long now." His Danchou replied a little weakly. "Go back to your room and rest as well."

Shalnark nodded and went back to his room as what was ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as he heard Shalnark walked away, Kurapika finally breathe out in relief. But his whole body is still in shock and the slid down to the wooden floor.

When he was sitting at the porch, he thought of nothing but Kuroro's earlier action that left him confused even until now. There was no doubt that the man really did use his body to shield him from the attack. But why? Was it because Kurapika is a valuable comrade in the Spiders that losing him will be such a big waste? Kuroro knew about his ability to quickly heal even the deepest wounds. Did the man really did shield him just because he knew that Kurapika will heal him because of gratitude?

If that's the case, then fuck him. He should have just let the man bleed to death. But he can't. Not only did his principles prevent him from doing so but also Fritz's pleading. At that moment, he remembered that Kuroro is Fritz's best friend and losing the former meant losing a part of Fritz as well. Kurapika didn't like the thought of it even one bit.

However, what bugged the Kuruta more is the fact that he was willing to defend the Spider Head during the battle in Heppner. He did not leave his side until the man was able to walk by himself.

Is he really getting used to Kuroro as his leader?

No! He would rather die than let that happen.

More stressed than ever, Kurapika went back to rest inside his shared room with the bastard. He was already getting near when he heard voices inside the room. He then heard his name and curious, he stopped a little near the door while in Zetsu mode and eavesdropped a little.

That's when he realized that they were Kuroro and Fritz's voices, fighting about something that concerned him.

"_I thought you don't hold any value for your life, Kuroro."_

"_I don't. But for Kurapika's, I do. I could have cancelled the mission and kill you if I've known earlier."_

"_In fact, I'm itching to kill you right here, right now. If I find out that Kurapika got hurt because of your stunt, even if it's just a scratch, I won't hold back even if it's you. "_

Kurapika was shocked speechless. What did he mean by that?

"_My, my. You're such an overprotective and doting big brother."_

Big brother? Now he's getting a lot more confused. And what's so doting about that freakin' bastard?

Kurapika continued listening and even found out about Kuroro's blood type. But when he heard Kuroro's order for Shalnark to go back to his room, he quickly but silently ran as fast as he could inside an empty room to hide his presence.

His face was flushed and he can't go back inside with that reaction. Even his heart is beating against his chest like mad. What the hell is happening to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eh? Kurapika? What are you doing here?" Shalnark surprisingly asked when he heard someone knocking on the door, only to find that it was no other than the Kuruta himself.

Kurapika was practically a bit hesitant in talking with the guy, but he mustered the courage to do so in order to ease his mind. He can't sleep with all these questions unanswered. If there's someone who could, that would be Shalnark.

"I was hoping to talk to you." Kurapika admitted and it made Shalnark smile.

"Okay. What is it about?"

"About Kuroro."

Shalnark smiled even more. _He's no long calling Danchou a bastard. Good improvement._

"Wanna get in? We can talk here."

Kurapika looked over his shoulder and saw that Coltopi and Machi are both playing cards. Shalnark must have been the third player.

"No. Maybe in the porch where it's private."

"Okay then."

The two walked together towards the front porch, but not before Shalnark warned Machi and Coltopi not to peek on his cards while he's gone. They then arrived and Kurapika sat down on the bench while the Spider took the chair facing him, knowing full well that the blond is not entirely comfortable if he sits beside him.

"So, what do you want to talk about Danchou?" he asked and Kurapika visibly flinched.

"I—He—He's…" he stuttered at first. But he stopped speaking, took a deep breath, and finally managed to say something without stuttering. "What was he like?" he asked.

Shalnark leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You have to be more precise. Danchou has a lot of faces."

"What was he like when he first started the Troupe?" Kurapika clarified.

"Well, how should I say this? You might disagree though. Since Danchou first established the Ryodan when he was a teenager, he's very outgoing and is sometimes a prankster." Kurapika gaped at him and he laughed. "See? You don't believe it."

"But, he's entirely different." Kurapika reasoned out, picturing a young Kuroro setting up pails of water over doors and scattering fart bags everywhere.

"I know." Shalnark nodded. "He changed little by little ever since a certain incident happened years ago. He just closed himself and built up a wall around him. We don't even know if he's really our Danchou at that time."

"What happened?"

"Sorry. I can't tell you. It's something that Danchou doesn't want anyone to know." _Because it's about you…_ the Spider added in his head.

"Fine." Kurapika relented quickly. "So, does he happen to have any siblings?" he opened up another topic that caught the Spider off guard.

Shalnark smiled again. "Yep. He has a little brother that he definitely dotes on." He feels like he's selling out his Danchou but it won't hurt if he tries to change the blond's impression on Kuroro. His Danchou is not really the heartless person he appears to be in Kurapika's eyes.

"Really? So, where is he?"

"I dunno. But I heard he's just nearby, though we don't know where."

"What does he look like?"

"Um… I forgot. It has been so long since the last time I saw him." He lied.

Kurapika looked a little disappointed. He sighed openly, not minding that Shalnark can hear. "I see." He said and stood up. "By the way, I heard Kuroro needs blood. He's AB, right?"

Shalnark looked a little confused. "How did you know?"

_Oh, shit._ The blond cursed inwardly. _You're such a smart guy, Kurapika Kuruta._ He added sarcastically. He figured out that he should partially say the truth or he'll be even more suspicious.

"I was heading towards my room when I heard you and Kuroro talk about blood transfusion." He explained.

"I see. Is that all you heard?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I personally think he needs blood transfusion to recover quickly or the Heppner authorities will catch up to us. Why?" the Spider asked.

"Well," Kurapika started a bit reluctantly. "I'm also AB type and-." Before he could even finish, Shalnark stood up from his seat and grabbed Kurapika's hands tightly with a determined face.

"Please give Danchou some of your blood. I mean, he may be a bad guy in your eyes but he's important to us and…" the Spider rambled some more until Kurapika had enough and finally stopped him.

"Alright. I get it."

Shalnark immediately stopped and looked at Kurapika's eyes. "Really? You mean you're going to give some?"

"Yeah. I guess it's sort of a thank you for saving me back there." The blond replied, a little embarrassed with his words.

"Oh great! Thank you, too!" the guy almost wanted to jump in joy. Kurapika smiled a little. Maybe it's not so bad to get to know this guy. But only him and no one else.

Now, if only his Kuroro would agree to this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I already told you, Shalnark, I don't need a transfusion." Kuroro stubbornly refused when two of his Spiders, Shalnark and Machi, entered his room while Kurapika was out in the porch again with Fritz. He looked even sicker than yesterday night, his skin too pale, cold, and clammy.

"You do, Danchou. You look really sick." Machi insisted. Though her voice was cold, she was actually really worried about him.

"I don't. And where would you find a blood donor? I just need some rest, that's all."

Shalnark tried to persuade him this time. "The Heppner national force is currently looking for us, Danchou. They might get to where we are in a couple of days."

"Then we'll just have to fight them off."

Shalnark almost wanted to tear his scalp in frustration. _Why is it so damn hard to convince this man?_

"If ever that happens, I doubt you'll be able to fight properly, Danchou." Machi tried as well, but to no avail since Kuroro childishly turned to his side to face the wall and closed his eyes to resume sleeping.

A vein popped on Shalnark's forehead. He almost wanted to yell at him and take the opportunity to forcefully knock Kuroro out and do the transfusion while he's weak. But then, another idea came to him that did not require force. If this doesn't convince his Danchou, nothing will.

He grinned mischievously and Machi raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Then I guess the blood Kurapika donated will go to waste. Let's go, Machi. We'll just tell him Danchou doesn't need it." He pretended to walk out of the room with the string user. "It's actually his way of thanking you for saving him, Danchou. He'll be disappointed if you don't accept his 'thanks'"

Here it comes…

3…

2…

1…

"Fine. Do as you please." Kuroro grumpily said, causing both Spiders to smile triumphantly.

Machi quickly took out the things she needed from her backpack. She manipulated her backpack by applying nen to it in order to carry her medical equipment no matter where she is while remaining light and easy to carry. She took some IV catheters, a Y set with two ports, and more. Shalnark took the liberty of hanging down the blood pack before the transfusion. All the while, Kuroro was silent albeit a bit annoyed.

After setting up, Machi administered the blood transfusion. Last night, she took about two packs of blood from Kurapika and the blond had to stay for a little while inside their room in order to regain some of his colour before going back.

Kuroro eyed Shalnark and the Spider grinned. "It really is from Kurapika. He came to me last night and told me he wanted to give you some of his blood as thanks. You have the same type."

"I see." Though Kuroro intended it to be cold, he can't help but actually smile a little. It seems like he was not even aware he's smiling since Shalnark and Machi both saw it and were surprised.

Looks like he's slowly changing because of a certain blond Kuruta.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes:** _WOAH! WHOAH! WHOAH! I finished this chapter in one day! I can't believe it! I proudly present Chapter 10, the fruit of my hardwork and undying dedication to the KuroKura couple. Though I said in the previous chapter that love will start to bloom, it will do so slowly. Just be patient, ne? Kuroro has a long way to go before Kurapika can fall in love with him completely. No replies to the reviewers for now. I'm really tired typing… Sorry! Gonna sleep now!_

**Next:** _Kuroro hates going back to Ryuusegai so he contacted his Spiders to meet him in a place he knows well. There, they meet a criminal friend to Kuroro, who takes a sudden interest at Kurapika. What will he do? Kurapika slowly expresses his desire to know about the Spider head some more. What if it will slowly bring back memories he once lost?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. 11 Romano and Rando

**Disclaimer**

**Me:** _Now, Kurapika, kiss Fritz! _

**Kurapika: …**

**Kuroro:** _*looking for Fritz to kill him*_

**Me:** _Oooppss... Oi! Kuroro! I'm just kidding! Don't kill my OC! He's the only one I own in this fic!_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Romano and Rando

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Kuroro had a brother; a younger brother. And from what Shalnark had told him the other night, he cares for him very much. But since the younger brother is not around, does that mean Kuroro is seeing all members of his gang as his little brother and protects them? But that wouldn't make any sense since there are female members and males that are older than Kuroro.

It doesn't make any sense!

Fritz definitely mentioned that Kuroro is being a _doting_ older brother to Kurapika. But why? Does it apply only to the blond or to the younger members as well?

Kurapika frustratingly sighed and dropped down once again on his own bed. He came from the porch and immediately came back to his room once Shalnark and Machi had finished Kuroro's blood transfusion. The Spider Head is currently asleep due to fatigue, but he has regained his normal skin colour and is breathing quite steadily. Perhaps, by tomorrow, they'll be able to leave this city to go back to Ryuusegai and turn in the things they stole to the City Council.

The blond closed his eyes to sleep as well. He didn't rest well last night because of the events last night and his untimely idea of giving Kuroro some of his blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next day…_

The Spiders along with Fritz gathered inside Kurapika and Kuroro's room to discuss about where they should go next. Kurapika thought that they'll go back to the Spider's homeland, but he didn't expect to hear from Kuroro that they'll be heading towards the Kingdom of Igirisu. It was a faraway country with a rich monarchy culture that exists even during the modern times. However, the kingdom is heavily guarded, just like NGL, so unless you're good in infiltrating, you won't be able to get inside no matter what you do.

Kuroro called the rest of the Spiders in the first mission, instructing them to head to the kingdom as well and meet each other at the Windsor castle, something that Kurapika found obnoxiously ambitious of Kuroro. The Windsor castle belongs to the royal family of Igirisu and nobody dared to trespass there. However, the Spider Head didn't seem to mind that he'll be doing an atrocious act once again. Well, everything he does is atrocious.

"I have contacted Romano already so getting in will be no longer a problem." Kuroro said as the meeting almost reached its conclusion. "The stolen items will be sold by Rando so there's no problem in this aspect as well."

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows, confused with the new names he heard. Are they also former Spiders like Hisoka?

Kurapika was sitting beside Fritz with Shalnark on the other so he nudged the sandy-blond guy with his elbow lightly to get his attention while Kuroro is still speaking.

"Yeah?" Shalnark asked, a bit surprised.

"Who's Romano and Rando?" he asked.

"Oh, they're the Spider's acquaintances."

"You mean fellow criminals."

"Yep, sort of."

"I see."

Kurapika went back to listening and after a few more minutes, the meeting finally ended with Kuroro ordering the Spiders to pack up and announcing the time of their departure. Surprisingly, the Heppner national force didn't get to where they are so Kurapika and the rest are a little grateful that they've chosen the right city to stay in.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

During the night of their departure, they disguised themselves once again to look like ordinary travellers. They booked a fast airship towards Igirisu and then waited for their airship to arrive. Kurapika is wearing dark glasses and a blue turtleneck with dark pants, and it sort of reminded him of his women disguises two years ago in York Shin. Kuroro was careful as well since their faces are now posted everywhere in the internet. Now that he himself announced the return of the Spiders, everything will become a bit more challenging, which gives him a thrilled feeling. Only Fritz didn't have to wear anything so he remained in his white shirt, grey jacket, and ripped pants.

As Kurapika was silently sitting on a bench with Fritz, his eyes wandered everywhere for anyone suspicious. They had to keep the guards up no matter where they are unless they're sure that it's safe to assume that no one is hunting them down. Suddenly, he caught sight of a spiky, dark hair and silver mane not far from where he's sitting. He flinched and trembled a little, hoping deep down in his heart that they are not who he assumed. Because of the dark glasses, he couldn't make out the figures but once he removed them, his eyes widened and quickly put them on.

"Shit." He cursed silently and looked down. "Did they know I'm here? But how?"

"Kurapika, is something wrong?" Fitz asked as he looked at Kurapika, who seemed to have a stomach ache.

"Yeah, everything is fine. When will the airship arrived?" he asked back.

"About a few minutes from now. Just be patient, ne?"

Kurapika nodded and looked up once again. There's no mistaking it; it's Gon and Killua, both buying something from a vending machine while conversing seriously with each other.

_If they find out I'm here, they'll definite try to save me. This is bad. _

Fortunately, the Spiders and some of the people had started walking towards the boarding area. Kurapika stood up and followed them, making his strides longer and quicker before Gon and Killua notices his presence. There's no telling what Kuroro will do if those boys charge at them and based on the past experiences, the Spider Head seemed determined to keep him in the Genei Ryodan to the point that he sacrificed his body to save him from death.

Thankfully, they were able to board the airship and Kurapika quickly headed to his shared room (with Kuroro again) to fix his things.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, Kuroro noticed the paranoid look in the blond's face. It was as clear as broad daylight. When his eyes scanned around the airport, he saw Kurapika's friends and immediately understood why he's acting that way.

When they arrived inside their room, Kuroro turned on the lights and was surprised to see only_ one_ bed. Kurapika was not as stunned as he is. In fact, his reaction was more than that. It was morbid.

"I was pretty sure I booked a room with two beds." Kuroro muttered to himself. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it."

He casually walked inside the room, leaving Kurapika still gaping at the scene near the door. The Spider Head unzipped his jacket, hang it on the coat rack, and proceeded to open the curtains covering the window. He peeked outside and saw nothing but fluffy, white clouds. Kuroro then sat on a couch and beckoned for Kurapika to get inside and close the door.

"I don't like this." The blond announced firmly.

"Neither do I." Kuroro nonchalantly replied. "But we have no choice but accept it, no?"

"I take the bed. You sleep on the couch." The grumpy Kuruta ordered and set his sling bag on the bed.

"Who said you can make the arrangements, kid?" Kuroro almost wanted to chuckle at the blond's demanding words but he stifled it. "The couch is too small so you take it."

"Who said everything can be based on heights?"

"Alright. If you're against it, we'll both sleep on the bed. It's big enough for two people."

Kurapika's face heated up at the thought of sharing the same bed with his enemy. But for what reason, he has no freakin' idea!

"No." the boy refused.

"It's either that or you take the couch."

"It's neither of those."

Kuroro sighed and stood up. He walked towards the bed, and dropped himself.

"Hey! Get off!" the blond protested angrily.

"Look, I'm tired, you're tired, everybody is tired. Just sleep already. It's not like I'm going to molest you or something while you sleep."

That seemed to make Kurapika's face even redder that he turned away while taking off his turtle neck. There's no comfort room in the room and the nearest one is public and located at the end of the hallway. He was really never comfortable in changing while someone is in the room. But since Kuroro seemed to be sleeping, he decided to take his chance and change into a thin shirt before going to bed.

Thankfully, Kuroro did not turn to his side or else he would have seen the Kuruta shirtless. Come to think of it, Kuroro must have already seen him naked when he took a bath a long time ago in a river at Seiko city. He set aside his bag, made a barricade between him and Kuroro using pillows, and finally went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the Spiders finally arrived in the Kingdom of Igirisu and the place was what Kurapika had expected it to be; elegant, traditional, and very much artistic because of the carvings on its large wall. The kingdom has two lines of defence; the outer wall and the inner wall. Behind the outer wall are the commoner's villages and the trading place. On the other hand, behind the inner wall are the farmlands, the villages of the nobles, and the three palaces of the royal family; Sinevia, Denvis, and Windsor.

They were approaching the main gates of the outer wall when Kurapika noticed two guys waiting outside, both had russet hair and mysterious caramel eyes. They were smiling at them and that's when Kurapika realized that the two are twins; identical twins.

The guys waved at them and Shalnark, along with Nobu and Feitan, waved back.

"It's been a while, Kuroro!" the twins exclaimed together when they finally reached the gates. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. And you two?" Kuroro asked back.

"Good." The twins spoke together again. "Wow, you're looking good, Machi." They commented when they saw the string user behind Kuroro.

"Shut up." The woman glared at them, and the two just grinned. No doubt that they're also trouble makers, just like Fritz.

"Oh! Frederic! How nice to see you too!"

Fritz flushed again. "It's Fritz! If I hear you say my real name again, I'll chop you into four!"

"Sorry, Frederic. It won't happen again."

"Arghh! You're just like Kuroro!"

Kurapika just stared at the exchange of words and found it rather weird that the twins are always speaking together in sync. It's like telepathy.

"So, are they Romano and Rando?" the blond asked and Shalnark nodded.

"Yeah, though we don't know who is who. They look exactly alike."

Suddenly, the twins approached Kurapika and the two of them parted each other to position themselves on both his sides.

"My, what a beauty we have here." One twin whispered suggestively.

"What is your name, beautiful flower? I'm Romano and he is my twin brother, Rando." the other asked, leaning towards the blond.

Not only was the Kuruta annoyed. Fritz and Kuroro both shared the same sentiments with him, but the former was more open than the latter.

"Hey, get away from him!" Fritz angrily yelled and tried to chase off the twins.

But before Romano can get away, Kurapika suddenly caught his wrist, stopping the twin from escaping from Fritz.

"Give it back." Kurapika angrily hissed at him.

Romano only chuckled amusingly. "You're sharp, my lady." He complimented and opened his palm, revealing the red earring that Kurapika was wearing. The Kuruta almost did not feel the thief taking off his accessory but during the last second, his left ear felt light and that's when he realized that his earring was missing.

"Is she a new Spider, Kuroro?" Rando asked and the man replied with a light 'Hn'.

Kurapika took his earring and put it back to where it belongs before letting go of Romano. "For a slick guy like you, you sure are stupid enough to mistake me as a girl. Just like someone." He said, referring his last sentence to a certain Spider Head who had mistaken him as a girl back in York Shin.

"Aw, thank you for the compli-WHAT?!"

"You're not-"

"-a girl?" When the twins are not together, they often develop a habit of completing each other's sentences. It's really just like telepathy.

"Disappointed?" the blond smirked mockingly. He really hates thieves.

Roman straightened up and suddenly smiled a conniving smile. This seemed to alert Kuroro because that smile means he's thinking of something not good. "You're interesting. I like you." He said out loud, surprising everyone present. "I wanna make you mine." His bold statement, delivered with a determined and creepy voice, sent shivers down Kurapika's spine.

The blond was about to retort angrily when Kuroro suddenly covered his mouth and glared down at Romano. "Unfortunately, he belongs to me." The twin glared back at the Spider Head while Kurapika is struggling to swat away Kuroro's hand. "I apologize for the hassle but I think we should leave. It's a mistake coming here." He said and removed his hand from Kurapika. "Let's go."

"You bastard!"

But before they could even take one step, Rando and Romano blocked their way with identical mischievous grins. "We're just kidding, Kuroro. Don't take it seriously. Come on, the carriage is waiting. You've travelled a long way, didn't you?" they brothers said and pointed towards the gates where two carriages are really waiting.

When Kuroro did not look convinced, Romano stepped forward to explain himself. "Look, I was just playing around. There's no way I'd get interested with a dumb blond like him."

"What the-." Kurapika was once again stopped from retorting when Fritz covered his mouth this time.

"Yeah, yeah. He's dumb alright." Fritz chuckled suspiciously.

"Maybe he's even as dumb as Frederic." Rando interjected.

"Now that would be a total turn off." Romano added.

"Take those back!"

And Fritz wasted his time chasing the mischievous twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally arrived inside the Windsor castle and were greeted by several maids and butlers lining up. Kurapika was stunned with the beauty of the castle. The large chandeliers are all made of glittering crystals, the furniture are all antique-looking but are very much well take care of. The paintings can be called masterpieces and one may cost billions of jennies. There were several rooms in the castle as well and many towers. The decorations are famous sculptures and antique vases. It was like a museum.

Though amazed, Kurapika is bothered why the servants inside the castle are all welcoming them. When he saw a certain portrait amidst all the paintings on the wall, he felt his stomach churn.

"Welcome back, Prince Alphonse and Prince Alexis." One butler bowed in front of the twins.

"Prepare a banquet for my guests and take care of them." The twins ordered together and faced Kuroro and his gang. "Come on. Let's go to the dining hall." And the two ran like kids towards the said dining hall.

"Wait, they are princes?" Kurapika asked in disbelief and Fritz laughed.

"Believe it or not, they are. Prince Alphonse Romano von Hohenheim and Prince Alexis Rando von Hohenheim." He replied.

"But, they're thieves, right?"

"Yeah."

"So why are they thieves when they are princes of this kingdom?"

Fritz shrugged. "I dunno- whoah! Foooood!"

Kurapika could only roll his eyes at Fritz's immature display. To his surprise the rest of the Spiders that were assigned for the first mission already arrived and are already sitting by the dining table.

"Danchou's here!" Phinx exclaimed.

"Hey Shal, how's the mission?" Shizuku asked and Shalnark only replied with a thumbs up.

Everyone seated themselves and food was then served. It was a merry dinner, though Kuroro did not pay much attention to his Spiders's rude behaviour in the dining hall. Nobunaga and Phinx were both fighting for the largest piece of meat while Feitan and Bolonelov are already sharing the said piece of meat with each other. Fritz is quickyl stuffing his mouth with all the food his hands can reach while Shalnark is carefully hiding his plate of food before anyone can snatch it away from him. Only the girls seemed normal when eating.

Romano and Rando are both sitting on Kurapika's sides, pestering him with their endless questions like 'Do you like cross dressing?' or 'Are you really dumb?' and 'Wanna go into a gay relationship?'. The Kuruta ignored all those questions and just ate his food. For the first time in his life, he wished he was beside Kuroro instead of these evil twins. The Spider Head is currently sitting right in front of him and is eating silently, oblivious to the blond's problem. When the two wouldn't stop their questions, Kurapika finally snapped.

"Alright. Let's do it this way. You two ask me one question and I'll ask you one in return." He finally said as he stabbed his lettuce angrily.

"Yay!" Both twins exclaimed. "Here's our first question: Are you really a girl or a boy?"

A vein popped on the blond's forehead. "I'm a boy. My turn. If you two are princes, then why are you thieves at the same time?"

The twins chuckled together. "Being princes doesn't bring us satisfaction. Let's just say we want thrill in our life and we find stealing very much exciting."

"I see." _What a shallow reason._

"Next question; Do you like being with Kuroro?"

"No." the blond immediately replied, making his voice louder than he intended so the Spider Head would hear him. "It was never my intention to become a Spider." The twins then smirked evilly.

"Then, do you want to join us?" they asked. "We'll take good care of you."

_BAM!_

Everyone suddenly flinched, including Kurapika and the twins, at the sound of a glass being slammed down hard on the table. When they turned to the source of the sound, they saw Kuroro still holding on to the glass, hands gripping it tightly that it will crush any second now.

"That's two consecutive questions already." The Spider head said and let go of his glass to continue eating.

From that moment on, the dinner seemed a little awkward. Even Fritz almost gagged out all the food in his mouth when he heard the loud slam. Kurapika was also surprised but kept quiet instead. Even if Kuroro did not make that distraction, he wouldn't answer the twin's foolish question. However, instead of being scared, both Romano and Rando kept smiling, knowing now that the notorious leader of the Genei Ryodan actually has a weakness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the Spiders were escorted to their own rooms, but not before Kuroro reminded the twins of their arrangements for tomorrow, where Rando will accompany him in selling the artefacts they stole.

Romano and Rando sat together on a bench in the royal garden, the other gazing at the stars while the other throwing pebbles on the clear pond. It was always rare to find the twins separated, so the Spiders know that wherever Romano is, Rando will always follow and vice-versa.

Romano threw another pebble, this time hitting the middle of the pond, causing gentle ripples of water. He smiled to himself and then aimed for the koi fish that is swimming peacefully. When he threw the pebble once again, it hit the koi and killed it instantly.

"It's so boring." Rando said and leaned back on the bench. "But good thing we found a new toy, ne?"

"I hope it'll not break easily." Romano grinned and threw another pebble. But before he threw a second one, he aimed for the tall hedge on the other side of the large garden and threw it very fast. The pebble disappeared through the hedge and the twins frowned. "Come out whoever you are." He called out.

Rando sighed and leaned forward. "If you don't, we'll have to force you out, no?"

A few second later, the leaves rustled and Shalnark stepped out, clenching the pebble that Romano threw a while ago. He smiled at the twins, but his eyes tell something different.

"Oh, it's just you, Shal." Rando pouted.

"Hiya, Machi." Romano greeted, knowing that the string user is behind them, leaning on the pillar with armes crossed above her chest.

Nobunaga also emerged out and stood beside a garden sculpture. On the left side, Feitan and Phinx are standing side-by-side, glaring at the twins. They were joined in by Shizuku, who approached Machi to stand beside her as well.

"My, what kind of gathering do we have here?" the twins asked together, not minding that ty were surrounded by the Spiders.

"What are you two planning?" Shalnark asked first, staring at the twins with intense anger.

"What do you mean?" Rando asked innocently.

"Stop playing games." Nobunaga said this time. "Don't play around with Danchou."

"And Kurapika." Phinx added.

This time, the twins stopped acting innocent and showed their true colours. They smirked smugly, their faces full of identical malice written all over. "Ne, we'll not do anything bad."

"We'll just-."

"-play with them."

"That's all."

"That's not bad, right?"

"Anything you do always turn out bad." Shizuku said, her voice still soft.

Machi clenched her teeth in anger. "If ever you do something to either of them, we'll make sure to kill you."

"Torture you two first, and then kill you." Feitan added menacingly.

"Believe me when I say that you don't want us as your enemies." Shalnark said and suddenly threw the pebble he caught back to Romano. The twin dodged it and it hit the castle's wall, shattering the bricks.

And then, before they knew it, the Spiders disappeared, having delivered their warning to the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes:** _I know that some places in the HxH world are based on real life like York Shin (New York), Republic of East Gorteau (North Korea), Yorbian Continent (North American Continent). In this Chapter, the Kingdom of Igirisu is actually England/Britain. If you watch Hetalia, you'll know that Igirisu is the Japanese word for England. :D. I hope you like this chapter. It was written in a rush because it's All Soul's Day._

**Next:** _Despite the Spider's warning, the twins continue to play their game. They invite Kurapika to a stealing spree, which the blond agreed to after a guilt speech by the two. Kuroro pretends not to care, but the Spiders can see right through him. Romano's interest in Kurapika grows into something unexpected. The Spiders are no longer sure whether what Kuroro feels for the blond is really just brotherly love or something else._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harco8059:** Aw! Thanks so much! Here's your awaited update. Sorry, it contains no action for now. I'm introducing my favourite twins!

**Larakrystlelane****:** I also personally love that part. Kuroro is a human and is susceptible to guilt so I wrote that part. :D

**LordOfTheWest****:** Yep! Kuroro is clinging hard to his promise to Nakami-sensei that he will take care of Kurapika. Of course, he won't let anyone hurt him no matter what, no? And yeah, Kurapika will slowly see Kuroro in a different light and he'll eventually grow close to the Spiders. Right now, it's just Shalnark.

**MARYLOVER****:** Thanks! A slowly-developing love story is what I like.

**kusarihime143****:** Yep! I researched about Kurapika's blood type and found out that he's AB; the same with Kuroro. What a beautiful coincidence, right?

**Kanon58****:** Thanks for supporting my fic. Kuroro really is getting soft, though he wouldn't show it that easily.

**Yuthero****:** Just be patient about protective Spiders, ne? They will eventually protect Kurapika because the blond means the world to Kuroro. Hehehe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. 12 Puppeteers

**Disclaimer**

**Me:** _Now, Kurapika, kiss Fritz!_

**Kurapika: …**

**Kuroro:** _*looking for Fritz to kill him*_

**Me:** _Oooppss... Oi! Kuroro! I'm just kidding! Don't kill my OC! He's the only one I own in this fic!_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Puppeteers

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro Lucifer liked the mornings. He liked the fresh air, the scent, and the peacefulness. It always gave him the sense of satisfaction that he really needs. It must have all started during his training days back in Rukuso Region, where Nakami-sensei would always wake them up even before the sun rises. If they don't wake up immediately, the old man would beat the crap out of them. Fritz is always the recipient of those beatings while he himself have only experienced it once.

It was also another thing he liked about the mornings; they bring back good, old memories. Kuroro sat comfortably on a chair in the balcony of his room, facing the refreshing morning breeze and waiting for the sun to rise just like the old times. He fished out from his pocket an old, folded picture that he never parted with except when he takes a bath. It was the same picture he showed to his Spiders seven years ago, when they attacked the Kuruta village and massacred the people.

On the picture, his eyes focused on the little, blond boy who was smiling brightly albeit with a hint of mischievousness in it. He wanted to see that smile again, real and alive.

"You're still clinging to that, Kuroro?" a familiar voice echoed and Kuroro sighed.

"How long have you been up there, Fritz?"

Fritz suddenly jumped down from the roof towards the balcony's railings. The guy had a habit of sleeping anywhere he finds comfortable and most of them are roof tops and anywhere high. So, if you cannot find him anywhere, that would mean he's on the roof, doing God-only-knows what.

"The whole night." Fritz answered his earlier question as he walked back and forth on the railings, balancing himself as if he's doing a circus show. "I also have a copy of that picture."

"The five of us does." Kuroro replied, referring to him, Fritz, Hiro, Janus, and Karee.

"Yeah. I miss the old times. You know, Janus and I used to fight over simple things and Karee would try to break us apart. You used to insult me a lot and Hiro would join in. Come to think of it, I'm the one who always ends up being bullied whenever the five of us are together."

Kuroro did not say anything and just put the picture back to his pocket.

"Oh, by the way, last night, I saw some of your Spiders in the royal garden with those good-for-nothing twins."

"I see."

Fritz jumped down from the railings and faced his best friend. "And I heard them say that they'll kill the twins if something happens to either you or Kurapika."

This time, the man smiled a little. "I'd do the same if something happens to him."

"Ne, you're getting overly possessive and protective of Kurapika."

"Overprotective, I'll accept that. But possessive? Where did you get that notion?"

"It's just a feeling."

"You can never rely too much on feelings, Fritz."

"Is that what that bitchy Council Head taught you?" Kuroro stared at Fritz questioningly. "I may not have undergone the Ryuusegai training but I know what the processes are. I know that you created the Spiders because you're against the way they train you; killing your emotions by ordering you to kill the people you are most attached to."

"I established the Ryodan for Ryuusegai."

"Then why did you leave after doing so?" the grey-haired man asked. It's early in the morning and they're having a freakin' confrontation… again. "Isn't it a way of rebelling against the Council?" Kuroro was quiet once again, but continued listening. "I personally think they're controlling you."

"And why would you think that way?" the man asked rather sceptically.

"Kurapika." That one name seemed to have drawn out a bit of reaction from Kuroro. "They're using Kurapika against you the same way you used Kurapika's friends against him. Something like, 'Follow my orders and the Kuruta will be safe'. I'm right, right?"

"She never said such thing."

"She didn't, but she implied it, didn't she?" Fritz was challenging him. "Let me guess, the real reason you looked for him was to protect him and when the Council found out about your actions, you kidnapped Kurapika to keep him by your side and make sure he's safe. Then, you forcefully made him do all those murders so that the Council will be convinced that Kurapika will be a valued comrade for Ryuusegai."

Kuroro sighed. Looks like there's no hiding it. Though Fritz may act dumb and immature, his level of intelligence and deciphering a situation based from simple clues makes him dangerous and a difficult opponent. That's why Kuroro would hide lots of secrets from this man. But this time, Fritz discovered one of them just by observing him and his careless reactions when it concerns a certain blond Kuruta.

"There's no hiding anything from you." He simply said, making Fritz grin.

"Ne, you don't have to do everything by yourself. I'm sure the Spiders are more than willing to keep the boy away from harm since they know how much you value him."

"Thanks."

Fritz was shocked. "Whoa! Kuroro Lucifer is thanking me? Is the world coming to an end?"

Kuroro chuckled. "Get out, Fritz. My day is ruined because of you."

"Hai, hai. See you later then." And with that, Fritz jumped down from the balcony, landing on his two feet in the royal garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurapikaaa!" Kurapika turned around and suddenly found himself trapped into a bear hug by none other than Prince Romano. The blonde tried to push the twin away but the guy only tightened his embrace more. "Ne, we're going on a stealing spree tonight. Wanna come? We could use some help."

"No! Get off!" he continued pushing him away angrily.

"Please, please, please?" Romano pleaded with big, woeful eyes.

"Stop it!"

"Please?"

"Go find someone else!"

Finally, the naughty twin let go of him and open frowned, expressing how disappointed he is with his rejection.

"Ne, Kurapika, have you ever wondered why the farmlands are behind the inner wall?" he suddenly asked the still panting Kuruta. "It's because the nobles don't want the commoners, who live behind the outer wall, to get the first harvest of every crop."

"I don't want to hear your story. Just leave me alone, okay?" the blond retorted, proceeding to walk towards Windsor castle's library to read some books as they spend their days here. But he doubts that he'll be able to survive mentally will the mischievous twins pestering him.

"Ne, hear me out." Romano ran fast to catch up with his pace. "Actually, the real reason we steal is because we want to help those commoners. Poverty rate in this kingdom is very high and people cannot buy their staple food. That's why Rando and I took the liberty of stealing goods from the nobles in order to give them to the commoners."

Kurapika rolled his eyes in exasperation, not believing hi story but decided to go with the flow anyway. "So, you're like Robin Hood, huh?"

"Not really. Robin Hood is a poor thief. Rando and I are rich thieves." He grinned jokingly.

"You know what, before doing some philanthropic work for others, you should fix that attitude of yours of looking down on people."

"Eh?" the spoiled prince did not understand a bit. "So, are you going with us?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked disbelievingly. "I already explained that it's for a good cause."

Kurapika finally arrived at the library and was astonished to find so many books ranging from his favourite topic like politics and economy to literature and history. The blond approached one large shelf and immediately took out the book regarding the Kingdom's politics and monarchy system.

"You really are not dumb." Romano whispered to himself and smiled evilly. "Interesting." He skipped to where Kurapika is scanning the book. "Ne, Kurapika, do you really not want to come with us tonight?"

"No." Kurapika answered, not bothering to take his eyes off the book.

"You know what? I thought you're a better person than Kuroro and his Spiders. Though we both are thieves, we're not murderers. We value a person's life that's why we do all these stealing. We cannot do anything for our people even though we are princes and that makes me and Rando feel very useless. Only our father, the King, is allowed to handle political matters and princes like us should only study hard. But ever since our eyes have been opened to reality, we realized that…" Romano continued rambling about how it hurts his feeling to see some of the commoners dying of hunger and how the nobles would look down at them like vermin and how he and Romano would go through a lot of things, even fighting their father, to give the commoners their rights.

The twin must have been and expert in making him lose his mind because a few more stories of the twins' lives together, Kurapika finally snapped again.

"Alright! I'm coming. But only for tonight!" he yelled angrily despite knowing that it's the library. He doubt that Kuroro would let him go anyway, seeing that the man is very determined to keep him on his line of sight all the time.

"Yay!" the twins skipped out of the library happily, probably looking for Rando to tell him of his involvement in their plans tonight. Kurapika sighed. He had never seen anyone as persuasive as those two. Well, except for Kuroro, that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That very night, after eating dinner, the twins practically pounced on Kurapika happily. The blond was not a bit happy about it and tried to get them off him.

"It's time! Are you ready?" Romano asked and the blond sighed.

"Fine, whatever."

Shalnark, who stayed behind to talk to his Danchou, seemed to notice that Kurapika made some plans with the twins. The two princes are dragging the reluctant Kuruta towards the doors of the castle.

"Eh? Where are you guys going?" he asked and shot the twins a warning look that Kurapika did not notice.

"Kurapika is joining us for our stealing spree tonight." The two said together.

"Really? Did you ask Danchou's permission, Kurapika?"

The blond clearly stiffened and realized he really did not say anything to Kuroro. The man might take it by mistake that he's asking the twins' help in escaping. As if on cue, Kuroro walked inside the dining hall, bringing with him some sort of brown box. He looked around and found Shalnark, who in turn was gesturing for him to look at Kurapika and the twins.

"Kuroro!" the twins exclaimed and skipped to where the Spider Head is. "Kurapika wants to come with us in our monthly stealing spree. He can come, right? Right? Right?" they both asked in anticipation.

Kuroro looked at where Kurapika is and the blond suddenly turned away, not wanting to meet his eyes. But actually, the blond is trying to convey a message to Kuroro through his head. _Please say 'no', please say 'no', please say 'no'._ He repeated over and over again.

"I don't mind." Kuroro suddenly answered, contrary to what Kurapika has been wanting him to say. "Make sure you come back before sunrise." He ordered and walked to where Shalnark is.

"Yes, sir!" the twins did a salute and approached Kurapika. "Let's go!"

And with that, Kurapika followed the twins out of the palace, promising himself that he will punch the living daylights out of Kuroro over and over again if he was given another chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danchou, are you sure about letting him go?" Shalnark asked when he received the brown box from his Danchou. "I mean, we can't trust the twins, right?"

"Kurapika needs to be tamed, and to tame him, he needs to be granted some fresh air and freedom." The man simply replied.

"But you're still worried though."

"Kurapika can protect himself."

"But the twins are sadists. They have unpredictable personalities, Danchou. I think letting Kurapika go alone with those two is not good. And I think Romano likes Kurapika."

"Enough, Shal. We other things to do."

Though disappointed, Shalnark nodded. "'Kay."

Kuroro only hummed in response. "Make sure you deliver this to them safely. Bring someone else with you if you'd like." He then said, referring to the box Shalnark is holding.

"Sure thing, Danchou."

After giving a few more instructions, Kuroro finally climbed up the stairs to head to his room. The box Shalnark was going to deliver is actually for the Ryuusegai Council and it contains nothing but the steen stones that they demanded.

Many years ago, a team of petrologists came in the kingdom to study a mysterious cave that emits a very shadowy aura. It turns out that the cave is full of a rare kind of stone called _steen stones._ Also known as energy stones, the steen stones have a rare ability of blocking a person's aura node. Because of this, the Kingdom of Igirisu used these stones and manufactured different kinds of things out of them like bracelets, hand cuffs, necklaces, collars and many more.

Those products were intended to fight nen users, especially abusive ones. However, the Hunters' Association have banned the steen stones from the market and destroyed the entrance of the cave where they can be found. Steen stones have been marked as illegal and anyone found to possess them will be imprisoned. Since then, the economy of the kingdom dropped down drastically because the steen stones trading have stopped. However, one can still obtain those stones through the black market and that's how Kuroro got the ones for the Council.

Kuroro sat on his bed and grabbed a book nearby to distract himself. Shalnark was right. He _is_ a bit worried about Kurapika. Who knows what the twins are trying to do? He's annoyed. He can't read this book if his mind keeps on wandering to what Kurapika must be doing. If he was the same Kurapika he knew many years ago, then sooner or later, he would get into trouble and he'll have no choice but save him.

Giving in to his "brotherly" instincts, Kuroro stood up, grabbed his jacket, and jumped down from his balcony.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're welcome!" Rando waved towards an old couple who just received the food they stole from another nobleman's house. "We'll be back next month!"

"Oi! Rando, let's go! We still have many houses to go to." Romano yelled as well.

"Hai! Coming!"

Kurapika's face is unreadable. Are these two stupid? It's the middle of the night and they're shouting at each other! What if they get caught? What the hell are they thinking? The three of them spent an hour robbing each noble's houses, stealing specifically food and not money to avoid rising some suspicion and causing commotion throughout the inner wall.

They jumped from roof to roof, picking the poorest of the poor to give the food. The twins gave equal share, enough to last for a month. That's how much they stole and carried all night. Kurapika wondered what time it is, but since the sun is not yet rising, he can still wander around for a while.

"That's it. We're done for the night." Romano announced and the blonde sighed in relief while Rando punched the air triumphantly.

"Romano, can I go to Sinevia castle? I want to get something there." Rando asked and his twin nodded.

"Sure. But make sure you go back to Windsor, kay?"

"Okay!" Rando then jumped up, landed on one house, and then started jumping again, heading west. Kurapika then remembered that the Kingdom has three castles.

"What's in Sinevia castle?" he dared to ask.

"Nothing. Just some of our stuff." Romano shrugged but then broke into a wide smile. "Hey, I wanna show you something. Is it okay for you to come?"

"I—I guess." He hesitated.

"Don't worry. It's a good place."

The two of them went back in the inner wall and went south. A forest greeted them and both Kurapika and Romano entered, with the latter leading the way. They came into stop because their way was blocked by thick vines. Romano scratched his chin then frowned.

"Ano, Kurapika, can you do something about this?" he asked.

Kurapika sighed. "Step back." He ordered and summoned his chains. He then sent the Dowsing chain flying and cut through the vines.

"Cool!"

"Aren't you a nen user?" Kurapika asked as his chains disappeared, a bit surprised.

"Nope. Even if I do, I'll still let you do the work." He grinned and a vein popped on the blond's forehead again. It has been happening frequently now ever since they came here. How long are they going to stay in this country anyway?

"You prick."

"Ja, let's go!" he pulled Kurapika's hand and dragged him. "Here it is!"

Kurapika's eyes widened in disbelief. The place Romano wanted to show him is so beautiful. It's a cave, covered with grasses and flowering vines. Fireflies illuminated the area, resting from one leaf to another. Different flowers were blooming and with the moon brightly shining down, the place is even more spectacular.

"This cave belongs to the royal family. We mine lots of minerals from here." Romano explained as he approached the entrance. "Because of all the mining, our economy was good. None of the people here are starving."

"What happened?" Kurapika asked as he watched Romano trying to catch one firefly between his hands.

Instead of answering, Romano smiled at him and took out something form his pocket. "I wanna give you this." He said, showing the blond a beautiful bracelet with ruby-like gems adorning it. "A mineral found in this cave."

"That's a girl's accessory."

"Really? Boys in our kingdom wear these kinds of accessory so I thought you might like it too."

Kurapika walked to where he is and took the bracelet from him. "Thanks, I guess." He said and wore the said bracelet on his left wrist.

"It compliments your earring, see?"

Smiling, the Kuruta nodded. "I see."

The two talked some more about random stuff. Romano would usually tell him funny stories and sometimes they would debate about something about politics. Since Romano is a prince, he is well educated about that field so he can match Kurapika during their heated arguments. It has been a long time since Kurapika last felt this relaxed. No Kuroro watching over him. Only him, his freedom, and a good friend to talk to.

Wait, did he just consider Romano a friend?

"By the way, Kurapika, could you show me again that ability of yours? You know, the chains? It's amazing. I wanna see how it works."

"Ah-eh... sure." The Kuruta replied, unsure of himself. He raised up his right hand and Romano observed carefully with his big, round, caramel eyes. Kurapika willed for his nen to materialize his chains, however, something is not right. He tried again, but the chains won't appear no matter how hard he concentrates.

"I—I can't." he breathe out, a little scared. "What's happening?"

Because of his distress, he failed to notice a malicious thin smile gracing Romano's lips.

"Really? You just materialized it a while ago." He said, voice rather a bit nonchalant as if he didn't care. But the blond once again failed to notice the change in his tone.

"I did. I don't understand." He replied, looking at his right hand as if it will suddenly talk and tell him the answers to his questions. Kurapika then stood up and tried to materialize something else. AS he feared it to be, he couldn't conjure anything, not even a small leaf or a rock. He tried to use the basic principles of nen, but he couldn't even do Ten! What's the hell is wrong with him?

"Do you know why the entrance of the cave was closed, Kurapika?" Romano suddenly asked, also standing up. Kurapika then turned his attention to him. "It's the Hunters' Association's fault. Because of them, my country is getting weak and my people are all dying. I hate Hunters, ya know." He grinned mischievously.

"You… what did you do to me?" Kurapika asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything, did I?" Romano took out a knife pocket that Kurapika didn't notice he was carrying. "You're so interesting, Kurapika. I like you. Do you want to stay here forever and be my toy?"

Kurapika back away, keeping his eyes on the knife. This is not the usual Romano he knew. Just a minute ago, they were happily debating against each other but what's happening right now?

"Be my toy, Kurapika. I'll take care of you." His grin reminded Kurapika of Hisoka; malicious, maniacal, and just full of killing intent. "It has been a while since the last time I felt this excited."

Suddenly, he charged forward towards the blond. Kurapika dodge and jumped up, landing on a high tree branch. Even without his chains, he can still fight decently. Romano chased after him and without any sort of weapon, Kurapika can't do anything but dodge until he comes up with something. The sun is starting to rise and Romano is still chasing after him with a wild gaze. Finally, he jumped down to the ground and ran for the direction of the Windsor castle.

But before he could even get out of the forest, Romano appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. He jumped back and realized that it was Rando and not Romano. Behind him, Romano stopped running and chuckled.

"Ne, Rando, do the honour?" he asked and Rando stepped forward, smiling a smile so identical to his brother.

"My, my, you're trapped now, Kurapika."

Rando pointed his finger towards Kurapika and a long string came out from its tip, quickly sticking itself to the Kuruta's elbow. Because the blond can't use Gyou, he cannot see where the strings are. Rando pulled back his hand and the blond was pulled forward as well, as if a rope was attached to his elbow and is hauling him. Rando, pointed a different finger at Kurapika and another nen string was attached on Kurapika's knee.

"Be our toy, Kurapika." The twins said together in unison.

"Shit." _This is like Machi's ability._ Kurapika tried pulling back his arm but with just one flick of Rando's finger, he was doing something else.

"My thumb to your neck, my index finger to your left elbow, middle finger to you right elbow, ring finger to your left knee, and my pinky to your right knee." Rando grinned happily. "You're my puppet now." He said and flicked his fingers. Kurapika resisted in doing whatever they want him to do, but his struggling was futile and ended up sitting on the ground instead, hand behind his back.

Romano approached the helpless Kuruta and sat down right in front of him. "What? We caught you just like that? I didn't even have to do anything. How boring." He chuckled and grabbed Kurapika's chin, tilting it up so that the blond was looking at him. But Romano was suddenly taken aback when he was greeted by Kurapika's luminous scarlet eyes instead.

"A Kuruta." Rando said, as surprised as his brother. "They say that their eyes glow bright red when their emotions are heightened."

"Eh?" Romano smiled. Kurapika could do nothing but just glare at him angrily. Nothing he will say will make any difference in his situation. Why is he so damn weak? It wasn't like this before. Maybe his skills had worn out over the years that he did not seek out the Spiders?

"I bet anger is what make is eyes red." Rando concluded, definitely interested.

"Yeah? Maybe fear and panic will make his eyes grow even brighter." Romano suggested. "What do you say, Kurapika?" Instead of answering, the blond suddenly spit on his face. "You…" the twin growled in anger and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. "Even when captured, you still have a fighting spirit. Alright then, I'll break that spirit of yours."

All of the sudden, Romano pushed Kurapika down on the ground, his larger body hovering above the blond's.

"You see, Kurapika, I like you. And I get whatever I like, no?" On the background, Rando only chuckled and sat down on a fallen tree trunk nearby. "Rando, loosen the strings. I want him to struggle."

"Ge—Get off me!" the blonde yelled and immediately tried to push Romano away. But every time he thinks he had succeeded, Rando would tighten up the strings again, making him disabled. Romano quickly bent down and brushed his lips against his pale ones, making Kurapika shudder in utter disgust.

"S-Stop!" he tried not choking on his words. "I'm a guy! Get off! This is disgus-ah!" he gasped unexpectedly when Romano licked his bottom lip and let his hand crawl underneath his shirt.

"Who cares? You're enjoying it." Romano chuckled and pressed his lips firmly against his. When Kurapika tried to speak again, Romano immediately let his tongue inside. When he pulled back, he smiled to himself. "See? His eyes are so bright. Filled with fear." The twins truly are big sadists.

Kurapika can't remember the last he was this scared. But then, he tried to focus his mind in finding a way out of here. Romano bent down again and places disgusting kisses on his neck, making the Kuruta squirm. He then started to rip his shirt, exposing his skin to the cold air.

"N-NO! Stop it!" this fear, he felt this before. Where was it? When was it? He can't remember. "Nii-san…" he called out no one in particular, darkness almost swallowing him. No! If he doesn't struggle, he'll get raped! Damn it!

Before anyone knew what was happening, Kurapika caught sight of something shiny speeding towards their direction. A loud cry was heard and it came from no other than Rando.

"R-Rando!" Romano called out to his brother when he saw him pinned on a nearby tree by several large needles that were pierced through his body.

Realizing that the strings disappeared, Kurapika used the opportunity to punch the distracted Romano on his face. He then gave him a massive kick on the stomach to get him off his body. The blond then scrambled to his feet and tried to escape, but he stopped when he saw a familiar figure coming out from the dark.

"Ku-Kuroro?" he asked himself, not sure if it really is him. When he stepped into the light, it really was him, carrying two needles on his right hand while shoving the other in his pocket. When he saw Kurapika's dishevelled state, his eyes narrowed approached the Kuruta, but Kurapika back away in retaliation.

"Kurapika." He called out. "It's me." Why he said that, he doesn't know and understand. He took off his jacket and sauntered toward the blond. Thankfully, he did not back away and Kuroro draped his jacket around the blond. Suddenly, to the blond's utter surprise, Kuroro pulled him into a tight embrace, clinging to him like what he did back in Heppner.

"Nii-san… nii-san…" Kurapika unconsciously cried out.

Kuroro's eyebrows furrowed and his chest tightened upon hearing Kurapika call him out. He then summoned his skill book without breaking the hug and used his teleportation skill to go back to the Windsor castle with Kurapika. His first priority is to get him out of here. He's sure his Spiders would love to do the killing job for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived inside Kuroro's room in the castle, the Spider Head quickly untangled himself from the Kuruta. Kurapika was still a bit stunned with the events. It must be great luck for him to be saved by the same person in two different situations. Why does it feel like he owes his life to the man who destroyed it once? And why is Kuroro always there whenever he's in trouble? And why the hell did he hug him so suddenly? Just like that?

But deep inside him, the contact was so familiar that he didn't have the strength to push the man away.

"Remove the bracelet. It's made of steen stones and it blocks your nen." Kuroro suddenly ordered and Kurapika looked down of the bracelet that Romano gave him. He did as he told him so a suddenly felt the rush of nen around his body. He felt comfortable and safe now, knowing that he can access his ability once more. Just to make sure, he materialized his chains and was relieved to see them again.

"Stay here." The man once again ordered and stepped out of the room.

While he was gone, Kurapika sat on the bed, trying to calm himself down. He needs to calm down badly. But he had difficulty in doing so because he almost got raped by a sadistic and psychotic twin, who by the way he briefly considered a friend yet he only wanted him to be his puppet. For a smart guy like him, he can't believe he was blinded by the twins' so-called innocence and childishness. Romano's touches still lingered in his body and he felt disgusted. He needs a cold shower badly.

Suddenly, Kuroro came inside the room again and Kurapika flinched.

"Your wound is bleeding, Kurapika." He pointed out and that's when the blond noticed that the jacket Kuroro lent him now has a dark stain. His shoulder wound must have been strained from all those running. Kuroro sighed and went inside the comfort room to get the first aid kit since the blond will refuse to heal it again just to annoy him.

When he got out, he immediately ordered the blond not to struggle. Kurapika, in a haze, did not bother to move. But when he felt Kuroro's fingertip against his skin, he suddenly flinched and swatted his hand away, surprising the Spider Head.

"Where did he touch you?" Kuroro suddenly asked. "Where?" When Kurapika did not answer, he sighed again. His eyes explored Kurapika's shirtless torso and saw some purple bruises on them. "You're such an airhead. No wonder they chose you as their target."

Kurapika's face turned sour. "Well, excuse me for being one. How am I supposed to know he's planning on raping me? I'm a guy, damn it."

Kuroro couldn't help but smile. "Maybe you got fooled by their smooth talk, beautiful flower." He teased, and a deep shade of red washed all over the Kuruta's face.

"S-Shut up. Use that for girls, bastard."

Kuroro started unrolling the old bandages of his wound, until Kurapika stopped him.

"I'll… I'll heal it." He said and summoned his Holy Chain. A few seconds later, his shoulder wound closed up and Kuroro felt satisfied by it.

"Good."

"How did you find me?" Kurapika suddenly asked. "Back in Heppner, you saved me. And now, you saved me again. I don't understand."

"Would you prefer it that I didn't save you."

"Yes!" Kurapika yelled angrily. "What's with you? Are you thinking that if you save me I'll owe my life to you?"

"No."

"Then what?!"

The two were silent, until Kuroro broke it first. "I don't know."

The blonde could only scoff. "You don't know? What kind of answer is that? Don't play around with me!"

"I'm not, Kurapika." His voice was firm that it surprised Kurapika a bit. "Stop asking questions. You'll confuse yourself even more."

It was his final word. Kuroro refused to hear him out.

"Fine. Die and got to hell, you bastard." He spat out angrily and stormed out of the room, not realizing he's still shirtless.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dacnhou, we took care of those two._ Phinx's voice sounded on the other side of the line. _But Fritz and Nobunaga won't stop beating them up. Should I let them be?_

"Yes, just let them be until they're satisfied. After that dispose the twins and make it look like it was an accident." Kuroro ordered.

_Okay. By the way Danchou, don't you want their abilities?_

"No. Just kill them off."

_Right._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**_ And that is how my OCs died. I'm sorry for killing them off and I'm sorry if you don't like the ecchi stuff… but it's on my plot! And I also wrote an early warning, didn't I? SOOORRRYYY! Please enjoy! Tell me if there's something I need to improve or something you don't understand! Thanks! No replied for now because I'm so damn tired typing this is one day again! YAY!_

**Next:**_ Kuroro decides to disperse the Spiders yet some of them wanted to come along their Danchou. Kurapika realizes he needs more training and Fritz volunteers to be his teacher. Kuroro also announces to be his second teacher, which the grumpy Kuruta had no choice but to accept. Fritz realizes just what Kurapika means to him._

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. 13 The Real Training Begins

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

The Real Training Begins

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah… no…s-stop!" a painful moan then followed. Kurapika shut his eyes tightly and tried to endure the pain.

"Just relax. We're almost there." A reassuring voice of a handsome dark-haired man replied as he continued pushing as gently as possible.

"I… can't… it hurts …please stop." The blonde begged, his fists tightening.

"No, not yet." Kuroro whispered. "You'll feel much comfortable when it's done."

Panting, Kurapika could only drop his head down and grip anything within his reach. He felt like he was tearing and he suddenly gasped when he really did feel that a part of him tore apart.

"S-stop it! I can't… take it… 'ny more!"

"Almost there." Kuroro replied instead and a vein popped on Kurapika's fair forehead. "Spread your legs further."

"Nnhh… AH!"

"We've been doing this for a few days now. You better get used to it." Kuroro said and pushed some more.

"I said… STOP IT!" his chains appeared and then sent Dowsing chain flying to attack the man behind him.

But instead of dodging, Kuroro caught the chain and glared down at the Kuruta.

"How are we supposed to progress if you keep on resisting, kid?" He asked and stood up. "And I thought we agreed that you're not using your chains while we train?"

"Bastard! I asked you to stop!" the blonde shouted indignantly, making the man sigh hopelessly at the situation.

"If you can't even do a proper leg stretching, how are you going to have a more flexible body?"

"That wasn't leg stretching! You were tearing my legs apart!"

"I have no such intentions."

The bickering continued nonetheless, with the Spiders watching from a safe distance along with Fritz. All of them are currently on a clearing inside a faraway forest. The morning after the events in the Kingdom of Igirisu, Kuroro had ordered them to disperse since no mission will be given by the Council for a while. Some was glad with the break like Kalluto, who's going back to the Zoaldyck mansion and Franklin and Shizuku, who has some business to do in the West.

However, there are some who refused to part with their Danchou. Nobunaga, for example, wanted to make sure the Kuruta doesn't do anything funny to their leader (though it won't be necessary). Phinx and Feitan, both inseparable, wanted to stick around because they knew they'd have fun when around the Kuruta. Shalnark and Machi also wanted to stay, saying that they have no appointments whatsoever, when in fact they wanted to see the progress between Kurapika and Kuroro.

Fritz stayed behind as well, which surprised Shalnark a little because he thought that the grey-haired man will be visiting some old friends of his. It seems like Fritz really wanted to make sure that Kurapika would be okay in the hands of his best friend.

Shalnark silently reminisced the events about two weeks ago and how they led to the situation in front of him.

_**Two days ago…**_

They camped out in this forest after having escaped the Igirisians soldiers that pursued them. It was a tough morning, having some of those jerks kick their doors open and shoot them as they slept. Unfortunately from them, the Spiders have already thought of a well-planned escape the night when they all returned from beating up the twin princes. Kurapika had long retired to his room and Kuroro did not want to wake him up from his rest. In other words, he doesn't have any idea about how the escape plan.

That is why, when he woke up, the blond was surprised when Kuroro appeared in front of him at early dawn and suddenly used the teleportation skill to get out of the room before the soldiers catch up to them.

For the rest of the day, he and the Spiders restlessly travelled faraway to avoid detection from the Igirisian soldiers, who were known to use weapons made out of steen stones. They did not even stop on a nearby city to eat that is why when they arrived in their campsite, Kurapika's stomach had been growling like an angry dog.

But hunger aside, Kurapika had been bothered greatly by his helpless situation in the hands of those twins brothers. He can't believe it. He, a well-regarded Black List Hunter, had been nearly defeated (raped) by two puppeteers! If he were to rewind the events and asses them carefully, then he'd notice that Romano and Rando can't defeat him with just their mere powers. He's a lot stronger than those two. It's just that they defeated him using cunning tricks and their smiling faces.

"Want some?" Fritz suddenly sat beside him, holding out a delicious-looking green apple.

Kurpika just smiled and took the apple from him.

"You look quite gloomy today. Is it because of Kuroro?" he asked.

"As much as I want to blame him of my bad mood, no, not because of him." The Kuruta replied, taking a bite of the apple to quell his anger. The object of their conversation is currently reading a book nearby a fallen tree branch.

"Then is it because of what those twins did to you?"

At the mention of the twins, Kurapika visibly flinched. But he forced himself to relax again.

"Say, Fritz, what happens if you rely on your nen too much?" he asked and Fritz immediately understood where this is going.

"You'd forget your life when you still had not learned nen. For example, you forget basic martial arts if your nen is reliable enough for you to survive."

"I see." There was the silence again.

"That's why you need to train and train endlessly no matter how powerful your Hatsu is." Fritz grinned at him after breaking the suffocating silence. "You've been bothered by that, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Though I still know how to fight without nen, I can't help but notice that some aspects of my skills have declined. My flexibility, for example." The Kuruta replied glumly, utterly disappointed with his realizations. He needs to train badly if he wants to survive his temporary life with the Spiders.

"Hmm, how about this? I may not seem capable but I'm good with martial arts. Want me to train you?" he asked and Kurapika looked at him.

"T-Train me? You?"

"Why not? I'm sure you've seen how I fought with Kuroro and I know I'm at the same level as that guy. Don't you want to become stronger that him?"

That got the Kuruta thinking. He finished his apple with one last bite before throwing the remains at the side.

"Alright. Let's try and work it out." He finally answered, smiling back at Fritz. Though he's a little bit unsure, he still agreed, knowing that his training will be even more effective with a teacher to guide him (though Fritz is not exactly the teacher type).

"If you really want to be stronger than me, then shouldn't it make more sense if I train you myself?" a baritone voice echoed, causing both Fritz and Kurapika to turn their heads towards Kuroro Lucifers calm figure.

Kuroro closed the book he's reading and looked back at the two.

"You? Train Kurapika?" Fritz asked, rather surprised.

"Why not?" the man asked as well.

"I don't like you." Kurapika answered instead, putting it bluntly as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. It only made Kuroro chuckle amusedly. "So don't stick your nose to where it doesn't belong."

"You're quite feisty today, kid." Kuroro commented, making the blonde grit his teeth in annoyance. "I'm going to train you as well, whether you like it or not. I don't want you burdening the Ryodan with your recklessness again."

"I didn't-."

"You'll be trained with the way the Ryodan was trained in order for your abilities to compliment with ours. Every member who had no affiliations with Ryuusegai had undergone this training under my supervision." Kuroro interrupted. "We'll start tomorrow so prepare yourself." And with those final words, the man stood up and went somewhere deep inside the forest.

"That man!" Kurapika stood up and tried to follow him, but was suddenly stopped when Fritz grabbed back his hand and pulled him down to sit again.

"What he said makes sense, Kurapika." He said with a carefree smile. "Who knows? Maybe, while you train with him, you'll be able to spot his weakness."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's how Kurapika ended up in a situation like this.

The two had finally ended their bickering and are now starting with the next part of their warm up every morning. The Kuruta is as grumpy as always, having to accept Kuroro as his training partner and teacher. Fritz, on the other hand, decided that he'll handle Kurapika's training on twin swords. He even went on his way to buy a new pair of twin swords just for his beloved 'student'. But as a teacher, he's quite lax, causing Kuroro to get irritated. He shouldn't have volunteered to teach Kurapika if he's not serious about it.

"You're not going to train Kurapika now?" Shalnark asked rather worriedly at the sleeping Fritz beside him.

"Nope. Maybe later, after Kuroro is done with him." The 'sleeping' man replied casually.

"But-."

"Shal, I'll tell you a secret."

"Eh? What secret?"

"If you close your eyes and listen to the sound those two are making, you'd think they're actually-."

But Fritz was suddenly interrupted when a large stick hit his defenceless face hard. The man jolt up with a yelp and sat up on the ground as he rubbed his red nose.

"The hell? That hurts!"

"It's your fault for thinking such things." Machi, who was holding the stick, replied, glaring down at the poor man.

Fritz just grinned but mentally cursed the woman.

Back to Kuroro and Kurapika, the two have finished the warm up and are currently sparring using polearms. It was the very first time the Spiders have seen the Kuruta and their Danchou fight each other so they were rather interested and excited with how it will turn out. Even though it's just a sparring session, Kurapika doesn't have any plan to go easy. Same applies for Kuroro.

The reason for training with polearms was to improve the Kuruta's sense of agility. Polearms are rather heavy and a bit difficult to use. Kurapika had a thin frame and is used to long-range battles because of his chains' reach. But now, Kuroro will be training him with close-range battles using polearms. In order for one to strike the opponent, he must first get right past the range of the tip of the polearm and deliver a fatal blow.

It was not an easy task for Kurapika since Kuroro was his opponent. If he were honest the damned man's footwork is very good and resembled how Fritz moved as well. He then briefly remembered that Kuroro and Fritz had the same teacher. Not only his footwork; the way he moved with the polearm as if it was an extension of his body was perfect. It irritated the Kuruta since he can't find any opening, until he noticed that Kuroro is not defending his area above him.

Smiling to himself, Kurapika suddenly jumped up and somersaulted, directing the swords towards Kuroro's head. But before he could even do so, a hand suddenly grabbed his ankle and pulled him back to the ground. He landed rather unceremoniously, coughing out the dust that has been disturbed.

"You have to be quicker than that." Kuroro instructed. Since this is their 'first' sparring session, he finally decided to go easy instead of the other way around. "Kurutas are known to be flexible, able to jump high and do tricks on air. You're not living up to that name, kid."

"Shut up!" Kurapika yelled angrily and his eyes turned red. "It looks to me like you know a lot of things about my people. Oh yeah, of course. You did your research before attacking and annihilating us. Taking away my parents and the people I love. You shameless bastard."

Kuroro was suddenly quiet. "Stop your-." Before he could even finish his words, he suddenly found himself on the ground, pinned down by no other than Kurapika. The sharp tip of the polearm was aimed at his throat and the blond was smiling victoriously as he hovered above him, face so close to his that if Kuroro moves, their lips would brush against each other.

"Rule number one: Never get distracted by your enemy." Kurapika mimicked, remembering Kuroro's words when they trained a few days ago.

The Spiders stood up when they saw the position their Danchou was in, ready to stop Kurapika in case he tries to slit his throat. However, a laugh heard echoing throughout the area, which broke the tense atmosphere.

"My, my. For Kuroro to get distracted and then defeated, it was surely a sight." Fritz laughed some more before wiping his tears of joy. "Oi! Get up now, Kurapika. Or, do you like that position better? With you on top, that is."

His suggestive remark caused the blond to flush bright red and struggle to get up. Kuroro then sat up and saw Kurapika marching towards the still laughing Fritz to strangle him to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were having fun, weren't you?"

Kuroro looked up from his book and found Fritz hanging upside down on a tree branch like a bat, hovering above him with a Cheshire grin. He did not answer and just continued reading the book. It was the night of the same day and Kurapika with the others have gone to sleep. Only the crackling bonfire, which provided lighting, was alive. The Kuruta was pretty much tired with all those training he received from him and Fritz.

"If I didn't know any better, you also enjoyed yourself." Kuroro replied.

"So, I take it that you did have fun."

For a moment, Kuroro stayed silent, until he smiled lightly. "I did."

It was the first time in so many years that he sparred with Kurapika once again. It brought back some memories. Usually, Kurapika could never wins against him no matter how much effort he exerts. But now, for the first time, he won. His cunningness and clever thinking has defeated him.

"What was that remark about?" Kuroro asked when he noticed that Fritz was quiet.

"What remark?"

"When Kurapika defeated me."

"Oh. That one, huh?" Fritz hauled himself up and sat down on the branch instead of hanging upside down. "Well, you should probably know what that means already. You're a smart guy, Kuroro."

This time, the man scoffed. "I don't harbour such feelings for him."

"Really? Then could you explain why you suddenly hugged him few nights ago." Fritz's voice suddenly turned sour. "I was there. I saw you two."

"Then why didn't you go to his rescue immediately?" Kuroro challenged and closed his book, no longer able to read it.

"Because I knew you're there and you'll keep him safe no matter what. I expected that. What I didn't expect is for you to do that sort of thing. It wasn't Kuroro-ish."

"I just hugged him. What's your problem Fritz?"

"My problem…" Fritz jumped down from the tree and faced him. "…is that I like Kurapika."

The declaration did not fail to surprise Kuroro. His obsidian eyes were wide open as he met Fritz's glaring ones.

"And I did not mean just brotherly affection. Yes, I love Kurapika like my own little brother and I stayed with him for two years after the massacre. But, even though I know it's wrong to harbour those kinds of feelings towards him, I still can't get over it." He explained, remembering how painful it was for him to erase the blond's memories of him before letting him go to lead his own life.

"I thought these feeling were just my brother complex for him, but after seeing him once again, I realized they're something. Something forbidden. But who cares nowadays? Where living in a world where anyone is allowed to do anything they want as long as he's ready to face the consequences."

Kuroro could only chuckle mockingly. "Is that why you're so hell bent at taking him away from me?"

"You, with your ruthless personality, will never be able to understand what it feels like to love someone."

"You're right." Kuroro's voice was wistful. "I'll never understand. But even so…" he looked at Fritz, eyes clearly trying to convey something. "…I won't give up Kurapika to you." _Because maybe with Kurapika, I'd be able to understand again someday._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day…_

"Kyaa! You're so adorable, Pika-chan!" Fritz exclaimed loudly early morning after having been defeated by Kurapika in their sparring session. "You've improved a lot! And your face is just so cute!" he proceeded to hug the panting Kuruta despite his rejection.

"S-stop it, Fritz!" Kurapika pushed his face away.

"Aw! Call me 'aniki'! We agreed on that, didn't we?"

"Alright! Stop it, aniki!"

But Fritz wasn't listening. He even tightened his hold on the blond's upper torso, refusing to let him go.

"I'm… training with… Kuroro next. Let… let go!"

"Fritz." A baritone voice called out and Fritz looked up and met Kuroro's disapproving and glaring eyes. "Let him go. We're training." He ordered.

Fritz smirked at him. "He's my little brother so I'm allowed to hug him whenever I want." He reasoned out as Kurapika continued to struggle out of his embrace. "Wanna hug him too, Kuroro-chin?"

Kuroro glared even more and clenched his fists. Nonetheless, he stayed quiet to keep his cool and cold demeanour intact. Dealing with a stubborn

"What are you talking about?!" Kurapika asked angrily, his face flushing the beet red. He's probably remembering the time when Kuroro hugged him for the first time. "Let go before I cut your head off!"

"Aw! Are you really that excited to train with that man, Kurapika?"

"No, I'm not. Just let me go, will you? You're acting strange. Are you sick or you lost your head?"

This time, Fritz relented and unwrapped his arms around him. "Nah. I'm just tired." The man grinned his usual grin.

"Kurapika, let's go." He ordered, spun on his heels and walked towards the middle of the clearing. The only Spiders that were around at that time were Shalnark and Feitan. The others went hunting for their lunch.

"What's for today?" the Kuruta asked grumpily, his mood suddenly plummeting down every time he trains with the man.

"Heightening your senses." He simply replied and pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket. He quickly went behind the Kuruta and wrapped the hanky around his eyes, blocking his sight.

"What the-? What kind of training is this?"

"With you sense of sight blocked, your remaining ones will be heightened. You can't only rely on seeing things." He explained and handed Kurapika the twin swords he used a while ago.

Stepping away from him, Kuroro summoned his Skill Book and flipped to the page of his newly stolen ability; the Black Monsters. It was the ability he stole from the Ink guy that they fought a few weeks ago. A brush appeared on his left hand and he then took out another plain white handkerchief. He grinned as he looked at Kurapika's still figure.

"The goal of this training is for you to dodge any kind of attacks without the aid of your eyes." As he talked, his left hand is drawing some ink creatures on the white hanky. "Well then, let's start the real training."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **_I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for my long absence. Being a Pharmacy student is very hard. I have to study every day to get good grades. Thank you all for supporting this fic! Maybe I'll be able to update my other fics next week (Heartfelt or Forced Beginnings?). Anyways, please don't forget to review! Reviews inspire me! Thanks! I'm sorry for the wrong spelling and bad grammars!_

**Next:** _What will happen to Kurapika with his training with Kuroro? With Fritz declaring his unrequited love towards Kurapika, how will Kuroro handle it? But it seems like Fritz has something else in his mind._


	15. TMW Arc Part 1: Franses

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

The Missing Women Arc Part 1:

Franses

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_BAM!_

Kurapika winced in pain once more when he felt his back hitting another concrete surface, which he guessed was a stout tree. Trying to stand up once more, he felt another presence behind him and before he could even dodge, he was kicked back again, landing on the ground and madly coughing out some dirt that he almost ate. The blond gritted his teeth angrily and immediately jumped to his feet before those pesky black monsters managed to take him down painfully.

It's already almost an hour since the 'Heightening the Senses' training of that blasted Kuroro started. Kurapika thought it would be an easy job since he can fairly do well without even looking at objects. His senses were initially good and well-trained that's why he's having a difficult job in believing that he's having a hard time trying to pass this part of the training.

When it all first began, Kuroro used the Black Monsters to deliver light attacks, which Kurapika can manage. But the blond felt that the man is mocking him, so he angrily ordered him to give it all that he got instead of treating him like a helpless kid. If he continues being so carefree about this much-needed training of his, then Kurapika will never be able to improve his skills.

But when Kuroro had literally given all he got, the difficult part had started.

The Black Monsters were quick and before Kurapika could even hit them with his sword, they would disappear instantly and reappear somewhere he doesn't guard. If only he could use nen, things would be easier. But no, he's not undergoing Kuroro's stupid training to train his nen. He's doing thing to train himself without nen.

Another kick and he was sent down to the ground again.

"I told you, the Black Monsters are not the only opponents. I'm still here." That smooth baritone voice that annoyed Kurapika to hell spoke up.

"Shut up!"

The blond heard his 'mentor' sigh as if the situation is hopeless. "You're too angry. It's blocking your concentration. Relax yourself and see what happens." The man ordered as he hauled up the completely surprised Kuruta by his hand.

"I couldn't help it. You're too annoying." Kurapika confessed with a grunting voice. Nevertheless, he followed Kuroro's instructions and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself and focus on his remaining senses.

And then, it's a as if the whole surrounding became nothing but a void. His very own world. Suddenly, someone else stepped inside that world of his. Acting based on instinct, Kurapika drew his twin swords and hit the intruder hard, making it disappear.

If seen on Kuroro's point of view, then Kurapika had just sliced a Black Monster into two. The Spider head ordered four more Black Monsters to attack the blond and as expected, they ended up in the same shape as the first one. Seeing that the goal of the training has been achieved, Kuroro stepped in to stop the Kuruta.

However, Kurapika swung his swords again to slice off Kuroro and the man was able to dodge by mere a few centimetres.

"Kurapika, enough." He ordered, but the blond smirked.

"Enough? We're just starting." He attacked Kuroro again, this time with pure accuracy. It's as if he's not wearing any blindfold at all.

Kuroro dodge and prevented himself from counterattacking. He jumped up to a tree but Kurapika managed to follow him and sliced off the branch he landed on. Kuroro finally decided to restrain him by force, but before he could even do it, he heard a familiar bird whistle. Kurapika was distracted as well and he landed on the ground along with his mentor. Untying the blindfold, the blond found Kuroro holding up his arm. A brown eagle then swooped down and landed on his arm.

"From the Council?" Kurapika heard Phinx ask and watched as the Spider head detached some sort of letter from the eagle's leg.

"No matter where we are, that bird always finds us." Feitan said.

"That's because Danchou raised it." Shalnark replied. "It's only natural."

Kurapika was surprised with what he heard. Kuroro raised that eagle himself? A murderer like him can also value life?

What shocked him more is to see that murderer smile lightly at the bird and whisper something along the line 'Good job' before tapping its head and letting it fly back to wherever it came from, most likely from Ryuusegai.

After the eagle flew off and disappeared into the clouds, Kuroro turned toward the Spiders that are present.

"A new mission from the Council." He started. "It seems like a number of women had mysteriously disappeared in the past months. The Council was not able to find any main leads and wants us to investigate the matter."

"But they did find something, right?" Phinx asked. "They're not that stupid."

"In fact, they did." Kuroro replied as he read the letter. "Some bodies of those Ryuusegai women were found near the Plethora dumps, some of their body parts missing."

"Body parts? Missing?" Fritz joined in, whom Kurapika did not notice at all.

"Eyes, kidneys, livers, hearts, lungs, intestines, pancreas, and even their ovaries."

"Sounds pretty serious." Feitan said, not at all grossed out unlike Kurapika and Fritz.

"It is. The Council is angry. They want us to eliminate whoever is doing these acts." Kuroro looked up and his Spiders' determined eyes. "And the first clue we have is an illegal auction house in Franses."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 days later in Franses…_

The black limousine stopped in front the grand entrance of a majestic mansion and a valet approached it to open the doors of the important guests. Two young men, one dark haired while the other sandy-blond, stepped out of the car and waited for their dates to get out as well. As the valet opened the door, a beautiful blue-haired woman in red stepped out and proceeded to hook her arm around the sandy-blond guy that was waiting for her.

The valet opened the other door as well, and a gorgeous blonde woman stepped out, wearing a blue cocktail dress that complimented her eyes. The woman smiled at him and the valet blushed, knowing that such beauty had noticed humble his services.

The dark-haired man approached the woman and offered his hand, which she took with her slender ones that was decorated by an emerald ring. The man looked at the valet.

"Take care of the car." He ordered with a smile and the valet, still blushing, bowed his head.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"One more thing." The man whispered. "I'd appreciate it if you don't eye my woman like that." And with that, the couple proceeded to the entrance of the mansion, showing their invitations to the guard stationed outside, and leaving a nervous valet shaking.

Inside the building, one could see that the party was grand as usual. This is Franses after all, where all sophisticated and high class members of the society live. The two couples went to sit down on an empty table as they waited for a particular sign that the 'real' party is starting. After sitting down, the blond woman immediately removed her hand away from her partner and glared at him.

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" she asked in a hushed tone, making sure that nobody can hear her angry voice.

"There's no other choice. You fit the description perfectly, Kurapika." The man replied, not bothering to hide a mischievous grin.

"You-."

"And besides, you have cross dressing experience before."

The other two couple watching the two bicker only smiled as they excused themselves to get some juice punch. They then remembered how exactly everything turn out like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two hours ago…_

"There it is, Danchou. The Durand brothers' car."

"They have the invitations, right?" Kuroro asked and Shalnark nodded.

"Positive. Not only were they invited to the party, they also have with them their fiancées, who are both members of that illegal auction house as well."

Behind them, Kurapika and Machi were waiting for any orders from Kuroro. They're on top of a tall building, spying the Duran brothers to steal their invitations to an exclusive party at the city centre. Through Shalnark's investigations, they found out that the illegal auction house that Kuroro mentioned is underground, hidden by the large mansion where the said party is being held.

Their plan is to steal an invitation from any member of the auction house that was invited to the party and use their clothes to disguise themselves. Originally, it's only Kuroro and Shalnark who will infiltrate the party, but after seeing that the Durand brothers' fiancées has striking resemblance to Kurapika and Machi, the plans changed and ended up with the two of them dressing up as their dates.

It did not fail to draw out a large and loud protest from Kurapika. It almost took them an eternity before they could make him wear the blue cocktail dress. Kuroro even had to threaten him and in the end, he gave in. He's not really bothered that he had to wear a dress since he had cross dressed before. What he couldn't accept is that he had to be paired with Kuroro and act all lovey-dovey with him. Such disgusting thoughts are making him suffer. What's worse is that Kuroro seemed to be taking it seriously, even treating him like a real lady and enjoying his misery. Damn bastard.

The worst thing is that Fritz did not come along for this mission, stating that he preferred staying with Phinx and Feitan in their camp. He said he was bitten by the lazy bug and reasoned that he's not a Spider so he can do anything he wants without Kuroro's consent. If he were hear, Kurapika was pretty sure that he would stop Kuroro from 'torturing' him like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back to the present…_

"And I'm not your woman! Not even close to it!" Kurapika hissed at the man beside him.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" Kuroro furrowed his eyebrows. "It was all an act."

Before Kurapika could retort, he felt Kuroro's arm snake around his lithe waist and pulled him closer to his body. He smiled down at him and Kurapika shivered at his actions. That's when he realized that Nicholas Morreau, the host of the party, is approaching their table. According to Shalnark's investigation, Morreau is the assistant in running the illegal auction house.

"Good evening, sirs." He greeted them with a flashy smile. "I do hope that you're enjoying the party." He said as he eyed the emerald rings that decorated the fingers of the four 'guests'.

"Good evening, Sir Moreau." Kuroro greeted with a fake smile. "You sure threw such lavish party."

"Only the best for my guests, Sir." Morreau declared. "Oh, my. Such a beautiful date you have there." He then whispered upon landing his eyes on Kurapika. Morreau sat down on a chair beside the 'lady' and suddenly took her hand. "What is your name, milady?" he bent down to place a gentle kiss on the back of 'her' hand.

Kurapika suddenly had goose bumps all over his body. Nevertheless, he acted lady-like.

"I'm Elena Monte, Sir Morreau." Kurapika replied to the question with a shaky smile.

"My, my. The beautiful Miss Monte? The future Mrs. Durand?" he asked. "You have such beautiful eyes."

"Ah, yes…"

Kuroro cleared his throat lightly. "Sir Morreau, if you'd please let go of her hand."

Morreau was surprised and then realized that he's still holding Kurpaika's hand. He chuckled and pushed back his brunet hair. "I apologize for my rudeness towards your lady, Sir Durand. I was captivated by her beauty."

"Anyone would be captivated." Kuroro smiled knowingly. "Isn't that right, my dear?" he asked Kurapika as he lifted his chin to face him. Sweat started to form on Kurpaika's forehead as he clenced his fists. Any more of this and he'll definitely blow Kuroro's head off.

"Of… Of course, dear." The blond wanted to barf with his words.

"Ah, the beauty of young love. I shall excuse myself. I wouldn't want to bother the two of you." Morreau exclaimed melodramatically as he stood up. "Oh, another thing. It will start at 10 in the evening." And with that, he left their table to entertain other guests, who are all wearing identical emerald rings.

Kurapika quickly swatted Kuroro's hand away. "Don't touch me like that ever again." He wanted to shout, but their cover would be blown if he did.

"It's only for this evening. We're supposed to act like couples." Kuroro said nonchalantly. "And why is your face so red?"

Realizing that his face was indeed hot, Kurapika moved away from him as far as possible. Thankfully, Shalnark and Machi returned to their table, bringing with them glasses from the juice punch.

"I got the information. 10 pm." Kuroro said casually to Shalnark.

"I see. But we don't know where the entrance to the auction house is. Asking the host would make us look suspicious." The Spider said as he gave the glass to his Danchou. Then he noticed the way Kurapika is acting. "you okay, Kurapika?"

The blond visibly flinched and Shala looked at Kuroro with a suspicious stare, as if asking _"What did you do to him?"_

"Leave him be." Kuroro ordered instead. "Right now, when the clock strikes ten, we'll follow anyone wearing the emerald ring. It will lead us to the auction house." He then drank his juice. The emerald ring he's talking about is a symbol that a person is a member of the illegal auction house underneath this mansion. Every month, an auction would be held and to hide it, the members would come in the guise that they're going to attend Sir Morreau's monthly party.

The four of them stayed in the particular table, occasionally leaving to meddle with others to avoid suspicion. The Council ordered them to investigate the matter quietly without revealing who they are.

Two hours later, the clock finally stroke 10.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When an old couple wearing identical green rings silently left the party to head to the library, Kuroro, Kurapika, Shalnark, and Machi followed them casually. When the old couple noticed their presence, they just smiled at them and showed them their rings. The couple nodded and continued walking towards the library.

Inside, they saw the old couple standing in front of a chimney. The old man took off his ring and pressed its gem in a hollow on the surface near its lintel. Then, he turned it three times and the chimney suddenly slid to the left, revealing a hidden entrance behind it. The couple went inside, following the stairs.

"The ring is the key." Machi whispered as the chimney slid back to its original place.

Shalnark approached the fireplace and did the same, inserting his ring to the hollow and opening the entrance again. The four of them quickly entered before the chimney closes. Following the stairs, they arrived at the end and found a large wooded door. Kuroro pushed the door open, revealing a large auction hall, packed with its members.

"Welcome, Sirs." A guard greeted as he held the door for them. "May I see your rings?"

They held out their hands, showing the emerald ring as they entered. After doing so, they found suitable chairs to sit on.

"Ladies and Noblemen, the infamous Franses Underground Acution will now begin." An announcer from the stage declared. "First off, we have these beautiful green eyes. It came from a woman aged 17. Still fresh and can be kept as collection if it pleases you. Or, you can use it for eye transplants. It depend on the winner of these eyes." The announcer explained. "Our bid starts with 50 million."

The guests immediately started bidding, which silently annoyed Kuroro, knowing that those eyes belonged to someone living in Ryuusegai. It was not only him that was mad. Shalnark and Machi shared the same sentiments with him. Kurapika was reminded of how his clan's eyes were being bid on during that fateful day in York Shin. He clenched his fists unconsciously.

"Danchou?" Shalnark called out. "What should we do now?"

"Wait for Morreau to show himself." Kuroror ordered and then looked around. "Once he does, kill every single person in this room, but leave Morreau to me. Do not show mercy."

This time, Kurapika did not protest with his words. With what he has observed, the members are all acting like mafia bosses, even the ladies. All they care about is money and power and obtaining things that they could brag to anyone. Anger boiled inside the Kuruta.

Seven more human body parts later, the star of the show finally came in. Nicholas Morreau stepped out towards the stage, smiling at the bidders.

"Everyone is having good time bidding, aren't they?" he asked, to which the guests chuckled to. "My, my. I want to see some furious bidding. So, I present this special item that no one has ever seen in the past years. An item so rare that only 36 of this existed in this world."

Kurapika's eyes widened in shock. Rare item? 36? That can't be…

"I present to you all, the Kuruta Scarlet eyes!"

The guests gasped and talked excitedly with each other as the item was being brought in by a lady in white. She stopped on the middle of the stage and walked back to allow Morreau to examine the eyes.

"Isn't it a beauty?" he asked, making Kurapika clenched his fists.

Beside him, Kuroro held his hand, making sure he stays put. The blond's eyes must be blazing scarlet right now.

"We have been saving this item for a few months now." Morreau continued explaining. "Now, the starting would be 100 million. It's a price worthy of these eyes. Let me see some furious bidding!"

Just when an old man in a dark blue suite was about to bid, the four of them immediately made their move. Kuroro stood up and pulled out his needles, throwing four of them to the nearest targets. Shalnark put pierced an antenna towards all the guards and controlled them to open fire towards the guests. Machi took care of the screaming women, cutting off their necks with her sharp strings.

However, Kurapika is more focused in retrieving the scarlet eyes before Morreau could take it away. Despite being in a cocktail dress, he jumped up and landed on the stage. Morreau was already busy screaming his lungs out and he ran towards the emergency exit with the scarlet eyes between his arms. As fast as possible, the blond threw his dowsing chain and hit Morreau square on the jaw. Unfortunately, the bastard tripped on his feet and the scarlet eyes were thrown up high.

The eyes flew so far, out of Kurapika's reach. There's not enough time to reach it even if he tried. The eyes would be ruined once the glass shatters as it hits the ground.

But to his surprise, Kuroro's figure suddenly appeared right next to the eyes as it flew mid-air. He grabbed the cylinder glass with his left hand since the right one is holding his skill book open. He then landed on the ground effortlessly, with the eyes safe and sound.

Kurapika let out a relieved sigh before averting his gaze to the wincing Morreau on the ground.

"Bastard." The blond hissed and he stepped on Morreau's stomach. The brunet winced even more.

"Good job capturing him, Kurapika." Shalnark called out as he approached the blond along with Machi. Kuroro came up on stage as well, still carrying the eyes.

"Shalnark, take out some information from him. After that, finish him off." Kuroro ordered.

"Sure." Shalnark replied happily and then glared down at Morreau. "I promise you that we'll have lots of fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Half an hour later…_

"It seems like he knows nothing at all, Danchou." Shalnark informed Kuroro right after cleaning his bloodied hand with a handkerchief. "But he did mention that he worked with a doctor to get those body parts he auctioned off."

Kuroro nodded. "Did he mention who the doctor is? Where he works? His age? Face?"

"Unfortunately, he said that they only talk through the telephone. He doesn't know anything except that he's a doctor." The Spider replied. "The body parts would only be delivered to his mansion, which he auctions off."

"Alright." Kuroro stood up from where he's sitting. "Trace all the telephone calls he made in the past three months. Give me the lists where all those calls came from." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." And with that, Shalnark exited the auction hall to do what his Danchou asked him.

Machi is currently disposing the bodies while Kurapika is changing his clothes. A few minutes later, Kurapika emerged out of the auction hall's comfort room, now wearing a black suite he took from one of the dead bodies. Kuroro walked over to where he put the scarlet eyes and eyed Kurapika.

"Take it." He urged and the blond reluctantly approached the man. Kurapika then took the eyes and hugged them to his chest. "Take care of it."

"Thank you." The blond suddenly whispered, surprising Kuroro.

Recovering from his slight shock, he smiled lightly, which Kurapika did not see. "You're welcome." Unconsciously, his left hand travelled up and patted the Kuruta's golden crown gently. Kurapika looked up with wide eyes and the Spider head immediately pulled back his hand, realizing what he was doing is weird in Kurapika's eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Kuroro simply said and pushed both his hands inside his pockets before they go wandering in places they shouldn't be.

Kurapika watched his retreating back, remembering the familiar sensation he felt when Kuroro patted him. It was nostalgic.

And somehow, he didn't want him to pull his hand away just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's Note:**_ Chapter 14 marks the beginning of the Missing Women Arc. I've been into detective books lately and I wanted to somehow try it out on Hunter X Hunter. I love Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys! Please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review. Either Forced Beginnings or Heartfelt will be updated this weekend. Look forward to it! :)

_**Next:**_ The Missing Women Arc Part 2: Because of Love. The gang tries to decipher the clues they have received from Shalnark's investigation of the telephone calls. What happens when they meet the doctor behind all these murders?

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. TMW Arc Part 2: A Drunken Mistake

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

The Missing Women Arc Part 2:

A Drunken Mistake

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"All the calls came from public telephone booths. It seems to me that the doctor is very sneaky and smart. He doesn't want to be detected." Shalnark explained to Kuroro.

It's already there in the morning and it looks like Kuroro, Shalnark, and Machi don't have any plans of sleeping or even resting for a bit. The party had ended without anyone noticing the incident that happened in the underground auction. It has always been a rule for the Spiders to kill any potential witnesses whenever they're doing secret work.

Kurapika couldn't blame them for overworking themselves like this. He knew what kind of relationship Ryuusegai citizens shared with each other; a relationship thinner than that of strangers and thicker that that of a family. They must have been so angry after seeing how those filthy men and women treat their fellow citizen. Just because they're from Ryuusegai doesn't mean they have no rights as a human being.

They did not leave the mansion until Shalnark was done tracing all the calls, which by the way took him almost four hours. It can't be helped since they were tracing all calls three months back, when all these murders started happening. Shalnark then gave Kuroro a list of places where the calls came from.

It turns out that they're all from different cities of Franses, which means the criminal doctor must be a Fransian. However, the calls were made through telephone booths, making it hard to trace the doctor.

"7 calls in Bethune, 9 in Caen, 8 in Lyon, 7 in Montauban, and one call from Reims." Kuroro whispered to himself as he studied the list Shalnark gave him.

"31 calls altogether, Danchou. Roughly two calls per week." Shalnark added.

Currently, the four of them are staying inside the late Nicholas Morreau's study room so Kuroro was easily able to obtain a map of the whole country of Franses. He plotted out with the use of a dark pen the 5 places where the calls came from. After doing so, he sat back and stared at the map while his hand covered his mouth.

"It's odd." The Spider head suddenly commented after a moment of silence. Kurapika turned to where the three Spiders are and silently listened. "Only one call from Reims while there are at least seven to nine calls in other cities."

"Yeah, it does seem strange." Machi agreed.

Quickly, Kuroro turned on the laptop resting on the study table to search about the cities. It took him only a few minutes to find out what the cities have in common; a hospital.

"The Corinne Memorial Hospital." Kuroro read. "Owned by Rene Andrepont." He typed in the name of the owner again and his search turned fruitful enough. Many pictures were shown as well.

'_Rene Andrepont is a famous and successful surgeon living in the city of Reims with his brother Francis Andrepont, who's also a fellow surgeon. Both were renowned doctors, having able to save many lives of people at the brink of death. Together, the two put up the Corinne Memorial Hospital about seven years ago, in honour of Rene's late wife, Lady Corinne Andrepont…'_

Kuroro scanned through the article fast and clicked on several pictures of the Andrepont brothers. Both brothers had auburn hair and brown eyes, which Kuroro found weird since most Fransians had either bright blue or green eyes. Also, he looked at pictures of Rene and his wife, Corinne, who had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, almost the same shade as Kurapika's.

Finally deciding that the information he got is enough, Kuroro ordered for them to immediately head towards the airport.

It's time to meet this Rene Andrepont.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two days later at the City of Reims…_

Three young men in casual clothes and a woman in her usual kunoichi-style outfit were welcomed inside a humble mansion by the waiting butler. They were ushered towards the guest room where they will be staying until the master of the house comes on to greet them. The butler offered some tea and cakes before going out of the room to inform his master of their arrival.

Making sure that the butler is out of earshot, one of the men sighed in relief.

"It was a hard thing to make a reservation to see them." Shalnark said to himself as he sank down the couch.

Kuroro looked around the room to see if there are any cameras installed. Fortunately, there aren't any so they're free to talk. Beside him, Kurapika was as silent as ever. Maybe he's still furious of the fact that he crossed dressed as his fiancée two days back. Machi is talking with Shalnark about their plan if ever they do get to meet their target.

Two days ago, Shalnark managed to get a special appointment to see the famous doctor brothers, saying that one of them needed a heart transplant urgently and only the brothers can save their friend. Since the two brothers have not come to any of the Corinne Hospitals lately, which by the way is very unusual, they were advised to see them personally and explain to them their situation. The guy grabbed the opportunity since it will give them the chance to investigate closely. As of now, only Rene Andrepont is their maid lead.

A few more minutes of waiting later, the butler finally arrived with his Master following behind him. But it was not Rene but his brother instead.

Francis Andrepont stepped inside the room, wearing a gracious and gentle smile.

"Good evening, sirs and madam." He greeted. "I am Francis Andrepont. What can I do to help you?"

'_Straight to the point, huh?'_ Kuroro thought to himself as he stood up with the rest to greet the man. "We are here to see Sir Rene Andrepont for a personal matter." He replied curtly.

"I see. Are you the guests who asked for this urgent appointment?" Francis asked and the Spider head nodded. "I'm sorry but I don't think my brother could help you. It was a heart transplant you need, wasn't it?"

"It is. You see, my brother…" Kuroro turned towards Kurapika and suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Kurapika gasped and then found himself being presented in front of Francis. "He has a weak heart and is such a weakling ever since he was first born. He's clumsy and he gets into accidents easily. I'm afraid he won't live until the age of twenty if he doesn't undergo a heart transplant." The man explained expertly, making it believable with his superb acting skills.

"Is that so?" Francis asked with a smile. He looked down at Kurapika. And then, his brown eyes suddenly widened upon landing them on the blond's own eyes. He stepped closer, not taking his eyes off the Kuruta.

"Sir Andrepont?" Kuroro called out and the man snapped back to reality.

"Ah… yeah. I'm sorry for spacing out like that. It always happens to me." Francis laughed awkwardly. "Well, let's see. How old are you, kid?"

"Eighteen." The Spider head answered before Kurapika could say anything.

"Eighteen? You don't look like your age, my boy. And you don't look alike yet you're brothers."

"Funny how genetics works, huh?"

"Yes, funny indeed." Francis straightened up himself and smiled warmly at Kurapika. "I guess I'll have to make an exception for this one. Unfortunately, like I said, my brother won't be able to help you now. Rene is not in the city right now and he won't be coming back until tomorrow morning." His smile suddenly widened. "Would you mind staying here until Rene arrives?"

Kuroro looked at Shalnark as if giving each other signals that only they can understand.

"We don't mind at all. This is for my brother's sake after all."

"Well then, Will, prepare the rooms for our guests."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Weak heart? Weakling? Brother? That wasn't part of your blasted plan!" Kurapika yelled angrily at Kuroro once the two of them were alone inside the room given to them. Kuroro insisted that he and his 'brother' sleep together in one room, saying that Kurapika is 'afraid' of being too far away from him.

"It's not like it's true." Kuroro couldn't hide his amused smile at seeing Kurapika's face red in anger.

"First, your fiancée and now your brother?" the blond gritted his teeth. "Don't go using me around like an object!" The Spider head's face turned dark and the Kuruta's stubborn pride.

"Kurapika, just cooperate quietly. I want to end this mission as quickly as possible so stop causing me trouble."

"Now I'm causing _you_ trouble?" Kurapika clenched his fists.

"You are so stop it. Need I remind you that I still have your friends' lives at the palm of my hand?" At the mention of his friends, the blond tensed up. He had briefly forgotten about them ever since he started training with his mortal enemy. "I've been letting you lose lately so don't take this temporary freedom for granted. When I order you to do something, do it." His voice was back to the cold tone he would usually use back in the earlier days.

Kurapika didn't like it.

"Freedom? Since when was I free?" _You jerk!_

Kuroro sighed heavily. "Go and get some fresh air. Come back after an hour since we will start searching the mansion by then."

Without any word, Kurapika hastily left the room, fists clenched tightly and eyes burning red in anger. He badly needed to be away from him for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That jerk! Always doing whatever he wants." Kurapika stopped on his tracks and found himself inside the kitchen of the mansion. "He should just go to hell!" he then childishly kicked one of the kitchen stools, causing it to hit the nearby cabinet and shatter the plates displayed in it.

The sound echoed all over the place and the Kuruta can't help but wince at the damage he's done.

"Shit… What should I do?" he looked around, making sure no one saw him. Maybe he should just materialize something of the same form. "This is all Kuroro's fault." He mumbled grumpily as he tried to focus on his nen. Kurapika was about to start materializing the temporary replacements one by one when he heard someone else chuckle behind him.

Abruptly, the blond stopped whatever he's doing and turned around, only to find a still awake Francis Andrepont, catching him red handed. Kurapika gulped down a dry lump in his throat, trying to run some scenarios in his head to find a reasonable excuse of the situation he's in now.

"I was going to get some midnight snack when I thought I heard something crash." Francis chuckled heartily. "Turns out it was you. What happened?"

"Uh… I apologize. I tripped." _What a great excuse for a smart guy, Kurapika._

"Ah. Your brother did mention you were clumsy."

"Brother?"

"You know… Sir Kuroro?"

"Oh, you mean that old jerk?"

Francis furrowed his eyebrows at his bitter words. "Did something happen between you two?" he asked, causing Kurapika to give him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry but you sure look very much upset about something."

Sighing, the blond nodded and stood up. "I am. I'm sorry for the damage I've done. I'll pay you back later."

"Don't worry about it. You're a guest here." Francis walked towards one cabinet, opened it, and took out what looked like a green bottle of red wine. "Would it be so much trouble to ask you to drink with me? I kind of needed a companion." He then laughed again. "You could tell me your troubles if you want to."

"Alcohol?"

"You're 18 already. Loosen up a bit."

Seeing this as a way of relieving himself Kurapika then sat down on one of the stools and Francis took it as a 'yes' from the blond. He heard alcohol can help you forget your problems and right now, he wanted to forget. Francis opened the bottle and took out two wine glasses from another cabinet, putting one in front of the Kuruta. He poured him half a glass and the boy drank it almost immediately.

"Hey, slow down." Francis chuckled.

"That jerk." The Kuruta suddenly whispered as Francis poured himself half a glass and did the same to Kurapika's empty one. "He always wanted to dominate over me. I hate it." He drank again.

"Is your brother spoiling you too much?"

"Spoiling? He's making me suffer! He's suffocating me!" he drank another one.

"Wow. Didn't know you're such a quick drinker." Francis commented as he slowly sipped his own wine. If he gets drunk, then no one would return Kurapika back to Kuroro's room.

"But sometimes…" the Kuruta paused, catching his companion's attention. "…I just don't get him at all. He's very nice the first thing then becomes very cruel the next. He's an enigma." He drank another glass.

Francis sighed. "Is this your first time drinking? You look drunk already."

But Kurapika is not listening. "Heck! If I was given the chance, I'd kill him off right away."

"Hey, hey. That's not the way to talk about your brother, Kurapika." Francis could only chuckle amusingly.

A few more drinks later, Kurapika got heavily drunk. Francis had to carry him back to Kuroro's room in order for the blond to get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Kuroro asked when he found Francis carrying an unconscious Kuruta after opening the door of his room.

"It's my fault. I invited him to drink with me. I didn't know he had such low tolerance with alcohol."

'_I didn't know either.'_ Kuroro thought. "It's alright. I'll take over from here." He assured the man and Francis quickly transferred the sleeping boy between Kuroro's arms. "I apologize for whatever trouble he caused you."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I enjoyed drinking with him." Francis laughed as always. "You know, he actually becomes a big blabber mouth whenever he's drunk."

"Really?" and amused and curious Kuroro asked. _Now that's something I want to see._

"He said a lot of things about you. Like how you're always so mean to him, how cruel you are, and how you're making him suffer all the time." The man chuckled.

"Did he say something else?" Kuroro asked, making sure Kurapika did not spill anything important.

"Well, he mostly talked about your personality. But you know what, I personally think you care for him very much."

The Spider head raised his eyebrows. "What made you think that way?"

"I just know it. You went all the way here to get the best doctor for his heart transplant. That is enough for me to know." Francis smiled lightly. "Well then, have a good night." And with that, Francis left the area to head back to his room.

When he was gone, Kuroro closed the door and looked down on the sleeping boy that he's carrying bridal style. He sighed as he walked back to his own bed to put down the boy.

"Seriously, getting drunk and insulting me behind my back?" Kuroro smiled lightly at the thought. It would be nice to hear what Kurapika is thinking since the boy is always silent and would usually hide everything he feels.

Now, back to the matter at hand, Kuroro sat down on the bed beside the boy and started unbuttoning his shirt to change them into new ones. Since Kurapika has been 'knocked out', he won't be joining their search mission for tonight.

Just as he was about to get some wet cloth for Kurapika's sweating body, a hand quickly grabbed's Kuroro's collar and pulled him down the bed. The next thing he knew, Kurapika's wide blue eyes were staring back at him and his face was an inch close to his.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro called out, but the blond just grinned.

"I… really like the book… you gave me, Nii-san…" he suddenly whispered, surprising Kuroro. "Can you… buy me another… one?"

Kurapika's memories are returning? That's impossible. Only Fritz can return his memories. So what is happening right now? Maybe it's the effect of the alcohol?

But instead of ignoring his question, Kuroro found himself answering.

"Sure. Which one would you like?"

"The one about… mythology… I like it… a lot." Kurapika tried to sit up. Seeing this attempt, Kuroro quickly helped him and let him lean on the headboard. "And teach me more… about archery, Nii-san."

"It's not easy."

"I'll do… my… best." And Kurapika continued rambling some more.

This is crazy. Kurapika is drunk and Kuroro should keep that in mind. Whatever conversation they're having right now is far from reality. He should stop before he gets himself drowned in it.

Kuroro stood up to get the wet cloth he needed, but Kurapika stopped him again.

"Don't leave, Nii-san… please." And suddenly, pearly drops of tears flowed down his cheeks. "I want to know… why you… did that… to us. Please."

"Kurapika…" Kuroro called out.

"Did you… want our eyes?"

"No…"

"Then, did… I do something… that made you… mad?" he was acting like the 12-year old Kurapika he knew.

Kuroro's chest constricted unexpectedly. "No, you did not…"

"Then why? Do you… hate me so much?"

Suddenly, acting on his instincts, Kuroro quickly pulled the crying Kuruta into a tight embrace. Kurapika buried his tear-stricken face on his neck, sobbing as much as he wanted. His arms snaked around Kuroro's back and hugged him back.

"No. I could never hate you." Kuroro whispered gently as he stroke Kurapika's back. "Never."

"Nii-san… I missed you… so much."

Kuroro slowly pulled back and looked directly at Kurapika's face. He tucked back his hair behind his ear and gently traced his flawless skin. His aquamarine eyes sparkled brilliantly under the bright light. The Spider head unconsciously leaned forward, and before he knew it, before he could say no to whatever is happening, his lips had brushed lightly against Kurapika's pale ones.

He couldn't stop himself.

He wanted more.

It's _not enough_.

Kuroro knew this is not the way things should turn out. This is the first time he felt some sort of urge inside him. And what's crazy is that Kurapika caused that urge of his. If he could describe what he's feeling right now, then that would be _craving_.

He pushed Kurapika back against the headboard when he aggressively took his lips once more. Kurapika did not put up any resistance whatsoever, but this is still wrong. He's drunk for goodness sake! Kuroro felt even more stirred when the blond moaned and pulled him closer to his lithe body. His tongue quickly entered when Kurapika parted his lips. The man's hands traveled up to touch the supple skin of his his exposed chest while his lips went down to his neck where he showered it with feather light kisses.

Just when he was about to lose himself to his instincts and arousal, several gentle knocks were heard and Shalnark's voice spoke.

"Danchou, it's time." The Spider reminded him. Good thing he did not bother opening the door or he'll die of heart attack.

Kuroro immediately stopped and backed far away. He was slightly panting as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, angry at himself for almost losing his control. This is bad. What did he just do?

Kuroro wanted to order them to 'Go ahead without me', but that would be too suspicious. And besides, he's grateful Shalnark interrupted him or else, he wouldn't know what could happen the next day. He looked back at Kurapika and found him sleeping. Sighing, Kuroro stood up and placed a blanket above his sleeping figure.

He nearly crushed everything he worked hard for to keep Kurapika safe. He should distance himself again… very far away this time.

If not, the Council will see to it that he will never see the most precious person in his life again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _Typhoon Pablo is striking my homeland at 8 pm tonight! And I'm here writing my fanfic. (I get my priorities mixed up all the time). Anyways, I know I promised to update FB and HF, but since homework suddenly piled up, I decided not to. This chapter of NE was already done a few days ago so I had to upload this instead. Hope you're satisfied with it. Please read and review!_

**Trivia:** _Franses = France. The cities Kuroro mentioned actually do exist in France. _

**Next:** _TMW Arc: Finale. Kurapika's eyes are the answer to this case. Kuroro and Kurapika gets closer with each other after a certain incident. The end of the case is something Kuroro could relate to, causing him to finally make up his mind about a certain decision._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_


	17. TMW Arc Finale: Distance

**Disclaimer**

**Me:** _Now, Kurapika, kiss Fritz!_

**Kurapika: …**

**Kuroro:** _*looking for Fritz to kill him*_

**Me:** _Oooppss... Oi! Kuroro! I'm just kidding! Don't kill my OC! He's the only one I own in this fic!_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16

The Missing Women Arc Finale:

Distance

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's already 2 am and after making sure that Kurapika is sound asleep on the bed with a comfortable position, Kuroro Lucifer quickly snuck out of the room to proceed with their plans for tonight. Shalnark and Machi are both waiting for him, and the former raised a questioning eyebrow when he noticed that Kurapika is not following his leader.

"He's drunk." Kuroro briefly explained. He then started discussing what they had planned. "Shal, you will be taking the second floor. Machi, search the entire first floor. I will go and take the basement."

Both Spiders nodded and quickly disappeared into the darkness once Kuroro had given the signal to start. The Spider head then headed down to the basement, where the Andrepont brothers' medical laboratory is located according to the blue prints they obtained. He suspected that if ever Rene Andrepont is the mastermind behind all the murders, then the body parts of the women would be well-hidden in their laboratories. If not, then Shalnark and Machi might find something else that will lead them to their next clue.

The basement entrance is located in the kitchen, so Kuroro quickly headed towards where it is and looked for the said entrance. The damage Kurapika has done to the cabinet is still there since the butler will be cleaning them up the next day. Carefully, Kuroro opened the door and found stairs leading down a dark alley that will probably point him towards the laboratory.

He silently walked down the dark alley, relying only to his sharp eyesight to see through the darkness. As he did so, Kuroro couldn't help but think of his earlier actions towards a defenceless and drunk Kuruta.

What he did? He kissed him. _(Pretty shocking, huh?)_

Yeah, it's just a kiss._ (Yep! Just a tiny, measly, simple kiss)_

A mere greeting. _(Is that how you greet a drunken person?)_

It's no big deal. _(WRONG!)_

Though he's not showing it, the contradicting voices inside his head is making him crazy and confused. He should be more focused in solving this case quickly as possible.

He finally reached the entrance of the laboratory and opened it, then searched for the light switches. When the lights turned on, the place was revealed to be a normal medical laboratory room, with different chemicals, medicines, operating apparatuses, and charts of the human body. It was not too small but not too large as well. There's seemed to be nothing out of place, except for the fact that several large empty plastic bottles were lying around the room.

Kuroro quickly strode towards where the bottles are, grabbed one, and read the label of its contents.

"Formaldehyde." He read and looked around. As far as he's concerned, formaldehyde is used in the preservation of tissues and embalming dead bodies. What is the reason for having large amount of the said chemical?

Surely the culprit must have used formaldehyde to preserve something… or someone.

Kuroro's intense search of the entire room had been fruitful since he caught sight of another door, well-hidden from his view. He opened the said door and entered the room, only to find it very chilly and cold. That's when he realized that it's actually large refrigerator.

But what surprised him more is to find a life size cylindrical glass container, filled with some sort of liquid, and holding a human body inside. Kuroro stepped forward and observed his discovery.

The body inside the container is a naked body of a woman, about 20 to 25 years old, with her dirty blonde hair floating around the liquid. She had stitches all over her; on the lower abdomen, the chest, the left cheek, and more. Based on the information given to Kuroro, she is not a Ryuusegai citizen.

A noticeable part of the body is her empty eye sockets, which reminded Kuroro of the empty eye sockets of the Kurutas during the massacre a long time ago.

"Wait." Kuroro suddenly whispered to himself as he looked closer. "She's…" his eyes widened in realization and he quickly pulled out his cell phone to contact Shalnark.

"_Danchou?"_ Shalnark's voice echoed from the other line.

"Shal, hurry up and go to Kurapika's room. I'll explain later." And with that, he hung up, summoned his Skill book and used the teleportation skill.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurapika!" Shalnark almost yelled as he opened the door of his Danchou and Kurapika's shared room.

He found the room jet black, but the illumination from the moon helped him see the unconscious blond being carried off by some unknown stranger.

But before Shalnark could react to the situation, Kuroro suddenly appeared behind the masked man, pointing one of his poisoned needles right behind the man's neck.

"Put him down." Kuroro ordered with a stern voice, eyes burning in anger. Fortunately, Kurapika is so drunk that he didn't wake up from the commotion. When the man did not move, the Spider head pushed the needle further for warning. "Now."

Slowly, the man put Kurapika's sleeping figure back on the bed. Shalnark took the liberty of turning the lights on and after doing so, Francis Andrepont's figure was revealed.

"What is the meaning of this, Sir Francis?" the Spider head asked.

Instead of answering, Francis took out a scalpel from his inner pocket and tried to slash Kuroro. However, Kuroro was able to dodge effortlessly and then cut a little wound on Francis' neck, letting the poison flow inside it. A few seconds later, the poison had taken its effect and paralyzed his entire body. Panting, Francis dropped down the ground and glared at the Spider head.

"The poison will kill you after ten minutes. There's no antidote for it." Kuroro sat down on his heels, levelling his eyes with the young doctor. "Corinne Andrepont." He whispered. The name did not fail to draw out a surprised reaction from him and Kuroro smirked. "Kurapika's eyes remind you of her, don't they?"

"You…"

"Based from the things I've seen, the recent murders of Ryuusegai women, their missing organs being auctioned off by Nicholas Morreau, and the exact replica of Corrine Andrepont's body hidden inside your laboratory…" Kuroro stood up and looked down at Kurapika's still sleeping figure. "…I can say that you were trying to revive the late Lady Andrepont."

"You searched my house?! How dare you!" Francis yelled angrily and Kuroro quickly shut him up by kicking his side, causing the doctor to double up and whimper in pain.

"I know your background, Sir Andrepont. You're originally not a surgeon but a psychologist. But after Corinne Andrepont's death, you suddenly decided to study the field your brother specializes in."

Shalnark kept quiet as his Danchou talked, but his mind was alert in case the doctor does anything funny. Surprisingly enough, the blond Kuruta is still fast asleep and it seems like nothing in this world can wake him up. The alcohol he drank surely is strong.

"Shit! You know nothing, bastard! You don't understand anything!"

Kuroro's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are trying to make the impossible possible. People who are dead will remain dead forever. You can never bring them back no matter how much effort you put in."

"Yes, I can! With the technology today, I can make it. I can bring Corinne back to life!"

"You're terribly disillusioned. I pity you." The Spider head's words were full of disgust. "The body you were creating lacked a pair of eyes. And since Kurapika's eyes resembled Lady Corinne's, you decided to transplant them." The thought made Kuroro very irritated. If he came too late, Kurapika's eye sockets would be empty as well. If that happens, he will never be able to forgive himself.

Francis trembled at Kuroro's words, which spoke the reality he's been trying to push away. He then started sobbing and tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Corinne… Corinne is my only…" Francis whispered to himself. "I love her so much…"

"She's you brother's wife." Shalnark cut in, not a bit sorry for the man.

"My brother…" the doctor started, able to clench his fists in anger even though he's paralyzed. "He had the power to save her but he did not use it! He's nothing but a coward!"

"Save her?" Kuroro spoke this time, wanting to know more about his reason.

"Corinne… Corinne would have been saved if…" Francis suddenly stopped and he quickly clutched his chest in pain. He panted hard, sweat trickling down from his forehead along with his tears. Whimpering, he lied down on the ground and after a few seconds later, he stopped breathing.

His ten minutes was finished.

"What an unexciting case." Kuroro whispered to himself and looked down on Francis' dead body. "At least you will be with the woman you love now."

Shalnark was a bit surprised to hear his Danchou say something compassionate, but he did not comment on it.

"What should we do now that the case is over, Danchou?" the Spider asked.

"We'll report to the Ryuusegai Council." The leader replied as he bent down and scooped Kurapika between his arms. "Let's get out of here right away before anyone finds out about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Kurapika noticed when he woke up is the rickety movements, next is the sweet scent of what he can make out as coffee, and lastly the feeling that he's leaning on somebody. He slowly untangled himself from that somebody, but quickly regretted it since the sudden movement made him dizzy.

"Sleep some more. Your hangover must be severe." A nonchalant voice spoke right beside him.

When Kurapika realized whose voice it was, he moved away as far as possible and stopped when his back hit something hard. With the sudden headache, his hand clutched his head, trying to soothe it. Kuroro sighed at the blond's reaction and went back to reading his book.

"W…Where are we?" he managed to ask.

"In the train, Kurapika." Another voice answered instead. It was actually Shalnark sitting in front of him and beside the ever so stoic Machi. The four of them must have occupied one compartment. "Here." He handed the blond a nice hot can of coffee, which he took wordlessly. "For your hangover."

Kurapika massaged his temples before opening the can and drinking the coffee to get rid of his stupid hangover. He swore he will never ever drink alcohol again. Having low tolerance sucks.

When his lips touched the hot liquid, he suddenly flinched slightly. There's a little sting on his lower lip that he did not notice.

"You have a lip cut." Shalnark pointed out.

"I do?" Kurapika asked as he used his finger to feel his lips for the said lip cut. Beside him, Kuroro took a slight glance and suddenly remembered how Kurapika got that cut. He gulped lightly and quickly turned away in case an observant Shalnark notices his reaction. Unfortunately for him, Machi already noticed.

"Did you accidentally bite your lips or something?" the sandy-blond Spider asked, which Kurapika responded with a shake of his head.

"I don't think I did."

"Then maybe-"

"Let it go, Shalnark." Kuroro suddenly interrupted, and his Spider looked at him with an expression akin to suspicion. "It's a small cut. It'll heal in no time."

Machi looked at Shalnark and the latter met her gaze. It seems like they were sending a telepathic message with each other, which Kuroro will not be able to comprehend. Their Danchou is busy 'reading' his book while Kurapika remained silent. The blond is still annoyed at Kuroro because of their last conversation. He wanted to ask what happened to the case they're investigating, but judging on the way they care freely act, he could say that it was already solved.

Just then, Shalnark uttered something the two never expected to hear from him.

"Did you kiss someone, Kurapika?"

Kurapika nearly choked on his coffee and Kuroro suddenly flinched and dropped his book, which landed on his lap. The former coughed a little before glaring at Shalnark, who just grinned apologetically.

"Jokes should have limits, you know." His tone was dangerous and the techy guy can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." It seems like Fritz already infected him.

Kuroro inaudibly sighed and pick up his book once again. Then, he stood up and wordlessly got out of the compartment. He could feel three pairs of eyes boring on his back, but he paid no interest to it and proceeded to get out. He walked down the corridor until he found an empty compartment with the windows open. He entered and sat down, heaving a deep breath as the fresh air entered.

That was really uncharacteristic of him to react that way. It's no doubt that Shalnark and Machi are both suspecting something about him. The lip cut on Kurapika must have been from the aggressive way of how he took his lips that night at the Andrepont brothers' place.

That kiss…

His hand unconsciously rose up and touched his lips. Closing his eyes, Kuroro remembered how soft and delightful Kurapika's lips are. Why the hell did he do that? He's not bothered that Kurapika is a boy. What he's worried about is what Nakami-sensei would think of him. It was so wrong yet it feels terribly right.

Just then, he remembered Fritz declaration of love towards Kurapika. When he heard him say those words, he can't help but feel more possessive of the Kuruta. At first, he only intended to keep Kurapika away from harm and from the Council. He would free him when he's surely safe and sound. But now, the thought about letting him go is something even Kuroro couldn't imagine himself doing.

What the hell is this?

"_He had the power to save her but he did not use it! He's nothing but a coward!"_

Those were Francis Andrepont's words that affected Kuroro in some way. He was reminded of how much of a coward he was for refusing to go against the Council to save the Kurutas. He had the power. He's the leader of Ryuusegai most powerful gang, yet he allowed himself to be tied down to the responsibilities of a Ryuusegai citizen.

But right now, things have changed. The only person the Council could use to control him is Kurapika, so, in order to protect him and his Spiders, he will keep the boy by his side no matter what. Even if Kurapika is against it.

For now, the only thing he could do is to distance himself for a while from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving in an unknown city, Kuroro divided themselves into two groups. To Shalnark, it was no question that he will be paired with Machi since his Danchou and Kurapika are always inseparable. But, he was surprised to find out that he will be together with Kurapika and Kuroro will be with Machi. Machi and Kurapika were both just as surprised as he is, but Kuroro did not say anything about the matter. Silently, the three of them just followed.

"From here onwards, we will be travelling on foot. It will take us at least six to seven days to arrive in Ryuusegai without any interruptions. Shalnark and Kurapika, you two will buy the provisions needed." Kuroro explained, not bothering to tell them what he and Machi would be doing. "Return by sunset. The rendezvous point will be inside that forest." He pointed at a certain direction in the east.

Without another word, he and Machi turned around and walked towards the direction of the woods.

"Ja, let's start?" Shalnark asked and the two of them headed towards the opposite direction for the provisions they will buy.

"What will they be doing?" Kurapika asked. He's now comfortable in talking with Shalnark since most missions he's in also involves the guy.

"Maybe looking for the fastest routes inside that forest. Machi has good intuition so I guess Danchou would need her."

"I see." He did not intend his voice to sound a bit disappointed. It just felt a bit weird for Kurapika for not being paired with Kuroro.

"Shalnark whistled. "Oya, don't tell me you prefer being with Danchou that with me." He grinned and the blond flushed visibly.

"Shut up and just do what your leader says." He stopped walking and picked up some green apples from the nearby fruit stand. Shalnark went on another stand to buy some ready to eat packed food.

Two hours later, the two finally finished shopping and are heading towards the forest where Kuroro and Machi would be waiting. It's almost sunset but it's enough time for the two to reach the forest. As they walked, Kurapika can't help but notice some strange guys looking at him and Shalnark in a dark alley.

"Don't look at them. Just walk." Shalnark suddenly whispered, not breaking his smiling façade.

"Who are they?" Kurapika asked back. "Bounty hunters?"

"Probably. The Spiders have returned from the dead, remember?" the guy reminded him. "Of course, bounty hunters would be excited of that news. The reason why we will be travelling by foot from now on is to easily shake off those hunters."

To prevent those bounty hunters from leading them to their rendezvous point, Shalnark and Kurapika made a right turn instead of a left and entered a restaurant. There, the two sat down on one table, ordered some food, and observed the surroundings.

"Six of them followed us inside." Shalnark whispered. "Two on the table to my left, three on the table near the windows, and one by the bartender's lounge." Kurapika nodded with the information and readied his chains just in case they needed to fight in this place.

One of the hunters from the second group suddenly yelled angrily when a child, not more than four years old, tripped and dropped his ice cream on the hunter's shirt.

"You brat!" the hunter stood up, scaring the child and making him cry. He stooped down and grabbed the boy's collar. The boy's father immediately came and apologized, but it only made matters worse for the hard-headed bounty hunter refused to accept the apology.

"Oi, Gado. Calm down." One of his companions said while the other looked at Kurapika and Shalnark to make sure they did not catch their attention. Unfortunately, they already did.

Kurapika was glaring at the hunter named Gado, and Shalnark was trying to calm him as well. His Danchou made a big mistake of pairing him with Kurapika since he doesn't know what to do in situations like this.

"Let's not mind them, Kurapika. We have to go." The sandy-blond guy tried to convince him, but the blond suddenly stood up and walked towards where the tree bounty hunters are. Gado is still angrily yelling at the father, making Kurapika's eye twitch.

"Hey, you." The Kuruta called out, catching the attention of the three. "Shut up. You're too loud."

"What the-?" Gado shifted his attention to Kurapika. "Do you want to get in trouble, you sissy?" The other costumers are already leaving, sensing that an unpleasant fight might come.

Instead of answering, Kurapika clenched his fist and gave the man a sharp upper cut, making him stagger and fall on the ground. His other two companions stood up, but Kurapika managed to take them down quickly with two kicks. Behind him, Shalnark already took care of the other three bounty hunters by piercing them with his antennas.

"You should definitely stop being this careless, Kurapika." Shalnark called out. _No wonder Danchou is always worried sick about you._ He even added inside his head. "Crap! It's already past sunset. Let's go now." The guy hurriedly gathered what they bought as Kurapika walked towards where he is to help him.

However, before he could reach him, the bounty hunter named Gado rose up and quickly threw a dagger towards the unaware Kurapika. But the blond is sharper than he is and he was able to dodge even without looking back.

"Hey, you blond sissy!" Gado yelled and Kurapika turned around, with every intention to finish him off. But he suddenly froze when he saw the child earlier being held up by the bounty hunter. "You think you're so good? Ha!"

"Please! Let him go!" The father pleaded. The costumers left were already afraid to approach. Some of them are trying to call the police.

"Kurapika!" Shalnark interrupted. "Let's go. We don't have time for that kid."

"Leave and I'll kill this child." Gado threatened with a smirk.

Shalnark smirked back. "Go on. We don't have any relations with that kid. Come on, Kurapika." _Oh, crap!_ He had completely forgotten that Kurapika is different from him. The blond cannot stand someone bullying the weak.

"Let him go." Kurapika ordered, but Gado only smirked.

"Make me." And with that, the hunter made his way towards the exit, carrying the crying child out.

"Stop right there!" the blond chased after the bounty hunter as well, leaving Shalnark behind.

"O-Oi! Kurapika! Shucks! Danchou will kill me!" the poor Spider said as he took out his phone to call his leader while chasing after the Kuruta.

The bounty hunter was unbelievably fast even while carrying the child. He entered the forest where Kuroro and Machi were waiting and Kurapika followed without thinking. Shalnark already finished calling his Danchou and is trying to locate Kurapika since he lost sight of him. The blond really is a child of nature.

Kurapika jumped up on trees as he chased after Gado, until they arrived on a high cliff overlooking a vast ocean. From the edge of the cliff stood Gado, unsure of what to do.

"You're trapped now. Give back the boy before I kill you." The blond threatened as he stepped forward. The hunter stepped back in retaliation but stopped since more steps would lead him to his free fall death.

"Ha! You're a Spider, aren't you? Why so concerned for the life of this child?" Gado asked, trying to divert Kurapika's attention from him.

"You're wrong. I'm not a Spider and I will never become one. Now hand over the boy."

An idea suddenly rammed inside Gado's head and he smirked. "Well then, save him yourself." Suddenly he tossed the crying child off the cliff, surprising Kurapika.

The Kuruta, without thinking clearly, quickly ran towards the edge and jumped down, hands stretched out to catch the boy. Right at that moment, Kuroro, Machi and Shalnark arrived just in time to see Kurapika jumping off. The Spider head's eyes widened in horror upon seeing the scene. He ran towards the edge while Machi had quickly took care of the bounty hunter using her strings.

"Shit." Kuroro cursed when he saw no sign of the blond when he looked down. He summoned his skill book and used the teleportation skill. The three of them teleported down the cliff to search for the Kuruta.

The rocks were very steep and slippery and the ocean waves are so strong. Despite that, Kuroro searched and searched as he called out his name, hoping that Kurapika was unhurt.

Not far from where he's searching, the ocean waters bubbled up and suddenly, Kurapika's golden crown resurfaced. He was panting heavily, hugging against him the small figure of the unconscious boy. The waves pushed the two of them towards the steep rocks. Fortunately, Kuroro caught sight of his figure and quickly made his way to where he is, jumped into the water and pulled him to a safer area.

Panting, Kurapika put the child down on the sandy ground and coughed up some sea water. Relieved, Kuroro sat down on the ground as well, breathing heavily. He looked at what Kurapika is doing and suddenly felt a surge of anger in his chest.

Machi and Shalnark arrived to where the two are, and Kuroro immediately ordered Machi to do a quick check up on the child since Kurapika seemed worried about him more.

"Is he okay?" the blond asked after Machi was finished.

"He is. He's just unconscious." She replied and stood up.

"_Thank goodness." _ Kurapika thought to himself.

"Kurapika." Kuroro called out with the tone of voice Kurapika had never heard of.

When he turned to look at the Spider head, he immediately felt a sharp sting contacting his cheek. His eye widened at the realization that Kuroro had just slapped him. Even Shalnark and Machi were both surprised at Kuroro's actions. They can tell how angry he really is just by his eyes.

"I've had enough of your carelessness." His baritone voice was dangerous and indignant. "I can't believe this. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Instead of apologizing, Kurapika glared at him. "It's none of your business whether I want to die or not!"

"Yes, it is." Kuroro gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to let you die, do you understand that?"

"Don't fuck around with me!" the Kuruta was equally angry at Kuroro's unexplainable attitude. "Don't treat me as you brother's substitute!"

Kuroro's expression suddenly changed to being surprised. "Brother?"

"Isn't that the reason you kept on saving me? Don't mistake me as your brother because I'm nothing like him. I don't know who he is or what he looks like but I'm certainly not him!" Kurapika spat out.

Kuroro looked at Shalnark, and the latter gave him a look that says_ 'I told him, Danchou'_. He looked back at Kurapika and saw that his eyes turned bright scarlet and his tears streamed down rapidly.

"What do you really want from me? I don't get it." He sobbed. "Just let me go." Kurapika was so vulnerable. He didn't care whether he showed his enemies this side of him. It doesn't matter anymore. He just wants to go back to his friends and get away from this situation. He wants to see Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Senritsu again. He wants to resume his work as a hunter and live on his house on the cliff.

"I want to see nii-san." He whispered, surprising Kuroro. Whenever Kurapika becomes hysterical, agitated, or panic-stricken, his lost memories would resurface again.

Kuroro kneeled down on his heels in front of him, his anger finally disappearing. It was not really anger; it was fear that he felt when he slapped Kurapika. He was so scared of losing him that he masked his fear with anger and said those words. He knew the blond had been stressed with everything happening in his life, but he was so insensitive that he did not notice.

And now, he's regretting everything he forced on Kurapika. But still, he couldn't bring himself to let him go.

"Machi, take the child back to town. Shalnark, bring back the provisions you bought." He ordered and the two Spiders nodded and disappeared, leaving him and Kurapika alone.

Wordlessly, Kuroro pulled Kurapika into a tight embrace, causing the blond to get a little surprised by it. But instead of pushing him away, he hugged him back and sobbed hysterically on his chest.

"I'm sorry." The Spider head whispered as he stroke his back, like what he did back when he was still studying under Nakami-sensei. "Just bear with it for a while longer."

Kurapika pulled back, eyes meeting Kuroro's obsidian ones. This time, he's no longer drunk. He's his usual self. Kuroro wanted to do it again, to feel his lips once again no matter how crazy it may sound.

He leaned down, cupping Kurapika's cheeks between his hands, and firmly pressed his lips against his. At first, Kurapika was frozen with the contact. He wanted to get away as far as possible, but he had no strength left in himself. Not only that, his body seemed to gain a mind of its own since before he could stop himself, he was already kissing Kuroro back.

This kiss was brief but full of passion, their feelings being passed with one another. When Kuroro pulled back, he saw a completely surprised Kurapika in front of him. He hugged him again, trying to make him understand how much he means to him; how much he treasures him; how much he's willing to sacrifice to keep him by his side.

Kurapika did not understand, but he could feel it.

Little did he know that what transpired between the two of them today would make a complete 360-degree change in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **_Arrrghh! I'm more inspired in writing Not Enough. I need more inspiration! I Love Kurapika's one shot story! The HxH ep 58 is too fast! Are they that excited to do the Greed Island Arc? Kurapika will no longer be there. So sad! Please read and review!_

**Next:** _Kurapika get confused more than ever. They arrive in Ryuusegai and reunites with Fritz and the others. Fritz realizes that something happened between Kuroro and Kurapika that made them closer. What will he do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. TROTP Arc Part 1: 'The Phoenix'

**Disclaimer**

**Me:** _Now, Kurapika, kiss Fritz!_

**Kurapika: …**

**Kuroro:** _*looking for Fritz to kill him*_

**Me:** _Oooppss... Oi! Kuroro! I'm just kidding! Don't kill my OC! He's the only one I own in this fic!_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17

The Rise of the Phoenix Arc Part 1:

_'The Phoenix'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days of travelling by foot finally brought them back to Ryuusegai. The encountered some minor complications along the way such as annoying bounty hunters, unfavorable weather, and some Hunters recognizing them. Nevertheless, it did not stop them from reaching the city within their designated time range.

During the time of their travelling, Shalnark and Machi could only describe it with one word: AWKWARD. It was suffocating as well, but awkward is the best term to describe the atmosphere between their Danchou and Kurapika. Four days ago, when they came back after leaving Kurapika and Kuroro alone at the bottom of the cliff, they already sensed something amiss between the two.

One, Kurapika could not look at Kuroro directly at his eyes. He's always avoiding eye contact, often inching away from him and face unexpectedly heating up and becoming beet red for no reason. Two, Kuroro always paired Kurapika with either Machi or Shalnark whenever they seperate to find routes, something that the two find rather unusual, considering the fact that their Danchou always refused to let the blond move out of his sight. And three, the two did not share a single conversation in four days.

It scared Shalnark to the core. He could only ask one question in his head and the answer must the reason why those two are acting that way...

What happened to them when they were away?

The guy was dying to know, but asking his Danchou directly would be the same as asking for a death wish. He of all people knows that Kuroro is a very private person. Even if he did ask, it's not like the leader would answer. If he asks Kurapika, then the blond would surely pierce him with his Judgement chain.

Shalnark slightly pouted with disappointment, no matter how childish he looked. The four of them are already walking towards the Council building where the members of the Council and the Council Head are waiting for them. Kuroro already sent word that they would be coming to report the success of the investigation.

Honestly, the techy guy would love to see the Spiders first than the Council. Everytime Kuroro and the Council Head would meet, there would surely be another argument between them. His Danchou never liked the Council Head even before she ordered him to massacre the Kuruta clan.

When they arrived, Kurapika noticed that the Council members were not seated on their chairs but are gathering around the Council Head. They must be discussing something very important that teir voices often rose up. The blond caught a few words in his ears such as 'rebels', 'another one', 'solved quickly', and 'phoenix'.

The Council Head must have sensed their presence since she lifted her head and met Kuroro's eyes in a peircing stare. She looked around and smirked when he saw Kurapika.

"Welcome back, Kuroro." her tone of voice stopped the Council members from talking and turned their attention towards the newcomers. "I do hope that you're here to report that the mission was sucessful."

"I am." Kuroro replied, voice rather cold and challenging the Council Head. "I have already exterminated the person who did all those killings. Lucky for you that he did not reach you." his last phrase made the woman glare at him.

"Still as direspectful as ever."

"My respect belongs to your father, not to you."

Shalnark sighed inwardly. See? Another squabble.

"Hmmm... by 'exterminated', you meant that you left no survivors like what you did seven years ago, right?" she chuckled, knowing that she just pushed the right button to make the Spider Head snap.

Instead of Kuroro, it was Kurapika who felt like snapping. He knew she's referring to the Kuruta massacre, but he stopped himself from retorting.

Nevertheless, it irritated Kuroro.

"It was an easy mission." he smirked smugly. "I'm surprised the Council can't even solve it and just passed it to the Spiders. What kind of leader are you?"

One of the Council members stood up. "Watch your words, Kuroro Lucifer. She is still our Council Head."

"_Your _Council Head. Not mine." Kuroro corrected and shoved his hand inside his pockets. "Our business here is finished. We're leaving."

"Stay, Kuroro." the Council Head ordered before the man could take one step. "You have to join our meeting."

"Why sould I?" he asked.

"Because the Phoenix has risen again."

"The Phoenix?" Kurapika asked himself when he heard that term coming out from the Council Head.

Kuroro's face looked obviously both confused and surprised. Shalnark and Machi emitted the same worried and anxious aura, as if there is something about this 'Phoenix' that caused them to act that way. Curious, Kurapika tried to peek slightly at Kuroro's reaction, but he was disappointed to find that he had put on his stoic and emotionless mask once again.

The Spider Head gestured for them to wait outside, something Kurapika found convenient for him since he can get some answers out from Shalnark once they're outside. Stepping out of the building, the blond immediately grabbed the sandy-blond guy's arm and face him.

"What did she mean by the Pheonix has risen again?" he asked rather straighforwardly. Shalark blinked a few times, surprised, before looking at Machi to see if she approves of him telling the Kuruta.

The woman just shrugged as he crossed her arms between her chest. "Just tell him. He'll know sooner or later anyway."

With a nod, Shalnark turned his attention to the anxiously waiting blond. "Well, where should I start explaining?" he pondered before he smiled lightly. "Kurapika, are you aware that Ryuusegai citizen were once used by the Mafia Community to do their dirty work in exchange for money and supplies?"

The blond nodded. "I am. Didn't Kuroro and you guys broke that relationship between the Mafia and Ryuusegai?" he asked.

"We did. But with a little help from the revolutionaries." Machi answered instead.

"Revolutionaries?" Kurapika felt like the more he knew, the more confused he'll get.

"Twelve years ago, when the Spiders were newly formed, there was an organization called the _'Phoenix'._" Shalnark started. "The Phoenix were made up of rebels who were against the way the Ryuusegai Council was running the city. They wanted freedom from the Mafia, but the Council were blinded by the money and power that the Mafia Community is offering them."

This time, it was Machi who continued the story. "Danchou was also against how the Council works, so he joined forces with the Phoenix to overthrow the current Council Head." she sighed. "Of course, we won, and the Council Head was replaced by the leader of the Phoenix at that time. A man called Shano."

Kurapika looked very much interested with the history of the Spiders' homeland that he urged the two to talk more.

"Shano was a great leader, really. Together with Danchou, he cut off the Mafia Community from them and even managed to overpower them. However..." Shalnark paused and sighed as well. "...there was another problem. The Phoenix members did not disband after the rebellion and continued growing in numbers instead. It made the other citizens restless because another rebellion might occur in the future and surely, the Phoenix will win again. It will cost more lives."

"What did Shano do?" Kurapika asked.

"The only thing he could do; he ordered the Spiders and those loyal to the Council to kill every single member of the Phoenix and their families to prevent the uprising." Shalnark replied, vividly remembering the Ryuusegai massacre where hundreds had been killed and dumped into the faraway part of the city.

For Kurapika's part, he was reminded of the massacre of his own people. Kuroro could also kill his own people for the sake of others. In other words, he had a deep reason in everything he does. Come to think of it, Kurapika never knew the reason why the Spider Head massacred his people. One sure reason is for their eyes but somehow, Kurapika felt like there's more to it.

"It turns out that the Phoenix really were trying to make their very own Utopia and separate themselves from Ryuusegai. Shano died about two years after the Ryuusegai massacre. He was poisoned and the culprit was never found. " Machi took in a deep breath. "The current Council Head is Shano's daughter, Thea."

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows. "Wouldn't it make sense if Kuroro would be made the leader instead of passing it down to a relative of his."

"That was the idea at first, but Danchou refused the job. He wanted to get out of the city for a new start. He only comes back to do missions." Shalnark explained. _And his travelling was worth it because he met you. _He even added inside his head.

Kurapika was about to ask another question when he saw Kuroro coming out of the Council Building, looking the way he usually is. But he coud tell from the depth of his obsidian eyes that he's in deep thought. When he looked up, he met Shalnark's gaze and gave him a knowing look.

"Shal, Machi, you two go back to our building. Kurapika, come with me." he simply said, leaving norroom for objection, which the blond Kuruta wanted to 's still not entirely comfortable around Kuroro ever since what happened four days ago.

He freaking kissed him and he was stupid to kiss him back! What was wrong with him? He was disoriented and confused at that time so he wasn't sure of what he's doing. But surely, Kuroro was in his right mind at that time, so why did he initiate the contact first?

What's even stranger is he did not feel disgusted by it like he did when Romano forced a kiss on him (the memory still gave him shivers).

The two walked towards the outskirts of the city again, and Kurapika almost wanted to groan in annoyance. They just came back and now they're going out again? The blond wanted to sleep badly in a comfortable place like his temporary room insid ethe Spiders' building. And besides, he's looking forward into seeing his Fritz-aniki again.

Kuroro suddenly stopped on his tracks and spun on his heels to face the Kuruta. Unexpectedly, Kurapika bumped against his chest and staggered, causing Kuroro to grab both his arms to steady him up. The blond flushed like a ripe tomato before steppig back to give the two of them some space. Thankfully, Kuroro did not comment on his actions. If he did, he'll have trouble retorting since he'll be mostly stuttering.

"Your cellphone got wet and broke, didn't it?" the man asked such unsual question.

Kurapika blinked before taking out his mobile phone from his pocket. He had briefly forgotten about it and just realized that it is indeed broken because of his cannon ball jump into the ocean back on the cliff.

"Ah, yeah." he tried to make his voice sound casual.

"Mine as well. Let's go to the nearby city to buy new ones." Kuroro suggested and the blond could only nod. He then summoned his Skill Book and turned to the page of the teleportation skill. Without any warning whatsoever, he took Kurapika's hand, causing the blond to flinch lightly. Kuroro ignored the reaction and teleported both of them to the nearest city from Ryuusegai.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The city they came in was small but it has many shops selling lots of electronic gadgets. Walking side-by-side, Kuroro and Kurapika entered a mobile phone store and were greeted by the store owner, who immediately introduced them to their newest arrivals. Looking uninterested, Kurapika wandered his eyes around to look for the same model of his phone. Unfortunately, it was no longer available since it's an old model.

"Could you show us the best mobile phone you have?" Kuroro asked and the owner nodded enthusiatically, leading the two of them to one corner where the best phones are displyed. Kuroro took his time picking, and finally settled on a handy model.

"Two of these, please." the Spider Head said and he smiled lightly.

The store owner had a cheeky grin on his face. "The same phone? Could you two be a couple?"

The question did not fail to make Kurapika flush hard. Seeing this, Kuroro had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face as he grabbed Kurapika's hand.

"We are." he smiled. "Plase do hurry up and pack them."

"Ah, yes. I apologize." the owner chuckled and went to the counter to pack the phones.

Kurapika then quickly drew his hand away and galred icily at the man. "You stop these childish jokes of yours or I'll kill you."

The smug smirk did not fade. "It's much faster to explain it to them that way."

"Shut up." he hissed angrily. "Next time-" Kurapika suddenly stopped when he realized that he was talking like he always did with Kuroro. He flushed even harder, cursing himself for being like this.

The store owner finally came back and gave them what they bought. Kuroro paid for them and then stepped out of the store, but not before the owner gave them free matching Yin-Yang couple cellphone accessory, which the Spider Head accepted with a smile. He gave the Yin part to Kurapika and the blond received it with a scowl.

"I'm not putting this on my phone." he hissed at him as they walked.

"I'm not telling you to do so." Kuroro replied, giving him the said newly-bought phone.

It seems like things are going back to the way they used to be.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurapika!" Fritz yelled happily when he saw the blond stepping inside the building. "I missed you sooo much! Did you miss me too?" he asked as he gave Kurapika a bear hug.

"A-Aniki!" Kurapika wanted to punch him. "Let go!"

"Nope! I missde you so much!" he chuckled and then noticed that someone is glaring at him. "Oh! Kuroro, did you miss me too?"

"No." was the Spider Head's icy reply and then walked towards a crate to sit down. He took out his new cellphone and tried it out.

Kurapika finally broke free from Fritz and walked on the other side of the room to try out his new phone as well. Fritz followed him to where he is and sat down beside him. The other observant Spiders that were present, namely Shalnark, Machi, Nobunaga, Feitan, Phinx, did not fail to notice that both Kuroro and Kurapika are immersed in their own worlds, trying out their phones.

"New phone?" Fritz asked as he tried to peek on Kurapika's mobile phone.

"Yeah." the blond nonchalantly replied as he explored the applications.

"Nya, Ive been missing you the whole time and when your back, you give all your attention to your phone." Fritz pouted childishly. "Let's go train, Kurapika."

"I'm tired, Fritz." Kurapika sighed. "Myabe tomorrow."

Fritz stood up. "Okay then. Rest for today." he said with an understanding voice. "Oi, Shal! Let's play poker!" he then yelled before skipping towards where the Spiders are.

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows when he made a mistake with his phone. Noticing this, Kuroro stood up from his seat and sautered towards Kurapika, sitting on the empty space beside him. When Kurapika felt his presence, he can't help but visibly flinch.

"Will you stop flinching every now and then?" Kuroro suddenly commented and Kurapika looked at him.

"I'm not-."

"You just did." he said with finality. "And you said you won't put on the accessory."

Kurapika flushed hard. He did attach the Yin accessory on his phone since he thought that it's such a waste to throw it away and he didn't know what to do with it. Kuroro attached the Yang accessory as well, to compliment Kurapika's phone.

Same phone, same accessory. They sounded like a couple.

It was a bit of surprise for Kuroro when Kurapika did not protest in having the same phone as him.

"How is it?" the Spider Head asked, opening a conversation with him. Since Kurapika avoided him for four days, he badly wanted to reconnect with him again, so he thought that the 'buying new phones together' trick might work. And it did. "The phone, that is."

Kurapika looked back to the said phone. "Good. It has a lot of apps convenient for a Hunter."

"And for a criminal." the man added and Kurapika glared at him.

Kuroro only smirked playfully. "I see you're lost." he said and leaned forward to take a peek at Kurapika's phone.

"A bit." the blonde admitted.

"To go back, push this..." and Kuroro gave him some instructions on how to operate it properly. Kurapika listened carefully, oting every single word the man said.

Not too far from them, the Spiders watched the casual interaction between the two silently. Shalnark smiled widely, Machi wa silent but secretly amused, Phinx whistled softly, Feitan couldn't understand anything, Nobunaga grinned knowingly, while Fritz was confused.

_Why are they all buddy-buddy with each other?_ He asked himself. _And they're awfully close with each other! _Fritz then saw the Yin-Yang cellphone accessory hanging on their phones that looked the same as well.

Wait. Same phones?

He looked closer and confirmed that they do have the same phones.

What the hell is happening?!

"Hey, Shal." he called out and Shalnark turned his attention to Fritz. "What happened during your last mission?"

Shalnark shrugged. "We don't know. But isn't his much better?"

_No, it certainly is not much better or whatever you deem it is. _Fritz wanted to reply, annoyed by the Spider's comment.

Just then, he saw Kuroro meeting his eyes. The Spiders, thinking that their Danchou caught them staring, immediately went back to playing poker. However, Fritz held his stare. When Kuroro smirked challengingly at him, he couldn't help but tense up. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Is he challenging me?_

Kuroro broke the gaze when Kurapika asked him something. The two engaged in a light conversation and the blond looked utterly _comfortable_.

They're getting close with each other. Just what really happened?

Fritz sighed and sloed his eyes. "Looks like it's time for me to return something you've lost, Kurapika." he whispered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Go to Ryuusegai?" Killua asked and Gon nodded.

"We have been searching for clues the whole time and we can't find any. That's why maybe going to Ryuusegai might give us some clues as to where the Spiders are." the young boy explained.

"Are you nuts?" Leorio asked shockingly. "Ryuusegai citizens don't just open their arms and welcome outsiders into their territory."

"But that's the only plan I have. We need to save Kurapika fast!"

Killua rubbed his chin. "You have a point. Why didn't I think of it? The Spiders might be in their homeland right now since there hasn't been any news about them since their return."

Leorio sighed. "If Killua says so, then I'll just agree."

Gon smiled widely. "Yes!"

"But we need a concrete plan on how to get into Ryuusegai first." Killua interrupted.

Thus, the three of them spent their day trying to come up with an effective plan. They run different scenarios and situations and then came up with solutions.

The only problem for them now is how to deal the Spiders.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _Now that the Greed Island Arc has started and Kurapika and Kuroro are both out of the picture, I'm going to lock myself up in my room, drink vodka, and weep as I listen to the song 'All By Myself' and talk to Kurapika's poster in my room. Gosh! I love the HxH special one-shot chapter of the Kuruta Massacre. I'm totally writing a new story and I will use the information from that special chapter. YOSH! I present to you all a new Arc: The Rise of the Phoenix Arc. Please read and enjoy! Don't forget to review, ne?_

**Next**: _The Rise of Phoenix Arc Part 2. Kuroro was assigned to confirm if the rumors about the return of the Phoenix is true. Along with Kurapika, Fritz, and some Spiders, they discover something that would shake the foundation of Ryuusegai. Meanwhile, Gon, Killua, and Leorio try to infiltrate Ryuusegai and a certain red-haired jester offers his help._

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. TROTP Arc Part 2: Torture

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18

The Rise of the Phoenix Part 2:

Torture

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As expected, the Council Head once again assigned Kuroro, who had just recently arrived from his last mission, to investigate again the new threat to the Ryuusegai Council. He never had the chance to take a break and for that, some Spiders were particularly annoyed. Council Head Thea is now being abusive of her power, but unfortunately, they have no say about it.

Strangely, their Danchou did not complain or did anything to change the Council Head's mind and assign it to someone else. They understand that Kuroro is the most proper person for this mission because of his past affiliations with the Phoenix, but can't she see that she's almost working him like a slave?

Not only that. The Spiders are suspecting that the Council Head is using their Danchou's only weakness to control him: Kurapika. The blond had been strangely being close with Kuroro, but it's not like they dislike it. It's better for them since their Danchou seemed more relaxed when he's around the Kuruta.

The two are always together. You rarely see them separated. If ever you see Kurapika alone, Kuroro would be nearby and vice versa. Another strange thing is that Fritz is rarely bothering them. Usually, the grey-haired man would always urge Kurapika to train with him or do something stupid that would give Kuroro a headache. But right now, he behaved himself perfectly, often training by himself or meditating on the rooftop of their building.

Right now, Kuroro and Kurapika are both preparing themselves along with some Spiders for another journey towards the southern border of Ryuusegai where the rumours about the Phoenix started. They were to investigate silently without rising suspicion from the citizens there.

"Kurapika, take this." Kuroro draped the blue jacket over the blond's shoulders. The action took Kurapika aback and he visibly flinched, an action Kuroro ignored. "The Southern border is chilly during this time of the year." he explained and went back to preparing his things.

"Ah... I see." Kurapika whispered audibly as he slipped both arms inside the sleeves. "Thanks."

From afar, Shalnark and Phinx grinned knowingly at the scene.

"I don't think that's a gesture of a loving big brother." the eyebrow-less guy whistled, causing Shalnark to chuckle. "Heh. Shal, how romantic is Danchou exactly?"

The techy guy scratched his chin then shrugged. "Who knows? I've never seen him act romantic to anyone except when he's doing it for a mission."

"You two." Machi's cold voice came up as she stared at the two Spiders sternly. Both Shalnark and Phinx jerked up. "Instead of stalking Danchou and the Kuruta, why don't you continue preparing?" she asked.

"But we're done!" Phinx reasoned out. "And you have to admit that watching those two is amusing."

Machi sighed. "Seriously."

"Ever since the day they bought the same mobile phones, they've been very close, aren't they?" Shalnark asked as Machi sat beside him and crossed her legs.

She observed the objects of their conversation then spoke. "I personally think that only Kurapika can fully understand Danchou."

"Your hunch?"

"Sort of."

"No kidding." another voice spoke up this time and it surprisingly turned out to be Nobunaga. He took his place beside Phinx and also stared at Kuroro and Kurapika. "They both like books to death and the kid can rival Danchou's intellect whenever they debate about something."

Feitan came along with Shizuku and both squeezed themselves between Nobu and Phinx.

"Hmmm..." Shizuku hummned. "Don't you think Council Head Thea will use this opportunity to bring down Danchou? She used the Kuruta tribe against him once. Kurapika would be no different."

"Obviously." Feitan kicked in. "Thea made it clear during her early years as Council Head that she dislikes Danchou and the Spiders."

"The question is _**why**_?" It was Shalnark this time. "I don't think we did something that caused harm to Ryuusegai. In fact, among other Protectors, the Ryodan are the most successful."

"True." Machi agreed with his assessment. "But whatever we do, Thea's view on us never changed."

"And Danchou is not the type to just accept that kind of unfair treatment. That's why he's being stubborn when it comes to Thea." Phinx added.

"Unfortunately for us..." Shalnark paused and sighed. "...Thea knows just what buttons to push to make Danchou submit."

"If all of you work as much as you talk, then we'd be done by now." Kuroro's icy cold voice spoke up, making the gossiping Spiders gasp and flinch in surprise. "All of you, prepare the goods." he ordered, voice stern and dangerous.

"Y-Yes, sir!" they all chorused.

They scrambled to their feet and quickly went out of the building to prepare the said goods. They were to enter the Southern borders as the Council's representatives in distributing necessities such as food, clean water, medicine, and clothes. Such visits happen twice a month.

Kurapika, who was busy with his own things, furrowed his eyebrows upon seeing the others nervously exiting the building. The Spiders involved in this mission would be Shalnark, Phinx, Nobunaga, and Machi. Fritz will be coming along as well since he wanted to distribute the goods to the citizens there. However, he's nowhere to be found since he's currently on the rooftop doing only-God-knows-what.

He finished packing by tucking in two books inside his backpack. Kuroro mentioned that they will be staying in the Southern borders for about two weeks and since he didn't want to get bored there, he bought some good books about history and science.

"Kurapika, let's go." Kuroro called out as he slung his own bag over his shoulders and sauntered out of the room. The Kuruta followed suit.

Outside, they were greeted by two travelling wagons that are probably filled with the goods they're going to distribute. Each wagon had one pair strong horses pulling it.

"Horses?" Kurapika asked. Why not just use something more convenient like a truck or multicab? It could save a lot of time since they're faster that horses and has low maintenance.

As if on cue, Kuroro answered the questions inside his head. "The Southern border has the most difficult paths that only wagons can pass through them." he explained briefly. He walked over to the first wagon and hopped into the jockey box. "Nobu, you'll drive the second wagon." he ordered the samurai, who's busy loading in the last luggage needed.

"Danchou, we're done." Machi then informed him and Kuroro acknowledge her with a nod.

"Oi! Don't forget about me!"

The people present turned to the direction of the voice and saw Fritz comingout of the building, casually walking to where they are with his backpack.

"Frizt!" Kurapika almost called out happily and the guy grinned at him.

"Missed me?" he asked as he out his arms around Kurapika's shoulders.

"I saw you yesterday." the blond mentioned.

"Yeah. But we haven't been..." he paused and stared at Kuroro with a smirk. "...alone for some time now."

His stare was meant to challenged Kuroro, and he did not fail to draw out a dangerous expression from the Spider Head. Kurapika, oblivious as always, just smiled lightly.

"That's because you no longer drag me to train with you." he reasoned out and Fritz sighed.

"I would have done that if _someone_ is not so against it all the time." he shrugged, putitng an emphasis on the seventh word.

"Kurapika." Kuroro suddenly called out. "Come here." his voice was a bit demanding as he held out his ahnd to the blond. The Spiders were again assaulted by the icy atmosphere that both Kuroro and Fritz are enamating. And, as always, Kurapika is so clueless.

A conservative Kuruta can never get what the looks from those two young men meant.

But he did notice that Kuroro's voice slightly lowered a notch. He walked over to where he is then grabbed his hand. Kuroro quickly pulled him up and let him sit on the jockey box beside him. Seeing this, Fritz smirked even more.

"My. If you're that possessive, then it makes things easier." he said to himself and walked over to where the second cart is.

Their journey towards the Southern border now begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In a town near the outskirts of Ryuusegai, Gon, Killua, and Leorio are already making their move to infiltrate the city. Unfortunately for them, because of the news about the return of the Phoenix rebels, the security tightened even more. It was both bad news and good news for them.

Bad news because they will have to change their plan on how to approach the city. Good news because it means that the Spiders have been called back in Ryuusegai to protect it so that means Kurapika will also be with them. The three knew little of how Ryuusegai's system works, but in a crisis like this, they can only rely on the most powerful protectors they have; the Genei Ryodan.

The three are currently inside an inn, working together to create another plan in their room.

"How about instead of blending in with the people, why don't we just knock out everyone we see?" Leorio suggested, making Killua sigh frustratingly at him.

"I already told you many time that won't work. We can't guarantee that we'll be able to do that."

"Killua is right." Gon added. "Most guards in Ryuusegai are nen users and are quite powerful too." he remembered Ging telling him this. Since his father is an Archaeological Hunter, he was very much interested in the ruins inside Ryuusegai. The things he told Gon during one of their accidental meetings are based on experiences.

"If we really want to get inside the city without being suspicious, we may need another party to help us." Killua said as he crossed his arms.

"Another party?" Leorio asked.

"Yes. Someone who has connections with the city that will allow to slip inside casually."

"But, Killua, we know no one." Gon pointed out.

"Gon, didn't your father get inside city before?" Leorio remembered. "Then, he may help us."

Gon looked a little lost after hearing it. "Ging hasn't contacted me for a while so I don't know where he is. And besides, he got special permission from the Hunters' Association to investigate the ruins there."

Killua then chuckled. "And I don't think he'll help us anyway. Not after you punched him and sent him flying in front of hundreds of Hunters, causing great humiliation and scar on his Hunter pride."

"That was two years ago!" the poor doctor reasoned out angrily, flushing hard for being reminded of how he cried and beg the Hunters to save Gon once he becomes the new President. Good thing Killua wasn't there to actually witness the scene. Though unfortunately, everything was recorded on tape.

Gon giggled at Leorio's blushing face. Of course, he heard what Leorio desperately did to save him. And for that, he was thankful. He would have done the same if one of his friends are in trouble. Right now, he's doing his best with Killua and Leorio to save another friend in trouble.

"Anyways, back to the current problem." Killua said as he cleared his throat. "I already have someone in mind that can help us. But its a 50-50 probability."

"Really?" Gon asked excitedly. "Who, Killua? Who?"

"Someone who helped Kurapika back in York Shin. I think he'll help us, seeing that he really fancies you, Gon."

"Fancies me?" the clueless boy asked.

Leorio's face turned a shade of green. "Wait. You don't mean... _him_?"

"That's right. _**Him**_."

"Him? Who's him, Killua?! Come on! Tell me!"

"Poor Gon." Leorio only muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The weather to the Southern border was no joke. If it wasn't for the jacket that Kuroro gave him, he would have frozen to death now.

Kurapika was told that they will reach their destination in about half a day, but his observation skills tell him that it will be more than that. The horses are already exhausted and are slowing down. He once suggested along the way for Kuroro to use his Fun Fun cloth, but the man refused, saying that it will be a waste of nen if he does so. He xplained further that the citizens in the Southern border are not used to seeing nen users using their abilities and it scares them greatly. So, to avoid a commotion, they will have to do this the hard way.

"Are you cold?"

Kurapika looked up and met Kuroro's eyes, which caused him to flush for no reason. He had been having these kinds of reactions lately and he has no freaking idea why! (Poor Kurapika)

"No." he replied. It was the truth anyway, since his face heated up.

"I think you are." the man insisted and suddenly pulled him closer to him with his arm while holding on to the reins.

"W-Wait."

"Unlike me, you're not used to this kind to weather." Kuroro's voice was serious. "You'll feel warmer this way."

Kurapika had to admit that it did feel warmer being held by him. Lately, he had been comfortable around the man even to the point that they were inseperable. He felt at peace when around him, like how he felt when he released himself from the path of revenge.

That's right! What if he explains to Kuroro that he no longer wanted revenge? Maybe he could let him go back to his friends. If ever he doesn't believe him, he could use the judgement chain on himself to prove that he's no longer after the Spiders. It sounded risky but he had to try if the opportunity arises. All he wanted is to go back to his normal life with his friends. That is his big goal for now.

"We'll camp out here tonight." Kuroro ordered as he pulled the wagon into a stop. "Prepare the tents."

Kurapika looked around and noticed that the sun has set. See? It really did take them more than half a day. Good thing the necessities can last up to several weeks before they become spoiled.

The place they will be camping out is fortunately clean, with less garbage and no stench at all. The tents were quickly pulled up by the Spiders and Fritz and each one can accommodate two people. As always, Kurapika and Kuroro will be together in one tent. The rest is up to them with whom they will pair up with.

Entering the tent, Kurapika found Kuroro reading one of the books he brought along with him. The lamp inside gave out the necessary warmth they needed to survive the harsh cold for tonight.

"Come inside." Kuroro ordered and Kurapika obeyed, zipping down the entrance of the tent.

There was an awkward atmosphere between the two once they were inside. Kurapika just sat down quietly, staring at Kuroro's lying figure. Inside his head, he's actually rehearsing of what to say to him. He hoped it will be convincing enough for him to let him go. Past experiences with this man already told him that Kuroro will not easily let him go.

"Hey." Kurapika started and Kuroro hummed a 'yes?' without taking his eyes off the book. "Can you..." _Shit Kurapika, you rehearsed this. _He cursed inside his head. "...I mean, can you let me go back to my friends?" _There, I said it. _"What I really mean is that, you call me the Chain Assassin but I no longer desire for revenge. I no longer pose as a threat towards your group. Why would you keep me with you anyways?"

Because of his nervous rambling, Kurapika failed to noticed how Kuroro's eyes suddenly darkened and that his expression turned cold and detached.

"No." his cold answer made Kurapika flinch.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I'm not letting you go." Kuroro looked at the surprised Kuruta with his cold stare. "Ever."

Suddenly, Kurapika snapped back to his usual demeanou. Refusing to be intimidated, he glared back at the man.

"The reason?" he demanded.

"You don't need to know."

The blond clenched his fists. "Why?" he asked, trying to control himself. "I told you I don't plan on extracting revenge. If you don't trust me, I'll use the Judgement chain on myself."

"Enough." Kuroro ordered, almost angry. "I don't want to hear any more of this from you."

Kurapika was equally angry. "You bastard! If you don't want to let me go, then what do you want from me? I'm sure you've noticed that I've been nothing but a burden to you!" his eyes were bordering from blue to bright red. "So why are you-"

"I said enough!" this time, Kuroro exploded unexpectedly. It was so not like him to act this way.

Outside, the argument did not fail to draw the attention of the Spiders who are still awake. Shalnark and Fritz opened the tents to see what's happening outside. Nobunaga and Phinx, who are warming themselves by the bonfire, turned their attention to their Danchou's tent and saw their silhouettes moving. Machi was quietly checking her medical tools inside her bag when she heard Kuroro's voice rising up, surprising her.

Theor attention were all focused on that tent, until they heard some rustling and Kurapika suddenly came out, looking very much angry with his eyes scarlet red.

"Kurapika?" Fritz called out when the blond angrily walked out of the tent, heading towards wherever his feet took him. "Oi, wait!"

"Fritz!" Shalnark managed to stop him. "He needs to cool down. Let him be."

Fritz looked at Kurapika's retreating back and then to the tent. "That Kuroro." he hissed and scrambled to his feet to head inside Kuroro's tent. Inside, his blood boiled upon seeing him casually reading like nothing happened. "You jerk! What did you do to him!" he demanded angrily.

"It's not your business, is it?" Kuroro's cold reply came.

"Why you!" Fritz almost wanted to punch the guy, but he stopped himself. "Apologize to him. I don't know what happened but Kurapika will not react that way if he was not offended. You of all people should know that! So apologize to him."

Kuroro unconsciously clenched his fists, crumpling the paper of the book. "He asked me to let him go. I said 'no' and he became angry. What is there to apologize about?"

"Shit!" Fritz cursed. "You're not Kuroro. The Kuroro I know would never hurt Kurapika like that. The Kuroro I know will protect him no matter what! Didn't Nakami-sensei ask you to take care of him? Then why are you-"

"I'm doing everything I can, Fritz!" Kuroro refused to back down. He sat up and met Fritz's glaring eyes. "Don't forget that out there, Kurapika is defenseless against the Council. He'll be like a lamb in a pack of wolves, Fritz. Thea is targeting him."

"No, you're not. That's just your excuse. You're too much of a coward to go against the Council." Fritz closed his eyes and breathe heavily. "Forget it." he said and went out of the tent.

Left alone, Kuroro bowed his head, his fringes covering half of his face. He's frustrated at himself. Just when things are going smoothly between the two of them, this has to happen!

He stayed like that for a few minutes, not knowing what else to do. Imagine him, the leader of the notorious Genei Ryodan, is experiencing the worst emotional roller coaster ride of his life.

Damn. Why did Fritz have to point it out to his face?

"Danchou!" Shalnark's voice erupted, causing him to snap out of his trance. Quickly, Kuroro stepped out of his tent and saw his Spiders and Fritz in a fighting stance.

From afar he saw five figures of men each wearing an orange bandana around their foreheads that are decorated with an image of a bird in the middle. Kuroro's eyes narrowed at the sight. Those men are clearly wearing the Phoenix's insignia. Then, does that mean the Phoenix really has returned?

One of the men was carrying something between his arms.

"Kurapika!" Fritz suddenly called out and Kuroro's eyes widened. It was Kurapika's unconcious figure.

"They must have caught him off guard and knocked him off." Shalnark whispered as he analyzed the situation.

"We can't attack because they have the Kuruta, Danchou." Nobunaga explained to him. "What should we do?" he asked.

"Let's just kill them and save Kurapika." Phinx suggested while flexing his knuckles.

"Nobody make a move." Kuroro odered instead. "They might want something if they're holding Kurapika hostage." He was very annoyed of himself for being lax. He let his guard down because of the fact that there are no nen users in the Southern border and on the paths leading to it. This type of situation never occurred to him.

One man, who looked like the leader of the group, stepped forward with a smug smirk. "Give us Kuroro Lucifer and we will return the kid."

That demand seemed to draw out a surprised reaction among all of them.

"You're crazy if you think we're doing that." Phinx yelled angrily.

"No?" the man asked. "If we can't get Kuroro Lucifer with this kid, we'll just kill him." he gestured for the man holding Kurapika. "He's useless. Finish him off."

"Wait." Kuroro ordered and the man stopped. "What do you want from me?" he asked. His Spiders seemed to look agitated. No doubt their Danchou will agree to whatever they want.

"We just want you to come with us. If you do, we'll leave the kid alone and alive." the Phoenix member explained.

"Very well..." Kuroro already sounded like he's agreeing. The Spiders are already giving him an unbelieving look. "Let him go once I come with you." he said and the man nodded.

"Dan...chou." Shalnark wanted to stop him and so does Machi and the rest. But they knew that no matter what they say, Kuroro's mind is already made up. He will save Kurapika even if it means sacrificing himself.

"Fritz." Kuroro called out. "Once they release Kurapika, get him out of here fast."

Fritz nodded. "Good luck. Come back alive or I'll get you back myself and skin you." he even threatened.

"I will." Kuroro then started walking forward and so did the man holding Kurapika. It was like deja vu . This happened before, when he was taken as a hostage by Kurapika two years ago. He can't believe it's happening again.

Kuroro reached the enemies' side without the Spiders interrupting. He turned around and saw the Phoenix member handing Kurapika over to Fritz.

The leader suddenly grabbed Kuroro's hand and made him wear what looked like a blue ring. The colour reminded him of Kurapika's eyes.

"Steen stones, huh?"

"You're sharp." the Phoenix leader commented. "You better not do anything funny or the waiting Phoenix members will ambush you friends." he turned to his other companions. "Let's move out."

And with that, they disappeared into the darkness, bringing along with them the Spider Head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro blindfolded and taken into the heart of the Phoenix Headquarters. His captors shoved him inside an empty room and there, the man took off his blindfold and the Steen stone ring. He looked around, searching for a possible way to escape. To be easily captured like this was very stupid of him. Kuroro threw the Steen stone ring away from him and stood up, trying to summon his Skill book.

To his surprise, the Skill Book did not appear. He tried again but nothing happened. That's when he realized that the materials of this room he's in must be made out of Steen stones as well. He heard of a method of making jails for nen users by pulverizing Steen stones and mixing them with the cement used. If only he's as strong as Uvogin, he would have escaped already.

The room only has a small window and a steel door. Whoever wanted to capture him must have hated him like Kurapika did. After all, he lead the massacre of the Phoenix members many years ago. It makes sense if the current leader of the Phoenix wants him dead.

Kuroro suddenly heard foot steps approaching his cell. The steel door opened and three people entered. The Spider Head can't help but chuckle upon seeing who his visitors are.

"I wonder what the Council will say if they find out that the Council Head herself is conspiring with the Phoenix." he said, crossing his arms right above his chest.

"Even in a tight situation like this, you're still as arrogant as ever." Council Head Thea replied with a voice tinted with venom. "Too bad you'll never get to tell them."

The two bulky men beside Thea were quick to get to Kuroro's side and pinned him against the wall hard. Strangely, Kuroro wasn't struggling. He knew the Spiders are still around and if he fights back, they might get ambushed. He knew the Spiders are strong, but won't take the risk. Thea's men chained both his had and feet to the wall, rendering him immobile.

"My, you really are getting weak, Kuroro. What happened to the strong leader of Ryuusegai's most powerful protectors, hm?" Thea asked as she took out a small vial from her sleeves. She opened the vial and walked forward to where Kuroro is. Lifting Kuroro's chin, Thea smirked. "I hope you enjoy this."

Suddenly, the Council Head emptied the vial's contents into her mouth and quickly pressed her lips against Kuroro's. She forcibly made Kuroro's lips part and made him drink whatever is inside the vial. When she dew back, Kuroro started coughing, face looking very much disgusted.

"Aw. Did you dislike my kiss?" she asked and laughed a sinister laugh.

"What did you-"

"Relax. It will just kill you slowly and painfully." Thea smirked. "Oh, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. You were guarded heavily by your Spiders, but thanks to that blond Kuruta, I was able to accomplish what I've wanted my whole life."

Kuroro kept quiet. Even if he does sway something, it's not like it will change his situation.

Noticing his silence, Thea glared at him. "Still very obstinate, eh?" she then gestured at one of her men.

The said man suddenly ripped off Kuroro's jacket and shirt, leaving him half-naked and exposed to the cold air. The other man handed Thea what looked like a sharp whip, but Kuroro took no notice of it. He's already panting, his chest tightening and his body is so cold like he was having hypothermia. It must be the drug Thea made him drink.

"Oh. Looks like the drug has taken its effect." she said and readied her whip. "Well then, prepare for some more pain, you demon." Thea lashed out the whip and hit Kuroro's chest, opening a long wound across it with blood flowing out.

It wouldn't have hurt, but because of the drug, the pain was intensified. The Spider Head can't help but groan in pain. He's completely helpless at the hand of this sadistic woman, something that was hard to believe. Thea whipped the man to her heart's content and with every wound, Kuroro's pain gets worse. It was like his head is being cut into two.

It was until Kuroro looked like a bloody mess did she stop. Panting, Thea dropped the bloodied whip and chuckled.

"No one is to give him food or water. Let him suffer. Let him feel what my father felt under his hands." she announced and then left the room.

Even though Kuroro is the Spider Head, he's still human.

And there's a limit on how long he can survive under these conditions.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**_ I was talking to my brother about my story (I didn't tell him it's Yaoi and KuroKura because he's still innocent) when he suggested that the male lead should be tortured. Thanks to his idea, I was able to write this fic. Thank you, bro! By the way, I'm sorry for making Kuroro suffer like this. In most fics, it's alway Kurapika who undergoes many hardships and Kuroro is always the saviour. Why not reverse the situation? Please read and review! Advance happy new year! I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes!_

**Next:**_ Kurapika wakes up and found out what happened to Kuroro. He was determined to save him, but Council Head Thea butts in and ordered the Spiders to stay put, saying that their Danchou must have been already killed by the Phoenix. Gon, Killua, and Leorio managed to infiltrate the city easily with Hisoka's help. They finally meet up with Kurapika and convinced him to escape with them. But will Kurapika go or stay?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. TROTP Arc Finale: Hand

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell__?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19

The Rise of the Phoenix Arc Finale:

Hand

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The last thing he remembered before succumbing into the darkness is that he's silently fuming in a place far from their camping site because of the argument he and Kuroro had. And because he was to overwhelmed by his emotions, he failed to notice three figure watching him. When one of them attacked, he was able to dodge and engage into a brief fight, but he was outnumbered.

In the end, he was knocked out by one of them and that's how far he could remember. It ticked off Kurapika to no end.

Fluttering his eyes open, the first thing that greeted him is the ceiling of his room in the Ryodan's building. So, they're back in the city centre? Does that mean the distribution of goods is finished? That can't be right since they're supposed to stay for two weeks in the Southern border.

Almost immediately, Kurapika pushed himself up and sat up on his bed, staying still for a while to ease his little headache. After doing so he quickly got out of the bed and walk out, only to hear the Spiders arguing with each other. This confused the Kuruta. What he's hearing is not simply the usual quarrelling the Spiders do. They sounded like they're talking about something important and he wanted to know what it is that stirred the usual atmosphere of the building.

Kurapika reached the stairs leading to the common room and quickly descended. He then found the Spiders gathered in a circle, some standing, others sitting down. Shalnark and Fritz are talking with each other while Nobunaga and Phinx, along with Machi, are explaining something to the others.

Fritz suddenly caught sight of him and Kurapika was more confused not to be greeted by the guy's usual smile every time he wakes up.

"Kurapika, you're up." Fritz called out in a serious voice and every single person in the common room turned their heads towards the blond. Kurapika can't help but feel being hit by the spotlight in a theatre stage.

"Fritz, what's happening?" the Kuruta asked as he walked forward to where they are. He looked around as well, feeling that something is missing.

"Should we tell him?" Shalnark asked Fritz.

"We should. He should know about it."

"Tell me what?" Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows. Then, he finally realized what is missing. "Where's Kuroro?"

Everyone froze up at his question, and being the observant person he is, Kurapika noticed it. Something is definitely going on and they're wondering if they should tell him or not.

"Where is he?" he asked once again.

Fritz and Shalnark looked at each other and the former nodded.

"Kurapika." Fritz started and tapped the blond's shoulder. "I'm going to tell you everything that happened. But promise me that you will not blame yourself."

"Blame... myself?"

Fritz then proceeded to tell him everything while sitting down, with Shalnark adding minor details. He started from when he disappeared to calm himself, a little bit of his and Kuroro's argument, the appearance of the Phoenix members, and finally to the exchange to hostages. All the while, Kurapika only listened. Some Spiders noticed that his expression did not change, even after knowing what their Danchou sacrificed to save him. He was only listening quietly until Fritz finished his narration.

Suddenly, Kurapika stood up and started walking out of the building.

"Oi, Kurapika. Where are you going?" Phinx yelled. The Spiders unanimously agreed that they will all protect the Kuruta since Kuroro himself is willing to give up his life for him.

"Kurapika." Fritz called out as well. "What are you planning?"

Kurapika stopped from his tracks. "What are you guys sitting around for?" he asked and turned around. The Spiders were surprised to see his eyes burning scarlet. "We're going to rescue your leader."

"Ku-Kurapika." Machi whispered, not believing it. She thought the blond would be glad to know that their Danchou is gone and he can escape whenever he liked. This is an unexpected development. However, the current situation is not that simple.

"We can't, Kurapika." Shalnark admitted. "We wanted to, but we can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Kurapika was getting angrier by the minute. "He's your leader."

"Kurapika, calm down." Fritz tried to soothe the blond's nerves. "The Council Head issued an order. The Spiders will not move or do anything to go back to the Southern borders."

"What?!"

"The Council Head..." Shalnark paused, clenching his fists in anger. "...ordered the Spiders not to go back and rescue Danchou."

"And you're okay with it?" Kurapika asked unbelievably. "I thought the Council can't order the Spiders around." Yes, Kurapika remembered Kuroro saying that not even the Council can control the Spider's actions. Only him, their leader.

"They can't, as long as Danchou is around." Feitan volunteered to explain. "Without Danchou, we're just the Council's bunch of puppets."

Kurapika can't believe what he's hearing. Is the Council really that powerful that it could even bend the Spiders to their will? Is this what the Spiders really are without their leader? It's pathetic. He can't accept it.

As quickly as possible, Kurapika materialized his chains and summoned the Judgement chain. He threw the chain towards the unguarded Shalnark's chest. It happened so fast that the rest of the Spiders didn't manage to react quickly to stop Kurapika.

Shalnark felt the pain his Danchou felt when the Judgement chain pierced him. It was a little sting that quickly disappeared. He looked up and met with Kurapika's eyes, trying to decipher what is going on inside his head.

"H-Hey! Stop whatever you're doing." Nobunaga yelled angrily, readying his samurai.

"Nobu, stop." Shalnark's calm voice came. He seems like he's grasping the situation now.

"I'm going to give you an excuse as to why you have to rescue Kuroro with me." Kurapika explained, voice now a bit calm. "My condition is that you should help me in rescuing Kuroro. If you can't abide this sole condition, you will die. Do you agree to it?"

Shalnark smiled. "I agree." Kurapika then pulled back his chain, leaving the Judgement blade inside the guy's heart.

Suddenly, the Spiders stood up one by one. First was Machi, followed by Phinx, Nobunaga, Feitan, and the rest. They all looked at Kurapika with determined eyes.

"Pierce me as well." Machi said as she pointed at her chest.

"Me too." Nobunaga kicked in.

"And me." Shizuku requested.

The Spiders asked for the same request, which Kurapika granted with the same condition. In the end, seven of them have been pierced with the blade; Shalnark, Machi, Phinx, Nobunaga, Feitan, Shizuku, and Franklin. Now they have a reason to go and rescue Kuroro. Surely the Council will allow them now because if they don't, it will breach the condition and kill them. The Council members wouldn't want to lose their powerful protectors now, would they?

The rest that were not pierced will stay in the building to prevent the Council from detecting their movements.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_So... thirsty... water..._

How long has it been? Three days? Four?

Even simply opening his opening his eyes to check whether it's night time or day time is difficult for him. The continuous whipping he received from Thea's guards every passing day gave him lots of injuries everywhere on his upper torso. He received a large wound on his forehead and a deep one near his abdominal cavity. He had many lacerations on his chest that are still bleeding. With every whip, the old wounds would reopened again along with the appearance of new ones.

Kuroro lost a lot of blood, and with the still ongoing effects of the drug, he was weaker than the time in the Heppner country. It doesn't seem like his Spiders are making any plans to come and save him. No doubt the Council members took advantage of his absence and manipulated the Spiders into staying put. He then wondered about Kurapika. Now that he's not there, the blond could just escape whenever he wanted.

The only thing that made him endure consecutive days of torture is the promise he made with Fritz. He will come back alive not matter how hopeless his situation is.

He heard the steel doors of the room opening and someone coming inside. Kuroro tried to move his head to see who it was, but the pain is too much to bear.

"Sir Kuroro?" it was a female's voice. "Please drink this, sir." lithe hands carried a glass of water towards Kuroro's pale lips. But before the man could even take a small sip, a guard entered the cell and grabbed the girl away from him. The glass was shattered on the floor, spilling all its contents.

"What do you think you're doing, Aya?" the guard asked angrily. "Stay away from that demon."

"But-" the girl named Aya pleaded. "Let him drink, please. He's one of Ryuusegai's protectors."

"Shut up." the guard grunted. "If I see you attempting that again, I'll punish you. Now get out!" he pushed Aya out of the cell and closed the steel door once again.

Kuroro sighed inwardly. He wondered how long he will be able to survive this ordeal. A few more days and his body would demand any form of fluid from him.

When that happens, he doubt he'll live through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gon blinked his eyes rapidly. "H-Hisoka?!"

The red-haired clown grinned a Cheshire grin at the boy. "Hiya, Gon." he greeted. "What coincidence."

Killua glared at the guy. "Coincidence, huh?"

"Shit. I don't want to see that clown again. Do we really have no choice, Killua?" Leorio asked, clearly scared since he hid himself behind the young ex-assassin. The four of them met up in the park of the town they're staying at after Killua sent a message to the guy. They wanted a crowded place just in case Hisoka does something funny.

"When Killua texted me, saying that he needs my help, I didn't expect that you'll be in the same town as well." Hisoka grinned and Killua glared even more. He knew asking for Hisoka's help is risky, but they are even more determined to get Kurapika back so they will do take any means necessary.

Gon tugged Killua's shirt. "Killua, can he really help us?" he asked.

"He can." his friend answered. "But the question is, _will he_?"

The young boy nodded and walked towards Hisoka. "Ne, Hisoka, will you help us?" he asked and the clown looked at the boy's chocolate brown eyes. Full of determination and purpose. It is that look that made him follow the young boy's development over the years. Sadly, he hasn't ripened enough to be delicious.

"Hmm... It depends on what situation you want my help with." Hisoka replied.

"How can we trust you?" Leorio suddenly asked and Hisoka turned to look at him with his sinister eyes. The poor doctor can't help but flinch.

"My, it's up to you whether you trust me or not."

"We'll trust you." It was not only Gon's eyes that were full of determination. Even his voice has a tint of it. And Hisoka can't say _no_ to that. His little apple is deliciously ripening.

"Well then, what do you want me to do?" he asked, pretending to sigh as if he relented to their request.

Killua then took the liberty to tell him. "Help us get into Ryuusegai."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

With Hisoka's help, getting into Ryuusegai really was easy. The clown made four Spider tattoos for them using his Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise abilities. The Spiders are respected Protectors of the city, so they will be able to infiltrate easily without looking suspicious. However, they all must be cautious because if physical contact is made with the material used for the Texture Surprise, the deception becomes visible.

Since the Ryodan changes members every now and then, the other Protectors will surely let them go their way. This is the only way Hisoka could think of that will let them get inside without making a large commotion. Of course, he preferred fighting and forcing your way in.

He, too, as curious about what's happening in Ryuusegai. Kuroro hasn't contacted him lately and he wanted to know why. Usually, the Spider Head would call him and ask the location of Kurapika's friends to prevent running into them unexpectedly.

"Hisoka, where is the Ryodan's building you're talking about?" Killua asked as they walked towards the city centre.

"Hmm? Over there." he pointed at a building at a certain direction. "Almost there."

"Yosh. Let's hurry." Gon said, preparing to run.

"Hey, calm down." Leorio ordered. "Let's not rush or our covers will be blown."

"But-." Gon then kept quiet when he saw Killua staring at him, as if reprimanding an impatient baby. "Hai."

A few more minutes of walking later, the finally arrived at the building. They stopped a few meters away from the entrance and waited. They have no definite plans for their next course of action. The only way to take Kurapika back is to take down all the Spiders, but that would be suicide. And they doubt Hisoka would help them.

"What should we do next?" Leorio asked. "Should we-oi! Hisoka! Where are you going?" he almost yelled when he noticed the clown casually walking towards the entrance.

"Hisoka!" Gon shouted, making the clown stop. Hisoka turned with a knowing grin.

"I thought you said you trust me, Gon."

Gon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't follow him." Killua demanded. "He might as well be playing around with us."

"I said I'll trust him." the boy said and started walking towards Hisoka.

"Oi, Gon!" the ex-assassin found his best friend pretty annoying. His simple-minded nature will be the death of him someday. "I guess we have to choice." he said to himself and also followed Hisoka. "I don't trust Hisoka, but I trust Gon."

Leorio must have been convinced by Killua's words. He followed them as well, having no idea whether it will lead them to Kurapika or to their deaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have no definite plans yet." Shalnark said as the seven Spiders with Kurapika a Fritz gathered together in the common room to discuss how they'll rescue Kuroro. He turned to Kurapika since the blond is also a good strategist like Kuroro is.

"We don't know where he is and we don't know where the Phoenix are." Kurapika started. "All we know is that there's 50 percent chance that he's in the Southern border."

"Only 50 percent?" Nobunaga asked.

"He may have been taken to another place."

"He's right. Maybe even outside Ryuusegai." Fritz added.

"Now that's bad." Phinx clicked his tongue.

Suddenly, Feitan stood up and all eyes were directed on him. "We have company."

"Council members?" Shizuku asked.

"No and there's four of them."

The doors of their building suddenly opened and four figures entered casually. In a instant, the Spiders along with Kurapika and Fritz stood up, dropping into a fighting stance just to be sure. When the image of the newcomers became clear, Fritz furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _Who are they?_

"G-Gon? Killua? Leorio?" Kurapika muttered under his breath, drawing Fritz's attention.

"Kurapika!" Gon yelled when his eyes landed on the Kuruta's figure. He was about to lunge forward when Hisoka Killua grabbed his collar to stop him.

"Idiot! We're in the enemies' territory! Stop acting recklessly." he scolded the boy.

"It's been a while, everyone." Hisoka greeted the Spiders and casually walked over to a pile of debris in one corner to sit. "I brought along some visitors with me."

"You bastard!" Kurapika yelled indignantly at the grinning clown. "Why did you bring them here?!"

"They asked me to. It's not like the Spiders would harm them, right?" Hisoka gestured at Shalnark.

"He's right." the techy guy admitted. "We'll not harm them. Danchou is not here to order us to. If you want, you can go and escape with them."

Kurapika can't believe what he heard. "What?"

"You can go. You've done enough for us." Shalnark smiled at the blond. "Leave the rest to us. We'll surely rescue Danchou."

"Oho. Something did happen to Kuroro." Hisoka whistled happily, earning a couple of glares from the Spiders. The coldest one came from Machi.

"Can I really..." Kurapika looked at Fritz and the guy smiled.

"They're your friends, right? You can go with them, now that Kuroro is not here to threaten you." he said. "If you stay here, I doubt you'll get a chance like this."

The Kuruta looked at his waiting friends near the entrance, seemingly reluctant to step closer into the Spiders' territory. He can escape now. He has been allowed to go. Kurapika took a step forward, then another. Gon can't help but smile upon seeing their friend coming over towards them.

When Kurapika arrived at their side, Killua looked at the unmoving Spiders. Some of them looked like they wanted to stop Kurapika, but they held themselves back.

"Let's get out of here quickly ne, Kurapika." Gon said as he held his friend's hand.

"Gon, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess." the Kuruta whispered with a smile. "You too, Leorio, Killua."

Leorio grinned. "That's what friends are for."

"We'll help you any time."

Kurapika smiled even more. "Thank you." His friends are the most reliable people he ever met and he was thankful to whatever gods up there that let him meet them. "But... there is a score I must settle before leaving." The three of them looked at him, confused and somehow agitated. "I'm sorry to have wasted your efforts, but please go without me." _I can't leave feeling like this... _

"W-What do you mean?" Gon asked, even more puzzled. The Spiders who heard the conversation were just as confused as the boy is.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you." Kurapika repeated.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed if stay here any longer." Killua was angry. "Stop acting recklessly."

"If that is so, I would have been dead a long time ago. If it wasn't for Kuroro, I would have never survived in this place. That is why..." he paused and closed his eyes, relishing the times when the man he considered as his mortal enemy endlessly came to his side and protected him. "...I will not leave until I've settled this debt."

"Kurapika..." Gon trailed off. "Are...are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

Killua suddenly sighed. "That's enough, Gon. Kurapika is as stubborn as you are. You can't stop him." The Kuruta chuckled at his remark.

"Fine. But in one condition, we'll stay here with you until you're done what whatever you have to do." Gon demanded. "And you'll let us help as well. If you won't agree to it, then we'll knock you out and carry you away from here."

"G-Gon. Did you just threaten him?" Leorio asked unbelievably.

On the other hand, Kurapika sighed. "Alright." but he then smiled. "Thank you, guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Unbelievable." the guard grunted angrily. "He's still alive."

"He's not the Spider Head for nothing." another guard said. "Come on. We're done here."

The two guards left after finishing another session of bloody whipping. Kuroro can no longer feel the pain. He had grown used to it that his body became numb. It's unbelievable indeed on how he can still breath, but it's only a matter of time now before his death. If he loses consciousness, he may never wake up again.

He's such a mess right now. His enemies would surely laugh at his pathetic state. Kuroro knew he shouldn't be think of such things, but even his state of mind is in disarray. Five days without food and water and continuous beatings have already taken its toll on his body.

The symptoms of the drug reappeared again. His chest tightened and he was having difficulty breathing. Every time he pants, the wound on his chest gets painful. He wanted it to stop. It hurts so much.

Suddenly, he felt the whole room shake. What is happening? An earthquake?

"Hurry! Somebody infiltrated the headquarters!" Kuroro then heard the stomps guards of his cell, leaving and hurrying toward wherever the commotion is coming.

So, some intruders came. Could they be...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to ask you once, mister." Kurapika angrily gripped the Phoenix grunt's collar. "Where did you keep Kuroro Lucifer?"

"I... I don't know! Please spare me!" the grunt pleaded.

"Kurapika, are you sure he's here?!" Fritz yelled out loud for the blond to hear since he's still fighting some Phoenix members.

"Positive." the Kuruta replied. "My Dowsing chain pointed here." he could have used the Dowsing chain to find Kuroro's location in the building, but somehow, some sort of barrier is hiding the man from his reach.

Their first priority is to find Kuroro. The Spiders were all scattered inside the building, eliminating anyone who stands in their way of finding him. Once they find him, they will immediately escape, with the assigned Spiders covering for them. They really have no definite plan on how they will do this, but Kurapika hoped that everything will work out somehow.

"Kurapika, behind you!" Gon yelled and kicked the person trying to get the blond.

"Thanks, Gon." his friends came along as well, which surprised the Spiders. But the three made it clear that they're doing this for Kurapika and not for their Danchou.

They finally finished knocking off all the Phoenix members in the area and Kurapika also knocked off the grunt he was questioning. They need to find another one who would definitely point them to Kuroro's location. Kurapika's team consisted of Fritz, Gon, Leorio, and Shalnark with the last two checking the rooms one by one.

"Nothing!" Leorio announced after they've finished.

"Let's go to another area." Shalnark suggested and the nodded in agreement. They were about to head towards another alley when they noticed a figure hiding itself near one of the doors of the opened rooms.

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you? Show yourself." he ordered.

The figure gently stepped out of the safety of the door and it turned out to be a young girl in her teens, looking quiet scared.

"Ano, are you looking for Sir Kuroro?" she asked. "I'm Aya and I'll lead you to his cell. Please follow me. He's in a very bad state right now." Aya quickly ran towards a certain direction, leaving Kurapika and the rest no choice but to follow the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's inside this room." Aya pointed at a steel door when Kurapika caught up with her. "The keys are with the guards. We can't open it."

"Let me." Gon volunteered as the others stepped aside. He dropped to his fighting stance, gathering all his aura into his fist. "Jajanken... ROCK!" he punched the steel door and sent it flying inside the room, shattering some part of the wall as well. Kurapika and the rest quickly entered and looked around, searching for any signs of Kuroro.

His eyes suddenly widened and turned scarlet with the image he saw. Fritz was speechless, Shalnark was shocked, Gon looked horrified, and Leorio almost fell down because of his shaking legs.

Kuroro was right there, chained against the wall with his chest decorated with bleeding wounds. This is not how Kurapika expected his condition to be. Unconsciously, his eyes suddenly stung, as if he's nearly crying. _No! Pull yourself together!_

"G-Gon, cut off the chains!" Kurapika ordered as soon as as he regained his composure. Gon quickly used his ability, the Scissor counterpart of Jajanken, to cut through the chains.

Both Kurapika and Fritz caught Kuroro's weakened body, not minding that his blood stained their clothes. To stop the bleeding, Kurapika summoned his chains to heal him, but was unable to do so.

"I... I can't summon my chains." he said, trying his best not to panic. Kuroro is bleeding very fast and he has to stop it quickly!

"This is a Steen stone room so your nen abilities might not work here." Aya informed them. "Please get him out of here."

Kurapika and Fritz carried Kuroro by his arms while Shalnark and Aya both went out to look for a safe room where they can proceed healing him. They found one, a room with a single bed where they put Kuroro. Without wasting any more time, Kurapika materialized his chains and summoned his Holy chain. With trembling hands, he willed for the chain to float above Kuroro's wounds and lacerations. There were many of them, but they were quickly healed in a few seconds, leaving only a few scars that came from the deeper ones.

"He looks dehydrated." Leorio said as he observed Kuroro's body.

"He hasn't been given food or water for five days." Aya told them. "I'll get water immediately." then she left the room in a hurry.

"Leorio, please examine him." Kurapika asked and the doctor nodded, opening his briefcase and taking out his medical tools. He checked for Kuroro's pulse rate, respiratory rate, and many more aspects. Then, he injected him a medicine that will remove impurities inside his body.

It took a while for the medicine to be effective, but after it did, Kuroro's breathing returned to normal since the medicine also eliminated the drug Thea made him drink. He's no longer wheezing and his body stopped shivering. Aya then returned with a glass of water for Kuroro.

"Here." she handed the glass to Kurapika, who's right beside Kuroro, holding his hand.

"Kuroro, drink this." the blond whispered, trying to get him to drink. But Kuroro is half unconscious, slightly unaware of the surroundings.

Kurapika suddenly did the unexpected as he used the method that Council Head Thea used. He put some water into his mouth and suddenly pressed his lips against the Spider Head hard. No matter what, Kuroro had to drink this, or else he will die of dehydration. The man saved his life many times. Now, it's time for him to repay what he did.

The other occupants of the room were shocked with his brave and aggressive approach. Leorio had to cover Gon's eyes to preserve his innocence while Shalnark and Fritz can only stare numbly. Kurapika ignored their looks when he drew back. It's not like the is the first time he kissed the man. (But he had to admit it's a bit embarrassing.)

"Um... wow." Shalnark almost wanted to chuckle, but Kurapika will definitely skin him alive. "That escalated quickly."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro can feel it. Somebody his holding his hand, not letting it go. He didn't want to let go either, because it felt too familiar a comfortable for him. He felt his throat run dry. Ah yes, he hasn't eaten or drank anything in the last five days.

"_We should get out of here before the other Phoenix reinforcements arrive. Gather the rest of the Spiders..."_

That voice... Kurapika?

Did he... save me?

He didn't escape?

But... why?

Kuroro tried to open his eyes, but he can't. The hand holding holding his tightened, as if telling him to just relax and calm down.

Yes, that's what he'll do. He needed to rest, and he will, as long as that hand doesn't let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _So. Damn. Tired. I guess I can no longer go back to the way I usually update my fics (One-Chapter-Per-Day style). I need some rest! Please read and review! I hope you like this chapter! Someday, I will definitely edit this fic! I would like to thank Kanon-sama for her suggestion! :D_

**Next:** _After the second fall of the Phoenix, Thea mysteriously disappeared, leaving the position of the Council Head empty. Kuroro quickly recovers from his torture and learns just what Kurapika did to save him. Their bond becomes stronger than before, with Kuroro now openly showing his affection to the blond. But Fritz has something else in mind for those two._

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. 20 Reflection

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20

Reflection

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days passed since the events in the Southern borders. The Spiders returned back to the city centre safely with a half-recovered Kuroro. Their leader woke up just after he was rehydrated enough thanks to Kurapika and Leorio's efforts. Before the Phoenix reinforcements caught up to them, they've already escaped from their Headquarters and used the wagon they prepared to head back.

Fortunately, the weather wasn't as harsh as it was a few weeks ago and so they were able to return fast without interruptions. As expected, the Council members were furious for the Spiders disobeying their orders, and demanded for their presence inside the Council building for them to receive their punishment.

That is how they ended up standing in front of the Council members, waiting for one of them to speak up. Kurapika went with them as well, to present some evidence to the old men. They noticed that Council Head Thea is absent, which is odd.

A few moments of silence later, one of the Council members, probably the one second to Thea, stood up, glaring down at the Spiders.

"In the absence of Kuroro Lucifer, we issued an order not to go back to the Southern border to rescue him." he started, his voice clearly mirroring his disappointment. "Pray tell why you disobeyed it when you know direct orders from the Council are absolute."

Shalnark was assigned to explain their situation and he was ready to do so, but Kurapika beat him to it. The blond stepped forward for the Council members to see him clearly. He's wearing his chains on his right hand, readying himself to show the evidence.

"It's all my plan, Sir." Kurapika started calmly. "I forced the Spiders to help me rescue Kuroro Lucifer."

One of the Council members scoffed. "Aren't you a Spider? Then you've disobeyed a direct order as well."

"I'm not a Spider." his voice was firm. "I don't have the Spider tattoo anywhere on my body. You're free to check if you doubt me."

There was a moment of silence again, before the first Council member spoke. "Let's say you're not a Spider and you forced the Ryodan to aid you. But they are powerful enough to resist you, young man. Why didn't they?" he asked. "They clearly did it willingly."

"Actually, they did resist me." Kurapika smirked knowingly. "However, I posses in me an ability that could kill the Spiders if they disobey me. The Sword of Oath."

The Council members suddenly started talking with each other, murmuring under their breaths after hearing what Kurapika said. Another Council member, this time a woman, stood up and spoke what's in her mind.

"I don't believe you." She stated. "Where is your evidence?"

Kurapika's smirk widened even more and he willed his eyes to turn scarlet. Then, he summoned his Judgement chain and held out his hand. "This is the Sword of Oath; my Judgement chain." he grinned when an idea came inside his head. "Would you like to try it out."

"T-try it out?" the woman Council member stuttered. "How does it work?"

"I can't fully explain. But here's what I can tell you, Miss." the Judgement chain suddenly floated when Kurapika controlled it with his nen. "I can use this chain to order you not to say another annoying word. If you do, it will kill you."

The Council members were enraged with his words. Threatening to kill a Council member is a great crime in Ryuusegai. Behind Kurapika, the Spiders were amazed on how he can use the proper words to make someone cower and shake with fear. His red eyes, which some superstitious Council members believed to come from the devil, added to the scary effect of his aura. Looks like his training with Kuroro paid off.

"So..." Kurapika's eyes glowed even brighter. "...would you like to try it out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurapika!" Gon yelled happily when he saw the Kuruta coming back from the Council building along with the Spiders that were called.

"Gon." the blond called out a approached the boy.

"Oi, Kurapika." Leorio called out grumpily. "Shouldn't you be escaping now before the Spider Head wakes up?" he asked.

Kurapika looked reluctant to answer and Killua noticed it.

"Let him do what he wants." the ex-assassin said casually. "Hisoka said the Spiders won't harm us. And since Gon trusts him, I'll trust him as well."

The blond can't help but smile at his friend's words. Gon and Leorio looked convinced. It is always Killua who can think rationally in situations like this. Kurapika had to admit that the silver-haired boy is much more mature than he is. Unlike him, Killua doesn't get easily overwhelmed by petty emotions in critical times.

"Kurapika." this time, it was Fritz who called him out. "Kuroro's awake. You might want to see him." he informed and the blond acknowledged it with a nod before heading upstairs.

"Really? Danchou's awake?" Nobunaga asked excitedly and attempted to follow the Kuruta. But before he could even take one step, both Machi and Shalnark pulled him back by his collar to stop him.

"Idiot! Read the situation first before acting!" Shalnark scolded the confused samurai.

"Oi! What's with you? I just want to see Danchou!"

Machi sighed. "And do you think you're the first person Danchou wants to see?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Nobunaga asked angrily when he got out of their grasps.

"It means Danchou might faint again if he sees your face." Phinx jokingly explained, earning an angry retort from the samurai.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio just watched surprisingly at how the Spider behaved. They bond like best of friends, just like the four of them. They fight over food, they joke with each other all the time, and then make up after a while.

Looks like they're starting to understand Kurapika's decision of staying little by little.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon gently entering Kuroro's room, Kurapika found him sleeping again. He couldn't blame him. The man must have been very tired from the things he went through in the past week. Even after being tortured and forced to wait for his death for five days, he remained strong. Kurapika admired his will to remain alive. If he were an ordinary person, he would have already begged for his death.

Slowly, Kurapika made his way towards the small bedside table where Leorio put some medicine and water for the man. Kuroro contracted a small fever on the way that is why a basin of lukewarm water and a wet cloth to cool him down is present. He then sat down on a chair near the bed, gazing silently at the man.

On their way back, Kuroro never let his hand go even for a second. If he tried to untangle from him, his grip would unconsciously tighten, leaving the blond no choice but to let it be. After arriving here in the Spiders' building, Kuroro had been unconscious for three days, occasionally waking up every now and then and immediately go back to sleep. Thankfully, Machi provided some dextrose for him so that his body will not die from hunger.

Kurapika closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned back on his chair. He remembered how Kuroro looked like when he saw him inside that Steen stone room. He was horrified to the point that his mind went blank for a second. What he couldn't understand more is why he felt like crying. He had seen Kuroro in a bloody mess before. He had seen him pierced by an ink spike back in Heppner country, causing a large wound and almost unstoppable bleeding.

So why did he feel that way? Is it because of the fact that Kuroro was in that state because of him?

His chest tightened. _What is this feeling?_

"Why are you crying?"

Kurapika's eyes snapped open and he looked back at Kuroro. He found him in a sitting position, with his back leaning against the wooden headboard of his bed. His hair was messy and it covered his eyes, making it difficult for Kurapika to make eye contact.

"You're crying." he pointed out again, his voice hoarse and a bit croaky. Kurapika felt the warm fluid streaking down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away.

"You should be lying down." the blond tried to change the subject as he stood up. "Go back to sleep."

Kuroro remained silent, but he suddenly grabbed Kurapika's hand when the blond was about to rinse the cloth, and pulled him towards the bed. Shocked, Kurapika landed with a soft thud on the bed and found himself beside him. The Spider Head weakly leaned against his shoulders, making the blond flush beet red.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

"Stay like this." Kuroro whispered, his warm breath sending shivers down the blond's spine. "Just for a while. Please."

Unable to say 'no' to his plea, Kurapika stayed still, letting the man rest on his shoulder while holding on to his hand. They stayed like that for a while, silently enjoying each other's company.

"I heard everything from Fritz." Kuroro suddenly spoke. "About what you did." Kurapika stayed silent, not knowing what else to say. This is kind of awkward for him. "Thank you."

"You saved me many times before. I ought to repa-" he stopped midway when Kuroro suddenly snake both arms around his lithe waist. He flushed even more, if that's even possible. "W-Wait-!"

"Why didn't you escape?" he cut Kurapika off. "You know that I will never let you go if I return. But you still saved me. Why?"

"I..." the blond is having trouble thinking. This is a strange development for him and he has no idea how to handle it.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter." the Spider Head shrugged. "You're here. That's what matters now."

"Did your fever come back?" Maybe the reason he's acting this way is because his fever rose up again. Kurapika tried to reach for his forehead, but the man leaned away without letting his waist go.

Kuroro chuckled a little. "I'm fine now."

"Then let me go before I knock you out again."

But the man is not listening. "A moment ago, why were you crying?" he asked again his first question, making Kurapika flinch. "Were you crying for me?"

"N-No!" this time, the blond tried to wiggle himself out of his grip. "I'm not, so let go of me. Since you're talking this much, you must be well now. Let go!" but Kuroro tightened his hold even more.

"Kurapika." he gently called out. His voice seemed to affect the blond in some way because he stopped struggling almost immediately.

Kuroro knows what he's doing. His actions are not due to the fever because he feels perfectly fine. He has been holding himself back from touching him all this time. But now, he has nothing to worry about. Thea can no longer interfere because he will bring her down any time soon. For now, he wants to be with this person no matter what.

Maybe it's time for him to show Kurapika what he really is to him; what he really means in his life.

Kurapika went stiff when Kuroro's hand rose up and touched his cheek. He suddenly felt weak under this man's meaningful gaze. He was reminded of their fleeting moment back under the cliff, when Kuroro suddenly did what he never expected the man to do.

"Stay by my side." Kuroro whispered as he leaned forward, eyes solely looking at the most precious person in his life. "Forever." he didn't care whether he sounded sappy or too clichéd. Kuroro has no idea when it all started, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters right now except for Kurapika.

He gently brushed his lips against Kurapika's, their heartbeats elevating. Kurapika's mind went hazy and almost blank, with only Kuroro's characteristic scent keeping him conscious. When the kiss went deeper, the blond gasp, feeling Kuroro's tongue intruding. Kuroro then pulled back, wanting to see whether Kurapika is adjusting with this sudden turn of events. When he saw how flushed his face is, he couldn't contain it any more.

As if energized, Kuroro pulled the blond closer to him and took his lips once more, more aggressive this time. With a little movement, he change their position, such that Kurapika is lying on the bed and with him hovering on top. Kurapika did not put up any resistance whatsoever. Instead, he even wound his arms around his neck and kissed Kuroro back.

His actions clearly say one thing; he reciprocates whatever Kuroro is feeling for him.

Just when he was about to take his shirt off, Kuroro suddenly felt a jolt of pain near his abdomen. He broke the kiss abruptly and groaned in pain. Noticing this, Kurapika quickly got up.

"See? You're not yet well." he tried to make his voice reprimanding, but the earlier contact made him breathless and dizzy.

"I'm fine." Kuroro stubbornly insisted while clutching his abdomen. The muscle soreness from all those whipping still hasn't disappeared completely despite the wounds already healed.

"I don't think so." Kurapika pushed him away gently and got out of the bed. "Lie down." he ordered and grabbed an ointment from the bedside table. Kuroro sighed and relented, lying down just as instructed. "Apply this on you. This should ease the pain."

Kuroro raised an eyebrow. "I'm the patient here. Do it for me."

"You're well enough to do it yourself, jerk."

"Your words contradict what you said a while ago." he smirked. He didn't know teasing _his_ Kurapika could be this enjoyable and amusing.

Flushing, Kurapika sighed and uncapped the ointment. "Lift your shirt." the blond ordered while dipping two fingers into the cream. He then gently applied it to the part where Kuroro felt the pain. He's not a clumsy person by nature, but now is a different story.

"I'm surprised you're calm enough to do this even after I've kissed you." he said casually and Kurapika almost dropped the container. How could the man say such embarassing things like it's the most mundane thing in the world?

He was about to retort when they heard a couple of gentle knocks from the door.

"Kurapika? Is Danchou awake?" Shalnark's voice came and he opened the door, letting his head in to peek a little. "Oh, he is." then, he furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the blond flushing. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"No, you didn't." Kurapika stood up. "And your bastard leader is awake now." he then angrily stomped out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When finally alone, Shalnark turned his attention to Kuroro. "What did you do this time, Danchou?"

Kuroro just smiled as he pulled down his shirt. "He's upset we weren't able to finish something we started." he casually explained and the Spider blushed lightly, thinking of some things that the two 'started but did not finish'. "What did you come here for, Shal?"

Shalnark coughed a little then occupied the seat Kurapika previously used. "The Council is in a disarray, Danchou. Council Head Thea has bee missing for several days now."

"That's only natural. She has been conspiring with the Phoenix the whole time so she had to run away before the Council members find out."

"She's the one who kidnapped you?!"

"And the first one to torture me." Kuroro sat up once again. "Anyway, the Council will find out sooner or later."

"There's another thing, Danchou. The Council wants you to act as the temporary Council Head in Thea's absence."

Kuroro's expression turned dark. "I won't accept it. Even if it's temporary."

"That's what I told them, but they insisted."

"The answer is still the same. I will not take over."

"All right. I'll deliver your reply." Shalnark said before standing up. "But they also mentioned that if you refuse, you should at least suggest someone who will take the position willingly."

Kuroro went quiet for a moment. Leaving the Council Head position empty will surely affect the way things run inside Ryuusegai. But no matter what the reason is, he will never become the Council Head even if it's just temporary. He knew how the minds of the Council members work. They will surely make a trap for him that will force him to stay on the position permanently.

Kuroro smiled when the image of a certain person entered his head. "I know just the right guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 days later..._

"M-Me?" Fritz asked, pointing at himself.

"Who else suits the job of a Council Head? You're the only one I could think of." Kuroro explained.

It's a fine morning and everything seems to have returned to normal. Kuroro is now fully recovered and he went back to the usual things he does as the Spider Head. He was quite surprised to see Kurapika's friends staying inside his building, but he did not comment in it. It looks like those three are waiting for a chance to take back the blond with them

It's not like Kuroro is worried about Kurapika escaping. He's more careful of not hurting those three or else Kurapika will hate him for life. That is what he's more worried about.

But right now, he has another thing he should take care of.

"But why me?" Fritz asked again, trying to make out some sense from his friend's words. "I know that I've always liked the idea of being the Council Head but..."

"You're the only one I could trust, Fritz." Kuroro replied. "And besides, you should make yourself useful sometimes."

"Is that an insult, Kuroro?" the guy pouted childishly.

Ignoring it, the Spider Head explained further. "It's also a temporary job."

Fritz scratched his chin, thinking. "Are you sure about me being the Council Head? I mean, if I become one, I can order you around freely." he grinned mischievously.

"Oh god, no." Phinx silently muttered, horrified at the thought. The other Spiders shared the same sentiments with him.

"Try doing that and you can forget we even became friends." Kuroro warned him, also not comfortable with the image of Fritz giving him orders whenever he likes.

"Nah. Just kidding." the guy teased as he put an arm around Kuroro's shoulders. "And you just admitted that were friends."

Kuroro shrugged his arm off. "So, will you take it?" he asked again.

"Well, since you begged me to, I guess I just have to do it." Fritz replied, all high and mighty. "And the first order I'll give is for you guys to never call me by my real name. Ha! Sweet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika sat alone on the building's rooftop where Fritz usually stays during his free time. The wind is not as fresh as the breeze from the ocean but also not as disgusting as what outsiders think. He wanted to be by himself to contemplate about what to do next now that Kuroro is back. The man said it himself that he will not let him go and to be honest, Kurapika doubt he'll go anywhere.

Just remembering what he and Kuroro did three days ago makes him flush unexpectedly. He did not feel disgusted at all. In fact, as embarrassing as it may sound, he enjoyed it.

He flushed again.

He has been unconsciously attracted with the man all this time. Kuroro has always been there by his side, protecting him and making sure he's safe. He came to his rescue many times before and even helped him in training his abilities. Kurapika always wondered what the man wanted from him ever since he kidnapped him from his house.

But it doesn't matter any more.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurapika turned to see who the intruder was and was not surprised to find Kuroro Lucifer leaning on the door of the rooftop's entrance. His arms are casually crossed above his chest, his hair dishevelled and not in a slick back style that makes look like his age. For a man of 28 years, he sure looks more like 20 because of his baby face.

"Nothing." Kurapika replied and went back to staring the surroundings.

"This city doesn't have a decent view." Kuroro said and walked towards where Kurapika is sitting.

"But the sky is nice."

"It is." the Spider Head sat down beside him.

The two became silent for a while, just enjoying the view the sky gives them. It's good that things finally went back to normal.

"Fritz will become the new Council Head." Kuroro broke the silence by giving him the good news.

"Good for him. He'll bully you to no end." Kurapika found the thought funny for he chuckled lightly.

Kuroro, upon hearing it, smiled. "That is if he's stupid enough to do that."

"Well, he is."

The Spider Head took a deep breath. "You're friends are still here." he pointed out and he noticed how Kurapika slightly tensed up.

"Of course they will still be here. They wanted me to escape with them."

"And you will?"

Kurapika scoffed. "No thank you. I won't risk losing them. This is much better than endangering their lives."

"Do you care for them that much?" he asked, but received no response. But he can see it in the blond's eyes. His friends are very precious to him. They were by his side in times when he should be. They helped him survive and moulded him into the person he is now.

Kuroro is somehow jealous. Those three got to witness how the reckless and hot-headed twelve-year old Kurapika turn into the mature and smart teen he is now.

And now that Thea is no longer around, the blond is safe. More so now that Fritz, who also cares a lot for him, is the temporary Council Head. Maybe in the future, the guy will even become the permanent Council Head. Maybe it's time for him to let him go, even though it is something he doesn't wish to do.

"You can go." Kuroro stated as calmly as possible, closing his eyes and refusing to meet Kurapika's. "Go back to your friends. Go back to the way you used to live."

The Kuruta was shocked with what he heard. "I... I can go?" _Then what's the meaning of those things you asked from me? Didn't you ask me to stay by your side forever? _

"That is, if you want to." the Spider Head replied. "Your abilities are no longer needed. The Spiders can do well without you." _I want to keep you by my side, but at the same time, I have to stop being selfish._ Kuroro always though that his insensitivity and selfish desires are the ones that truly hurt him. He wants to stop hurting him now.

Kurapika clenched his fists and bowed his head. "Fine." he then stood up. "Before the sun sets, I'll be gone." his voice was a little shaky, but he forced himself to be firm. "Goodbye then."

Kuroro forced a small smile when Kurapika hurriedly walked towards the door to go back to the common room.

When he was gone, the Spider Head chuckled and pushed back his hair, looking up to the bright blue sky; the colour of Kurapika's eyes. "I guess this is the end."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those two never learn." Fritz whispered under his breath, clicking his tongue in disappointment. He has been silently observing those two from a well hidden place in the roof top and he heard most of the important parts of their conversation, including the one about him being stupid. "Maybe I should step in."

"And play matchmaker?" Shalnark asked. "I though you're in love Kurapika." he has been talking about what Fritz witnessed in the rooftop and he can't believe that after what his Danchou and Kurapika has been through together, they're still very clueless.

Fritz almost wanted to laugh. "Why would fall in love with my cute little brother? I only said that to make that dumb best friend of mine realize something. And it worked!" he then sighed. "Kuroro sure is something. Doesn't he realize that only him can make Kurapika happy?"

"Wow. You're just as sappy as Danchou is." Shalnark laughed, earning a glare from the new Council Head. "Anyway, shouldn't we do something?"

Fritz grinned a mischievous grin. "I know just what to do." he said as he rubbed his palms together, like a gangster thinking of his evil plans.

"Uh-oh." the Spider frowned. "What you're thinking can't be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _I'm so happy because my father came back from a far away place and he's here to celebrate new year with us! And because I'm very happy, I'm going to update again! I hope you all like this chapter. Kuroro is out of character, don't you think? I just don't know how to make this kind of Kuroro a sweet and caring lover. Please read and review! I love you guys!_

**Next: **_Fritz devises a sinister plan that would make Kuroro and Kurapika acknowledge that without each other's presence, things will never work out. Gon, Killua, and Leorio will play a part in this scheme so look forward to it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. 21 Memories of the Heart

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21

Memories of the Heart

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika decided not to bring too much since it will be a long trip back and as much as possible, he didn't want to be burdened. He stuffed some t-shirts and jeans inside his backpack, and of course he won't forget some books. The blue jacket Kuroro bought for him is also present and he will be wearing it for the rest of his journey home. As for the rest of his necessities such as food and water, Kurapika would just buy them on the way. Even though he has little cash left, his Hunter's License card will be sufficient enough for him.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio are waiting for him at the common room, guarding another bag that belonged to the blond, which contains the two pairs of scarlet eyes. They were absolutely delighted and thrilled to know that Kuroro has released him and he will be able to return with them. Some Spiders were silently puzzled with their Danchou's decision, but they did not voice out their thoughts openly.

The Kuruta is just as confused as they are, but there are other things he must consider. His first priority for now is to get out of Ryuusegai and go back to his old life. Also, his father's death anniversary is coming and he ought to visit Lukuso region again just like what he does every year. He was very worried once that Kuroro will not allow him, but since he's a free man now, he can do whatever he wants.

Sighing deeply, Kurapika zipped his backpack close and stepped out of his room. He promised that before the sun sets, he'll be gone and he had intended to fulfil that promise. He proceeded downstairs, where his friends are waiting for him. Kurapika can't help but smile when he saw the three talking with Fritz. It seems like his dear 'aniki' is getting to know the people who had been by his side all these years.

"Kurapika!" Gon waved at him when the boy caught sight of his figure. Kurapika climb down the stairs, heading towards the four.

"Gon, Killua, Leorio." the blond acknowledged with a smile. "Let's go."

"Hai!"

Kurapika turned to Fritz. "I had a good time because of you, Council Head Frederic."

The said Council Head flushed hard upon hearing Kurapika mention his real name. But he then sighed in defeat, scratching the back of his head laxly with eyes closed. "Fine. Since it's your last day here, I'll let you call me by my real name." then, he opened them up again and smiled brightly at the blond. "I had a great time with you here as well. I hope we see each other again."

"We will." Kurapika assured him. "Someday- Eh? Are you crying?" he quickly asked when he saw how watery the grey-haired man's eyes are.

Fritz abruptly wiped his eyes. "Of course not! Some dusts got into my eye, see? Man! Ryuusegai sure is a dusty place, ne?"

The Kuruta smiled while his friends chuckled. The Spiders who are present were also amused at how Fritz tried to cover up his crybaby personality.

"I see." Kurapika then adjusted the strap of his backpack. "I suppose I should be going now before Kuroro changes his mind."

"Yeah." Fritz nodded and crossed his arms. "See you someday."

The blond nodded and turned to the Spiders. There's Machi, Feitan, Phinx, Nobunaga, Franklin, Shizuku, Bolonelov, Coltopi. Oddly, Shalnark is nowhere to be found while Hisoka is still there, watching the scene while shuffling his cards. Kuroro must still be on the rooftop, gazing at the bright blue sky.

Wordlessly, Kurapika let out a small smile and bowed towards them. The Spiders are surprised, but after getting over the shock, they all smiled back while others grinned.

"Oi, Kurapika! We still have things to settle. So the next time we see each other, I will not go easy on you!" Nobunaga yelled, grinning.

"Don't expect me to hold back either." Kurapika replied, still smiling lightly.

"That's his way of saying 'I'll miss you'." Phinx kicked in and the samurai blushed, snarling at the eyebrow-less man.

The rest of the Spiders laughed. Even the cold Machi giggled at Nobunaga's flushing face. Fritz was also teasing the poor samurai, making his face redder than it already is

A few moments of laughter later, it was finally time to go. Gon ran out of the building excitedly, followed by an energetic Killua. Leorio walked out together with Kurapika, talking about their adventures about how they got into where they are now while the blond silently listened.

Kurapika's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, reading the message from Shalnark.

"_See you soon, Kurapika"_

He smiled but decided not to text back. Just staring at his phone reminded him too much of Kuroro. They have the same model of phone and even the trinkets hanging on them are partners. The Yin-Yang accessory really did fit the two of them. They are opposites in every way; the way they think, how they do things, their morals, and their beliefs. But just like Yin-Yang, they cannot exist without the other.

Stopping on his tracks, Kurapika turned for the last time, looking at the worn out building he stayed in for many months. Many things happened, many things changed. Whether it's for the better or for worse, it affected them greatly.

This is going to be the last time he'll be seeing that building.

...or so he thought...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're not going after him?" Shalnark asked when he finally arrived on the rooftop and saw his Danchou motionlessly still, staring at the bright blue sky, probably thinking about a certain blond with the same eye colour. "He's nearly at the border now."

"I have no reason to stop him." Kuroro replied nonchalantly, much to Shalnark's annoyance. "Kurapika is free to do whatever he wants now."

"I'm not talking about Kurapika." the Spider's voice darkened. "I'm talking about Fritz."

Seems like he was able to catch Kuroro's attention for the man stopped staring at the sky and shifted his questioning gaze towards Shalnark. The Spider's face remained serious as Kuroro waited for him to answer his unspoken question. When Shalnark was not saying anything, the Spider Head finally asked the question himself. It seems like his second-in-command is acting weirdly today.

"What about Fritz?" he stared at the unmoving Shalnark. "Did he get himself in trouble again?"

"No, that's not it, Danchou." the Spider sighed, looking very troubled. "I don't know if I should tell you but a while ago, Fritz told me something disturbing and I ought to tell you since it concerns Kurapika."

"Go on."

"Well, he mentioned that since you're letting Kurapika go, he's decided to have him."

Kuroro flinched a little and Shalnark didn't fail to notice it. The Spider Head still thinks that Fritz is in love with Kurapika so it's no surprise if he reacts that way. But being the proud man he was, Kuroro pretended that it did not affect him. If only he were honest with his feelings like how he was many years ago, Kurapika would still be by his side right now.

"What's so disturbing about it?" Kuroro averted his gaze and looked at the horizon. "It's not like I own Kurapika. Fritz can do what he wants."

"The disturbing thing is that..." Shalnark paused to observe his leader. "...he will return his memories once he catches up with him."

Kuroro reacted the way they predicted. He looked shocked, like he was suddenly slapped hard and is currently trying to register what just happened. It took a few seconds for him to finally stand up and ran back to the common room, leaving Shalnark on the rooftop by himself.

When his Danchou left in a hurry, Shalnark almost wanted to cry out as he broke his serious expression and returned to his normal one he wears.

"Man! Danchou will kill me when he finds out about his." he said to himself as he dialled a certain unfamiliar number on his cellphone. After a few rings, the call was finally picked up. "Danchou might be on his way there. Prepare for the next step."

"_Sure. Leave the rest to us."_ the person on the other line assured him and then hang up. Shalnark slumped back to a wall with a tired sigh. It's up to Fritz's plan now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Damn that Fritz!"_ Kuroro cursed inside his head as he quickly descended the stairs to head down to the common room. _"Just because I let him go doesn't mean I don't want him."_

He arrived in the common room, only to see his Spiders doing what they usually do everyday. Scanning around, Kuroro failed to see any signs of Kurapika. Much to his horror, Fritz is nowhere to be found as well. One of the Spiders, Phinx, noticed their Danchou and he grinned mischievously.

"If you're here to say goodbye, then you came too late, Danchou." he teased, but Kuroro paid no attention to it. His mind is occupied by something else much more important.

"Where is Kurapika?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"He already left with his friends, Danchou. Just a while ago." Machi answered for him.

"And Fritz?"

"Oh. I he left as well, Danchou. I think he's going to the Council Building." Shizuku answered.

Machi's sharp senses seemed to notice Kuroro's uneasiness. "Is something wrong, Danchou?" she dared to ask, causing the rest of the Spiders to direct their attention to the man, hoping for an answer from him.

"Nothing." Kuroro simply replied and walked out of the building. Before his Spiders could find out what he's about to do, the man quickly summoned his Skill book and went to the page of his teleportation skill. As fast as possible, he teleported himself towards the location of Kurapika's friends.

If Fritz does anything to bring his memories back, Kuroro will not guarantee that he won't kill the man. Kurapika doesn't need to know anything. It will only bring back the nightmare that haunted him for so many years.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro's search ended up in the nearby town where he and Kurapika bought their mobile phones together a while back. He found Kurapika's friends inside an ice cream shop, with the spiky-haired boy eating a strawberry parfait, the silver-haired ex-assassin gobbling up his chocolate ice cream while the doctor-to-be drinking hot coffee. Kurapika is nowhere to be seen, but his friends are acting like nothing is wrong. Did Fritz already get to him?

He entered the shop and headed towards the table where the three are seated, which was at the corner of the shop. Leorio tensed up and almost spurt out his coffee when he saw him heading towards them. Gon and Killua both stopped eating their ice cream and looked at him.

"Mind if I sit down?" Kuroro asked casually.

Both Leorio and Killua looked sceptical, but before they could even say anything, Gon already beat them to it. "Sure." the boy replied and the Spider Head pulled back the chair beside Leorio and sat down.

"I'm in a hurry so I'll get to the point." Kuroro immediately spoke, pretending to read the shop's menu. "Where is Kurapika?"

"What do you want with Kurapika?" Killua asked, voice darker, tinted with distrust.

"You don't need to know. Just tell me where he is."

Leorio looked very much angry, but he suppressed himself because his fear overwhelmed him. "W-We can't trust you. We just got Kurapika back and we're not stupid enough to tell you where he is."

Kuroro shifted his eyes to the doctor, and Leorio gulped a dry lump in his throat while shaking nervously.

"I can kill you guys within a second and leave before the costumers notice your deaths." Kuroro threatened them, sounding serious. "If you don't want that, tell me where he is."

"Go on." Gon suddenly got up from his seat, glaring at Kuroro. "Kill us and make Kurapika hate you more."

"O-Oi, Gon!" Leorio almost yelled. Thankfully, there are only a few costumers and most of them are seated far away. No one can hear what they're talking about unless they purposefully eavesdrop.

Killua kept his cool, although he's annoyed and really wants to back Gon up. But if he does, everything will be ruined. They're supposed to test this man like what that grey-haired guy asked them to.

Gon and Kuroro engaged in a glaring match, but soon, the latter broke it and stood up, thinking that it is childish to fight with a kid.

"I have no time for this." he whispered under his breath. "I'll find him myself."

Killua grinned upon hearing it. "Kurapika's inside the hotel across that park. Room 207. Some guy named Fritz came and said that they have something important to-" before the boy could even finish, Kuroro was already gone. He probably used his teleportation skill again.

"K-Killua! Is it really okay to tell him?" Leorio asked nervously. The guy looked like he almost peed his pants after realizing that he just sat down beside the Spider Head!

"Yep. Kurapika is in good hands." the ex-assassin simply explained and continued eating the chocolate ice cream. "Isn't that right, Gon?"

Gon smiled brightly and sat down again. "Yeah."

It's up to Leorio to understand what they're talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Kurapika asked when he stepped inside Room 207 with Fritz following closely behind him. He removed his blue jacket and faced the guy. "Is it really that important that you ran after us?"

"Uhhh... yeah. Very important." Fritz replied and sat down on the couch near the balcony. Kurapika followed his tracks and sat down beside him. The two were quiet for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

"I thought that was really our goodbye." Kurapika chuckled while Fritz smiled.

"Kurapika, can I ask you something?" Fritz whispered, which the blond heard nonetheless. Kurapika looked at him and nodded, ready to listen to his question. "Were you disappointed that Kuroro did not even come and say goodbye to you?"

The Kuruta immediately turned away, knowing that he blushed again for unknown reason. Just hearing Kuroro's name from Kuroro's best friend reminded him again of his intimate time with him three days ago.

And was he upset? Of course he is! He just doesn't want to tell anyone. It's too embarrassing to even think about it.

"Why are you asking such things, Fritz?" he asked back instead.

"Now this is your problem, Kurapika. Not just yours, also Kuroro's. Hey, look at me." Fritz tapped his shoulder lightly and Kurapika slowly shifted himself to look at his aniki. "You two always run away from what you really feel. You think it's for the best but in truth you're just hurting yourselves more. Why can't you face reality as it is?"

Kurapika was confused. "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean. Kuroro already kissed you, didn't he?" The question caught the Kuruta off guard and he flushed again. "Answer me. Yes or No?"

"Why are you-"

"YES or NO?!"

"Y-Yes!"

Fritz chuckled. "See? It's not that hard to answer." Kurapika felt compelled to punch him if not for the fact that he's still in shock. "Now, what do you think that means?"

"What?"

"What do you think his actions mean? Not just the kissing part. Also the things he did for you in the past."

"I—I don't know. How am I supposed to know what?"

"Of course you know. You just refuse to acknowledge it or show it sometimes." Fritz insisted even more, irritating the Kuruta. "Now tell me honestly, what do you think his actions mean?"

It took a while for Kurapika to answer and Fritz waited patiently. He reminisced the months and times he was with Kuroro. The man patched up his wounds whenever he's hurt, he saved him many times from death and from that almost rape from Romano, he trained him to become stronger, he saved him from being drowned, he gave back two of his scarlet eyes and he even sacrificed himself to get him back from the kidnappers.

And the most unforgettable memories with him is their kiss under the cliff and inside his room.

Judging from those, what does Kuroro's actions mean?

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Uhhh..."

"Yeah? So? What do you think?"

"He's a sadist and at the same time a masochist?"

Fritz almost wanted to punch Kurapika on his head like what he did in the old times every time he says or does something stupid. This little brother of his is too innocent for his own good!

"No! You totally got it all wrong!" Fritz yelled, annoyed. "He loves you, idiot! He loves you so much that he's almost unwilling to let you go or give you up!"

Kurapika was shocked with his words. He wanted to say something, but it seems like his tongue won't move. Did he just hear it right? Kuroro _loves_ him?

"I can't believe I have to say this myself to make you realize. You need serious help, Kurapika."

"But... how...I..." Kurapika stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"And don't get it wrong. He loves you romantically. I didn't want to but in this because this is your business and not mine but as far as I can see..." he paused, making sure Kurapika is listening. "...you two are _hopeless_." Fritz even put an emphasis on the last word to make his point clear.

Kurapika is still in shock. What should he say? This is the first time he experienced a confrontation like this. And to make matters worse, it's a confrontation about his personal relationships.

"I do hope you understand everything, why Kuroro had to suffer so much just to keep you safe." the guy continued talking to the still Kurapika. "He doesn't want to hurt you and if he did, he had reasons behind it."

"Reasons?" Kurapika almost snarled, finally regaining his composure. "What reason did he have to kill my entire clan? Tell me, Fritz. What?"

Fritz face turned serious. "You really want to know?" Suddenly, he grabbed Kurapika's arm and pushed him down the couch, pinning him hard to make sure he doesn't escape from his grip. "I'm sorry I had to do this." he apologized before covering his eyes with his right palm.

Kurapika struggled to escape, but he immediately stopped when he saw images flash before him. His mind went blank for a moment before he suddenly screamed in pain, the scenes and images flowing inside his head, filling it restlessly. It was too much to bear. He doesn't know where these came from, but they felt familiar to him. There were voices as well, and Kurapika wanted to cover his ears if not for Fritz restraining him.

Are these his memories?

"_Kuroro-nii-san!"_

"_You naughty boy."_

_"Ne, Onii-san, Can I borrow your book? The one about ancient tribes?" _

_"They have no conflict with Ryuusegai in the past so why are you including them in this?" _

_"Kill all members of the Kuruta tribe and bring back 36 pairs of their scarlet eyes in honour of the 36 Ryuusegai warriors they slaughtered." _

Wait. There are other images and voices too. They're not his. They belongs to someone else. But why is Fritz showing them to him?

"F-Fritz! STOP!" Kurapika screamed, the pain in his head intensifying.

A few seconds later, Fritz finally released him and jumped back, away from the couch, to observe Kurapika. The blond immediately sat up, panting heavily, hair tousled, and eyes wide open. They were bright scarlet as well, showing how painful and terrifying the process is. Kurapika was badly shaking even though the room temperature is not that cold. His forehead is all sweaty and he did nothing but stare down, probably registering what just happened.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened, and Kuroro Lucifer stepped inside with a dark expression. He came face to face with Fritz, and the grey-haired man smirked.

"You're late." he casually called out.

It made Kuroro even angrier than ever. He approached him fast, grabbed his collar, and landed the hardest punch he ever mustered in his life on his cheek. Fritz landed with a hard thud on the carpeted floor, blood oozing our from the corner of his lips.

"What did you do to him?!" Kuroro wanted to strangle him to death if not for the fact that they had a long history together. But his irrational side seemed to get the better of him because this situation involves Kurapika.

Fritz was about to retort angrily when they both noticed Kurapika moving from the couch. The guy pushed himself up and turned his attention to the blond. Kuroro also momentarily forgot his anger. He's more occupied by the fact that Fritz already returned his memories and that Kurapika is going to hate him forever.

They waited for him to say something, until Kurapika raised his head up, revealing his scarlet eyes that are pooling with his pearly tears. Kuroro froze when the blond looked at him, expression blank and unchanging.

"Ni-Nii-san." Hearing him call him out like that even added more to Kuroro's fear, but he never expected what happened next. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

"K-Kurapika." Kuroro could only utter him name in surprise.

Kurapika suddenly fell back on the couch, head bowed down as he cried even more. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know... what you were going through... I'm so sorry."

Fritz quickly exited the area, knowing that his job is done, and leaving Kuroro to deal with the rest. When the two were finally alone, Kuroro is still clueless with what to do while Kurapika continued sobbing.

"I didn't know... how much you sacrificed to save us..." the blond continued speaking to the silent Kuroro. "It seems unfair... for me to... hate you."

Kuroro can't understand it. What did Fritz do to him?

"I'm so sorry..." he apologized again.

Kuroro made his way towards the couch and he sat down beside the miserable Kuruta. He may not know what Fritz did but he knows what Kurapika is talking about. "What I did was enough reason for you to hate me. If I were you, I'd feel the same."

Kurapika shook his head. "No. You tried... to protect us... so hard." he sobbed continuously. "If Fritz... didn't show me your memories... "

"Fritz showed you my memories?" Kuroro asked surprisingly. If Fritz did, then does that mean Kurapika knows that it was Thea who forced him to massacre the Kuruta clan?

"I'm really sorry, nii-san."

"Stop apologizing." the Spider Head ordered him gently. "I should be the one doing that. Even if I was forced to lead the Kuruta massacre, it is still unforgivable. Nakami-sensei's death haunted me for years."

"Father..." Kurapika whispered under his breath.

"That's right. I killed Nakami-sensei, the village leader, and your childhood friends. You have the right to hate me so don't apologize." Kuroro closed his eyes and leaned back. "If you'd like, you can kill me now. It won't matter any more."

"Ni-Nii-san..."

"And don't call me by that. I don't deserve it." Kuroro smiled lightly. If Kurapika kills him now, he won't have any regrets. He had fulfilled what Nakami-sensei asked from him so he'll be able to rest peacefully after his death. _It wouldn't be so bad_, he thought.

Kuroro waited for Kurapika to move and kill him, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and directed his gaze to Kurapika.

"You bastard." the blond muttered as soon as he finally managed to calm himself down and stop sobbing. "If I kill you now, who would get me out of the troubles that I get into? Didn't my father ask you to take care of me? So don't say something like that, idiot!" Kurapika's eyes burned even redder as he stood up and face Kuroro. "Don't... leave me alone like you did before!"

Shocked at his outburst, Kuroro only sat still. But after a while, he smiled the first sincere smile he ever showed in a while. He felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He grabbed Kurapika's hand and pulled the blond towards him, making him straddle his lap.

Kurapika let out a gasp and then found him sitting on Kuroro's lap and being wrapped by his strong arms. He flushed and his already red cheeks from crying almost became scarlet, like his eyes are.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone when you needed me." Kuroro whispered longingly. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I'm sorry for taking away Nakami-sensei from you. I'm sorry for forcing you into the Spiders. I'm sorry for everything." there are so many things he wants to apologize about and he hoped Kurapika would forgive him. "You had it hard. I will never do those things again."

Kurapika almost wanted to cry again, but instead, he snaked his arms around Kuroro's neck and hugged him back. The Spider Head buried his face on the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent that is Kurapika.

"I love you." he whispered and Kurapika smiled.

"I know." the blonde replied. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kuroro pulled back and looked at Kurapika straight at his beautiful scarlet eyes. He took his sweet time memorizing his face, before finally giving in to his urges and taking his lips gently. Kurapika did not hesitate to kiss back and even allowed Kuroro's tongue to enter. The kiss was passionate and it said all things that words cannot convey. They have been waiting for this moment and they won't let anyone interfere with it.

Unfortunately, luck is not on their side. Just when things are heating up, someone just had to knock on their door. Kuroro didn't want to stop and neither does Kurapika, but the knocking continued nonetheless, irritating the former more than the latter.

"For goodness sake." Kuroro snapped as Kurapika moved aside to allow the man to stand up. He sauntered towards the door and opened it. He had enough of people interrupting him when things are getting good. "What?!" he asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

But instead, nobody is outside. When Kuroro looked down, he saw a small box wrapped in a fancy wrapping paper. He bent down and took it, reading the card that came with it. It was actually from Fritz. When did the guy find time to prepare foolish things like a gift?

"What is it?" Kurapika called out.

"A gift from Fritz." he replied and closed the door, locking it at the same time.

"What does the card say?"

"He said 'use these wisely'." Kuroro shrugged and opened the box, tearing the wrapper first. Then, he raised an eyebrow. "Why, thank you for being so considerate, Fritz."

"What is it?" the curious Kuruta asked and Kuroro tossed him the box, which he caught effortlessly.

"I'll let you choose the flavour." he then grinned before sitting down on the king-size bed, gazing at the innocent blond.

Opening the box, Kurapika flushed hard upon seeing its contents, making Kuroro chuckle.

"We'll surely use them wisely, won't we, Kurapika?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Oookayyy... was the development too fast? I was struggling with this chapter. I think the characters are not themselves, especially Kurapika. Arrrghh! I think my mind is going to explode. I just thought that if Kurapika learns everything about what Kuroro did for him, he'll be able to understand and forgive him. Besides, Kurapika is no longer a child so he'll be able to understand... right? I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! Happy NEW YEAR! 2013! Please read and review! It's new year so don;t be greedy, neh? Ahaha!

Next: Kuroro really intends to use Fritz's gift wisely so expect some hot action. Kurapika discovers that he's not the only Kuruta left in this world. There are more survivors and Kuroro takes him to them. Nakami-sensei's death anniversary is coming and they go back to Lukuso region to pay respects to the Kuruta clan. The events of what happened after the massacre will be revealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. 22 The Fifth Stage

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22

The Fifth Stage

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The gush of water flowed endlessly as Kurapika stepped under it. The cold shower is perfect to relieve his tensed muscles, just like how he imagined it. Letting out a relieved sigh, the blond stayed perfectly still under the flow of water, letting his mind stream with it as well. Now that he had known the truth, he had never felt this peaceful before. His long lost memories have returned and he had seen the memories that would explain Kuroro's side of the story.

The Kuruta clan is not only his family. It was Kuroro's as well, and Kurapika doubt he'd be able to understand the pain the man went through by killing his family with his own hands. If Kuroro hadn't done that, then not even one Kuruta would have been alive right now. Until the very end, he fulfilled his role as his big brother by constantly being by his side and protecting him.

Kurapika suddenly punched the wall in front of him, breaking the tiles and almost leaving huge dent on the surface. He's a angry not only at himself but to the person who took advantage of Kuroro's connection to his clan; Thea. That woman is now getting on his nerves and just thinking of her is enough to make his eyes glow brighter than scarlet. What the hell is Thea's problem? Kuroro had been nothing but a loyal citizen to Ryuusegai, so why did that bitch have to make him suffer like that?

But Kurapika decided not to think of her for now. If he does, no doubt he'll go back to the way he used to be; driven mad by revenge. Revenge is a very destructive path and as much as possible, he doesn't want to go back and walk on that path again. He learned the hard way that nothing good will come out of it. Yes, it will make you feel better temporarily, but it will never return what you once lost and once realization strikes in, frustration will come next, driving the rest of your sanity out of you.

He had other things to worry about, and one of them is his future so things like revenge is definitely out of the picture for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kurapika got out of the shower room, he found Kuroro peacefully sleeping on the bed. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for him. The two of them are still inside the hotel room that Fritz paid for, and after Kuroro had shown him the contents of the box, Kurapika lost all coherent thoughts inside his head and quickly made his was to the bathroom, saying that he wants to shower first. In truth, he wants to gather his thoughts and his newly acquired memories first before diving into this situation.

The blond tightened the fabric belt of the bathrobe provided by the hotel and made his way towards the bed, sitting near Kuroro's sleeping figure silently, careful not to wake him up. His big brother really is handsome, which he belatedly realized because the man is always wearing a stoic mask that covers that aspect of his. But when he's sleeping, his face is left unguarded, showing this child-like expression of his.

Kurapika slowly raised his hand and made its way to the fringes that covered Kuroro's eyes. He swept them aside gently then stared at his face. As far as he could remember when he was a kid, he used to sneak inside Kuroro's room to read books with him, something his father wanted to stop because he's always sleeping late. The result is that he can't concentrate in his training sessions every morning. However, Kuroro never followed Nakami-sensei's orders and let him come in his room. Together, they would read books until the break of dawn and then lie down together, discussing what they've just read. Those are some of the most important memories that he just recently gained back thanks to Fritz.

Suddenly, much to Kurapika's surprise, Kuroro's obsidian eyes fluttered open and he stared straight at his own blue eyes.

"You're done." the Spider Head simply said and slowly pushed himself up. He smiled gently at the blond and pulled out a paperback book that has been hidden by the bedsheets. "I read something interesting and I wanted to show it to you."

Kurapika smiled back and moved closer to him as Kuroro opened the book and flipped it to the page he was reading. This is just like the old times. The blond then noticed that the book he's holding is a psychology book, a kind of book he'd definitely be interested in. He looked at the page and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Five Stages of Grief?" Kurapika read aloud.

"By Elisabeth Kubler-Ross and David Kessler." Kuroro also read. "First is Denial."

_The DENIAL stage is also a phase of shock, where a person grieving cannot accept the loss. The world becomes meaningless and life makes no sense. The strength to live on disappears and the person tries to find a way to endure each passing day. _

Kurapika then remembered how much he denied the fact that his whole clan had been massacred, and that the person whom he regarded with respect as his big brother is the one who lead the said massacre. He became numb and the whole world became blank. He made Fritz so worried because he refused to eat or drink anything for a few days. Kurapika realized how much Fritz went through for him.

"Second stage is Anger." Kurapika read this time. He lingered in this particular stage for a very long time.

_ANGER is a necessary part of the healing process. It doesn't matter how endless it may seem. The more the person feels the anger, the faster it will disappear in time. This is the stage where bottled up emotions are released and even extend it to friends and family. But anger can become a strong temporary backbone of the person at loss._

The anger Kurapika felt at the loss of his family was accompanied by pain. He was under Fritz's care for two years, yet his aniki understood him and even endured his attitude that changed slowly. But if it wasn't because of this particular emotion, Kurapika wouldn't be able to find the strength to carry on his sill to live without his family and friends.

Kuroro slightly smiled when he saw Kurapika in deep thoughts. His habit of staring straight at the book hasn't changed.

"Third stage is Bargaining." the Spider Head read.

"_I will give all my money to charity so please bring him back" , "If I stop drinking, will I be able to realize that this is all a bad dream?". Those are some examples of bargaining and they rarely provide sustainable solutions. Sometimes, they would manifest in the form of vengeance or revenge, where the person blames the death on a suitable object and vows to inflict the same pain in exchange for something else like the return of a loved one. This kind of bargaining is unhealthy for the person at loss._

REVENGE. It is the the main reason why he forced Fritz to train him more about combat and also the reason why he left this care to take the Hunter's examination. Because of revenge, he developed a dangerous ability and staked his life to capture the people who killed his family. But he never felt satisfaction. Yes, he was happy at that time in York Shin that he temporarily immobilized the Spiders, but in the end, it never brought him the complete happiness he's been searching for.

"Next is Depression." the Spider Head read and Kurapika's eyes slightly widened. This particular stage happens every time special occasions come, like his birthday, Christmas, and his father's death anniversary.

_During this stage, the person at loss would enter a deeper level of grief. The person realizes that the bargaining is not effective to get what he wants and soon, depression comes in. It is also a stage reflection and is a normal response. Often, it is characterized as withdrawal from life, isolation, and beginning of acceptance. Depression is a necessary step to a complete healing._

Kurapika experienced this kind of loss before. In the past, he would happily celebrate his birthday with his father and friends. Now, he can no longer do that, and just by thinking about it makes a wide path for depression to come in. Even during Christmas or the death anniversary of the Kuruta clan. Even until now, the thought of him being the last of his kind makes him feel isolated and alone.

"What are you showing this to me?" Kurapika found himself asking, not understanding one bit of what Kuroro wants to achieve by making him read this book.

The Spider Head chuckled lightly and pulled the blond closer to him. "Because I'm proud of you for being able to reach the fifth stage."

Fifth stage?

Kurapika looked back at the book and read the final stage of grief.

ACCEPTANCE.

_This stage is about accepting the reality that the loved one is physically gone and will never return. The person learns to live with it and tries to cope up in a world where the loved one no longer exists. People often feel that if they begin to enjoy living their lives again, they would betray the loved one they lost. What has been lost can never be replaced, but new connections can be made, new meaningful relationships can be established, and new inter-dependencies are implanted. Instead of denying the feeling, the person changes, moves, evolves, grow. He may start to reach out to others and begin to get involve in their lives._

_The person begins to live again. He may not return to the person he originally is, but a way forward is always present._

Now Kurapika understood why Kuroro wanted to show this to him. He had not simply left the path of revenge... he had began to live for himself again. His new meaningful relationships may refer to his friends. Go, Killua, and Leorio were always there for him and they helped him live in this reality even if it's not the ideal reality he wanted. Kurapika had always felt guilty that if he stops avenging his tribe, their spirits would feel remorse towards him. That is why he went all the way back to Lukuso region to ask his father to let him go. In the first place, they never gave him this responsibility. It was him who carried it and it will be his decision whether he wants to put it down or not.

Singing contentedly, Kurapika leaned back on the headboard and stared at the book. The book said that peace of the mind, soul, body, and emotions will then come after the Acceptance Stage. This might be it. This contentment he had been experiencing must be the peace in disguise. Just sitting beside the person who played a great part in his healing process made him feel that there's nothing else he wanted.

"Thank you, nii-san." the blond audibly spoke out, smiling genuinely.

"You should stop addressing me like that." Kuroro's reply was unexpected, and Kurapika looked at him, confused. "Stop calling me nii-san."

"Why?" he asked, even more puzzled.

"I'll show you why."

Without any warning, Kuroro suddenly reached out and grabbed Kurapika's arms, shifting his body to change their position. The sudden movement caught the blond off guard and he gasped. When the world stopped spinning, he found himself pinned down on the bed, with Kuroro hovering above him. The Spider Head's arms are gripping his wrist, but not too tightly that it will leave purple bruises on them.

He leaned in slowly and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and then pulled back, his face graced with a satisfied grin upon seeing Kurapika's adorably red cheeks.

"Have you heard of Maslow's Hierarchy of Human Needs?" Kuroro asked and the flushing Kuruta found himself gulping an imaginary dry lump in his throat.

"Y-You taught me that a long time ago."

"Then, do you still remember the third need?"

"Love and belongingness..." Kurapika now had a faint idea of where this is going.

"Love, friendship, peer groups, family..." Kuroro paused and saw how Kurapika's hand trembled lightly. "... and sexual intimacy. They all belong to the third need." The last thing Kuroro wanted it to break and hurt Kurapika. Even if the blond reciprocates what he feels for him, he would still want to know if he's okay with what he's going to do next.

Leaning down again, Kuroro captured Kurapika's lips in a gentle yet coaxing kiss. When he pulled back again, he found himself admiring the blond's face that looked like it was sculpted by angels' hands. He removed one hand from gripping his wrist and gently caressed his pliant lips with his thumb.

The scent of citrus was still fresh. It must be the soap Kurapika used when he showered. Kuroro smiled and took in the scent. Kurapika's eyes are bordering from blue to scarlet and the Spider Head knew he's still unsure of this. He will not force him. He made a vow never to be overwhelmed by his own selfish desires because it will bring nothing but pain for Kurapika.

But it seems like he's not the only one wanting this. For some reason, Kurapika's gaze became intense and his eyes turned scarlet. He stopped trembling altogether and when his grip on his other wrist loosened, Kurapika took the chance and intertwined his fingers with his.

"It'll hurt you." Kuroro found himself saying.

"I trust you..." the blond replied. "...Kuroro."

Kuroro was slightly taken aback, but when he regained his composure, he smiled again. He took his time before planting a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks and then quickly taking Kurapika's lips in a searing kiss. The blond reciprocated the contact and he parted his lips, allowing Kuroro's tongue to enter and have every bit of him. Snaking his arms around his neck, Kurapika pulled him closer to his heating body, deepening the kiss even more.

Kuroro can't deny that he's been wanting this. He's too aroused and intoxicated to even stop. He broke the kiss and lowered his head, which was acceptable to Kurapika because he found his neck even more interesting. He showered feather-light kisses on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, then rose up to lick his sensitive earlobe. Each contact Kuroro does made Kurapika shiver and moan in pleasure, which encouraged Kuroro more to draw out those beautiful sounds.

Kurapika suddenly gasped when he nibbled his collarbone, a sensation he found both alien and good. Kuroro could feel Kurapika's heart slamming against his chest. He then found the fabric belt of the blond's bathrobe and he untied it, with Kurapika allowing him to do so, and he threw it on the floor, not minding where it landed. He's too occupied by the person writhing underneath him.

But it seems not fair that Kurapika is the only one naked and exposed, so Kuroro took the liberty of taking his own shirt off to free his aching body. His well-formed muscles were firm and taut and Kurapika admired it silently. The little scars left by Thea's whipping was a simple reminded of how much Kuroro cared for him. Kuroro leaned down again, his hands exploring every part of his lover's body. Kuroro could tell that his skin is very sensitive and he felt grateful for being the first person to be able to touch it. Every time he caresses him, Kurapika would let out a whimper or a moan, much to his pleasure.

Kuroro trailed kisses against his chest, and Kurapika gasped pleasantly when he felt his tongue run around one of his pink buds. The blond's fingers dug deep on his back, trying hard to cope up with this weird yet wonderful sensation. Slowly, Kuroro shifted to the other bud, giving it the same pleasurable treatment. As he did so, his hands travelled to the buckle of his belt, quickly undoing it. In a matter of seconds, his pants were thrown away on the floor just like the rest of the clothes they were wearing.

For the first time in a very long time, Kurapika let his guard down and entrusted himself to the person who he once thought as his mortal enemy. He was so vulnerable that Kuroro can't help but smile into his smooth and supple skin, making Kurapika shudder in pure pleasure. Kuroro was pleased and once he takes him, there's no turning back. He will try-no, he _will_- make up for all those years he suffered alone. As long as he lives, he will not let anyone hurt Kurapika, including himself.

_He's mine and mine alone. I refuse to share him with anyone else._

Kurapika felt a finger cut through his entrance, and he suddenly threw his head back and closed his eyes when he felt pain searing through his entire body. The ring of muscles below him tightened, when another finger was added.

"I'm sorry." Kuroro quickly apologized when he saw tears springing out from his eyes. Pain is really unavoidable no matter how careful he is.

"No, it's fine." Kurapika assured him and the Spider Head kissed him again to cover his pain as a third finger cut through to stretch him enough and prepare him. When the blond felt he was ready, he nodded in approval, but Kuroro is still unsure. To show him he's definitely sure about this decision, he leaned forward and pecked Kuroro's lips.

A few moments later, something else replaced those fingers. Another sting came, and Kurapika found himself gasping at the pain. His arms tightened around Kuroro, with fingernails digging deep on his back. The feeling of Kuroro inside him made his mind go blank at the sea of pleasure he's being drowned in. Their sweaty torsos met and rubbed against each other when Kuroro started moving, with less pain now.

Kurapika gasped again, this time in pleasure, when he felt Kuroro hit something inside him. Seeing this reaction of his, the Spider Head hit the same place over and over again, driving the blond to the edge of sanity. He thrust further, allowing himself to feel more of Kurapika's being.

Now that they had done it, they must accept whatever consequences that will follow next. Kuroro held Kurapika between his arms, linking their fingers together, their breathing matching each other's. There's no turning back now. It felt as if time had stopped and both lovers hoped so. They never wanted to let go of this moment so as long as possible, they want to cherish it. Their bodies moulded together perfectly and they enjoyed the feeling of being one as they succumb themselves into Morpheus' call.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_You're such a BIG. FAT. LIAR, Fritz."_ Shalnark said from the other line of the phone. _"I knew you were lying from the very beginning about not being in love with Kurapika."_

Fritz simply chuckled on the other line. "Well, it doesn't matter any more. He's perfectly happy with Kuroro now." he replied so casually, successfully able to cover up the pain that he has been feeling.

"_I don't understand what you're really up to." _the Spider complained, and Fritz imagined him scratching the back of his head in frustration.

"Well, let's just say I'm contented the way things are. I don't want to be the person to ruin it all."

Yes, as long as those two are happy, he'll be happy as well. He loved Kurapika more than anyone else and he cared for him deeply. All he wants is for him to find peace in his life and remain happy for the rest of his years with the person he choose to be with. The same goes with Kuroro. His best friend had locked himself away ever since the Kuruta massacre happened. The man is afraid to make any more close connections with anyone, fearing that the same thing will happen again. But when Kurapika came, he knew their connection with each other will turn out like this, so he deliberately played the role of the person who will bring them together, even if it's not the way he wanted things to be.

Smiling to himself, Fritz nodded in approval at the way things are. This is enough for him.

"_By the way, Fritz. It has been three days. Where are Danchou and Kurapika?"_ Shalnark asked, making the grey-haired man chuckle.

"Still in their hotel room. They did not step out even once." he replied, feeling like he's a stalker because he knows such things.

"_Seriously?"_ the Spider sounded surprised.

"No worries. Kuroro will come out once he gets bored."

"_Get bored of what? I doubt that." _Shalnark replied, trying suppress a chuckle. "By the way, wher the heck are you? The Council is looking for you, Mr. Council Head."

Fritz sighed. "I still have to visit someone first before going back. I bet Kuroro will come with me once I invite him."

"_Oh. You're going to visit_ _**them**_?"

"Yep. It has been a while. Kurapika would be happy if Kuroro brings him along."

"_No doubt. Well then, see you."_

And with that, Shalnark ended their conversation by hanging up first. Fritz pocketed his mobile phone and started walking, starting his journey again to visit his long time friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _Well, all I can say in this chapter is that there's less conversation. I Since I really felt that the development in the previous chapter is fast, I decided to give Kurapika some time to precess thing. This chapter is more on the description of the actions and... __**I just wrote a Yaoi love scene!**__ I can't believe it myself! Please tell me your thoughts about it since it's my first time publishing a Yaoi love scene. I based Kurapika's character development on one of our lessons about the Stages of Grief and I opted to explain it here. t is entitled the fifth stage because Kurapika has reached the fifth stage of the Stages of Grief. I then decided that the visit to Lukuso region and to the surviving Kurutas will be on the next chapter. I hope this is okay! :D I appreciate reviews a lot! Thanks! Forgive me for the grammar and spelling mistakes!_

**Next: **_Who are the survivors of the Kuruta massacre? Kuroro and Kurapika visit Lukuso region for the Kurutas' death anniversaries. And because Kuroro and Kurapika are now officially lovers, the former cannot stop teasing the latter. To help Kurapika, Shalnark gives him a tip on how to counter Kuroro's teasing. XD _

XXXXXXXXXX


	24. 23 The Reunion Part 1: Whale Island

**Disclaimer: Me:** _Now, Kurapika and Kuroro... KISS!_

**Kurapika:** _What the hell are you saying?!_

**Kuroro:** _..._

**Me:** _Oooppss... Sorry... I forgot I don't own you two... *awkward smile*_

**Summary:** _Tired of constantly being haunted by his past, Kurapika decides to follow his friends' advice of forgetting his revenge. He's contented anyway, having recovered almost half of his clan's eyes. It's time for him to rest and move on with his life. With his friends' help, he realized that there's no point in wasting his life on revenge and hatred. However, one man wants to deprive him of that peaceful life he so much wishes. What happens when Kuroro Lucifer returns from his 'exile' and tries to make the Kuruta's life a living hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23

The Reunion Part 1:

Whale Island

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one whole week before both Kuroro and Kurapika returned to Ryuusegai, back to the Spiders' old but sturdy building. Before the Kuruta went with him, he met with his friends again in the same ice cream shop and chatted for a while, with Kuroro waiting not faraway from them while drinking coffee. The silver haired ex-assassin particularly gave him a semi-annoyed yet definitely very dangerous glare, as if saying that if he does something to hurt the blond, he'll see to it that he'll be killed by his hands. His best friend just gave him some sort of meaningful look, but worry is still glinting in those chocolate eyes of his. The doctor had tightly hugged the blond for a moment before letting him walk over to where he is.

After waving goodbye, Kurapika's three friends went on their separate ways, but not before making Kurapika promise that he will contact them every now and then. They swore that they will come to him whenever he needed them no matter how far they are from each other.

Kuroro silently admired their tightly-knitted friendship.

When they arrived at the building, they were greeted by several identical Cheshire grins from the Spiders. Shalnark was even blushing slightly, making Kurapika wonder if he caught a fever or something. Phinx and Nobunaga are both asking seemingly innocent questions like 'Did you two have fun on your vacation?' or 'Wow, Kurapika. Is it just me or is your face glowing?'. The others remained silent, albeit smiling, since Kuroro is giving them a warning look.

Of course, the Spider Head knew what they meant, but he ignored them all and so did Kurapika. The two proceeded back to their rooms to get their clothes changed and have a nice and refreshing shower before resting.

But to Kurapika's surprise, he found his room empty. No bed. No closet. No table. No bookshelf. Everything is gone.

"What the-?" he blurted out and entered the room, roaming his aquamarine eyes around intently as if making sure he's not imagining things. "Where are the furnishings?"

Kuroro was surprised as well when he saw his own room being refurnished. Additional books that definitely belonged to Kurapika is displayed on his shelf, the bed is twice larger than his old one, and a new furniture, a love-seat, is present along with a coffee table. If he were to describe the place, it would be homey.

"Who rearranged my room?" Kuroro asked when he went down to the common room, with a voice that clearly demanded an honest answer. Though he already had a faint idea who did.

The Spiders looked at him before their fingers pointed at a mischievously grinning Shalnark.

"Hey, it wasn't just my idea!" he protested when the guy realized he's in trouble. "Phinx suggested the love seat!"

"Oi! I was just kidding at that time." the Spider defended himself.

Kurapika then came up from behind him, also looking half-confused and half-angry. He's probably trying to figure out the changes that happened when he and Kuroro were gone.

"Kurapika, move your things in my room. From now on, we're staying together." Kuroro ordered at him so casually and proceeded to walk back to his room, leaving Kurapika with a surprised expression.

"Wha-What?" he stuttered but the Spider Head didn't even bother answering him. "Hey, Kuroro!" Kurapika then followed the retreating man.

Inside the room, Kuroro quickly took off his jacket and dropped himself on the soft cushion of the bed, letting out a very much comfortable sigh of relief. The whole week he spent with the Kuruta already took its toll on his body. A few moments later, Kurapika finally stepped inside, glaring at the relaxed man. He crossed him arms like what a mother would do when reprimanding a naughty child and voiced out his demands.

"I want my own room." Kurapika started sternly.

The Spider Head chuckled before replying with an equally stern "No."

The blond's eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"If I tell you that I just want to sleep beside you, would that be enough reason for you?" a playful grin graced his handsome face, and its effect is showing when the Kuruta slightly flushed at his remark.

"No." the blond managed to reply. "Again, I want my own room."

"Why can't we share one?"

"Because I don't want to."

"And why not?" the man asked, repeating Kurapika's earlier question.

This time, he can't answer. Why doesn't he want to sleep together with him? Maybe its because of the fact that by just being near him, Kurapika can't help but remember their little 'adventure' inside the hotel for three days. Even thinking about it right now is enough to make him lose all his focus.

"It's settled then, you'll sleep here from now on." Kuroro declared with finality, clearly delighted at the thought.

Kurapika was a bit surprised. Kuroro has changed a lot. He's a bit more... expressive now. Maybe it's because his problems have been solved. Thea is long gone and he has completely forgiven him after regaining his memories from Fritz. Kuroro has shown a bit more sensitive side of him and he's even smiling genuinely whenever he's pleased. Not the usual smile that is more like a smirk that he would usually show when he's interested on something. This time it's different. Kurapika can't help but feel privileged to be the first person to ever witness such side of him.

Kuroro got up from his lying position when he heard his phone ring inside his pocket. He fished it out and answered the call.

"Fritz." he acknowledged.

"_Where are you?"_

"Back in the hideout."

"_Oh."_ Kuroro could practically imagine his friend grin. _"Did you enjoy yourself, Kuroro?"_

"Very much, thank you." the Spider Head replied and looked at Kurapika. "But I would appreciate it if you stop asking about these private things."

Kurapika then realized what the two were talking about over the phone and he visibly flushed, which Kuroro did not fail to notice. The Spider head smiled inwardly, amused.

"_'Kay, 'kay."_ Fritz replied. _"By the way, I'm in Whale Island right now, visiting __**them**__."_

Kuroro's smile suddenly vanished. "So?"

"_It's been a while since you visited them. Why don't you come again? Bring Kurapika this time."_

"I doubt they'll appreciate my presence. I'll just send Kurapika over." The blond raised an eyebrow when he heard his name being mentioned, but he did not say anything since it is rude cutting off a person in the middle of a phone conversation.

"_That won't do. I already told them you're coming and that you'll be bringing along a surprise."_

Kuroro was silent for a moment. Kurapika walked over to the love seat and plopped himself on it, relaxing his tired muscles as he slowly sank down the soft cushion.

"_So?" _Fritz asked again over the phone, anticipating the Spider Head's answer.

"Fine." Kuroro finally answered. "But let us rest first. After the visit, we'll have to discuss about Thea."

"_That again?"_ Fritz's voice is clearly sounded exasperated.

"You're the Council Head now. Don't forget that."

"_Okay, okay. Fine! I get it, Kuroro-chin." _Kuroro's eye twitched at that. _"See you in two weeks then. Make sure not to tell Kurapika a thing. We'll surprise him." _And with that, Fritz quickly hang up. Kuroro removed the phone from his ear and stared at it.

"What were you two talking about?" Kurapika's curious voice came up as he stood up and approached the unmoving Spider Head.

"Nothing. You don't need to make it your business." came Kuroro's blunt reply. He did not change completely, Kurapika realized. He can still be as insensitive as ever.

"Uh... No. You mentioned my name so it's my business, _nii-san_." Kurapika knew the last word can slightly provoke the man. Kuroro refused to be called by that now, just as how Fritz refused being called by his real name.

Kuroro stared up at the frowning Kuruta before letting out a soft chuckle. "You have always been a curious little sparrow ever since you were a kid." the _'curious little sparrow'_ part successfully managed to turn Kurapika beet red. "You're always making adult business your business."

"I'm eighteen. I'm not a kid any more."

"Maybe so."

"Your point?" Kurapika has no idea where this conversation is going. He's not even sure if they're arguing or simply talking with slightly aggressive tones.

"My point..." Kuroro suddenly reached forward and grabbed Kurapika's hand, pulling him towards him. Kurapika gasped and found himself lying on top of the Spider Head, the latter's arms wrapped around him. "...is that your inquisitiveness is one of your traits that I find attractive." he then placed a gentle kiss on the blond's forehead.

Feeling himself heat up, Kurapika tried to get away from his clingy lover. "You're just... trying to divert my attention from the phone conversation. I know it. Your smooth talking won't... work."

"How sure are you?" Kuroro asked mischievously. He was about to give Kurapika another kiss when he stopped and looked at the door of their room. The man unwrapped his arms around the blond and allowed him to get up. Then, he sighed. "Those guys..." Kuroro trailed off as he got up from his position and walked towards the door. Kurapika followed him with his eyes, smirking lightly.

With fast hands, Kuroro suddenly opened the door wide, and he was not surprised to see some of the Spiders, notably Phinx and Nobunaga, stumbling in in a comedic way. The others were smart enough not to try and eavesdrop and just resorted to standing not too close to the door. Nevertheless, it is clear that they have the same purpose as Phinx and Nobunaga. Kuroro glared down at the two guiltily grinning Spiders.

"Ah. Danchou." Phinx almost choked on his words as he tried to get up.

"Phinx." Kuroro's voice sent chills down his spine. "Nobu." he turned towards the trembling samurai, who crawled back a few centimeters away from the glaring man. "Are you two really that curious in what we're doing inside?" he asked. Kurapika, who was just smirking all this time, decided to join in the fun.

The blond walked behind Kuroro and unexpectedly snaked both arms around the Spider Head's waist, surprising both him and the eavesdropping Spiders. Even those watching behind Nobunaga and Phinx had their eyes and jaws dropped open ungraciously. They're practically as large as golf balls, a rare reaction from a bold Kuruta's actions.

"I think they are. Let's show them, shall we? Just to satisfy these curious little rats" The blond's hands travelled up to Kuroro's chest slowly in a lazy and seducing manner. Now the Spider's eyes are threatening to pop out from their sockets.

"K-Kurapika." Kuroro, for the first time in a long time, didn't know what to do, until Kurapika gave him a playful nudge on his back did he realize what the next steps are. He turned to his Spiders again. "You're free to stay if you want to watch." he offered 'generously', spinning on his heels and pulling the Kuruta closer to his body.

All of them, blushing, shook their heads and immediately left the premises, thinking that they need to give the two some privacy. When the area was empty, Kurapika, no longer able to hold it in, suddenly burst out laughing, uncoiling his arms and stepping back for more air. Kuroro turned and calmly closed the door behind him, joining the laughing session as he recalled the indescribable reactions from his deserving Spiders.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" he asked, dropping himself on the bed and falling into another laughing session. "The act was worth it."

Kuroro chuckled then sat on the bed near him. "You've got guts to pull it off. It was pretty convincing. They're traumatized by now."

"I have a good acting teacher." the blond finally calmed down as he looked at Kuroro.

"Hmmm... I wonder if it was just an act." the Spider Head said, as if trying to emphasize something.

Kurapika frowned. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kuroro grinned a childish grin. "We were always partners in crime back then weren't we? Don't take it literally though."

"If you're going to do some reminiscing, do it when you're dying." the blond's voice is annoyed. "Now, back to the phone call. What is it about?"

Kuroro thought the earlier incident made him forget about the phone call, but it seems Kurapika is sharper that what he has given him credit for.

"We'll be visiting Whale Island any time soon. Fritz wanted us to go there."

"Whale Island? Gon and Killua are currently staying there. In fact, Gon lives in Whale Island."

"Then you'll see them again. There are some people Fritz wanted to introduce you to."

Kurapika's eyebrow quirked upwards. "And who are they?"

Kuroro smiled. "You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika is in cloud nine. It has only been a few weeks since the last time he saw Gon and Killua and now, he'll be seeing them again. He informed the two about his arrival in Whale Island, and they assured them that they'll be at the port waiting for him. Despite numerous times Gon tried to invite him to visit Whale Island, this will be Kurapika's first time actually going. And he can't believe he would be with Kuroro.

Speaking of the Spider Head, he's currently watching the ocean waving at him energetically, silently musing to himself. He did not seem to share the same enthusiasm as Kurapika in going to the island. Of course, the blond noticed his attitude. Ever since that phone call with Fritz, he had reverted back to his usual cold and aloof self, acting more like the leader he is including towards him, which Kurapika was not expecting. But surely he has his own reason for being that way.

After a few hours on board, the boat finally docked, and the workers of the said boat started unloading boxes of supplies for the island, while the villagers waited for their shares. The fishermen were also waiting, probably to ship their captured fishes to other places. Passengers descended the not-so-safe ramp provided by the seafarers, carrying along with them their luggages. Both Kuroro and Kurapika did not bring much, only some clothes, snacks, and their ever present books.

Gon and Killua both promised that they fetch Kurapika themselves when the boat arrived. True to their word, Kurapika saw the two waving energetically at him, not far from where he's standing. Gon quickly ran towards him, wearing a big grin. Killua followed calmly, noting the fact that behind Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer is standing. It seems like Gon is too excited to see their blond friend to notice his presence.

"Kurapika!" the spiky-haired boy halted in front of the Kuruta, looking up with his chocolate eyes.

"Gon." Kurapika greeted back. "Killua."

Killua just gave a slight nod and a small smile.

"Kurapika, come with us! I'll show you around. Aunt Mito wants to meet you as well!" the over excited Gon urged him.

Kurapika turned to Kuroro, and that's when Gon noticed the man.

"Go on. I'll fetch you later." Kuroro said calmly, giving the blond permission to go with his friends.

"You know where?" Kurapika asked skeptically.

"I do. Now go. I have other things to do right now." Kuroro shoved his hands inside his pockets. "I'll get you after sunset." with that, he set off towards a different direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he your guardian or something?" a clearly annoyed Killua asked and the three of them walked towards Gon's house, with the spiky-haired boy leading the way.

Kurapika smiled lightly. "Sort of. I already explained to you guys my relationship with him."

"He's your onii-san, right?" Gon asked loudly, spinning on his heels and walking backwards with a wide grin. "It's so cool to have an older brother you can rely on."

Killua gave out a 'tsk'. "It's not always cool, Gon." he crossed his arms. True, in his case, having an older brother is not always as enjoyable as it seems. Illumi is what you call a 'tsundere' type of brother. His good intentions for Killua is always disguised behind his cold and strict exterior. But Milluki is much different. He completely hates Killua for the talented kid he is.

That is why Killua made a decision to become the ideal older brother for both Kalluto and Alluka. It explains why he dotes on those two so much.

Speaking of Kalluto...

"Hey, Kurapika. How's Kalluto, by the way?"

"Your brother? He's doing good." Kurapika briefly answered. "He's been spending lots of time with Feitan, probably training together."

"That cross-eyed short guy who's always with that Egyptian mummy?!" Killua exclaimed.

"He's not cross-eyed and Phinx is not a mummy, Killua."

Killua was about to say something more when Gon suddenly exclaimed.

"Ne, ne! We're here!" he excitingly waved at them to hurry up as he ran towards the hill where a lone large tree wrapped its trunk around a unique-looking house. Beside the house is a small pub, probably Gon's family's business.

Kurapika then saw a woman, probably in her late 20s, gathering the white bed sheets and dry clothes hanging along a long clothing wire.

"Aunt Mito!" Gone yelled and the woman stopped what shes doing and turned to the direction of the voice. She smiled at Gon before turning to the still approaching Kurapika and Killua.

"Gon, is he your friend as well?" Mito asked when Gon approached him. The boy nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! He's the Kurapika I'm telling you about!"

"Oh." Mito looked at Kurapika when the blond arrived. "So, you're Kurapika. Gon told me so many things about you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Ah. Nice to meet you too, Mito-san." Kurapika smiled back. Mito emitted a very motherly aura. Maybe that's because she's been acting as Gon's mother in the absence of his real one.

"I've prepared lot's of snacks for you three. Come on in." Mito said as she carried her laundry basket. "Go on, you three. I'll just finish this."

"Do you need some help?" Kurapika offered generously, but Mito shook her head.

"Oh, I can handle myself. You are a guest. Do enjoy yourself in your stay here with us."

Sensing that Mito would want it this way, Kurapika nodded and followed his two friends inside the house. Mito watched the three with a smile. Seeing Gon so happy with the new friend he brought made her happy and content as well. Just the knowledge that her nephew has reliable and trusted friends is enough for her to be relieved of worries and fears for Ging's young boy.

But pushing aside those thought, Mito can't help but furrow her eyebrows together. Kurapika looked very familiar to him. As if she had see him somewhere. The problem is that she couldn't remember where or when.

Sighing, Mito continued her task before walking back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro still hasn't come to fetch him.

"Does he really know where I am?" Kurapika asked himself.

After eating some snacks inside Gon's house, the three of them proceeded inside the nearby forest where Gon claimed that he has a kitsune-guma friend here. Killua confirmed his claims by telling him the time when they saved a young kitsune-guma cub from death by giving it some of their auras. Gon showed him the place where he caught the monster fish that awed many of the villagers.

Just like what he and Killua do all the time, they spent the day exploring the forest, swimming in the river, sitting in a circle for story-telling, and cooking the fishes they caught under the embers. Their activities reminded Kurapika of the Rukuso forest, where he and his father's students, used to fool around and do some camping as part of their training.

It was already past sunset. Kuroro hasn't shown up to get him. Not that Kurapika minded. In fact, he wanted to stay longer with his friend's company. The three of them are currently lying on the grass, staring up at the sky, and drawing pictures with the stars. Killua is silently munching an apple, Gon is pointing at the sky, while Kurapika listened to the spiky-haired boy's description of the pictures he made. Such peaceful night.

"Ah!" Gon suddenly exclaimed as he pushed himself up. "We should go back. Aunt Mito is preparing dinner for us."

Mito hates it when they are late for meals, that's why both Killua and Gon immediately ran back to the house, followed by the confused Kuruta.

Fortunately, they made it in time. Mito is currently setting the table while Gon's grandmother is doing some final garnishing for the food. After everything was ready, they all sat down together and prayed, then finally dug into the delicious grub. Killua and Gon are greedily gulping everything down, and Kurapika was amused at the sight.

"So, Kurapika, tell me some things about yourself." Mito suddenly started. She smiled at the blond.

"I really don't know where to start." Kurapika admitted and took a bite from his plate.

"How about the time when you met Gon?"

Kurapika gladly told her everything. Her story was much different from Killua since they met Gon under different circumstances.

"What fascinating story." Gon's grandmother said happily. "I'm glad Gon was able to meet such wonderful child."

Mito nodded in approval. "Tell me about your family, Kurapika. I'm quite curious."

"M-My family?" the blond stuttered. Gon and Killua looked at Kurapika then to Mito.

"Aunt Mito, you shouldn'y-" Gon was cut off when Kurapika suddenly replied.

"They're no longer in this world, Mito-san." he said it with a very calm voice.

Realizing she has touched a very sensitive subject, Mito quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Kurapika-kun. It was very insensitive of me."

"No, it's okay. It was so long ago." Kurapika assured her. "But I do have an older brother." he smiled lightly, thinking of a certain raven-haired man with peculiar obsidian eyes.

"And older brother?" Mito asked, looking like she's contemplating about something. Then, her heat shot up in sudden realization. "I get it now!"

"P-Pardon me?" the blond asked, giving aout a confused look along with Killua and Gon.

"What's wrong, Aunt Mito?" Gon asked as well. Killua just continued swallowing his food.

"No wonder you look so familiar to me, Kurapika." Mito said happily. "You looked like Hiro-kun's little brother."

_Hiro..._

The name made Kurapika tense.

"What are you talking about, Mito-san?" the blond asked calmly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that our neighbor, Hiro-kun, has this picture of him and five other people. One of them is a child who looked just like you."

"Oh, Hiro-kun?" Gon asked as well. "He said he has a younger brother."

Mito turned her attention to Gon. "That's right. He told me once when I visited after his wife gave birth to Mikhaela-chan."

"This Hiro..." Kurapika interrupted, not bothering to finish his food. "Does he have this seaweed-like hair and green eyes?"

"Oh my, yes he does. How did you know? Are you really Hiro-kun's little brother?"

Kurapika was both nervous and excited that his eye almost changed colors. He was about to ask where this Hiro guy lived, when all of they heard consecutive light knocks from the door. Mito excused herself to get answer it immediately.

"Gon, where does Hiro live?" he asked the spiky-haired boy instead.

"Uh, his house is on a hill next to ours." the boy explained.

"You seem tensed." Killua pointed out.

Kurapika was not able to answer because Mito came back, smiling at the blond. "Kurapika, there's someone at the door looking for you. Your older brother, I suppose."

"Kuroro!" Gon exclaimed.

"He's waiting the living room."

Kurapika quickly rose up, thanks Mito for the food, and proceeded towards the said living room. There he spotted the Spider Head silently waiting for him, sitting on the sofa. Kuroro looked up and saw Kurapika's face. As expected, he noticed that something big is bothering him.

"Let's go." the man simply said and stoop up, heading for the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Kurapika clenched his fists. Not in anger, but in a futile attempt to calm himself. Silently, he followed Kuroro's figure as he stepped outside of the house, and headed towards the small hill not far away from Gon's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes:** _Yep, still alive after all those torture I had to go through. Sorry for the terribly long a dull update. I don't think this chapter will make up for it. You see, we had our Pharmacy Week and our training the Medical Team in the upcoming Fire Drill for the Fire Prevention Month Celebration. And next week, we'll be having our pre-final exams. I wish summer would come faster so I can write all the fics I want! Please read and review to inspire me! Sorry for this chapter is not edited like the others._

**Next:**_Kuroro brings Kurapika to the hill next to Gon's house to meet certain people (and I think you guys already have a clue who they are). A certain someone still harbors great hatred towards Kuroro. What will Kurapika do in order to settle things? In another place, a certain ex-Council Head hatches another evil plan._

"I will not allow you to have Kurapika under your care you no matter what."

"It doesn't matter to me." Kuroro glared at him. "Let's settle this the way we used to."

Hiro stepped in as well, his green eyes changing to blood red. "Except that this time, it will be two versus one."

XXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
